


伊甸的回忆

by ImprobableDreams900, xxxbeike



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Cohabitation, Depression, Domestic, Eden-Freeform, Falling Angels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human!Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Protective Crowley, Slow Death, Torture, Whingfic, Whings, Whump
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 180,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbeike/pseuds/xxxbeike
Summary: 克劳利被天使抓住，带去了天堂。亚茨拉斐尔知道自己必须去救他——无论后果是什么。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. 不速之客

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Memory of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534309) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



_献给Herb和Terry_

_“_ _我一直把天堂想象成一种图书馆。”——乔治·路易斯·博尔赫斯_

“等等。”克劳利打断道，抬起手。“你说路德维希二世是你们那边的？”

亚茨拉斐尔急切地点了点头，手指在桌子上伸展开来，身体向前倾，眼睛闪闪发亮：“他让德国的旅游业赚到了很多钱！还有他的那些城堡！新天鹅堡，林德霍夫宫——太漂亮了！他肯定在天堂这一边。”

克劳利哼了一声，坐回了椅子上，对天使的话置之不理。

他们坐在亚茨拉斐尔书店楼上狭小餐厅里的一张小桌子旁，周围是成堆的书和两个刚喝完的茶杯。

“路德维希在他统治期间让巴格利亚破产了。”克劳利抗议道。“德国是在他死后很久才赚到钱的！”

“这是一笔不小的遗产。”

克劳利嗤笑道：“我以为你们那边更关心道德品质，而不是经济利益。他疯了，不是吗？他经常和瓦格纳待在一起，而瓦格纳是我们这边的。”

这回轮到亚茨拉斐尔争辩了：“那不是理查德·瓦格纳！而且路德维希有很好的道德品质！他把成千上万的财富送给了平民百姓。关于他精神失常的事纯粹是诽谤。”

“对，因为一个道德高尚的人是不会被他自己的顾问废黜杀死的。”

亚茨拉斐尔从椅子上站起来，像是被侮辱了。“我要提醒你，万神殿里有很多圣人是被自己的朋友出卖和杀害的。这与他们的道德品质无关——"

克劳利向后靠，把椅子倒在它的后两腿上。他举起双手投降。“说得好，说得好。”他承认道。

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉：“对了，我可能有一本关于这个的书。”他说着，突然跳了起来。“我马上就回来。”

克劳利大声呻吟道：“又是另一本书！”

他们玩这个小游戏有一段时间了——找到一些他们都记得的，但从来没有在上面或者下面见到过的历史人物，然后猜测他们灵魂目前身处的位置。克劳利永远认为他们去往地狱，但亚茨拉斐尔凭着他无限的乐观，总是觉得他们升入了天堂。他们通常都会争论起来。但接着亚茨拉斐尔就会想起他两百年前在一本书里面读到的东西，突然跑开，在几分钟后抱着一堆晦涩的书回来，把它们作为证据。这仅仅让生活变得毫无乐趣。

五成情况下，这些书最终验证了克劳利的观点。但即使没有它们，克劳利也对自己的选择非常自信。他目前的胜率高达百分之七十。亚茨拉斐尔将此归因于高阶层的人更容易腐败，而克劳利认为这只是因为人性本恶。

无论如何，一旦亚茨拉斐尔把书搬到楼上，克劳利就得等着天使花上三十分钟找到他记忆中的那一段。虽然亚茨拉斐尔的记性很好，通常能在二十页之内找到他想要的内容，但这个过程就是纯粹的无聊。就像是当某人随口一问茶叶的价格，另一人就开始认真查阅起来一样。没必要这样较真。但这不是重点。

在并未发生的世界末日之后，克劳利就减少了他在这方面的抗议。亚茨拉斐尔仍因他的珍品书籍变成了初版童书而感到恼火。他最近正在重新购入它们。新买来的书在书店后面的书柜之间堆了一大堆，另一堆散落在恶魔面前的桌子上。

“我在一分钟之内回来！”亚茨拉斐尔飞快地说，走出了门。

克劳利在他的椅子上待了几秒钟，听到天使的脚步声从楼梯上渐渐远去。他摇了摇头。

他心不在焉地瞟了一眼桌上的书。这些都是当他们讨论到克里斯托弗·哥伦布，埃德蒙·哈雷，叶卡捷琳娜大帝和娜芙蒂蒂时，天使兴高采烈地拿来的。

突然他又想到了关于路德维希的一件事情——这一定能说服天使。他站了起来，正张嘴打算说一些挖苦的话，就被突如其来的说话声打断了。

恶魔的第一个音节卡在了他的喉咙里。他摇摇晃晃地走到台阶上，迅速用栏杆稳住了自己，咽下了自己想说的话。克劳利蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，在最后一级台阶上停了下来，把自己的头靠近门框，刚好保持在来人的视线之外。

“——不理解。”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来既困惑又苦恼。

“这个恶魔腐蚀了你。”一个陌生的声音说，沙哑而低沉。“他把你迷惑住了。我们需要知道他是怎么做到的。”

克劳利紧张起来，无声地在口袋里摸来摸去，想找到一个武器。在边上有超自然生物的情况下，变出什么东西可能会在一瞬间暴露自己的行踪，因此他只能凑活着用手头的东西。他仔细听着隔壁房间里发生的事情，手指触碰到了一个东西。

“我们需要你跟我们回去，这样我们就可以防止这件事情发生在其他天使身上。”第二个声音传来：比第一个声音高一点，也更富有同情心。

“但克劳——那个恶魔没有对我做过什么。”亚茨拉斐尔听起来很困惑。克劳利可以想象出天使眉头紧锁，脑袋微微歪向一边的样子。他也许正紧张拽着他格子呢套头衫的边缘。“他没有……对我或者其他任何东西下咒。”

“这个咒语就是让你这么想的。”第二个声音满怀好意地说。

“你不知道你在说什么。”第一个声音不那么客气地补充道。

“哦，我觉得我 _知道_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音微微阴沉了一些，转到了一个较低的音域。克劳利怀疑闯入者有没有注意到这种微妙的变化。在你和一个人共处了六千年时间之后，你不可能不知道什么样的行为代表着他们的耐心已接近极限。“我不会跟你们走的。我不是有意找麻烦的，兄弟——”亚茨拉斐尔突然叫了一声。

克劳利向前冲去，不顾一切的穿过门廊，从口袋里掏出他能找到的唯一武器。

在他面前站着的是亚茨拉斐尔和两个穿着同样浅灰色西装的高个子男人。他们连发型都是一样的，不过一个是金发，而另一个是黑发。克劳利一眼就辨认出他们是天使，而且是不怎么出天堂的两个。其中一人抓着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，用力扭动着它。亚茨拉斐尔痛苦地向后缩着。

克劳利向他们冲过去，快速瞄准后，从口袋里掏出了那只便宜的圆珠笔，径直朝那两个闯入者扔去。尽管圆珠笔仅仅打到了他的脸，但亚茨拉斐尔需要的只是这一时的惊讶。他挣脱了束缚，用另一只手狠狠打了那个紧紧抓住他下巴的金发天使。

克劳利冲向另一个入侵者。那个天使踉踉跄跄地后退。两人都摔在了地板上。克劳利试图在他们相撞的时候就跳起来，但那个天使的速度比他预期的要快。他抓住克劳利的小腿，用力一拉。他们的位置转变了，恶魔的头狠狠撞到了地面上。

克劳利喘着气，眼冒金星。深色头发的天使压在他身上，把他按倒在地上。紧接着，天使打了他的颧骨一拳。克劳利的头歪向一遍。

在血液敲打耳膜的声音之下，他听到左边传来一阵可怕的撞击声。他远远听到亚茨拉斐尔在大声咒骂。

“恶魔残渣。”那个天使按住克劳利，咆哮着，拉回了克劳利的注意。这个天使的眼睛和他的衣服一样，是纯粹的灰，无情地看进克劳利的眼睛。他停了一下，喘了一口气，然后往恶魔的脸上又狠狠打了一拳，和他的上一拳一样用力。

克劳利尝到了铜的味道。

斑点在恶魔的视野里跳跃，翻滚着，创造出狂野的色彩。在他挣扎着恢复知觉时，右边一拳狠狠打在他身上。他感到有两颗牙齿松动了。

克劳利的头转向正前方。他被自己的血液呛住了。他等待着下一次的打击，但它迟迟未来。取而代之的是模糊的动作和一闪而过的格子呢毛线。压在他身上的重量消失了。

克劳利咳嗽了一声，艰难地喘着粗气，设法翻过身来。

他听到身后某处传来一声刺耳的噼啪声，接着是一声沉重的撞击声。

克劳利吐出一口血，喘着气，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，用手背抹着嘴。

他的视线刚刚停止转动，就看到在不到三米远的地方，那个黑头发的天使抓着套头衫，拖动着一动不动的亚茨拉斐尔。

克劳利摇摇晃晃地往前走，想要帮忙，却瞟见金发的天使从左边扑向他。克劳利及时向后闪避，没有被迎面撞到，但还是和天使一起摔倒在地。克劳利的臀部狠狠撞在地板上，但他立刻踢向了天使。他听到了一阵痛苦的呻吟和令人满意的嘎吱声。紧接着，天使用鞋跟踢向了他的脖子。

克劳利疼的喘不过气来，努力踢开天使，几乎在书店的地板上爬行着。

这时，天使的脚踢在了他的后脑勺上。他失去了一瞬间意识，在新一波疼痛涌起时努力压制住自己的呕吐感。

在视线恢复后，他抬起头，正好看见黑头发的天使将亚茨拉斐尔重重摔在书店的墙上。亚茨拉斐尔在另一个天使的手臂上乱抓。他似乎看不太清楚，没有抓到目标。那个天使把他拉向前来，再次狠狠撞在墙上。

即使在远处，克劳利也能听见空气从亚茨拉斐尔肺里冲出的声音。亚茨拉斐尔的手臂无力地垂在他身体两侧。黑发天使松开手，亚茨拉斐尔从墙上滑了下来，笨拙的坐在地上。他待在那里，一动不动，两行血顺着他的脸颊流下。他的眼睛渐渐闭上了。

克劳利双手撑地跪了下来。之前踢他的天使已经站了起来，向他的同伴和无知觉的亚茨拉斐尔走去。他们似乎都暂时忘了他。

黑头发的天使伸手抓住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，克劳利做了一个决定。

“等等！”克劳利叫道，声音沙哑。

那个把手放在亚茨拉斐尔肩膀上的天使停了一下，非常缓慢地转向克劳利。他怀疑地看了恶魔一眼：“怎么？”

克劳利吸了一口气，哽住了。他虚弱的举起一只手，闭上眼睛，用奇迹修复了创伤。

他吸了另外一口气。这一次比较平稳。他睁开眼睛，站了起来，重新戴上了墨镜，拉了拉西装外套的袖子，掸了掸袖口。两个天使盯着他。

“你们不会想要他的。”克劳利说着，对亚茨拉斐尔轻蔑地做了一个手势，努力把自己的声音调整到适当的不屑语气。“他不是你们想找的人。”

“他是。 _”_ 黑头发的天使说，开始转过身去。

“你想知道我是怎么腐蚀他的，对吧？”克劳利快速说道。

那个天使停住了。

“被迷惑住了？被下咒了？是的。你们说对了。”

两个天使都转过头来看着他，但黑头发的那个依然紧紧抓着亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。

克劳利强迫自己转过身去，假装漠不关心地走了几步。“你们说对了，孩子们。我是有罪的。但，哦，这是一个好咒语。“克劳利笑着，花了点时间迅速计划好他接下来要说的话。他向来不是即兴演讲的爱好者。”而且，他不知道我对他干了什么。你们仔细想想，如果我用恶魔的手段控制了他——我就是这么做的——他怎么会知道是什么手段呢？他只能知道效果。而且如你所见，我已经把他送到了我想要他去的地方。”克劳利又笑了，这次笑得很阴沉。一滴汗珠从他的太阳穴滚落下来。“当然，他什么也不会告诉你。不仅因为这个咒语不允许他这么做，还因为他什么也不知道。恐怕你们这次的计划还有待考虑。真的。”

黑头发的天使眯起眼睛，但没有移动，手依然放在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上。天使不省人事，一动不动。克劳利拒绝仔细思考这个场景。

恶魔咽了口唾沫，转身朝另一个方向踱步，迫使自己的肩膀放松下来。“我是指，如果你愿意，你完全可以带走他，但你没法从他那里得到任何东西。”克劳利突然想到了一个新点子，“而且，伤害另一个天使不会伤害你的柔软的灵魂吗？兄弟相残可是我们的老朋友路西法堕落的原因之一呀。”

“这不一样。”黑头发的天使恼火地厉声道。

“我敢肯定这不一样。”克劳利心平气和地向他保证道，得意洋洋地举起一只手。“但那不是我能决定的。”

“你说得对。”金发的天使啐道。他脸上带着克劳利脚后跟留下的红色印记。他还没来得及治愈它。“你是一个恶魔——最低等的生物。”

“欸，欸，欸。”克劳利打断道，竖起一根手指。“恐怕不完全是普普通通的恶魔。我是克劳利，记得吗？我不仅阻止了 _世界末日_ ，在这个——”克劳利回头瞄了一眼一动不动的亚茨拉斐尔，“被下咒的天使奴隶的帮助下。而且你似乎忘了，就在我直冲下硫磺池的不久之后，我爬到了一个非常华丽的花园里，给一个可爱的小姐提供了周围最成熟，最红的水果。”

“最初的诱惑者。”金发的天使嘶声说，带着足以让恶魔骄傲的厌恶。

“没错。”克劳利说，掸去翻领上的灰尘。“就是我。如果你想要建一座城堡，在你可以请建筑师的情况下，为什么要请一个管家呢？为什么要抓走夏娃，”他指着亚茨拉斐尔说，“当你实际上可以得到那条蛇呢？”

天使们过了几秒钟才明白过来。黑头发的天使笑了，这个表情并不适合他。

“不错的想法。”他说，“但为什么呢？”他朝克劳利走了半步，然后停了下来。他的手指还在触碰着亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。他怀疑地眯着眼睛。“为什么你要告诉我们这些？”

克劳利耸了耸肩，尽量保持动作自然。他迅速转过身来，踱了几步，试图通过走路掩饰自己的紧张。“没什么理由。或者说，理由与你无关。”

就在这时，亚茨拉斐尔抽动了一下。克劳利立刻注意到了。天使的下巴微微扬起，双手在膝盖上颤抖。两个穿着灰衣服的天使都盯着克劳利。他们没有注意到这一点。

他得瞒住他们。

“告诉你们吧。”克劳利匆忙说，与黑头发的天使对视着。“我要给你的上司捎个口信。”他胡扯道，“米迦勒。他还在上边对吧？私事。你让我搭个五分钟的顺风车，我可能告诉你一些商业机密。听懂了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔的头抬得高了些，一只手摸向后脑勺。黑头发的天使的手位于他肩膀上方一英寸的地方。

他与金发的天使交换了一下眼色，后者微微点了点头。

天使们向前走来。克劳利忍不住退了半步。一旦上面抓住了他，他知道他将面临着什么。但他至少给亚茨拉斐尔赢得了一点时间。一旦他们意识到克劳利真的什么都不知道，他就有可能逃走，或者说服他们放了他。这是最好的方法。

天使们抓住了他的胳膊，左右各一个。

“你最好没有在撒谎，恶魔。”金头发的天使说。克劳利无视了他，越过他们看向亚茨拉斐尔。

天使又动了动，坐了起来，眨着眼睛，小心翼翼摸着后脑勺。

一道白光在天使们和他们的俘虏周围升起。克劳利意识到他们将直接升入天堂。

亚茨拉斐尔晃了晃脑袋，抬起头来。他茫然的目光和克劳利相遇了。刹那间，他清醒了过来。他猛地站了起来，摇摇欲坠。他张开嘴。

克劳利摇了摇头，光线溢入，缩小了他的视野。他只看得到亚茨拉斐尔。恶魔用嘴型示意道：“跑。”紧接着，光线把亚茨拉斐尔完全遮住了。他们在一阵羽毛飞舞中离开了。


	2. 天堂的注意

“似乎你的欺瞒还在继续。”

克劳利无视了这个声音，努力集中精力，以最小的疼痛下吐出一口鲜血。他的头向前耷拉着，血和口水从下巴上滴下来。他在不久前已经放弃了个人卫生。

“不管吟唱多少遍，半夜的血祭都不管用。”那个声音生硬地说，语气中透着一丝恼怒。

克劳利闭上眼睛，努力使自己集中注意力。他头晕目眩。即使闭着眼睛，他的视线也在旋转倾斜，偶尔还会在光谱上左右移动。银色的颈圈咬进了他下巴的边缘，金属上刻着一排排能让他无法使用奇迹的符号。同样的手铐套住了他的手腕，把他的肩膀扭过来，胳膊拉到头顶上方。

“你在听我说话吗，恶魔？”

一阵白炽的疼痛击中了克罗利的左翼前缘。

克劳利把头往后一仰，把眼睛闭得更紧了，竭力想咽下喉咙里的一团尖叫。他的眼睛火辣辣地痛，但没有湿润的感觉。恶魔不会哭。

“ _恶魔？_ ”

这把刀——克劳利知道这是一把刀；他是从它和他躯体和翅膀之间的亲密接触之中知道的——捅得更深了，在伤口中扭转着。克劳利的翅膀尖叫着。利刃把他的桡骨和尺骨分开，摩擦过骨头的边缘。恶魔忍不住惨叫出声。

“是！是！该死的！”克劳利叫道。不一会儿，那把刀退了回去。克劳利喘着气，一阵新的疼痛袭来。他的翅膀开始无法控制地颤抖。长长的，闪光的，乌黑的双翼在身后光滑的白色石墙上完全伸展开来，被一根巨大的银桩穿过了所有大关节，钉在了掌骨上。

克劳利早就学会了在一定程度上适应疼痛，努力去控制他跳动的心脏和随之颤抖的双翅所带来的无尽悸动。这是把翅膀安放在凡俗躯体上带来的一种奇怪的副作用。

偶尔，当行刑官离开后，他会允许自己发出无言的，无泪的呜咽，直到他痛得发抖。有时他会试图把翅膀从巨大的银桩上扯下来，无论这意味着要折断多少根骨头。似乎还不够，折磨他的人最近热衷于在恶魔拒绝回答问题时，用力把他的羽毛一根一根拔出来。

“血祭没有用。”那人再次提醒他，语气急促。“你又在撒谎。”

克劳利用力咽了口唾沫，低下了头。一阵新的恶心袭过了他。他感受到有什么温暖粘腻的东西划过他的翅膀，滚落他的羽毛。“你是在新——新月——的时候做吗？”克劳利结结巴巴地说，咒骂着自己的声音。

他感受到，而不是看见，行刑官朝他走了一步。天使的存在像是一种有形的重量压在了他的身上。

克劳利不知道怎样才能让一个天使在对他人施刑的同时还保持不堕落。这显然有一个关于恶魔的漏洞。但这不意味着这个天使得该死的这么享受这件事。

“是的。”天使的声音很急促，“一切和你的描述一模一样。它没有用。”

克劳利深深吸了一口气，使劲抬起头来。他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，依旧是和以往一样的亮黄色。他看见了行刑者的淡蓝色虹膜。

克劳利一直认为这是最糟糕的部分。眼睛。它们虽然比亚茨拉斐尔的要暗一些，但在他身后白墙反射的光线中，相似得令人不安。“好吧，显然，这需要由一个恶——恶魔来做。”克劳利颤抖着说，“地狱恶鬼之类的。”

天使眯起眼睛。“我很怀疑这一点。”天使的刀是用一种非常精细的金属制作的，银光闪闪，看上去几乎是纯白的。天使高高举起刀，轻轻刺入克劳利的下巴，迫使他把头抬得更高，直到他的后脑勺撞到了墙上。“不如你这次跟我说实话？”

克劳利紧张地咽了口唾沫，觉得刀刃又冷又锋利，刺在了他汗湿的皮肤上。“我说了。”他无力地反驳道。

天使愤怒地咬着牙。不一会儿，那把刀就卡在了克劳利的左肩上，摩擦着骨头，深深刺进了肌肉。

克劳利没能阻止自己，大声尖叫起来。他眼前的世界开始旋转，发出刺眼的红光。

他在一段时间之后清醒了过来，意识到自己刚刚一定是昏过去了。他的肩膀疼的像是插了根白热的烙棍，但那把刀已经重新回到了天使的手中。

“不许撒谎，克劳利。”天使说，声音紧绷低沉。“我接到命令，如果你继续你的……顽抗，我们就增加这段时间的强度。我们还能做很多——实验。你还有那么多羽毛可以玩。你觉得如果我们洒一点圣水会怎么样？就一点点，你懂的；你不能死在我们手上，对吧？”

提到这个，克劳利的脸色发白，尽管他不确定自己能不能变得更加苍白。在他看来，他的大部分血液不是沾在他皮肤的外边，就是在地板上形成不详的黑圈。

“所以，我们来再试一次。”天使往前迈了一步，巨大的白色翅膀在他身后展开，遮住了他的身影。他把刀举到了克劳利的脸颊上，在他颤抖的皮肤上戳出了一个坑。“你对权天使做了什么？”

克劳利吸了一口气，颤抖着呼出。他用剩余的一点点力气看着行刑者。这个天使似乎对圣水的事是认真的。克劳利的肩膀像火一样燃烧着，翅膀不时刺痛着。他的手腕火辣辣的疼，锁骨被银色颈圈狠狠刺入。他的视野破碎了。

“我没——我什么也没做。”克劳利最终勉强挤出一句话，感觉自己呼吸有点困难。

克劳利估计自己被困在这里已经有好几个星期了。这段时间足够亚茨拉斐尔逃到一个安全的地方，锁上门，对吧？也许他现在可以放弃了，然后回家。或者他们至少可以痛快点杀了他。

“我警告你——”天使阴郁地说，刀尖戳进了克劳利的下巴。

“没有——咒语。没有魔法。只是——我们只是偶尔给彼此帮帮忙。就这样。”

天使停顿了一下，刀刃暂时从克劳利的皮肤上离开。他研究了克劳利一会儿，然后向前探身，毫不手软地抓住恶魔的下巴，把克劳利的头推向亮光。

克劳利的伤口和镣铐被拖拽着，疼得缩了一下。天使靠得更近了，仔细打量着他。他的目光扫过克劳利的脸。恶魔看向别处。他不想看到亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛像看叛徒一样盯着他。他为天使赢得了足够的时间。他现在应该没事了，对吧？……对吧？

俘虏他的人短促地笑了一声，放开了克劳利。当他蹒跚着回到原来的位置时，一阵新的疼痛袭遍了他的全身。他倒抽了一口冷气，铁链在黑暗中叮当作响，肩膀又开始炙热地发疼。恶魔能感受到血液从撕破的衬衫上温暖地流下来，淌过左锁骨。天使笑着退了几步。

“你真的相信了，是吧？”他问道，似乎觉得这件事情很好笑，“你真的相信亚茨拉斐尔——怎么，来找你帮忙？一个恶魔？”

他又笑了起来。克劳利的脸因为尴尬而涨的通红。

“哦，小恶魔。”天使向前迈了一步，几乎是深情地用刀刃的平边轻拍着克劳利的脸颊。“你要是知道这个消息就好了。”

克劳利觉得自己僵住了。一阵突如其来的恐惧和痛苦让他浑身发抖。 _什么消息？_

“你看，”天使继续说道，把克劳利的沉默当做默认，“就在三天前，你想猜猜谁来拜访你了吗？他径直穿过了天堂的大门，什么也不关心。”他停顿了一下，似乎在等待克劳利的回答，但恶魔只是惊恐地盯着他。天使笑了笑，继续道：“怎么？是你的小伙伴亚茨拉斐尔！”

克劳利感到他的血液凝固了，心跳漏了一拍。如果亚茨拉斐尔真的在这里，这意味着——这意味着——

“你知道他做了什么吗？他直接去找了米迦勒——你还记得米迦勒吧？你对他说了些奇怪的话，关于什么？是不是什么在天堂的巴格利亚王子？——无论如何，他走到了米迦勒跟前，对他说：‘感谢上帝的恩典和时间的流逝，恶魔对我的诅咒解除了，我能看清楚了。我看见了自己所行的错失，寻求忏悔。’不过等等，最有意思的部分来了。”天使对克劳利咧嘴一笑。克劳利几乎忘了呼吸。

“他说，‘我在那名为克劳利的恶魔手下犯了罪。我愿意纠正我的过犯。我希望能通过向他施加我公正的报复来赢得胜利。’”

克劳利皱起了眉毛。他不明白，不知道自己是否愿意明白。亚茨拉斐尔说了什么？

天使又笑了，摇晃着脚跟：“他就是这样看待你的帮助的，嗯，恶魔？”他退后几步，坐在门边的桌子上，拿起一块白布。他开始擦拭刀刃。

克劳利明白天使要离开了，这是他在行刑结束之后还能保持清醒的那几次里意识到的。天使不会离开很久，但他可能希望克劳利能好好想想这个消息。

“听到了吗，恶魔？”天使笑着说，“‘公正的报复’。”

克劳利的心缩成了一团。他不知道这是不是肩膀上那个洞的副作用。他的头感觉很重，所以他把它放了下来，向前垂着，卡进沉重的颈圈里。

“嗯。”天使自言自语道，显然被这整件事逗乐了，“某种意义上的‘ _帮助’_ 。”

~~***~~

四天，七次折磨之后，那扇巨大的镀金门打开了。

克劳利条件反射地向后一缩，由于突如其来的光线，也是因为即将到来的痛苦。

最近的几次折磨特别严厉。行刑官一遍遍询问和咒语有关的信息。克劳利当然什么也没有告诉他。他根本不记得这个咒语。

肯定有这么一个咒语，对吗？克劳利的脑子里一片混乱。他最开始以为没有。但既然亚茨拉斐尔摆脱了这个咒语，所以肯定得先有个咒语。他判断不出什么是真的，什么是假的了。每当他试图把事情想清楚的时候，疼痛总是把他的思维弄得乱七八糟。

但无论发生了什么，亚茨拉斐尔都站在了他的对立面。可能他从来都没有和他在过同一边。不知为什么，这种想法比从他的翅膀上袭来的阵阵疼痛更加令他痛苦。

三个尖锐的噼啪声打碎了克劳利混乱的想法。这声音熟悉的可怕。精准的脚步声敲击在石板上。

克劳利的行刑官走上前来，白色的翅膀在他身后展开，闪闪发光。克劳利低着头。温顺有时能为他赢得喘息的机会。

“小恶魔。”天使说。他走近克劳利，阴沉的喜悦从他的话语中滴落下来。

克劳利没有抬头，但他看到了刀刃的闪光。他下意识地向后缩。

天使在一英尺远的地方停了下来。那把刀点在了克劳利的下巴上。它沿着他的脖子向下滑，划过他脉搏跳动的地方，然后跳过沉重的颈圈，停在了他左锁骨前。刀尖在他的皮肤上留下一个坑，旁边是更深的伤口。血液凝结成厚厚的干血痂。

克劳利咬紧牙关，漏出一声痛苦的哀鸣。他咬着舌尖，紧绷着肩膀以抵御疼痛。

接着，那把刀没有继续往前刺，而是往回缩了。天使把头向前探，靠近克劳利的脑袋。克劳利没有直视他的眼睛。

“你真幸运。“天使说，声音很低，带着奇怪的亲密。”有人来拜访你了。”

克劳利惊讶地抬起头来，还没来得及说什么，天使就用刀柄狠狠捅了他腹部一下。

克劳利喘着粗气，试图把身体蜷成一团，这个动作扯到了他的肩膀，手腕和翅膀。一阵新的疼痛袭遍他的全身。

他努力眨去眼前的斑点，意识到行刑者已经走到一边，折起巨大的翅膀。克劳利发现他不是独自一人。

亚茨拉斐尔站在他身后，离门不远。他小心翼翼地把双翼收在身后，翅膀绷紧，双手紧握成拳头放在身边。

克劳利的喉咙突然哽住了。他断断续续喘了几口气，努力控制住自己的思绪，不让疼痛扩散。 _亚茨拉斐尔在这里干什么？_

克劳利的脑子里突然闪过一个念头：也许他是来救他的——毕竟他们是一边的，不是吗？但紧接着，行刑官的笑声在他脑中回响：正义的报复。还有那个咒语——那个咒语真的存在吗？

在克劳利还在喘着粗气，试图想明白这一切时，亚茨拉斐尔向前迈了一步。恶魔抬起头，强迫自己从痛苦的思绪中挣脱出来，接受天使的存在。

亚茨拉斐尔和往常一样，穿着褐色的宽松长裤和套头衫，金色的头发基本没有梳理。他的翅膀——和恶魔所见过的任何翅膀一样华丽，像雪一样洁白——在他身后半展开着。长长的如丝般的主羽擦过地板。

克劳利绝望地寻找权天使的眼睛，在颤抖了几下之后，终于找到了它们。克劳利突然觉得，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛能告诉他真相——那个咒语是否存在；什么是事实，什么是虚构；他们是不是真的是不共戴天的敌人。它们会告诉他亚茨拉斐尔来这里的原因，以及他的下场。

天使的眼睛和克劳利记忆中一模一样——只是因为愤怒而眯成了一条线。愤怒在冰冷的瞳孔里积聚，随时都可能爆发出来。这是一种他从未在地狱最深处以外看到过的愤怒。

克劳利吓得往后退缩。他的锁链空洞地叮当作响。行刑官可能很擅长折磨，但从来不是针对他个人的。 _公正的报复。_

“把刀给我。”亚茨拉斐尔低吼道。克劳利又一次颤抖起来。他的翅膀无力地拉着银桩，绝望地想要不惜任何代价逃跑。

另一个天使得意地笑了笑，弯下腰，抓着刀刃，把闪闪发光的黑色刀柄递给他。

亚茨拉斐尔轻松地接过了这把刀。他的手紧紧握住了刀柄。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，试图控制自己的颤抖，但没有成功。他感觉自己的呼吸急促而微弱。恶魔小心翼翼地把目光移开，盯着天使的套头衫下摆。亚茨拉斐尔缓慢地，不慌不忙地走近。

他远远看到他的行刑官往前挪了挪，显然是为了看得更清楚些。

“我一直在等着这一刻，”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音低沉而冷漠，“等了很久了。”

克劳利的心提到了嗓子眼，拼命想挣脱沉重的金属颈圈。他觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么害怕过。

亚茨拉斐尔又向前迈了一步。现在他离克劳利很近了。恶魔没有抬头。他无法忍受再次看到这种愤怒。从他的眼睛里看到。

亚茨拉斐尔举起刀向前冲来。克劳利畏缩了一下，翅膀尖叫着——但是疼痛没有来。

取而代之的是一声短暂的尖叫，紧接着是一个沉重的东西砸在地板上的声音。

克劳利猛地睁开眼睛，抬起头来。离他不到两米远的地方，行刑官正跪在地上，眼睛瞪大，嘴巴耷拉着，喘着气。亚茨拉斐尔站在他面前，翅膀半张着。克劳利过了一会儿才意识到，那把折磨他的刀正齐柄深埋在折磨他的人的胸膛里。

“兄弟——！”天使喘着气说，一只手向上伸，抓住亚茨拉斐尔握着刀柄的地方。

“你不是我的兄弟。”亚茨拉斐尔嘶声道，扭动着这把刀。

天使咳了一声，抽搐了两下，身体开始瘫倒，头垂到一边。亚茨拉斐尔把刀拔了出来。

克劳利震惊地喘着气，仍然无法控制地颤抖着。他出现幻觉了吗？

亚茨拉斐尔很长时间没有动。接着，他深吸了一口气。

天使转过身来。克劳利本能地躲开了。但紧接着，亚茨拉斐尔出现在了他面前，一只手小心翼翼地擦着克劳利肩膀上的伤口，另一只手轻轻碰着他的脸颊。刀子不见了。

“克劳利？ _克劳利？_ ”亚茨拉斐尔的声音比刚才高了一个调，听起来……很害怕？

克劳利把它的头抬高了几英寸。他迟钝的大脑告诉他这不可能是真的。这是一个诡计，或者是幻觉——一定是这样。

“克劳利？说几句话，求你了。天哪，他们对你做了什么？”

克劳利困惑地向他炸了眨眼睛。亚茨拉斐尔的声音听起来很非常不安。他终于看到了天使的眼睛——清澈的浅蓝色，像水晶一样闪闪发光——眼里只有害怕，忧虑和无边无际的恐惧。

克劳利的眉毛皱在一起，嘴唇微微分开。也许不是这样的。他困惑地想。也许并没有什么咒语——也许他们不是敌人——

“茨拉？”克劳利喘着气说，声音嘶哑。这个昵称一下子出现在了恶魔混乱的大脑里。这是一个熟悉的音节。

天使啜泣了一声，露出了一个颤抖的微笑。一种奇怪的温暖的感觉在克劳利瘀伤的胸口盘旋。他脸上的触感更明显了，天使的手在他冰冷的皮肤上滚烫。

“不用担心。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“我会带你离开这儿的。

 _啊。_ 克劳利想。 _所以他是来救我的。_

然后亚茨拉斐尔离开了。克劳利花了几秒钟才意识到他走到了自己的视线之外，站在边上几英尺处。

他感到亚茨拉斐尔的手压在他右翼的前缘上。一股巨大的恐惧突然袭向克劳利。他突然剧烈地颤抖起来。鸡皮疙瘩在他冰冷，汗湿的皮肤上跳动。

他以前也有过这种感觉。折磨他的人把他的手牢牢地固定在那个地方，用力地足以压出淤青，直到他的翅膀一动不动。然后他用另一只手缠绕着克劳利长长的黑檀木色的羽毛，一根接着一根地扯掉了恶魔半数的飞羽。

这种联系太过强烈，一下子压垮了克劳利。一种狂乱的恐惧压倒了他先前不可靠的结论。这就是为什么亚茨拉斐尔会在这里。他突然确信，这就是他复仇的方式——天使会在这里完成他的任务，开始扯掉他宝贵的，脆弱的，带着血迹的羽毛——

他的右翼一阵疼痛。克劳利没能忍住，尖叫起来。疼痛持续了一秒钟，突然加剧，然后慢慢减弱。他觉得他听到了亚茨拉斐尔的咒骂声。

克劳利喘着气，眼睛火辣辣地痛。新一轮疼痛撕裂了他的肩膀。这是一个诡计。他茫然地想着，感受到疼痛和背叛。这是一个诡计，让他以为他能得救，然后让他彻底崩溃——

克劳利喘了几口气，过了好一会儿才意识到他的翅膀半塌在他身上。克劳利茫然地看着它，下巴卡进金属颈圈里。他剩下的羽毛似乎完好无损，翅膀的关节处有一个巨大的黑色缺口。这是那根银桩穿过的地方。

也许……这不是一个诡计？他不确定地想，转了半圈，快得让他有些头晕。他的整个翅膀都因长期固定在一个位置而酸痛，大关节和羽毛根部在灼烧，一阵阵的疼痛向他袭来。但他——他自由了！

当恶魔处在兴奋和痛苦之间时，一阵疼痛从另一只翅膀向他涌来。

这一次，他觉得自己晕了过去。一会儿之后，恶魔感受到两边的翅膀无力地贴着他的身体，笨重而陌生。他的右脸颊被压了一下。过了几秒钟，他才意识到，亚茨拉斐尔把他的头抬了起来，转向一边。一个又长又冷的东西压在他的下巴上。他隐约听到亚茨拉斐尔在嘟囔什么。

克劳利吸了一口气，视线波动着，慢慢恢复。

“坚持住，亲爱的，不要动。”亚茨拉斐尔急切地说。恶魔很愿意服从。

他下巴附近那个冰冷的东西前后摆动着，突然往下拉，耳朵附近传来一声刺耳的咔哒声。冰冷的金属消失了。接着，亚茨拉斐尔把手从他的脸颊上移开。那个沉重的金属颈圈不见了。

克劳利喘了口气，锁骨火辣辣地疼着。他觉得自己又开始发抖了，伴随着无泪的抽泣。他真的要离开这里了。他真的要自由了。

“快了，快了，我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音显得紧张而焦虑。“我得把这些该死的符号给去掉。”

克劳利用力咽了口唾沫。紧接着，右手腕上的手铐突然松开了。把他锁在这个地方的所有东西都渐渐离开了他。他的重心往下坠，落在了他的脚上。克劳利不太习惯。他开始向前倾倒，双膝瘫软。

亚茨拉斐尔连忙过来，一只手小心翼翼地放在克劳利的前胸上，帮他站稳。这个动作让克劳利的伤口疼了起来，但他把恶心的感觉压了下去。

第二个手铐用了略长一点的时间，大概是因为这一个的角度不那么合适。克劳利身体前倾，沉重的靠在天使的手上，努力让自己的呼吸保持平稳。翅膀上的一阵阵疼痛让他的视线变得模糊。

恶魔空着的那只手挣扎着向上举，松松抓着亚茨拉斐尔毛衣的袖子，感受着在他颤抖的，冻僵的手指下，那柔软厚实的布料是多么真实。天使就在这么近的地方。他能闻到书籍和茶叶散发出的淡淡的木香，气味是如此熟悉。如果能的话，他会落泪。这是家的味道。

手铐松开了。克劳利往前倾倒。

亚茨拉斐尔立刻上前，试图帮助克劳利站直。但克劳利的腿拒绝支撑他的重量。

“不，不，不，坚持住，克劳利。保持清醒。”亚茨拉斐尔急切地说。但恶魔无能为力。

克劳利笨拙地向下滑去，双腿完全瘫倒在地。他的动作挤压着他的翅膀，把它们推往了另一个方向。一阵剧痛从裸露的骨头上爆发出来，涌上了他的头。他的膝盖撞到地板上时，新的一阵疼痛从他的肩膀和臀部升起。一切都变黑了。


	3. 黑与白

有什么东西压在克劳利的脸颊和锁骨上，正好按在了他的淤青处。一阵刺痛涌遍了他的全身，打在了他眼睛后面的星星上。

他听到了一个声音——一个急切而焦虑的说话声。那声音很远，很模糊。

克劳利的肩膀上传来了一阵疼痛，但马上又突然消失了。恶魔感到自己被摇晃着，感到他受伤僵硬的肌肉尖叫着表示抗议。

随着一阵全新的刺痛感，恶魔的知觉突然撞回了他的身体里。他不再漂浮着，迷迷糊糊感受着疼痛，挣扎着保留意识了——这是他这几天，或是几周以来，第一次能完完全全感受到自己伤痕累累的身体。脑内的声音凝成了急切担忧的话语。一阵新的刺痛穿过了他的肩膀。

“该死，克劳利！加油，加油，坚持住！”

一个停顿。一阵微微的摇动。接着：“该死。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫。这个动作花了比他预料的更长的时间。温暖的刺痛感逐渐消失了，他感到有什么东西压在他的锁骨和脸上。

“克劳利？”

恶魔颤抖着吸了口气，强迫自己睁开眼睛。他半个身子躺在地板上，半个躺在亚茨拉斐尔的腿上。天使的双手放在他的脸上和胸前。脸上带着毫不掩饰的关心，离他只有一英尺远。

克劳利张开嘴，不由自主地用舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。“我以为天使不会骂人。”他嘶哑地说。

亚茨拉斐尔如释重负，露出了一个大大的笑容。克劳利刻意无视了它。他试着坐起来，天使轻轻扶着他的肩膀。

“我不太确定我的能力有没有用。”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来依然很担心。“它并不完全和恶魔兼容。这些混——傻——可恶的天使的镣铐上刻着些符号。我不太确定这个房间会不会使奇迹失效。"

克劳利耸耸肩。这个动作使他受伤的肩膀猛地一抖。他缩了一下。这是一种剧烈的刺痛，但比之前的稍微好受一些，至少他的视线还能保持清楚。

亚茨拉斐尔的治愈十分有效：他的大脑在几个星期中头一次如此清醒。现在他能够形成一个连贯的思路了，过去几天里所有混乱的疑虑全都烟消云散。

没有什么咒语。克劳利想起来了。他说了谎，给了亚茨拉斐尔逃跑的时间。但不知为什么亚茨拉斐尔追了过来，救了他——

“你来这里干什么，天使？”克劳利喘着气说，伸出一只手摸向他干渴的喉咙。折磨他的人从来没有给过他水喝。

亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地看了他一眼。“当然是来救你！”

克劳利张开嘴，想说些不领情的话，说一切都在他掌控之中，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。相反，他干巴巴地说了一句：“好吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔发出一个怀疑的嘟囔声，撑起身子，向恶魔伸出手来。“我们还没脱离险境。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“你能走吗？我知道离开这里最快的路，但我们可能得抓紧时间。”

克劳利握住天使的手。亚茨拉斐尔扶他站了起来。刚离开地面一米，恶魔的视线就开始旋转。他的双腿开始发颤，肩膀也开始不停地抖动。

克劳利咬紧牙关，强迫自己站稳。他的视线逐渐恢复正常。他发现自己正沉重地倚在亚茨拉斐尔身上，眼睛看向另一边。

“我的奇迹快用完了。”亚茨拉斐尔抱歉地说，一边搂住克劳利的肩膀。“一回到地球上我就把你治好。”

克劳利点点头，无视了肩膀上的疼痛。现在有更重要的事情要干。

亚茨拉斐尔向前迈了一步，克劳利跟着他这么做。在向前移动时，他习惯性地把翅膀折叠起来，随之而来的是一阵剧痛。他踉踉跄跄地走着，时不时向前倾倒。视线渐渐变黑，又重新恢复了色彩。他发现自己又一次沉重地靠着亚茨拉斐尔，一只手紧紧攥着天使的套头衫。天使什么也没说。

克劳利紧紧闭上眼睛，嘶嘶地叹气，半是由于痛苦，半是由于沮丧。他回头看去，瞟见他的一只翅膀低垂在地上。前缘是一堆断了的羽毛和大片血迹，翅膀上面有参差不齐的伤口和一个血淋淋的黑洞，这是那个三英寸厚的银桩穿过的地方。他意识到自己可以看到几处裸露的白色骨头。另一阵疼痛袭来。他转过头，闭上眼睛，试图忘记刚才看到的一切。

他知道问题出在哪里了——亚茨拉斐尔可以勉强治愈恶魔的躯体，但克劳利的翅膀是恶魔本体的一部分，天使的治愈奇迹对此无能为力。克劳利本可以自己修复他们，但那些刻了符咒的颈圈和手铐削弱了他的力量。他至少在几小时以内无法使用奇迹。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉斐尔问道。克劳利一直靠在他身上，闭着眼睛，呼吸微弱。

克劳利强迫自己睁开眼睛，翅膀颤抖着。他试图把翅膀上的黑洞的形象从脑海中赶出去。“挺好的。”他哼了一声。

亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，但他什么也做不了。

“我们走吧。”克劳利嘶嘶地说，忍着痛支撑自己站起来。他的小腿颤抖着，但暂时还坚持得住。

亚茨拉斐尔停顿了一会儿，让他保持平衡，然后开始向前走。克劳利一瘸一拐，靠在天使的肩膀上。他没有动自己的翅膀，让它们完全伸展开来，拖在他身后。这似乎是最不痛苦的选择。

他们走向监狱的门口，亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地让克劳利靠在墙边。当天使在身后收起翅膀时，克劳利看到他白色的羽毛中有一道黑色的闪光。

“在这里等一会儿。”天使低声说，打开门溜了出去。

克劳利把他完好的那个肩膀靠在了墙上，躲避着从门缝里射进来的强光。他的眼睛半眯了起来，盯了几秒半开的门外的那片天空。亚茨拉斐尔的声音从缝隙里飘来。

克劳利痛苦地意识到他的行刑官的尸体正躺在他身后几米远的地方。他——在所有人之中——是被亚茨拉斐尔杀死的。恶魔的眼睛紧紧地盯着门外那一片闪着光的自由。回忆是他现在最不需要的东西。

门外传来一声尖锐的喊叫。克劳利认为这不像是亚茨拉斐尔的声音，依旧一动不动，重重地靠在监狱的墙上。他的胃在痛苦地翻腾着。恶魔不得不闭上眼睛，应付从翅膀传来的疼痛。

几秒钟之后，门又开了。亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地把克劳利拉过门槛。新射进来的光线让恶魔迅速眨了眨眼睛。

他们站在一条用白砖砌成的路上，从一座小山蜿蜒而下，与一条大路相交。路边躺着另一位天使，看上去有些眼熟。她的翅膀向两边展开，红色的头发散在地上，太阳穴上有一道瘀伤。她的剑鞘是空的，但她还在呼吸。克劳利再次倚在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，看了他一眼，惊讶地发现他手里的剑被温柔地包裹在明亮的白色火焰里。

克劳利扬起眉毛，但什么也没说。

亚茨拉斐尔开始向前移动，但没有顺着小路走。相反，他绕过大楼走下了山，穿过了一片纯净到能让克劳利的盆栽嫉妒到发绿的草地。

克劳利跟在亚茨拉斐尔身边，默默感谢天使能搂着他的肩膀，让他能在双腿瘫软的情况下依旧向前移动。

当他们快要走到大楼的后边时，亚茨拉斐尔突然停住了。克劳利危险地向前摇晃着，天使把他拉了回来。

“抱——抱歉。”克劳利勉强地说。他的翅膀在地上摇晃。他感受到一阵颤抖窜过全身。

亚茨拉斐尔将头探出角落，克劳利则撑在大楼的一侧。白色的石头摸起来很凉。克劳利小心调整着翅膀的角度，避免它们被撞到。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔缩身回来，向克劳利伸手。克劳利接过了他的手。

天使回头看了看大楼的角落，又看了看克劳利，接着越过了他，目光看向恶魔长长的黑色翅膀。他抿了抿嘴。

克劳利也回头看了看，终于明白了问题出在哪里。天使的翅膀是白色的，代表着他们的身份和灵魂的纯洁。恶魔的翅膀都是黑色的，而克劳利的也不例外。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎下定了决心。“来。”他说着，调整了一下他抓住克劳利肩膀的姿势，“低下头。跑得越快越好。”

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔展开了他的翅膀，一只伸到克劳利的后翅边缘，与天使放在恶魔肩膀上的手相触。另一只翅膀在他们身后展开，罩住了至少一部分克劳利的黑色羽毛。

亚茨拉斐尔开始向前走，克劳利在他身边蹒跚而行。天使突然小跑起来。克劳利把他刺痛的腿尽可能快地往前伸，让亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊把他向前推。当他们向前跑的时候，恶魔瞥见了大片的绿色草地和另一条白色的砖路。想起亚茨拉斐尔的话，克劳利低下头，集中注意力稳定他的脚步。亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀挡住了他的一半视野，而另一半全是白色的羽毛和格子呢毛衣。

突然，亚茨拉斐尔放慢了脚步。他紧紧抱住克劳利的肩膀，防止恶魔跌跌撞撞地向前扑去。他按他们原来的路径继续向前走。克劳利低着头，试图把翅膀缩到亚茨拉斐尔的白色羽毛下面。

“那儿的！”一个声音从克劳利的右边传来。“停下！待在原地别动！”

突然间，他们又跑了起来。亚茨拉斐尔推着他踉踉跄跄地爬上一个缓坡。接着，他们停了下来。天使的翅膀把克劳利往后拉，但克劳利还是不受控制地向前摔去，被自己跌撞的脚绊倒了。

一阵白色的羽毛闪过，亚茨拉斐尔离开了。克劳利用胳膊肘撑起身子，迅速眨着眼睛。一阵新的疼痛从他颤抖的翅膀上滚过。他低下头，双手抓着草地，咬紧牙关，直到它过去。接着，恶魔强迫自己抬起了头，往回看了看。

在草坡下几米远的地方，亚茨拉斐尔正朝另一位天使走去。这位天使身穿银甲，是一名守卫。克劳利的视线被亚茨拉斐尔身后展开的巨大白翅膀挡住了。他用了几秒钟才意识到，天使正故意把他从守卫的视线里藏起来。克劳利低头看了看自己的翅膀。黑夜一般漆黑的双翼裹着鲜血摊在草地上。他挣扎着站了起来。

在山脚下，他听到天使在和守卫说话，看见燃烧的剑刃藏在亚茨拉斐尔背后。克劳利惊讶地发现，亚茨拉斐尔翅膀上确实夹杂着少量的黑色羽毛，一片黑色的次羽卷在他身体旁边。克劳利之前从来没有看到过它们。

亚茨拉斐尔低头看了一下，黑色的羽毛埋入浅色羽毛之下。守卫拔出了他自己的剑。很快，金属碰撞的叮当声充满了整个山谷。

克劳利一瘸一拐地往前走，竭力抑制住翻滚在身上的一阵阵恶心感，眼睛紧紧盯着亚茨拉斐尔，保持平衡。

在他离亚茨拉斐尔还有一段距离时，天使叫了一声，往后摔去。克劳利蹒跚着尽可能快地靠近他，但黑色又出现在了他的视野里。他知道现在绝对不能晕过去。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔又站了起来，跳向一边，避开守卫的剑光。他举起他偷来的剑，挡住了下一击。守卫向前冲去，踢出一脚。亚茨拉斐尔踉跄着往边上闪躲。

亚茨拉斐尔重重地摔在地上，剑从他手里飞出。另一个天使立刻扑向他，举起了剑。

克劳利离他还有五米远。克劳利喊了一句什么——他不记得了，但这让守卫吃了一惊。就在那一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔在他身边的草丛里摸索着找到了他的武器，一只手抓住了剑柄。

守卫把注意力转回了他脚边的天使身上，剑尖对准了他，但亚茨拉斐尔的动作更快。他的火焰剑向上刺穿了守卫的胸膛。

克劳利踉踉跄跄地走近了一些，头晕眼花，觉得自己在前后摇摆。

亚茨拉斐尔把守卫的尸体移到一边，微微颤抖，看着克劳利拉近他们之间的距离。天使盯着恶魔的眼睛看了一会儿，伸手从守卫的胸口拔出了剑。他咽了口唾沫，一瘸一拐地朝克劳利走去——克劳利看到了天使大腿上鲜红的血迹渗进了他褐色裤子的布料里。

“你应该把它治好。”等到亚茨拉斐尔走近，克劳利喘着气对他说。

“没事。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他的语气并不令人安心。

克劳利刚想张嘴反对，被远处突然传来的一阵喇叭声打断了。

亚茨拉斐尔猛地转过头，伸手去拉克劳利的肩膀：“有人拉了警报。我们得马上离开这里。”

亚茨拉斐尔把他的翅膀裹过克劳利的肩膀，两人一瘸一拐地匆匆爬上斜坡，离开了大路。尽管天使坚持他没事，但克劳利每走一步都能听到他急促的呼吸声。

在山坡的顶端，亚茨拉斐尔开始往前走，但撞到了另一位天使。他拖着克劳利往后退了几步。

有这么一会儿，这个天使——实际上是两个天使——只是呆呆望着他们。他们的眼睛盯着从亚茨拉斐尔白色羽毛里漏出来的克劳利的黑色翅膀。

亚茨拉斐尔撞上的那个天使——是一个年轻男性——眯起了眼睛。他的手伸向剑柄。

亚茨拉斐尔立刻上前一步，在克劳利试图帮助他时，用肩膀把他往后推。

那个天使还没来得及拔出剑，就被亚茨拉斐尔当胸刺穿了。另一个天使——一个皮肤黝黑，有着一头乌黑长发的女性——冲向他的同伴，抓住他的肩膀，翅膀向两边扇动。

亚茨拉斐尔刺穿了她。

克劳利还在努力站起来。他瞪大眼睛，不敢相信这一幕。亚茨拉斐尔背对着恶魔站着，翅膀半张着。黑色比克劳利记忆中的更大了，覆盖了他几乎一半的次羽。当黑皮肤的天使滑到地上时，克劳利眼睁睁地看着亚茨拉斐尔的边羽——他翅膀前缘上的细小羽毛——开始变灰，然后变成了深黑色。

~~***~~

克劳利目瞪口呆。他立刻明白了什么。

亚茨拉斐尔转过身来，喘着粗气。他低头看了看手里的火焰剑，然后转身回到克劳利那里。他走了一小段路，把恶魔扶了起来。

“来，我们就快到了。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，又翅膀遮在了克劳利身上。

他似乎还没有发现。

“茨拉——”当天使把他拉进一个山谷，爬上另一座山时，克劳利开口了。

“等等。”亚茨拉斐尔打断道。他们走到了一排银皮树下，每一片叶子看起来都是精心塑造的，完美而碧绿。

“你的翅膀——”克劳利急切地再次尝试。

亚茨拉斐尔嘘了一声，把克劳利拉到一棵树下的阴凉处。他指了指前面，那里有一片长长的，平坦的草地。这儿的草更长了一些，但同样完美得令人难以置信。

“看到那堵墙了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔指着草地另一边的一堵低矮的石墙问道。

“嗯。”克劳利说，快速瞥了它一眼。“亚茨拉——”

“那是天堂的边缘。”亚茨拉斐尔说道。克劳利惊讶地又看了它一眼。“我们只需要翻过它，然后我们就能回到地球了。”

克劳利看了看那堵低矮的石墙。它不是很远。

不急。

他转向天使，急切地抓住他的手臂。“听着，茨拉，你要——”

一只手掐住了克劳利的喉咙，压碎了他的最后一句话；另一只手紧紧地攥住了他的胳膊。还没来得及意识到发生了什么，亚茨拉斐尔就从他身边被拉开。他感到自己被摔在了地上。

克劳利摔在了他的翅膀上，压弯了受伤的关节。他的双翼尖叫着。

他的视线一片白炽。附近爆发出战斗的声音。他听到亚茨拉斐尔喊了什么。

克劳利被粗暴地翻了过来。他的翅膀被什么人从身下拽了出来，一把利刃咬住了他的后脖颈。他的脸紧贴着地面，草叶刺着他的鼻子。克劳利深深的吸了一口气，突然认出了他身边的气息。

数千年前的记忆瞬间淹没了恶魔。有这么一会儿，克劳利蜷缩在草地上，但那是一片不同的草地。一切都是新鲜的。那脆弱的绿色叶片的气息是在克劳利慢慢走向天堂边缘，无措地向外窥视时最后的安慰。那时还没有一堵墙，只有一条线。神性到那里停止，未知从那里开始。

有人向克劳利的腹部重重踢了一脚。他的肋骨一阵剧痛，所有的空气都离开了他的肺部。恶魔倒抽了一口凉气。他试图蜷缩起来保护自己，视线又重新变得白炽。

有这么一会儿，他同时身处两个地方。路西法和米迦勒战斗的声音在他耳边回响。他感到自己的脚在天堂的边缘摇摇欲坠，感到自己静止在跟随其他准恶魔去往他们新家的边缘上。

在银皮树底下，克劳利残破的翅膀被随意地拖拽到他疼痛的身体上，下一脚正好踩在了他左翼的前缘。随着一个可怕的爆裂声，克劳利感到自己从天堂的边缘跌落下来，全身的每一根神经都感到一阵剧痛。

~~***~~

“克劳利！ _克劳利！_ ”

恶魔听到了这个词。很急切，就在他身边。他感到肩膀被人推搡了一下。

他半眯着眼睛，完全无法理解他看到的东西。绿色的天空在他头顶盘旋，闪烁着银色的星星。引力向水一样冲过他的身体。他很快就会摔到地上了。

他感到自己的方向改变了——上方变成了下方，两腿悬在空中。他的肩膀周围和膝盖下边压着什么，有个温暖的东西靠在他左边。

“醒醒，克劳利。我们快到了。”

一阵风掠过克劳利的脸，吹皱了他残破的羽毛。他感觉到翅膀紧紧贴在他的身边，火辣辣的疼。左边的那只似乎完全失去了知觉。

突然，他又倒在了地上，满脸都是草叶。他一定已经到达底端了。

克劳利喘着粗气，觉得他身边的整个世界突然回归正常了。

他吸了一口气。

他侧身躺在草地上，仰着头，只能看见不远处的石墙。边上传来战斗的声音。克劳利扭过头，正好看见亚茨拉斐尔手握一把燃烧的白剑，刺穿了一个天使。亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀几乎全是黑色的了，每根羽毛都是深而发亮的乌木色，只剩下翼梢上的一点点白。克劳利转过头去，试图趴下身来。

他的翅膀火辣辣的疼，左边的那只仿佛被烙过似的。他强迫自己用手和膝盖站起来，摇着头，试图甩掉耳朵里嗡嗡的声音。

他身边传来一阵叫声。紧接着，亚茨拉斐尔突然出现在他的身边，扶起了他。

高度的猛烈变化几乎让他再次晕过去。他危险地摇摆着，眼冒金星。亚茨拉斐尔继续把他往前推。在克劳利模糊的视线中，标志着边界的墙越来越大。它是用浅灰色的石头砌成的，只有三英尺高。

他们快要成功了。

这个想法刚闪过，一个人影就出现在了他们的路上，白色的翅膀闪闪发光，双臂展开。

亚茨拉斐尔在几英尺远的地方停了下来。克劳利喘着气，重重地靠在他身上，努力保持平衡。他的腿似乎又再一次背叛了他。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”那个天使冷静地说道。他没有带剑。

亚茨拉斐尔咽了口唾沫，这声音在克劳利听来异常响亮。“玛拉兹。”他平静地回答道。

玛拉兹往前迈了半步，放下了手。亚茨拉斐尔拉着克劳利后退了半步。天使的翅膀牢牢抓住了恶魔的肩膀，帮他站稳。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”玛拉兹重复。“老朋友。你在干什么？”他的目光滑向克劳利，又回到了天使身上。

亚茨拉斐尔不安地挪动着身体，调整着他那把偷来的剑。一阵剧痛又袭过了克劳利。他浑身发抖。

“做我必须做的事。”亚茨拉斐尔最后说。

“别犯傻了。”玛拉兹强调，声音很有说服力。“放了那个恶魔。我们将重新接纳你。一切都会被原谅。”天使意味深长地扫视着亚茨拉斐尔，看向他身后散落着的死去的天使。克劳利迷迷糊糊地想知道他是否注意到了亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀。他的双翅现在只有翼尖是白色的了。

这是笔好买卖。

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了。克劳利从他的姿势，他翅膀反射性的收紧和他的喘息中意识到了这一点。

克劳利感受到，而不是看到，亚茨拉斐尔在低头看着他。一个恶魔倒在天使的边上，挣扎着颤抖地喘着气。他希望他可以有力气说话，表达他自己的观点。来让自己显得不那么可怜。

亚茨拉斐尔转向玛拉兹。“不了，谢谢。”他说。他的声音出奇地响亮。

“但是你难道没有发现吗？”玛拉兹坚持道。“这只是恶魔的另外一个咒语——另一种让你受他控制的诡计。他腐蚀了你，亚茨拉斐尔。”

亚茨拉斐尔僵住了。克劳利觉得他挺直了身子，想象着他眼神的坚定。“你们为什么总抓着咒语不放？你们凭什么觉得他腐蚀了我？看看他——你真的觉得他现在还有什么力量了吗？”

玛拉兹看起来有些犹豫不决，但仍然坚持自己的立场。“但这个恶魔——”

“他的名字，”亚茨拉斐尔打断了他的话，低声咆哮道，“是克劳利。他从来没有动过我的一根手指。我做的一切——我做过的一切——都是出于我的自由意志。这是我从人类那里学来的。他们吃了苹果，他们打破了规则——他们选择了自由意志。我不指望你能理解。”

玛拉兹又向前迈了一步，又举起双手，恳求道。“别犯傻了，老朋友——”

“关于这个。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，走近了一些。“你看到这个恶魔了吗？他比你或者任何天使都更是我的朋友。”

亚茨拉斐尔把手往前一伸。玛拉兹喘了一口气。天使的剑刺进了他的身体。

玛拉兹倒在了一边。剑刃牢牢卡进了他的胸膛。

“走吧。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，把克劳利拉到低矮的石墙前，把他推到了顶上。恶魔犹豫了一下。神性在他的右边，虚无在他的左边。这是一种熟悉的感觉。

亚茨拉斐尔把手伸向了墙。

在这一瞬间，克劳利看见天使的翅膀在他身后半张着，看着翼梢变成了黑色。最后的一缕白色消失了。

随着肾上腺激素的激增，克劳利伸出手，抓住了亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，把他拽上了墙，拉着他摔出了神的怀抱。

当恶魔从墙上掉下去时，亚茨拉斐尔的双翅燃烧了起来。


	4. 堕天

虽然坠落和堕落是两件完全不一样的事情，但它们看起来非常相似。克劳利正在经历着前者，而亚茨拉斐尔则体验着后者。

重力对这个过程产生了一些作用，但与此同时，他们正在从神的世界坠向凡间。物理层面上，重力把他们往下拉，随即，他们穿过虚空，落入现实。

这个过程就像是在乘坐一个指数函数：你很快离开了你的起始地，在未知的区域里经历一次愉快的短途旅行，然后突然间到达了你想要去的地方。

因此，如果天使想要更多的时间来瞄准他们的目的地，合理使用翅膀来减速下降是非常重要的。

克劳利目前正指望用一副有缺陷的弓箭击中非常小的把心。这并不是一件好事情。

首先，疼痛几乎难以忍受。

用损坏的翅膀飞行已经够折磨人了；用一只 _折断_ 的翅膀飞行，就像是使用断了的股骨跑马拉松。

随着吹过克劳利羽毛的每一阵风，又一波痛苦的尖叫穿过他伤痕累累的断骨，淹没了他的视线。在他的脑海里，他似乎又在堕落。到处都是阳光普照下的黑色羽毛，金属与金属的敲击声和喊叫声。克劳利的灵魂似乎被撕成了碎片。

接着传来一声尖叫声——这无言的，痛苦的声音穿透了克劳利剧烈的疼痛。这是恶魔听到过的最可怕的声音。一开始，克劳利颤抖着想，这一定是很久很久以前那次堕落的记忆。过了一会儿，克劳利断定这是他自己的尖叫声。他感觉自己的翅膀就要被从背上撕扯下来了。

然后他意识到，两者都不是。

亚茨拉斐尔在克劳利的下方。他不稳定地旋转着，扑打着翅膀。天使原来雪白的羽毛每一寸都在燃烧。神圣的火焰把羽毛烧成了闪闪发光的灰尘，天使的身体却毫发无伤。

一缕缕黑色的，虹彩般的烟灰从克劳利身边掠过，掠过他的脸颊，掠过他残缺的翅膀。

堕落的天使每一秒都在远离克劳利。他的翅膀在火焰中消失了，身体离凡间越来越近。如果在着陆时他没能在亚茨拉斐尔身旁。恶魔突然意识到。他可能永远也找不到他了。

要想靠近亚茨拉斐尔，俯冲是唯一的办法。但这需要折起克劳利炽热的，破碎的翅膀。把没有受伤的翅膀以这样的速度扭到身体附近已经够难了。在现在的情况下……

但亚茨拉斐尔越堕越远，只剩下他翅膀上的闪光。他的尖叫声渐渐变小。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，还没来得及想得更清楚些，还没来得及考虑他过度疼痛的身体，便把右翅弯曲起来。

一股新的疼痛像潮汐一般冲击着恶魔。他开始无法控制，头晕目眩地旋转起来。克劳利觉得自己昏了过去，一头栽向地面。

过了一会儿，他醒了过来，咳嗽着喘着气。他们进入了大气层。

克劳利胡乱环顾四周，眯起眼睛抵御着狂风。他没有看到亚茨拉斐尔。

克劳利感到一阵恐慌向他袭来，胸口冰冷地紧缩着。他晃了晃头，但除了灰蓝色的雾霭，他什么也没看见。在他下方，一个黑暗的地球出现在了视野中，从一边的地平线延伸到另一边。地面上覆盖着一层黑云，但从城市的灯光来看，这似乎是在法国的某个地方。

接着克劳利听到了亚茨拉斐尔的声音。或许是一声尖叫，或许是一声喊叫。

克劳利又转过头去，回头看了一眼。他的双翼拖在他的身后。

在他的头顶上，有一道火光。

克劳利又往下看了看——法国更近了——还没等他想清楚，他又重新展开了右翼。

这次的疼痛没有那么剧烈，可能是因为他已经有了心理准备。他觉得自己慢了一些，感受到仿佛有长矛在他的翅膀里挤来挤去。空气在他的主羽里翻腾，撕扯着空缺处残破的羽根。他又开始失控地旋转起来。

恶魔把头往后仰，看见亚茨拉斐尔在接近他。克劳利尽量靠近他，残破的翅膀微弱地扇动着。过了一会儿，天使从他身边闪过。

克劳利扑向他，翅膀尖叫着，试图抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，胳膊，任何部位——克劳利越过了堕落的天使，但突然撞到了什么东西。恶魔用尽全身力气抓住了他。

一瞬间，他突然被拉了下去。角度的变化撕扯着他的翅膀。克劳利发现他握住的是天使的脚踝，他被拖在了身后。恶魔的视野里是燃烧的翅膀和黑暗、朦胧的法国。

亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀突然展得更开了。一股烈火从克劳利的头上掠过。火焰熊熊燃烧，翅膀上的骨头闪着白光。

他们被推向北方，法国在他们身下摇晃。克劳利瞟见一条黑线从他们下方划过。

接着他们撞上了地面。

~~***~~

克劳利喘着粗气。他注意到的第一件事是潮湿，第二件是寒冷。

他的脑袋被晕厥和休克弄得混乱无比。过了几秒钟，他才开始把事情拼凑起来。

恶魔跪在一个似乎是沼泽的地方。他不再抓着亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝了，手指缝里满是泥浆。冰冷的水浸透了他的裤子，在他膝盖周围形成了水坑。雨水落在他的周围，拍打着他的背，坠在他的头发上。四周一片黑暗。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，勉强站了起来。在凡间，他的翅膀没有自动实化，只留下了剧痛的肩胛骨和从双翼传来的如幽灵般的疼痛。只要他的双翅还保留在精神的世界里，它们就和他保持一定的距离。这是一种极大的宽慰；他可以暂时不用忍受疼痛了。

黑暗的雨水倾盆落在克劳利周围，把他淋得浑身湿透。他环顾四周，寻找亚茨拉斐尔。到处都没有天使的影子。克劳利在黑暗中眯起眼睛转了一圈。他不记得自己松开了手。他的手指还在因为死死抓住天使而隐隐作痛。他希望亚茨拉斐尔离他很近。

他开始在沼泽中行走，双脚陷入冰冷的水坑，鞋子卡入泥泞中。克劳利举起一只手挡住雨水，受伤的肩膀因这一动作开始抽痛起来。“亚茨拉斐尔？”他嘶哑地叫着，溅起水花向前走去。他扫视着沼泽，到处都是泥潭和深草。“天使？”

克劳利等了几秒钟，但只听到微弱的雨声和自己刺耳的呼吸声。他一边尽可能快地向前小跑，一边喊着亚茨拉斐尔的名字，等待着回答。紧接着，他转过身，朝一边的树荫里走去。“茨拉！亚茨拉斐尔，听得到吗？”

他没有找到天使。

克劳利紧张地咽了口唾沫，又转了一圈，朝另一个方向走去。他开始感到绝望渗入了他的叫喊声中。“亚茨拉斐尔？该死的。天使，你在哪？”

一阵模糊的嗡嗡声开始在克劳利的大脑里盘旋。他知道自己的情况比预想的还要糟糕。他的肩膀不停地抽动着，双腿又开始发抖。但他强迫自己在泥泞中艰难地跋涉。他眨掉了顺着头发滴进眼里的冰冷雨水。

“ _亚茨拉斐尔？_ ”他喊道，声音高了八度。一阵风把一片雨水吹到了他的脸上。

接着，远远地，他听见了：“克劳利？”

这个词很轻，很沙哑，但恶魔不可能会认错这个声音。

叫喊声又出现了，这次带上了些绝望。克劳利认出了它的方向，他开始朝那边跑去。“亚茨拉斐尔？等等，我来了！”

雨幕中，他突然看见了天使。

亚茨拉斐尔蜷缩在地上，半个身子浸在水坑里。他半跪在他的手和膝盖上，明显在发抖。

克劳利跑上前去，跪倒在地，抓住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。天使的套衫湿透了，浑身冰凉。

“克劳——利。”亚茨拉斐尔喘着气。恶魔走上前来。天使的手挣扎着抓住了克劳利的手臂。他似乎费尽全力才抬起了头，脸色苍白，剧烈地颤抖着。克劳利双手扶着他的肩膀，但似乎没什么用。

亚茨拉斐尔明亮的蓝眸拼命寻找着恶魔的眼睛，像是溺水的人试图抓住最后一根稻草。天使的瞳孔放大了。他急切的双眼像两个灯塔，在雨夜中闪闪发光。他挣扎着，却说不出话来。克劳利向前靠去。天使终于气喘吁吁地开口了：“你还——还好吗？”他问道。

克劳利难以置信地盯着他。“我？”他开口道。但亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛仍然盯着他，带着那种可怕的，厚重的忧虑。他的手紧紧抓着克劳利的肩膀，手指抠进他的皮肤。

克劳利眨了眨眼：“是，是，我很好。”

亚茨拉斐尔颤抖地呼出了一口气。他的头向前低垂着，似乎已经没有力气再支撑下去了。他的手放开了克劳利的肩膀，几乎是深情地拍了拍他的胳膊。

亚茨拉斐尔又吸了一口气。他颤抖的肩膀阻碍了这个简单的动作。

接着，天使的呼吸颤抖起来。他似乎一下子昏了过去。他的肩膀耷拉下来，身体向前倾，两只手无力地从克罗利的肩膀上垂下来。

克劳利的手还搭在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，连忙稳住了他。一阵恐慌在他心里燃烧起来。“天使？”他迅速问道，一只手轻拍天使的脸颊。雨水从失去知觉的天使的头发中滴下，流过他的手。“茨拉？亚茨拉斐尔！”

但天使没有回答，只发出颤抖刺耳的呼吸声。克劳利扶着他站了一会儿，看了看四周。绿色的沼泽向四面八方展开去。在恶魔左边不远处隐约可见树木的轮廓。周围什么人也没有。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，回头看向亚茨拉斐尔。他昏迷不醒地靠在手臂上，冰冷的雨水从他垂落的脑袋上滴淌下来。

克劳利下定决心，站了起来，拉起了亚茨拉斐尔。天使比他想象中的要重，坠着克劳利，试图拉着他滑入泥潭中。

在几次尝试后，恶魔放弃了，倒在了地上。草叶在他脚下劈啪作响。克劳利的肩膀又开始剧烈地跳动。他偶尔能感受到他处于精神层面上的翅膀传来的一阵剧痛。恶魔低头看着亚茨拉斐尔，突然想知道昏迷的天使现在是什么感觉。

克劳利花了一秒钟喘了口气，把这个想法从脑子里赶了出去。他向亚茨拉斐尔俯下身去，摇动着天使的肩膀。

“你得醒醒，茨拉。”他声音嘶哑。“我背不动你。你太重了。”克劳利半开着玩笑，尽管在这种情况下没什么幽默可言。“你吃太多奶油蛋糕了。”笑声变成了咳嗽。咳嗽变成了一连串剧烈的颤抖。

“我们得离开这里，天使。”克劳利喘过气来说。他抬头，眯着眼睛，看了眼他们头上满是雨水的灰蒙蒙的天空。“上面马上就会派人来了——可能已经来了。我们是逃犯。嘿，没想到吧。”

克劳利又打了个寒颤，这次是因为想到天堂抓到他们后会发生的事情。他吸了吸鼻子，又转向亚茨拉斐尔，一只手放在天使被雨水打湿的脖子上。他的脉搏跳动地很快，但克劳利不觉得这是主要问题。发生在天使身上的事并没有留下实际的伤疤。

克劳利闭上眼睛，听着雨水打过沼泽。他慢慢吸了口气，往身体里探了探，试图寻找一丝能量的痕迹，寻找他的力量在离开枷锁后重新燃起的迹象。他只需要一点——一定有什么——

有。只是一点点，一小滴魔法，残留在他的底部。这是寒冷夜晚里的一个温暖的火花。

克劳利把它叫过来，闭着眼睛，小心地把它引到亚茨拉斐尔身上。

只花了一秒钟，克劳利又睁开了眼睛。即使是最小的奇迹也让他精疲力尽。他在夜里打了个寒颤，前臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他把目光转回到亚茨拉斐尔身上。他看上去和刚才一模一样。克劳利又摇了摇天使的肩膀，向每一个愿意听的人祈祷。他需要他保持清醒。一小会儿也好。

“茨拉？茨拉！加油，天使。给我点反应，就一点点——”

亚茨拉斐尔的眉毛动了动。

克劳利盯着他。

接着，天使的眉毛皱了起来，一只手摸向他的脸。

克劳利迅速抓住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，把他拉了起来。

亚茨拉斐尔的脸因这一动作变得苍白，呼吸急促地进进出出。他的眼睛半开着，目光涣散。

“嘿，你还好吗？茨拉？保持清醒，天使。”克劳利声音里满是担忧，扶稳了天使。

亚茨拉斐尔的嘴张开了，牙齿碰在了一起。一阵新的颤抖传遍了他的全身。天使似乎想把眼睛睁得大一些，但眼皮还是不受控制地垂落下来。“翅——翅膀。”亚茨拉斐尔嘶哑地说，声音比耳语大不了多少。

克劳利咽了口唾沫。“先别担心这个。”他说，强迫自己站了起来，颤抖着把亚茨拉斐尔拖了起来。“我们得动起来，好吗？”

“好。”亚茨拉斐尔含糊地说，前后摇晃着。克劳利伸出一只胳膊搂着他，把他们带向树林里。

“是克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔嘶哑地说，显然在自言自语。克劳利担心地抿着嘴，但继续摇摇晃晃地向前走，估计着跌跌撞撞的亚茨拉斐尔能够走多快。由于右腿上的那条长长的伤口，天使重重地靠在他身上，把他们往一边推去。克劳利疲惫的双腿努力支持着他们的重量。

克劳利痛苦地发现，他们的角色与不到一小时前的颠倒了。

他们花了很长时间才走到树林里。克劳利在途中不断鼓励亚茨拉斐尔，但他确信天使没有听见。亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，每走几步就喃喃说着听不懂的话。他似乎完全神志不清了，但至少还能站住。

树林里枝干交杂。克劳利费力地拉着亚茨拉斐尔穿过深深的草丛和纠结的树根。

他们已经到了树林里。但接下来去哪呢？克劳利只计划到了这一步。他们避开了雨，稍微远离了即将成为天堂目标的地方一点。他们得尽快离开这里。这是第一要务。

在他旁边，亚茨拉斐尔绊了一跤。克劳利不得不扑过去帮他站直。这个动作让他的肩膀再一次传来阵阵剧痛。他处在精神层面的翅膀无声地回应着这种感受。

树木挡住了大部分的雨水。这里更暗了，几乎是漆黑一片。阴影似乎变得越来越深，越来越可怕。

突然，树木变得稀疏了。在克劳利意识到发生了什么之前，他们就跌跌撞撞地走上了一条狭窄的林间小路。

克劳利左右扫视了一下，随意选择了左边，拉着亚茨拉斐尔向前走去。天使似乎很疲倦了。他的喃喃自语渐渐消失，越来越沉重地向克劳利撞去。

与此同时，恶魔正试图在两人都能站着的时候尽可能多走些路。他们以最快的速度沿着小路前进，溅起了水花，沾湿了他早已浸满了水的鞋子。

在亚茨拉斐尔完全没有力气了的时候，他们看到了一辆汽车。

它停在路中间——它不可能停在其他地方。这里的树离得这么近，这么密——满带着闪闪发光的蓝色油漆和缥缈的希望。

克劳利几乎是全速跑了过去。亚茨拉斐尔一瘸一拐地跟在他身边，断断续续地喘着气。克劳利想了想，把天使领到路边，帮他在一棵树旁坐了下来。

“在这儿等一会儿。”克劳利气喘吁吁地嘱咐道。亚茨拉斐尔轻微地点了点头，接着垂下了脑袋。

克劳利摇摇晃晃地走到驾驶座门口，拉了拉门把手。车门出乎意料地开了。他爬进车里。

这是一辆沃克斯豪尔，只用了几年。克劳利不能非常准确地确定它的年代。他对汽车的了解始于福特，止于宾利。他认为宾利是汽车的巅峰。

克劳利在各种杯架和遮阳板里摸索着寻找钥匙，有些惊讶地发现它卡在后者的上方。

他不知道为什么会有人把一辆崭新的，开着门的车放在泥沼边的小路上，还把车钥匙落在了里面。但克劳利不打算多想。

他一脚踩刹车，一脚踩离合器，把钥匙插进点火装置，旋转。汽车的发动机噗噗响了一声，然后发出了一个低沉的呼噜声。克劳利检查了仪表盘——其中大多数都在正常工作——但现在只有一个是最重要的。他们还有半箱汽油。

如果克劳利能够流泪的话，他会高兴地哭泣——他们能离开了。

恶魔让引擎发动着，爬出了车，一瘸一拐地走到亚茨拉斐尔身边。天使看上去又快要昏倒了。他半闭上了眼睛，呼吸困难。克劳利吃力地把他拉了起来，半拖半拉地走了两米，来到了副驾的门口。他把天使靠在深蓝色的边框上，打开了车门，然后把他推到座位上。

在倒在黑色皮革座位上时，亚茨拉斐尔突然醒了过来。他猛地一抬头，向上望着克劳利。他颤抖着伸手够向恶魔。

克劳利接过他的手，安慰地捏了捏。他想放开手把门关上，但天使抓得更紧了。他没有用很大的力气，不像在沼泽里时一样死死抓着他。但这足以引起恶魔的注意了。

“我是不是——”亚茨拉斐尔喘着气说，目光落在克劳利下巴附近的什么地方。“我堕落了，对吗？”天使的目光向上扫视了一下，终于看到了克劳利的眼睛。它们还是有些涣散，但坚定地令人惊讶。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，没法回答。他把目光从亚茨拉斐尔身上移开。“你会没事的。”他声音嘶哑地说。“没事的。”

在亚茨拉斐尔问任何事情之前，克劳利就小心地松开了他的手。确认好天使整个人都在车里之后，他关上了门。

克劳利走到驾驶室门口，爬进了车，目不转睛地盯着挡风玻璃。他把沃克斯豪尔挂上一档。车缓慢而痛苦地向前爬行。它不是宾利，但它必须得做到同样的事。

恶魔挂上了二挡。很快他们就有了进展。车辆在坑坑洼洼的乡间道路上颠簸着。克劳利打开挡风玻璃上的雨刷，眯着眼睛看向前方黑暗的雨幕。

几分钟后，他瞟了一眼副驾上的亚茨拉斐尔。天使靠在门上，头抵着窗户，看上去一点也不舒服。他似乎很冷。

克劳利又把注意力转回到路上。现在手头上有更紧迫的事。

现在他们有了一辆车和半箱汽油——但他们要去哪里呢？他们能去哪里呢？他是被地狱通缉的恶魔，而亚茨拉斐尔是被天堂通缉的堕——天使。两人都受了伤，没了能力。天色很晚，浸在冰冷的雨水里。克劳利甚至不知道他们现在身处哪个国家。

现在他坐了下来，离开了雨幕，克劳利感受到他最后的肾上腺素在他肩膀的抽痛中消失了。他终于意识到了自己是多么的疲惫不堪。天使和恶魔通常都不需要睡觉。虽然克劳利在最近几个世纪养成了睡觉的习惯，但他理应并不需要睡眠。问题是，当他的身体需要食物和休整时，他的魔法能支持他身体继续工作。但他现在挤不出一点能量。这个凡人躯体试图抢夺着主导权。

所以他必须把他们带到一个安全的，温暖的，干燥的地方。一个他们能够得到帮助，恢复体力的地方，哪怕只能待一个晚上——他必须在汽油，或是他的自己的精力耗尽之前抵达那里。

克劳利试图通过他疲惫不堪的大脑寻找可能的目的地。车道转了个弯，和一条更大的路连在了一起。恶魔花了一点时间看了看路标——他已经到了怀特山，这条新路叫斯托克路。所以他们至少是在说英语的地方。由于他们是在欧洲上空堕落的，他猜想他们一定在英国的某个地方。

克劳利打了个哈欠，看了看亚茨拉斐尔。他依然一动不动地靠在被雨水冲刷着的窗户上。

他左右看了看，随便选了个方向。

过了一段时间——汽油还剩三分之一的时候——克劳利终于发现了一个熟悉的路名：M4。边上还有一个路标指示着到马尔伯勒，纽伯里和雷丁的距离。他终于能猜出他们在哪了——英格兰南部，伦敦以西。

回到伦敦无疑是个糟糕的注意——虽然他们能回到各自的家，但他们的住所很可能是上面最先检查的地方之一。另外，他不确定自己是否能用三分之一箱汽油抵达伦敦。尤其是开着这辆车。

克劳利突然有了个想法。他疲惫的大脑缓慢地开始工作。

他们可以去一个地方——一个安全的地方，甚至可能可以得到照顾的地方——一个能躲藏几个小时的地方。

克劳利在M4上向西行驶，开向塔德菲尔德。


	5. 塔德菲尔德

这个小村庄远离大路，被奇形怪状的岔路口，蜿蜒曲折的道路和小山遮盖。但克劳利曾经去过那里。那也是一个漆黑的，下着雨的晚上。

这辆车现在已经在呼哧呼哧响了，它冒着烟开过了最后几英里路。

塔德菲尔德已经呈现在他们面前了。所有的小农舍都很干净，树篱环绕的花园整整齐齐。只有几盏灯还亮着，在雨夜的黑暗中闪烁。

克劳利在村庄边缘的一所小屋前停下了。他望着窗外的景色，将它与他记忆中的小房子比较，确认自己身处在正确的地方。这所房子朴实无华，除了门上挂着一盏小灯外，基本没有什么装饰。

恶魔一路上都在考虑这个决定——他们会受欢迎吗？会得到帮助吗？他越来越不确定。但他们没有什么别的地方可去了。

克劳利瞥了一眼亚茨拉斐尔。他在整个旅途中都怎么翻过身，但从半路上开始瑟瑟发抖。恶魔试图打开暖气片，却发现它似乎坏了。

克劳利看了一下仪表盘。燃油表绕过了红线，收音机褪了色的绿灯表明现在是凌晨四点十五分。

恶魔关了发动机，从车里出来，一瘸一拐地绕到副驾门前，去接亚茨拉斐尔。每走一步，他身上都疼的发抖。在开车这段时间里，雨变小了，现在只剩下了蒙蒙细雨，但他肩膀上的水珠还是和先前一样冰冷。天空似乎不那么黑了，不知是因为即将到来的破晓，还是因为天气的转变。

当他打开副驾门时，亚茨拉斐尔几乎是倒了出来。克劳利摸索着抓住他，把天使推回他的座位上。

“ 亚茨拉斐尔！茨拉，嘿，天使，你醒了吗？该死。”天使还在发抖，他的脸颊摸起来冰凉冰凉的。他的套头衫仍然浸泡在雨水里，恶魔迟迟不知道是否应该把它脱掉。克劳利咽了口唾沫，回头朝小屋瞥了一眼。他又看向冰冷的，不省人事的亚茨拉斐尔。他们只能孤注一掷了。

他一把捞起天使的腰，把他拉出了车，用亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊搂住自己的肩膀，另一只手抓住天使湿透了的前襟。亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔了几句。他的头歪向一遍，撞在了克劳利的肩膀上，腿无意识地拖在身后。克劳利肩膀发疼，双腿颤抖着，把亚茨拉斐尔拉到了小屋的门口。

恶魔挣扎着把亚茨拉斐尔拉上台阶，停了一会儿，喘着气。当他用颤抖的手去敲门时，一阵战栗从他身上掠过。克劳利尽可能用力地敲门，小心地让天使在他面前保持平衡。

他在那里站了几秒钟，想知道这个时候还有没有人醒着。在他身边，亚茨拉斐尔剧烈地颤抖着，身子往下倒。克劳利想帮他站直，但他自己的胳膊也因过度劳累而痉挛。他的手指使不上力。

一阵冷风吹过小路，吹起了一些散落的树叶。一股新的雨点在上面扫过，冰冷的水流从克劳利的脖子上滴落下来，正好从他疼痛的肩胛骨之间淌过。

房间的灯光透过门缝射进了克劳利的眼睛里。他眨了眨眼睛，把目光移开。在余光中，牛顿成为了一个毫无特征的剪影。

“ 求你了。”克劳利喘息着，痛苦地意识到他声音里的绝望，意识到这整件事的绝望。他快速地说了些什么，词和词匆忙地撞在了一起。“我知道你没有理由帮助我们，但我们没有什么其他地方可去了。我们只是想要避几个小时雨——我一会儿可以变出点钱来——即使你不愿意让我们两个都进去，请一定要让亚茨拉斐尔……他受了很重的伤。我——我只是——”

牛顿的剪影举起双手，往前走了一步。克劳利紧张地结巴起来。

“ 冷静点，克劳利。我们当然欢迎你们。”牛顿说，声音听起来温暖，焦虑，还有些困惑。“安娜森玛和我一直在等你们，可你们早到了二十分钟。”

~~***~~

牛顿扶着他们进来，拉着亚茨拉斐尔的另一个胳膊，领着被水浸透的天使和恶魔跨过门槛，关上了外面的门。

屋里暖和又干燥。他们只走了一米多远，就听到了一阵急促的脚步声。安娜森玛走了进来。她有着一头长长的黑发，穿着一件舒适的羊毛睡衣。

“ 你有没有——哦，亲爱的。”她突然停了下来，领着他们三人往屋里走去。女巫匆匆推开旁边的一扇门，露出一间空卧室。牛顿和克劳利带着亚茨拉斐尔朝那个方向走去。克劳利一瘸一拐，雨水滴落在漂亮的硬木地板上。

“ 我们已经等了你们好几天了。”安娜森玛说。牛顿帮着克劳利把亚茨拉斐尔放在床上。“我们只知道时间，但不知道确切的日期。艾格尼斯没有写得很具体。我希望你们把车完好无损地带回来了。”

克劳利对这一切漠不关心。一个早已死去的女人的胡言乱语远不及亚茨拉斐尔现在的健康状况能提起他的兴趣。

安娜森玛走到床前。克劳利站在几英尺远的地方，不知道下一步该怎么办。

“ 天哪，他冻坏了。”安娜森玛说着，把手放在天使的脸颊上。“我们得把他的套头衫脱下来，现在。”

克劳利上前帮忙，但安娜森玛举起一只手，向牛顿看了一眼。这个瘦长的女巫猎人都看了她一会儿。安娜森玛意味深长的把头朝门口一晃。牛顿恍然大悟，同情地向克劳利走去，轻轻拉着恶魔的胳膊，领着他走向门口。

“ 等等，我想留下来。”克劳利抗议道，停下脚步，回头看着安娜森玛以一种精准的方式剥去天使身上湿透的衣服。“我——我知道我应该把那件该死的套头衫脱下来。”他心烦意乱地嘟囔道，无法掩饰声音里的难过。“这是我的错——我以为——只是——天使不会觉得冷。”牛顿把他赶出了房间。亚茨拉斐尔离开了恶魔的视线。克劳利结结巴巴的话语从他口中徒劳地滚出。

“ 这不是你的错。”牛顿温和地说，坚定地带着他走向客厅角落的沙发。

“ 但这——这是我的错——”克劳利突然意识到，这的确是他的错。他让他自己被那些天使抓住了。亚茨拉斐尔是来救他的——这是他冲进天堂，杀了这么多他的兄弟，说了那些该死的话的唯一原因——是他羽毛一根一根变成黑色的唯一原因——克劳利怎么会没能阻止他，没能预料到这些征兆代表着什么。这些征兆和六千年前，上帝的宠儿和半数天使堕落的那天一模一样。“是我的——他的羽毛——它们烧起来了——”

“ 没事的。”牛顿安慰道，几乎是强迫克劳利坐在沙发上。“我们只剩下一张多余的床了。你恐怕得在这儿休息一会儿。”

克劳利没有注意他的话。他试图站起来，双眼紧盯着那扇半开着，通往卧室的门。这一切都是他的错，都是他行为的后果——他有责任，有义务待在那个房间里，确保亚茨拉斐尔没事——

“ 他会没事的。”牛顿看出了他的想法。“安娜森玛会照顾他的。她很擅长这一类事情。”

克劳利试图重新站起来，牛顿的话从他左耳进右耳出。

这一次，当牛顿把他推回沙发上时，他压在了恶魔的肩膀上。克劳利剧烈地往后缩着，嘶嘶抽气。一阵剧痛穿过了他受伤的肩膀。

“ 天哪，你也受伤了？你们俩到底干了什么？”牛顿的语气充满了怀疑，但他是真的在担心。“等安娜森玛安顿好亚茨拉斐尔，我叫她给你检查一下，好吗？”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，仍然试图看牛顿身后半开着的卧室门。肩膀上的疼痛把他从内疚中拉了出来，他的心脏剧烈跳动着。恶魔微微扭了扭头。他的腿像是挂上了铅。一阵疼痛从他折断的翅膀里闪过。但这一切都无关紧要。“不用……帮忙。”克劳利用沙哑的声音说。“我是恶魔。我会没事的。”

“ 好吧。但克劳利，你看上去和刚从地狱回来一样。”牛顿终于开口说，声音里带了些寒意。

“ 实际上是天堂。”克劳利嘟囔着。

“ 你脸色和纸一样白。”牛顿镇定地继续说。“你得在昏倒之前睡一会儿，好吗？”

“ 我不需要睡觉。”克劳利抗议道。但他的声音在颤抖，失去了往日的自信。

牛顿的表情软化了。“听着，如果亚茨拉斐尔的病情恶化了，我就把你叫醒，好吗？你坐在那儿强迫自己醒着毫无意义。这什么也改变不了。你迟早会昏过去的。”

克劳利想要无视他，但女巫猎人的话有些道理。他意识到了他因疲惫造成的阵阵头疼。

“ 我就睡几个小时。”克劳利最终放弃了。“如果发生了什么事就叫醒我，好吗？任何事情。”

“ 好的。”牛顿答应了。他因克劳利的让步松了口气。

克劳利点了点头。他的肩膀疼得更厉害了。一旦下定决心要睡觉，他就一刻也不想清醒着。牛顿似乎明白了他的意思。他轻轻在克劳利的好肩膀上拍了一下，然后离开了这儿。

“ 尽量休息一下。”

克劳利嘟囔了一声，躺在了沙发上。这个沙发对他来说有些小，但他把脚蜷缩了起来，懒懒得踢掉了湿透的鞋子，让受伤的肩膀朝上。恶魔抓起沙发边上支着的枕头，塞到了脑袋底下。他用一只胳膊搂着它，把头靠在他柔软的表面上，发出一声长长的，颤抖的呼吸。

他能够看到房间对面那扇半开着的门。安娜森玛将会确保亚茨拉斐尔得到妥善照料。

克劳利用力吐出了一口气，终于停止了与滚滚而来的疲惫做斗争，闭上了眼睛。他肌肉里的紧张感慢慢地放松了。他坠入了睡眠。

~~***~~

克劳利再次苏醒过来时，觉得全身都很舒服。他睁开眼睛，看到早晨的阳光从窗户射进来，散落在硬木地板上。恶魔咽了口唾沫，为自己的神清气爽感到惊讶。他慢慢坐了起来，伸展着抽筋的四肢。

他意识到的第一件事是，有人帮他盖了两条毯子，现在正从他身上滑落下来。第二件事是他的左肩被小心地裹上了白纱布。虽然这妨碍了他胳膊的活动，但他相信这样做利大于弊。他的肩膀还在跳动着，但疼痛减轻了。他觉得自己休息的很不错。

他站了起来，伸了个懒腰，就像猫打了个长盹一样。恶魔的目光转向那间空房间。房门已经关上了。克劳利决定去看看亚茨拉斐尔怎么样了。刚走到半路，牛顿就从一个看上去像厨房一样的地方走了出来。

“ 克劳利！你看上去好多了。”牛顿说，听上去很高兴。“你肩膀怎么样？”

克劳利很不情愿地停下了脚步，耸了耸肩：“不坏。”

“ 挺好，挺好。”牛顿说。

克劳利继续向那间空卧室走去。“亚茨拉斐尔怎么样？”他一边伸手去握门把手，一边问道。

牛顿以不可思议的速度窜到了克劳利和门之间。“嗯，这个——”

克劳利眯着眼睛，用愤怒掩饰他贯穿全身的恐惧。“你说过会叫醒我的——”

“ 你需要睡眠。”牛顿说道。“再说，我是指，他并不是恶化了——”

克劳利从他身边走过，推开了门。牛顿犹豫地跟在他身后。

床上，亚茨拉斐尔被埋在一堆毯子下面，包括了手工缝制的被子和阿富汗毛毯。克劳利绕着天使的头转了一圈，用手背摸着他的脸。亚茨拉斐尔的脸因为发热涨的通红，但他看上去正在发抖。

“ 他是在一夜之间变成这样的？”克劳利怀疑地问道。在病态的红晕下，天使的脸苍白的可怕。

牛顿奇怪地看了他一眼。“两天。你昨天睡了一整天。”

克劳利转向他。牛顿的表情看上去没有在骗他。

“ 他发了十五个小时的烧。”牛顿说。克劳利的目光又回到了亚茨拉斐尔身上。“他昏迷了一段时间——嘟囔着翅膀和着火的事情。想要见你。”

克劳利看了牛顿一眼。他的眼神会让大多数凡人不寒而栗。

“ 嘿，你不能怪我。让你睡觉是安娜森玛的主意。无论如何，我不觉得他能认得出你来。他不太能保持清醒。安娜森玛觉得他得了流感。如果他不能好起来，她打算带他去赛伦塞斯特的医院。”

流感。克劳利想。他低头看着天使。“但这是人类的疾病。”他自言自语地说。

“ 什么？”牛顿问道，但克劳利无视了他。他把手放在了天使的脸颊上，闭上眼睛，感受着他的力量。

睡了一整天之后，他的力量急速增加了。现在它待在他的身体里，支撑着他，愈合他的伤口。这是一种温暖的液体。克劳利像从井里取水一样把它从自己身上抽出来，注入亚茨拉斐尔体内。

克劳利深深的吸了一口气，两口气，突然浑身发抖。他又把能量用完了。

他颤抖着呼吸着，头晕目眩。他的肩膀传来一阵剧痛，翅膀在精神世界里火辣辣地疼。他双腿颤抖着，突然感到一阵恶心。

在他倒地之前，牛顿一把抓住了他，把恶魔拖了起来。

克劳利感到气温骤然下降了五度，整个世界都在旋转。他的手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩，打了个寒颤。

“ 嘿，嘿。”牛顿说，看上去满是疑惑和恐惧。“站稳了。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，试图习惯地心引力。他设法把重心移到脚上，使头痛不再发作。他的呼吸又开始急促起来，喉咙发痒。

“ 嗯，你得坐下。”牛顿突然说道，半推半拉把魔鬼带出了空房间。克劳利原以为他会坚持让自己再到沙发上去睡一会儿，但这一次他被带进了厨房，坐在了桌边的椅子上。

安娜森玛正站在炉边看书。当牛顿把恶魔带到桌边时，她惊讶地抬起头，啪的一声合上书，起身摸了一下克劳利的额头。

“ 发生了什么？”她看着恶魔和她的丈夫问道。

牛顿无辜地举起手：“我不知道——他刚刚还好好的——”

“ 茨拉现在应该好些了。”克劳利喘着气说，尽量不去理会他颤抖的肩膀。

“ 你做了——”牛顿开口了，但安娜森玛从他身边走过，离开了厨房。

“ 我是恶魔，还记得吗？”克劳利疲惫地指出，尽量把颤抖挤出他的声音。“有各种各样的福利。”

过了一会儿，安娜森玛冲进了厨房。“他烧退了。”她宣布道。“睡得很好。”

克劳利如释重负地叹了口气，忍住了把头靠在桌上晕过去的冲动。他觉得自己脑袋里好像有一个旋转木马。

“ 至于你。”安娜森玛说道，向克劳利扫了一眼。“你需要休息。”

克劳利这一次倾向于同意。但他还没来得及说什么，安娜森玛就把锅从炉子上拿了下来，把里面的东西倒在了一个碗里，放在了克劳利面前。

“ 但先吃了这个。它会让你暖和一些。”

克劳利低头看了看碗，里面装的好像是鸡汤，闻起来非常香。

安娜森玛朝他的方向滑过一把勺子。“不好意思，好像有些煮过头了。这原本是给亚茨拉斐尔的。我过会儿再给他煮一碗。”

克劳利对此无可争辩，把勺子伸进汤里。肉汤温热可口，拯救了他沙哑的喉咙。过了一会儿，安娜森玛不得不告诉他，如果他想要把它咽下去的话，就得喝的慢一些。

喝了一会儿汤，坐了一会儿，克劳利的头晕减轻了。虽然他还是觉得有些冷，但至少他不再发抖了。吃完后，他靠在了椅子上，感觉很好，同时也很疲惫。

“ 所以是那本良准预言集告诉你们我们会过来的？我以为它只包括了末日之前的事。”克劳利说，目光扫过女巫和女巫猎人。

“ 实际上是良准预言集后续版。”安娜森玛说，搅拌着第二锅汤。“她写了第二本，在世界末日之后寄给了我们。”

“ 有写什么有趣的吗？”

安娜森玛冷笑了一下，瞥了牛顿一眼：“我想有很多。但牛顿坚持只让我一天看几页。我们差点把它烧了。”

“ 你一直舍不得那东西。”牛顿抗议道。

安娜森玛的眼睛闪闪发亮。她向克劳利探过身子，低声说道：“他可能是对的。”

“ 无论如何，我们发现它上面提到了一些拜访者，就在全文的开端。”牛顿说道。“安娜森玛找到了时间，我意识到了它指的是你们两个。”

“ 上面还讲了关于我们的其他事情吗？”克劳利抱着希望提问道。

“ 除非你知道‘晚上的蕨类’或者‘无赖凯萨·曼恩’指的是什么；这是接下来的两段。但不管怎么样，艾格尼斯从来不擅长把事情安排的很好。不过她的确写对了开头的部分，让我们把安娜森玛的车留在荒郊野外。”

克劳利惊讶地抬起头：“那是你的车？沃克斯豪尔？”

“ 牛顿几乎是把我拖走的。”安娜森玛承认道。“艾格尼斯说我得在哪天哪天把我镶有金属碎片的蓝色战车留在肯尼特河沼泽旁的勃朗峰上。但我不想这么做。我去年才买的那辆车。”

“ 它确实派上了用场。”克劳利说。他想起在亚茨拉斐尔快要晕倒时，他们偶然发现那辆车的情景。”

“ 我不知道为什么我们不能在车边等着。”安娜森玛嘟囔着，瞥了她的丈夫一眼。

“ 嘿，她是你的长辈。”牛顿抗议道。

克劳利想了一会儿，又一个点子出现了。“对了，亚当还住在这里吗？”

“ 塔德菲尔德？当然了。”牛顿说。“还是老地方。提醒你一下，他长大了一些了。”

“ 他现在对女孩子感兴趣了。”安娜森玛故意扬起眉毛，小声对克劳利说道。

“ 他正在长大成人。”牛顿友善地说。

就在这时，一个微弱的声音从客厅的方向传来。三人转过身去，看到亚茨拉斐尔在门口摇晃着。

牛顿从椅子上跳起来，把手递给了天使。亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，但感慨地坐到了牛顿空出来的椅子上。

“ 天使，你还好吗？”克劳利说道。亚茨拉斐尔看上去比几分钟前好多了——他脸上的红晕消失了。虽然他还是有些苍白，但已经不再发抖了。

“ 没什么可抱怨的。”亚茨拉斐尔说道，听起来异常高兴。“哦，亲爱的，我忘了礼节了。安娜森玛，牛顿。”亚茨拉斐尔朝他们点点头。“我想是你们给我们提供了住处吧？真是太感谢你们了。”

“ 不用谢。”安娜森玛说着，把一碗汤推到了天使面前。“我们这些阻止了世界末日的人得团结一心，对吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来：“你说得对。”

克劳利正努力把他的目光从天使身上扯下来。他似乎恢复了正常，看上去很累，但和当时那个坐在他身边，讨论哪些人会上天堂，哪些人会下地狱的亚茨拉斐尔几乎没什么区别了。那似乎是很久以前的事情了。

安娜森玛在两人之间扫了一眼，关掉炉子，示意牛顿：“亲爱的，来帮我看看要不要再修一下后花园的那些篱笆吧。”

牛顿皱着眉：“为什么——？”

她给了他一个意味深长的眼神：“快点。”

“ 喔。”牛顿说，跟着她来了房间。过了一会儿，传来了房门闭合的声音。

他们默默坐了几分钟，亚茨拉斐尔像克劳利几分钟前那样狼吞虎咽地喝着汤。

“ 你真的还好吗？”等到亚茨拉斐尔快喝完时，恶魔又问了一遍。

亚茨拉斐尔穿着一套羊毛睡衣，耸了耸肩。安娜森玛和牛顿走了之后，他耷拉着肩膀，看上去比之前更累了。“你呢？”

克劳利也像天使一样耸肩，但这个动作让他的肩膀抽搐了一下。他还没来得及掩饰自己的表情，亚茨拉斐尔就注意到了。他的表情软化了，带上了些同情和后悔。

“ 我很抱歉没能完全治好你。”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻的说。

克劳利摇了摇头：“不用担心这个。你很快能重获治愈能力的。”

亚茨拉斐尔看了他很久。他放下勺子。“克劳利——”他张口道。

“ 亚当住在这里。”克劳利打断了他的话，眼睛盯着桌面上的一个木结。

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼：“敌基督？”

克劳利点点头，眼睛没有离开木纹：“我打算去找他。”

亚茨拉斐尔听上去有些怀疑：“你确定这是一个好主意？”

恶魔再次耸了耸肩，尽可能地减小动作幅度：“不会有什么坏处。我觉得他也许能帮你。”

克劳利能感受到亚茨拉斐尔的目光在他身上燃烧。他紧紧盯着桌子。

“ 克劳利，亲爱的。我不觉得这有可能。”亚茨拉斐尔温和地说。

克劳利不耐烦地从桌子上抬起目光，狠狠摇了摇头：“总会有办法的。我们很快就能把你的翅膀治好。”

亚茨拉斐尔深吸了一口气。“克劳利——”他再次开口。克劳利猛地站起身来，开始在厨房里踱来踱去。一阵头晕随之而来，但克劳利烦躁地把它推开了。

“ 听着，这不是什么你想想就可以解决的事。”亚茨拉斐尔坐在桌边说。“没那么简单。我堕——”

克劳利摇头否认。“亚当是敌基督。他可以命令现实——”

“ 这和现实没什么关系。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。“这是神圣的，虚无的。”

“ 你是一个天使。”克劳利争辩道。“他当然可以——”

“ 克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔几乎是冲着他大喊。现在他也站了起来，一瘸一拐地走向恶魔，抓住他的肩膀，迫使克劳利和他对视。克劳利受伤的肩膀被亚茨拉斐尔的手压得发烫，但他没有往回缩。“请你理解。”亚茨拉斐尔强调。“我不再是天使了。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，粗暴地转过身去，挣脱了亚茨拉斐尔的手。他刚走了几步，就感到一阵莫名其妙的愤怒涌上心头。他猛地又转过身来。“好的！”他对着天使厉声道——对克劳利来说，他是，他就是个天使。“那你是恶魔了！高兴吗？”

可亚茨拉斐尔摇着头：“我想也不是恶魔。”

克劳利恼怒地抬起双手：“这到底是什么意思？”

亚茨拉斐尔走近了他。这次克劳利待在了原地，亚茨拉斐尔直视着他的眼睛。他深吸了一口气：“我觉得我是人类。我觉得我堕落成了——人类。

克劳利盯着他，说不出话来。流感。他想。人类的疾病。“但这不可能。”他低声说，声音有些嘶哑。“天使会堕落成恶魔。这是基本运作原理。”

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，往后退了一步。他突然显得很苍老，很疲惫。“我知道。”他说。“我不知道这是怎么发生的。”

“ 但也许亚当能治好你。”克劳利坚持道，努力不让自己的声音流露出绝望。“也许他还能帮忙。”

“ 也许吧。”亚茨拉斐尔说，但听上去没有被说服。

“ 我们今天就去找他。”克劳利说。“今天下午。看看他怎么说。”

亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩：“好吧。但我还要再去睡一会儿。在你打算走的时候叫醒我。”

亚茨拉斐尔朝门口走去，绕道把他和克劳利的汤碗放到洗碗槽里。

天使离开时，克劳利突然意识到这并不是他想要的结束对话的方式。亚茨拉斐尔摇摇晃晃地从他身边走开，垂着眼睛，肩膀耷拉着，疲惫不堪。天使为他付出了那么多。

“ 谢谢你。”在亚茨拉斐尔迈出厨房时，克劳利轻轻地说。

天使摇晃着停了下来，转身看向他。

“ 谢谢你带我……离开那里。”克劳利继续说道，眼睛牢牢盯着一排橱柜，拒绝看向亚茨拉斐尔附近。

天使花了一点时间来回答。他的声音柔和而平静：“我也为同样的事情感谢你。”


	6. 果园

克劳利也睡了一觉。在这之前，他先去后花园找到了牛顿和安娜森玛（他们俩都不在篱笆附近），让他们在下午晚些时候叫醒他。

似乎只过了一小会儿，牛顿就小心翼翼地摇着他没有受伤的那只肩膀，告诉他现在是三点一刻，问他想不想起来。

可惜的是，这一觉对克劳利一点帮助也没有。他的肩膀在隐隐作痛，精神层面上的翅膀扑打着，燃烧着。他揉了揉头发， 去叫醒亚茨拉斐尔。

十几分钟之后，他们俩慢慢沿街走向安娜森玛指明的亚当的住所。女巫特意提醒他们要注意男孩的父母。

这是一个美好的日子——塔德菲尔德的每一天都阳光明媚——微风和暖阳温柔地拂过他们身上。

在阳光照耀下，克劳利还是觉得浑身冰凉。没走几步，他的翅膀就会使他的背部一阵发痛，接着是他的肩膀，如此无限循环。

两人足足花了二十分钟才到达亚当家。亚茨拉斐尔的脸绷得紧紧的，一瘸一拐地慢慢走着。每当天使皱起了眉或是让他们停下几秒钟时，克劳利会感到有沉重的负罪感压在他冻僵的肩膀上。

最终，他们到了敌基督的房子边。它很古雅，但和周围的房子几乎一模一样，似乎完全不值得注意。

两人继续往前走，穿过下一个街角，绕过广阔的绿色草地，来到屋后。草地的远端有一个管理得很好的果园，迷人的阳光从树丛中穿过。

克劳利一瘸一拐地走到草地后面，若无其事地朝篱笆上望去。后花园空无一人。

“ 好吧，那家伙去哪了？”克劳利自言自语道，又打了个寒颤。他转向亚茨拉斐尔：“嘿，天使——”他突然停住了。

一个金发少年大步走向他们，后面跟着一只可爱的，耷拉着耳朵的小狗。

亚当在几英尺远的地方停了下来，把头转向他们。他微长的金发散落在前额上。“你们好。”他说，声音不那么友好。

克劳利突然不安地意识到他和亚茨拉斐尔是多么的虚弱。他们都失去了能力，可亚当身边的空气似乎都在闪烁着微光。这孩子的身边散发着一种几乎可以触摸到的光环。克劳利突然想起，这是路西法的儿子，可以在一瞬间杀死他们。这个计划突然变得糟糕了。

“ 你可能还记得我们。”亚茨拉斐尔走向前去。“我们在世界末——”

“ 嗯。”亚当打断他道，“我记得你们。亚茨拉斐尔，对吧？还有……克劳利？”男孩的眼睛轮流扫过他们，尖锐的目光几乎穿透了恶魔。“你们想去散会儿步吗？我可以带你们去看看理查兹先生的果园。他不让任何人碰他的苹果，但大家都摘过。”

亚茨拉斐尔有礼貌地点了点头。亚当转过身去，狗在他身后兴奋地吠叫。亚茨拉斐尔慢吞吞地跟在他后面。克劳利强迫自己小跑着跟上他们。

“ 好久不见了。”亚当兴高采烈地说，领着他们穿过草地。“希望上边和下边都不打算再来一次。我们现在在学几何，那东西真的毫无意义。甚至温斯利代尔都赞同这一点、”

在亚当说话的时候，狗跑来跑去，跳到克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔的腿上，兴奋地又叫又嗅。它似乎更喜欢克劳利，在恶魔腿上跳来跳去，偶尔佯装着咆哮几声。克劳利得集中注意力才不会被它绊倒。

“ 我知道你现在是人类了。”亚当对亚茨拉斐尔说。他很快就从寒暄转到正题上来了。“我希望你喜欢你的新身份。我个人很喜欢。”男孩倒退着走着，皱着鼻子。“但爸爸妈妈一直跟我说要做这要做那。他们总想让我走路时昂首挺胸，多吃蔬菜，打扫房间。我是指，他们觉得这是为我好，但房间真的需要一直保持干净吗？天使的房间肯定不用。”

“ 说起这个。”克劳利小跑着追赶他们，翅膀在精神的层面里火辣辣地疼。

“ 恶魔估计也不用打扫房间。”亚当继续说着，似乎没有听到克劳利的话。“我觉得只有人类需要这么做。真是太糟糕了。”

他们现在快到果园的边缘了。亚当放慢了脚步。“现在当心理查兹先生。”他警告道，低下头，在树丛里张望。树上挂满了苹果，马上就要变成浓郁的深红色了。“如果他找到了我，我就说你们有在看管我。我觉得他一定会听你们的，毕竟你们是大人。”

“ 听着。”克劳利说。他终于在亚当停在一棵树旁时赶上了他们。亚茨拉斐尔脸色发白，左脚重重地撑在地上。

“ 似乎狗很喜欢你。”亚当说着，向恶魔方向晃了晃脑袋。小狗蹲在恶魔面前，低着头，尾巴翘在空中，凶狠地咆哮着。克劳利在足足十秒钟后才意识到这一定是那只地狱犬。它和地狱的共同点似乎比蒲公英还少。

“ 我们是来问你一件事的。”克劳利说。他想趁亚当还没扯到其他话题上之前，先把他的意思讲清楚。“亚茨拉斐尔——”他一字一句挤出来，“他……堕落了。我们想知道你能不能治愈他，恢复他，之类的。把他变回一个天使。”

亚当给了克劳利一个长长的，平静的眼神。恶魔突然意识到自己是不是跨进了什么禁区。但随后，亚当若有所思地转向亚茨拉斐尔。他一个字也没说。他在思考。

接着他转身走开了。他们俩别无选择，只能跟在后面。

“ 苹果快熟了。”亚当指着附近挂满了苹果的一棵树。“有人说，它们最美味的时候是刚刚变红，还挂在树上的时候。”敌基督抬起手，从一根伸出的树枝上扯下一个鲜红的苹果。他看了它几秒钟。“但还是一句话，”他若有所思地说，“你不能吃树上的苹果。”

亚当耸了耸肩，咬了一口，对他们笑了笑。“拿一个吧。”他指着苹果说。“理查兹先生不知道它们真正的吃法是什么。”

亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地笑了笑，摘下一个苹果，转身递给克劳利。恶魔在凉风中瑟瑟发抖，摇了摇头。自从伊甸园那件事以后，他就对苹果毫无胃口。

亚当在苹果树间穿梭，一只手拂过树叶。克劳利翅膀上传来的剧痛让他皱起了眉头。他突然觉得很不舒服，皮肤刺痛，一阵暴躁随着热浪滚滚而来。这孩子是打算一整天躲开话题吗？

克劳利大步向前走去，从亚茨拉斐尔身边擦过。后者若有所思地咬了一口苹果。

“ 喂！”克劳利朝着亚当低吼。亚当停下脚步，平静地转向他。克劳利的一部分警告他这是非常愚蠢的行为，但他的其余部分充斥着烧灼，愤怒和痛苦。“别再提苹果了！”他咬牙切齿地说。“你到底打不打算治好亚茨拉斐尔？”

亚当静静地看着他。“估计不行。”他说，声音冷静，毫无起伏。

克劳利觉得自己的体温升高了五度：“为什么不行？”

他能感受到亚茨拉斐尔把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。但克劳利生气地晃掉了它。

“ 我已经告诉过你了。”亚当说，对克劳利的语气无动于衷。

克劳利怒火中烧，对亚当嘶声道：“在我们为你做了这么多之后？”他咆哮道。“我们帮忙阻止了世界末日——亚茨拉斐尔和我甚至面对了路西法——”

“ 克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔在他身后用警告的语气说，但克劳利还在继续往前走。

“ 这对你毫无意义吗？难道你没有——没有忠诚，没有起码的礼貌——”

但亚当不为所动。他看上去有点悲伤。

克劳利逐渐冷静下来，突然爆发的怒火像来时一样迅速消退。气温下降了十度，克劳利又开始发抖了。他感到亚茨拉斐尔把他拉了回来。

“ 我们能够理解。”亚茨拉斐尔对亚当说。“无论如何，我们很感谢你。”

“ 我们完了。”克劳利颤抖着，苦涩地嘟囔着。“天堂在这周末之前就会找到我们。”

亚茨拉斐尔转过身去。他扯了扯嘴角，露出了悲伤的微笑。

“ 等等。”亚当说。“这个我可能可以帮忙。”

亚茨拉斐尔又转了回去。克劳利只是站在那里，痛苦地颤抖着。狗在他脚边吠叫。克劳利无视了它。

“ 如果你们担心的是天堂和地狱，”亚当说，“我可以提供给你们一个安全的地方。他们不会找到你的。”他想了一会儿，“往北边走有一个小村——米德法斯——我的祖父在那儿住过一段时间。那儿很舒服。这对你们有用吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔惊喜地笑了：“当然！谢谢你。”

亚当耸耸肩：“那是个好地方。几乎和这里一样好。”他看了看天空，突然意识到现在已经很晚了。“我十分钟前就该回家了。我得走了。我希望你们俩一切都好。”

“ 我们会没事的。”当亚当从他身边走过时，亚茨拉斐尔向他保证。

亚当在克劳利面前停了下来。恶魔正在努力控制自己的颤抖。“我为你的翅膀感到抱歉。”他说，声音里满是真诚。“我希望它们能好起来。”

克劳利咬紧牙关，忍过一阵新的疼痛，短促地点了点头。他感到很不舒服。

亚当对他苦笑一下，转身离开。“过来，狗！”他一边往草地小跑，一遍喊道，“拜拜！”

狗叫了一声，看了克劳利最后一眼，跟着它的主人跑了。

亚茨拉斐尔向克劳利转过身来。“你的翅膀怎么了？”他问道。

克劳利耸了耸肩，躲闪着天使的目光。

亚茨拉斐尔看了他一眼，表示自己完全不相信。克劳利转身往回走去。

“ 嘿！”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道，轻松地追了上来。他抓住克劳利没有受伤的肩膀，把他转过来面对自己。他抓住恶魔的手臂，目光扫过克劳利的脸。

克劳利茫然地盯着亚茨拉斐尔的套头衫。他试图抑制新一轮的颤抖，但没有成功。

亚茨拉斐尔担忧地抓紧了他。接着，他放开了一只手，摸向克劳利的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。恶魔避开了亚茨拉斐尔的目光，模模糊糊地望着他身后的果园。天使的手放在了他额头上。他的手感觉很冰。

“ 该死，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔吼道，听上去非常生气。“你最好告诉我这是你肩膀造成的。感染之类的。”

克劳利盯着地面，默默地摇了摇头。

亚茨拉斐尔又骂了一句。这是第六次了。天使放开了他，后退了几英尺，然后转身朝另一个方向走去。他看上去很激动，一脸怒气。

克劳利晃了晃。

“ 有——”亚茨拉斐尔停了下来，朝他走了两步，又停了下来。“有多糟糕？有多少——你觉得有多少是由你的翅膀造成的？”

克劳利明白亚茨拉斐尔的意思——如果是身体上的伤口造成了他的发热，只需要睡眠和一点点魔法就能解决这个问题。但如果是由于他的翅膀——那他就有麻烦了。

“ 八成，大概？”克劳利嘟囔着。“或者九成？”

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他看了很长时间，然后又转过身去，咒骂着一瘸一拐走进了果园。他又转了回来。“你至少把伤口治愈了，对吧？告诉我你至少治好了伤口。这是你应该做的第一件事。最重要的事。告诉我这是你做的第一件事。”他几乎是在恳求克劳利。

恶魔咽了口唾沫，压下了胃里的翻滚。他的翅膀火辣辣地疼。克劳利摇了摇头。

亚茨拉斐尔又骂了一句。他已经破了他的个人记录了。“该死，克劳利。为什么？”

“ 你……更需要。”克劳利嘟囔着，闭上眼睛，抵御着一股越来越强烈的恶心感。几秒种后，他再次睁开了眼睛。亚茨拉斐尔仍然盯着他，满脸难以置信。

接着，天使终于找回了他的声音。他的脸因愤怒扭曲着，朝克劳利走了一步，举起一只手，然后突然转身走开了。他粗暴地揉了揉自己的头发。

克劳利又感受到一股热浪向他袭来。他想要坐下来。

“ 克劳利——什么——为什么——该死的。“亚茨拉斐尔停了下来。“克劳利，这太愚蠢了。”他最后挤了出来。“这非常愚蠢，你知道这一点。”

克劳利耸耸肩，摇晃着。“在当时……看起来是个好主意。”

亚茨拉斐尔难以置信地看着他，但似乎得出了某个结论。“不要再治疗我了。不要动我一根手指。我自己会好起来的。现在，你需要多睡一会儿。一旦你恢复了体力，我们就来解决你的翅膀，好吗？我们拖得越久，情况就越糟糕。”

一秒钟以后，亚茨拉斐尔的怒火又涌了上来。天使一瘸一拐地走了过来：“该死的，克劳利。你知道这是怎么回事。那些银桩和扯掉的羽毛已经够糟糕了，再加上其他伤口——你等了这么久！你的翅膀可能永远也不能愈合了！”

克劳利又耸了耸肩。

亚茨拉斐尔停了下来，盯着他。“什么？”他喊道。“克劳利，这是你的翅膀——你需要他们！你不想飞了吗？你不想再体验风吹过羽毛的感觉？该死的！”

克劳利打了个寒颤，集中精力保持直立。他看得出亚茨拉斐尔很生他的气，但这并不重要。“如果你变成了人类。”他听见自己说。“我不知道我要翅膀干什么。”

天使盯着他看了一会儿，张开嘴，说不出话。他走到克劳利面前，抓住他的胳膊摇晃着。亚茨拉斐尔的脸离他很近，明亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着。“你怎么敢说这种话？”他怒吼道。“你不能。不是现在。你不能放弃，知道吗？永远不能。答应我。”

克劳利对着天使炸了眨眼睛，听不懂他的意思。他的翅膀还在烧灼，他的肩膀随着心脏一跳一跳地疼。他觉得自己的脸色一定很苍白。

“ 答应我。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

克劳利张口，舌头像砂纸一样擦过：“好的。”他粗声说。

亚茨拉斐尔深深呼出了一口气，站了一会儿。他自己也微微颤抖着。天使回头看着克劳利，怒气似乎已经消失了。他好像突然间意识到了恶魔的状况。

“ 哦，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔终于说，把恶魔拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱。

克劳利融化在了天使的温暖中。往常，克劳利很鄙视这种亲密举动，但现在他非常乐意。他很高兴亚茨拉斐尔不再对他大吼大叫了。

亚茨拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子，放开了克劳利。恶魔突然惊讶地发现天使在哭泣。

他还没来得及说什么，亚茨拉斐尔就用一只手小心翼翼地搂着克劳利的肩膀，领着他走出果园。

恶魔发出了一声长长的，颤抖的呼吸，感受到一股新的热浪在他身上翻滚。克劳利盯着他脚边草地上的苹果。坠落的苹果……

等他们穿过草地的时候，克劳利觉得自己又开始发抖了，眼前一阵发黑。

克劳利疲惫的大脑产生了一种混乱的幻觉。他是一条蛇，用一只苹果诱惑着美丽的夏娃，躲避着理查兹先生；同时，亚茨拉斐尔正在堕落，尖叫着，双翼燃烧着。火焰从天使跳跃到自己的翅膀上；接着，亚当递给他一个苹果，告诉他这一切都是不可言喻计划的一部分。

等他们抵达安娜森玛和牛顿的小屋时，克劳利剧烈地颤抖着，视线模糊了。他觉得自己很暖和，但却又出了一身冷汗。天使一直支撑着他，但他自己也一瘸一拐，呼吸急促。

过了几分钟，他才意识到自己已经进了小屋。亚茨拉斐尔的手已经离开了他，正帮他盖上一条毯子。安娜森玛正在质问亚茨拉斐尔对他做了什么。

“ 他一个小时前还好好的——！”

接着，他的翅膀传来了一阵灼痛。他颤抖着。温暖的黑暗包裹了他。


	7. 二十分钟

六天后，克劳利几乎恢复了全力。

他的翅膀还在烧灼，不断地提醒他那些未能治愈的伤口。不过在睡了一觉之后，他的体温大大降低了，在三十八度左右徘徊。安娜森玛说他的肩膀恢复的很好，不过克劳利还是觉得它疼得厉害。他原本想用奇迹治愈它，但天使坚持认为，在他翅膀恢复正常之前，他不能使用任何力量。

同时，亚茨拉斐尔走路依然有点一瘸一拐。安娜森玛的饮食调控对他帮助很大。他现在已经恢复了血色，变得和从前那样高兴了——在恶魔看来，有些太过高兴了。

自克劳利在沙发上晕过去之后，他们再也没有讨论过果园里发生的事。

牛顿和安娜森玛重新开始外出上班了。为了照顾天使和恶魔，他们前几天都没有去工作。亚茨拉斐尔对此深表歉意。安娜森玛表示完全没有关系，还说她本来就想要有一个空闲的小假期。

他们离开之后，亚茨拉斐尔坐在客厅的一张椅子上，读一本他随手找来的书。天使明显是特意挑选了这把椅子，好在克劳利睡觉的时候能看着他。不过他们谁也没有提到这一点。天使坚持要克劳利睡在空床上，自己来睡沙发，但克劳利坚决拒绝了这个安排。对他来说，每天睡醒时在肩上发现亚茨拉斐尔给他披的毯子已经够糟的了。他毕竟是个恶魔。

克劳利的能力在这六天里缓慢而稳定地恢复了。他觉得这已经是自己能在翅膀损坏的情况下的恢复的全力了。偶尔他会觉得左翼完完全全麻木了，随之而来的是肩胛骨上上下跳动的刺痛感。每当亚茨拉斐尔提及时（他每天要问他十次），克劳利都避之不谈。同时，克劳利越来越担心上面会发现他们。他想尽快让自己的翅膀愈合，然后离开这里。

亚当提到的米德法斯村不是很远。克劳利知道，亚当一定在那里设置了某种能抵御天堂追踪的护盾。一旦他和亚茨拉斐尔安全地到了那里，他就会感觉好很多。他们可以在那儿躲避上面的追捕，恢复体力。这是最有战略意义的事情。

同时，亚茨拉斐尔认为他们可能得帮克劳利修复翅膀。他伤处的骨头碎片估计已经开始愈合了的。“至少先得有两个人来把它扶稳，然后你再去治愈它。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。“如果愈合得不正确的话，我们可能得重新打碎它。

想到这里，克劳利总觉得有些反胃。他可以毫不费力地对付大部分伤害——如果你去过地狱的话，你也可以——但翅膀对压力和角度的任何微小变化都特别敏感。克劳利意识到，他的翅膀炙热的像是泡了一整周的圣水一样。

尽管克劳利的能量还没有完全恢复，但他翅膀的状况一比一天差。天堂随时都有可能发现他们。时间不等人。他们必须马上行动。

因此，这天下午——那是一个星期二——安娜森玛和牛顿提前两个小时下班回来，聚集在客厅里。

他们选择这里，是因为这是屋子里最大的房间，克劳利可以把他的翅膀完全伸展开来。在准备过程中，亚茨拉斐尔花了一晚上的时间给帕西法夫妇科普了翅膀解剖学的基础知识。基本上，他们只需要抓住克劳利的翅膀，让它们保持稳定（或者，对左翼来说，把骨头碎片合在一起），直到恶魔治愈它们。如果骨头试图自行愈合，他们得重新打碎它。亚茨拉斐尔试图给克劳利也科普一下，可恶魔坚持说，虽然他的确没有及时治愈他自己的翅膀，但他完全知道应该怎么做。

“ 记住，一定要抓牢。”亚茨拉斐尔第八次提醒牛顿。安娜森玛关上了所有的百叶窗。克劳利紧张地在附近踱来踱去，脚踩在亚茨拉斐尔设法弄来的塑料布上。天使认为在这个过程中克劳利的翅膀会流大量血，掉很多羽毛，而克劳利相信他。据他所知，在天堂里有一半袭击他们的天使是被他翅膀上滴落的血迹吸引过去的。

“ 他可能会试图拍打或者伸展翅膀，但这会让他受伤。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说，“所以在治疗过程中，你们要尽量保持他的翅膀在合适的位置上。大概只需要几秒钟的时间，但我们需要保证骨头是正确排列的。飞行需要极其精确的骨骼结构。”

“ 他们知道该怎么做。”克劳利厉声说，显得特别紧张。他只是想结束这一切。

“ 他真的很感激。”亚茨拉斐尔小声对牛顿说，但没有小到克劳利听不见的地步。恶魔故意不去理他。

“ 我们应该可以开始了。”安娜森玛说道，仔细检查了最后一块百叶窗。“如果需要的话，我还在厨房里准备了一个急救箱。”

亚茨拉斐尔严肃地点了点头。

“ 我们到底打不打算开始了？”克劳利嘟囔着。亚茨拉斐尔瞥了他一眼，可能是出于责备，也可能是出于担心。

“ 开始吧。”天使在一阵紧张之后同意了。

安娜森玛和牛顿走到了房间的两边。牛顿卷起了袖子。

克劳利酸溜溜地记起他是多么地讨厌寻求帮助。他咬紧牙关，走到房间前面，努力放松表情。最好赶快了结这件事，这样他和亚茨拉斐尔就可以离开这儿了。

说起亚茨拉斐尔，天使正站在房间的前面。

“ 你没有地方站吗？”克劳利有些不耐烦地问。一想到过会儿会有多疼，他的翅膀就灼烧得更厉害了。

亚茨拉斐尔向他投去难以看懂的眼光。“这儿。”他说。

克劳利瞥了他一眼，但他看上去非常严肃。

“ 扶着我。”天使说，轻轻拉着他的肩膀。

“ 我会没事的，谢谢。”克劳利说，语气有些冷淡

亚茨拉斐尔没有动。“别开玩笑了。”

克劳利耸了耸肩，伸出手放在了亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上。“开心了吗？”

“ 嗯。”天使说。“深呼吸。”

克劳利想无视他，但他知道这是一个好主意。亚茨拉斐尔只是想帮忙。他深吸了几口气，盯着亚茨拉斐尔锁骨附近的某个地方。

“ 你准备好了吗？”

克劳利又做了两次深呼吸。这次快了些，像是马拉松之前的热身。

他鼓起勇气，奋力把双翼展开到凡间。

疼痛把他狠狠撞倒在地。

~~***~~

火焰凝成液体，呛入克劳利的喉咙中。

当他挣扎着要把那该死的东西吐出来的时候，他的喉咙被灼烧着。

克劳利的双颊火辣辣的。过了一会儿他才注意到自己的脸是湿的，头发黏在皮肤上。他刺痛的脸颊两边有两只温暖的手，支撑着他的头。他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，虚弱地贴在肋骨上，试图逃出他的身体。亚茨拉斐尔的声音从他前面什么地方传来，急迫又绝望。

“ 你得把它们治好，克劳利。听得到吗？治好你的翅膀。现在，就是现在，克劳利。该死。清醒过来。”

克劳利努力睁了睁眼睛，又闭上了。但他听懂了亚茨拉斐尔的话。

翅膀。

恶魔喘着粗气，感觉那炙热的液体还在他的舌头上。他的翅膀化作一团疼痛的迷雾，白炽强烈。

他探向体内，麻木地感受着自己的力量。它就在那里，平静地等待着。他把思想裹在它的周围，在失败了两次以后，成功地把它引到了自己的翅膀上。白雾立刻开始消散，他的下一次呼吸稍微稳定了些。他继续把力量推进他的翅膀，很快分辨出了主要关节上的炙热，和左边翅膀上更剧烈的疼痛。他把注意力集中在那个部位。当骨骼相接时，他感受到自己在颤抖。

“ 等等，克劳利。”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔的声音从他面前的某个地方传来，打破了他的混沌。“别过头。就这样。”

克劳利的力量快要用完了。他能够感受到这一点。同时，他意识到剩下的这些不足以把他的翅膀完全修复。但亚茨拉斐尔的声音很有权威。克劳利精疲力尽，思绪一片混乱。他逐渐减小了力度，突然感到一阵头晕目眩。

“ 做得很好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音依然很急迫。“现在把它们收起来。合起来。快结束了。”

克劳利有点迷惑，亚茨拉斐尔的话在他脑子里乱作一团。他不知道自己要干什么。他感到自己的手紧紧抓住了一团毛线，听见自己咽了口唾沫。恶魔把自己的翅膀扫回了精神层面。这一个小小的动作也把他剩余的力量消耗了一半。他感到一阵黑暗和恶心涌上心头。

“ 不，不，不，保持清醒。”亚茨拉斐尔快速说。克劳利觉得他的手移到了自己的肩膀上。“结束了。振作起来。和我说点什么，克劳利，求你了。”天使听上去几乎要哭出来了，双手紧紧搂着克劳利的肩膀，疼得要命。

克劳利眼冒金星，但他翅膀上的疼痛感正在消退。他慢慢地深呼吸了三次，周围的世界变得清晰起来。

他跪在铺满地板的塑料布上，身体前倾，倚在亚茨拉斐尔身上，双手紧紧握着天使的套头衫。他的双颊火辣辣的，心脏在胸中微弱地跳动着。在稍微清醒点后，他注意到自己全身湿透了——至少头和肩膀是这样的。他的左肩还在隐隐作痛，但精神空间里只剩下了几处小小的刺痛。

克劳利眨了眨眼，强迫自己往后靠，又因这个动作呻吟着。他松开了亚茨拉斐尔的套衫，用手背摸了摸他滚烫，湿淋淋的脸颊。

“ 克劳利？亲爱的？你还好吗？”亚茨拉斐尔看着他，满脸担忧，双手紧紧抓着恶魔的肩膀。

“ 好极了。”克劳利勉强说，又一次品尝到了舌头上的灼烧感，他强迫自己坐起来，把肩膀往后伸。他受伤的肩膀立刻疼了起来，但翅膀只剩下了在精神层面上的一点点刺痛。“嗯，还不算太糟。”

亚茨拉斐尔发出一阵哽咽声。克劳利还没来得及意识到发生了什么，天使就把他紧紧搂在了怀里。他浑身发抖，双手紧紧攥在恶魔外套的后面，发出长长的，颤抖着的呼吸。克劳利惊讶地发现天使在哭泣。

“ 有段时间真的很危险。”亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地在克劳利耳边说。

恶魔发出一个紧张的笑声。“你不可能这么容易摆脱我的。”他揶揄道，努力不为亚茨拉斐尔的行为感到恐慌。

天使没有表现出想要放手的迹象。克劳利犹豫地拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的后背。“看到了吗？我坚不可摧。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻笑了一声，松开了他，用衣袖的末端不自然地擦了擦眼睛。“你——你昏迷了二十分钟。”他坦白道。

克劳利震惊地看着亚茨拉斐尔。他又扫视了一遍亚茨拉斐尔，突然看清了他那双颤抖的手和那双通红的眼睛。

他还注意到自己胸口里微弱的，费力的心跳，想起了亚茨拉斐尔对他绝望地呼喊。他感受到天使在死死抓住自己的肩膀，握得生疼，似乎他觉得克劳利会在自己松手的那一瞬间就离开他。

恶魔咽了口唾沫。他不敢直视亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，目光落在地板上。然后，他皱起了眉头。天使边上有一个空桶和一瓶打开的伏特加酒。

克劳利把这些东西联系在一起，又把手伸向他刺痛的，湿漉漉的脸颊。他现在辨认出了嘴里的辛辣酒味。“你是不是——打了我，还把一桶水泼在了我身上了？”他怀疑地问。

亚茨拉斐尔突然显得很尴尬。至少他不再显得那么忧虑疲惫了。“我很抱歉。牛顿说这可能有用。”

克劳利眨了眨眼，扭头看了看，终于想起来屋里还有其他人。在他身后，长长的，闪闪发光的黑色羽毛散落在塑料布上，上面还有一大滩鲜血。安娜森玛和牛顿站在旁边，两人都一言不发地盯着这些羽毛。牛顿的手还举在身前，似乎还在下意识地抓着什么东西。

克劳利站了起来，意识到即使在力量耗尽之后，他感觉依然不错。亚茨拉斐尔跟着他站了起来，看上去依然很担心。

“ 翅膀。”牛顿麻木地说。“魔法——真的魔法。”

亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍克劳利没有受伤的那个肩膀，勉强笑了笑。“他们一直是这个状态。”天使用手背擦去最后一滴眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，声音沙哑着说。

安娜森玛先恢复了过来。“它——它看上去恢复地挺好。”她看着亚茨拉斐尔说。“就像你说的，骨头融合成了一条直线。”

亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，看上去松了一口气。显然他在努力使自己振作起来。他抱歉地看了克劳利一眼。“我们的确不得不把一些骨头重新打碎。”天使同情地说。“也许你昏过去是件好事。”

听到这里，克劳利皱起了眉。“可能吧。”他同意道，又看了一眼塑料布。“我掉的羽毛够多了吧？”

“ 恐怕是的。”亚茨拉斐尔遗憾地说。“你把骨折治好了？感觉好些了吗？”

“ 好多了。”克劳利说。他又舒展了一下肩膀。“好了。我们什么时候走？”


	8. 米德法斯

他们待了最后一晚。亚茨拉斐尔帮帕西法夫妇清理了他们的客厅，并说服克劳利在躺回沙发之前干了点活。

第二天早上，安娜森玛打算开车载他们去米德法斯。亚茨拉斐尔高兴地同意了，而克劳利因为没有表达出适当的感激之情，被安排在了后座上。他一路上一都盯着窗外，以防上面突然来人。

不过，一路上风平浪静，他们很快就到了米德法斯。这个村庄不大，有一个古色古香的街角小店，杂货铺，加油站，酒吧，银行和一个美丽的尖顶教堂。安娜森玛问他们要在哪里停车，克劳利立即回答酒吧。

亚茨拉斐尔从副驾上转过身来，扬起眉毛看了他一眼。“这是获得情报的最佳地点。”恶魔辩护道。

安娜森玛把车停在了那座砖木结构的小房子旁边。亚茨拉斐尔再次感谢了她的帮助，而克劳利发出了一声可能代表着感激的嘟囔声。天使率先从车里爬了出来。恶魔抓住机会，探身面向安娜森玛。

“喂，如果那本书里还提到我们的其他什么事的话，”他说，“你就告诉我，嗯？我会寄给你一张明信片，上面有我的联系方式。记住它，撕了它。不，烧了它，这样更安全。”

“呃，好的。”她说。克劳利快速点了点头，跟着天使下了车。

亚兹拉斐尔再次感谢了安娜森玛，和她挥手告别，目送她离开。他们两人独自站在了这个陌生村庄的路边。

克劳利转过身去，推开了酒吧的门。亚茨拉斐尔急忙跟在他身后。

酒吧的内部铺满了深色的木头和电视屏幕，给人一种家的感觉。这里大概是勤劳的中产阶级男人经常光顾的地方——他们对老式足球和啤酒有着强烈的喜爱。

酒吧里很安静。这不奇怪，毕竟现在是早上十点。克劳利大摇大摆地从桌椅旁走过，来到吧台前，敲了敲闪闪发光的木质台面。“嘿？”他叫道。“有人吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔跟着恶魔进入了酒吧，犹豫不决地站在他身边。“克劳利。”他张口道。

就在这时，传来了一阵砰砰声和叮当声。过了一会儿，一个面色红润的男性从酒吧的尽头走来。他的花格袖子一直挽到胳膊肘，耳朵后面夹了一支笔。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”他愉悦地问道。

“是的。实际上，”克劳利说，有技巧地使自己的声音毫无威胁，“我们是新来的，想找个地方住一段时间。有什么建议吗？”

“唐尼在车站那边开了一家快捷酒店。”酒吧老板说着，伸手抓了抓夹着笔的耳朵。“或者，你们可以去查林福德。那儿有一家像样的客栈。”

“这是一个可爱的村庄。”亚茨拉斐尔笨拙地插话道，“我们更想要待在这里，而不是去，呃，查林福德。”

“好吧，这不能怪你。我在这里待了一辈子。”酒保自豪地说，拯救了天使乏味的谈话技巧。“一直忍不下心离开。”

“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔同意道。“实际上，我和我朋友是从城里来的。伦敦。我们想在乡下待上一段时间，呼吸一下……呃，新鲜空气。”

“是啊。这儿风景很好。”酒保说，用手擦了擦吧台。“城市里生活节奏太快了，偶尔放松一下也不错。新鲜的空气，啤酒和足球。这就是一个男人的一切。当然还有茶。愿上帝保佑女王。”

“是的，是的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“嗯，呃，谢谢你的建议。我们马上就会再过来的，就过来打个招呼。”

“好的。”酒吧和蔼地回答。“抱歉，你们刚刚说你们叫什么来着？”

“安东尼·克劳利。”克劳利说，“这位是……”克劳利卡住了，不确定地看着亚茨拉斐尔。

“A·茨拉斐尔。”天使说。

“A？”酒保扬了扬眉毛，问道，“这么糟糕吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩。“你知道家长的起名技术的。”

酒保笑了，向天使伸出手来：“当然。我叫伯特兰·马特，但大家都叫我伯特。”

亚茨拉斐尔和他握了握手，克劳利也同样做。“你们打算待多久？”伯特问道。

“也许几个星期吧。”克劳利说。与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔回答道：“挺长一段时间吧，我觉得。”他们互相看了一眼，尴尬地转头看向伯特。

“好吧，你们会想明白的。”酒保笑着说。“哈珀做的蛋糕很好吃，但我这儿有方圆二十公里最好吃的汉堡。”他为自己的自我推销笑出了声。“我建议你们试试。”

“谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我们过会儿会，呃，过来看看这是不是真的。”

“希望这样。”伯特说，似乎突然注意到他耳朵后面有支笔。他有些困惑地把笔拿了下来。

“好，那我们回头见。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他看起来像是想要结束一场对话，但又没有多少经验。

“好。”酒保说。

克劳利嘟囔着要去的地方，几乎是把亚茨拉斐尔拖出了酒吧。

“他看上去是个好人。”他们走出酒吧后，亚茨拉斐尔高兴地说。

“你也看起来很友善。”克劳利讽刺道。

“嘿，我只是想对人好一些。”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道，“毕竟我是个——”亚茨拉斐尔突然停住了。声音卡在他的喉咙里。一阵长时间的沉默。“别在意。”他最后说。

克劳利尴尬地站在那里，盯着人行道，不知道该说什么。他突然强烈地意识到，这一切都是他的错。“我们去找那家旅馆吧。”他终于喃喃自语道，随意朝一个方向走去。村子不是很大，他觉得他很快就能找到一条叫做“站台”的街道。

亚茨拉斐尔静静地跟着他。一路上谁也没说一句话。

这个快捷酒店是一间可爱的双层红砖小屋，花园里种满了雏菊和水仙花。这一切都让克劳利浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但亚茨拉斐尔似乎很喜欢这里，眼睛发着光。出于某些原因，克劳利觉得这里并不是真的那么令人讨厌。

唐尼原来是唐娜的昵称。她是一个四十多岁的黑发女性。在听说是伯特介绍他们过来的之后，她把他们带进了屋。

“多可爱呀，是吧？”她边说边领他们走进客厅。房屋内部光线很好，摆满了家具，看上去有些过时，不是很舒服。一只黄褐色的猫靠在窗户的凳子上，冲他们懒洋洋地眨着眼睛，甩了甩尾巴。

“你们打算在这儿待多久？”唐尼问。她急匆匆地走进房间，小幅度地调整了一下桌子上小垫布的位置。“是临时旅行吧？我们这儿有点偏僻。”

“我们不太确定会待多久。”亚茨拉斐尔说。克劳利慢慢地从一条花边窗帘前挪开，好像它会咬他似的。“实际上，我们想要一个永久性的住处。但短期的也可以。”

“永久性的？”唐尼转过身来，意味深长地望着他们俩。“你们打算搬到这里来？……一起？”

“大概是这样。”亚茨拉斐尔犹豫地说，挪动着脚步。“我们从伦敦过来的。呃，想找一个安静的地方。”

她会心地笑了笑：“亲爱的，你们来对地方了。这里的人都很友善，不像是 _其他_ 村庄里的 _某些_ 人。你懂的。你们不会有麻烦的。”

“呃。”亚茨拉斐尔说，完全没有听懂她在说什么。克劳利没有在听他们说话。他眯着眼睛看着那只黄褐色的猫。猫用怀疑的眼光盯着他。

“无论如何，如果你真的要待上几个星期的话，我可能知道一个地方。”她说着，匆匆朝厨房的方向走去。“你们稍等，我去给你们倒点茶。你们可以坐会儿。别怕帕赛福，她不咬人。”最后那句话指的是那只黄褐色的猫。它正小心翼翼地嗅着空气，眼睛盯着克劳利。恶魔之前用一个简单地小魔咒遮住了他的蛇眼。现在他把伪装撤除了一小会儿，紧紧盯着这只猫。

“谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔说，倒在一张直背沙发上。房间的另一头，那只黄褐色的猫嘶嘶地叫着，从凳子上跳了下来。克劳利得意地笑着。

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，显然希望他也坐下。克劳利固执地站在那里，直到亚茨拉斐尔冲他挥了两下手，皱了下眉头，他才不情不愿地坐在了天使旁边那张丑陋的花椅上。

过了一会儿，唐尼回来了，满脸笑容，身上散发着刺鼻的香水味。她给了亚茨拉斐尔一盘饼干。天使有礼貌地拿了一个，克劳利摇了摇头。如果有什么事是恶魔绝对不会做的，那就是从这些有一堆猫的女人手里接过玫瑰形状的饼干。而且，她已经叫了他三次“亲爱的”了。他不能忍受任何人叫他亲爱的，除了亚茨拉斐尔（这仅仅只是因为他不得不习惯后者的行为）。

“你说……？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，咬了一小口饼干。

“哦，对。”唐尼说着，在他们对面一张同样铺着花布的椅子上坐了下来。“诺曼·马特森一直想要卖掉他的房子。他就在村庄的西侧，你们要在杰瑞加油站转个弯。有点偏远，不过很舒服。诺曼标价十八万英镑，我对他说：‘诺曼，这间屋子不大。我只要花一百五十万就可以在克劳福菲尔德找到一个比它大一倍的地方。没人想买乡下的房子了。他们更喜欢伦敦和卡迪夫。’但他说一英镑也不能少。不过这都是几个月前的事了，我敢肯定他现在会想要降点价。你们可以去问问。另外，如果你想去找其他地方的话，查林福特那有一个房产公司。”

“但我们真的想要待在米德法斯。”亚茨拉斐尔说，又看了看那盘饼干。“马德森？”

“对的。”她注意到天使的目光。“你想要再来一块吗？”

天使的脸红了红，但伸手拿过另一块饼干。“谢谢你。”

克劳利转了转眼珠。茶壶在另一个房间发出柔和的嘟嘟声。唐尼匆匆走进厨房。

“你把整个盘子拿过去吧。”克劳利轻声对天使说。

亚茨拉斐尔的脸又涨的通红，蔓延到他的耳朵尖，但他又偷偷从盘子里拿了一块饼干。恶魔发出一个短促的笑声，马上把它变成了咳嗽。唐尼冲进了房间。她手上拿着一个托盘，上面放着三只茶杯，一个陶瓷茶壶，还有两小罐奶油和糖。

克劳利不是特别想喝茶，但亚茨拉斐尔把一只茶杯塞进了他的手里。它上面印着蓝色和粉色的花和小猫。

亚茨拉斐尔和唐尼闲聊了十分钟，话题无聊到难以置信，一下子让克劳利想起了他独居的每一个理由。当聊到天气和地方习俗时，亚茨拉斐尔显得不是很确定，但唐尼并不需要回应就能继续聊下去。亚茨拉斐尔趁她不注意时又偷了一块饼干，让克劳利怀疑它们是不是真的那么好吃。

他盯着那一小堆饼干，想知道它们是什么味道。但他知道他永远也不会去吃——在他嘲笑了亚茨拉斐尔吃饼干之后。谈话声停下了。他心不在焉地抬头看了一眼，发现两人都在期待地看着他。

“抱歉，怎么了？”他看着亚茨拉斐尔，想知道发生了什么。

“我想他的意思是‘是’。”唐尼笑着说。

克劳利的目光在亚茨拉斐尔和唐尼之间徘徊：“怎么——”他张口道。

亚茨拉斐尔和蔼地笑了笑，拍了拍他没有受伤的肩膀：“我刚刚问你打算走了吗。”

克劳利嘟囔着什么借口，感觉脸颊发烫，但唐尼和亚茨拉斐尔似乎都觉得这非常有趣。

他们站了起来，握了握手。克劳利站在他们身后生闷气，像是一个喜怒无常的青少年。

幸运的是，亚茨拉斐尔似乎终于打算离开了。很快他们便走出了小屋，站在了阳光下。

“我想我们最好在你昏睡过去前离开那里。”亚茨拉斐尔开玩笑地说，友好地推了一下克劳利的肩膀。这次是受伤的肩膀。克劳利缩了一下。“哦，对不起，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔快速说，他声音里的幽默消失了。

“没事。”克劳利皱了皱眉，肩膀又开始剧烈地疼痛起来。

他们默默走了一会儿，穿过整齐的树篱和低矮的石墙。“我想我们应该去马特森那儿看看。”亚茨拉斐尔最后说。“不行的话，我们可以去唐尼那儿住。”

“应该不成问题。”克劳利说着，耸了耸肩。“我变出点钱来，然后把那个家伙赶出去，很简单。”

“啧啧。”亚茨拉斐尔说，但没有反抗。通常情况下，天使会反对这种随意变出货币的行为，认为这会造成通货膨胀或者类似的什么玩意。但他似乎得出了和克劳利相同的结论：他们没有太多的选择。他们需要待在米德法斯。如果有人在卖房子，他们就得买。

他们沿着蜿蜒的小路走了几趟，才找到了他们要找的地址：萨摩赛特街16号。

这座小屋是用深灰色的石头建造的，屋顶倾斜。常青藤顺着建筑物的侧面蔓延，诱人地缠绕在烟囱上。它虽然的确很小，但状况很好，屋顶刚刚被修过，不过景观还可以改善；紧靠前墙的几张花坛无人照管，上面长满了野草和野花。但这影响不大。

一辆银色的车靠在车道边，后备箱开着。当天使和恶魔走近时，一个穿着绿色外套的矮胖男人提着一个大箱子从农舍门口走了过来。他把它放在了汽车后备箱里。整个车子晃了晃。他直起身子，目光落在两个陌生人身上。

“你好！”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地说，大步走上车道。克劳利跟在他身后。“您就是诺曼·马特森？”

那人从汽车后备箱后面绕了一圈，看了亚茨拉斐尔一眼。“是的。我想你是亚茨拉斐尔先生？或者克劳利？”

亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地开口：“前者。你是在等我们吗？”

那人短促地笑了一声：“等你们？你们买了我的房子，不是吗？想在乡下找间小屋？我们已经把细节都安排好了。我和……呃……”

克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔身后停了下来。“亚当？”他低声对天使说。

“亚当！对。”诺曼说着，打了个响指。“是的。亚当·杨。我得说，你们真是太慷慨了。说实话，我一直想把这个地方脱手，但一直在等一个像你们这样的买家，一个真正欣赏这个地方的人。它真的很漂亮。我把它重新装修了一遍。”

“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，依然有些困惑。“那么，你……呃，现在就走？”他看了看那辆车。

“哦！是的，抱歉。”那人说，看了看车和房子。“我原来打算今天早些时候就离开的。你们付了额外的房钱。我刚刚才把我的东西整理完。昨天运货卡车就到了。一个人从来没法知道他实际上有多少东西，对吧？”

“是的。”亚茨拉斐尔说。克劳利听出了一丝思念。他突然意识到，这已经是天使第二次失去他的藏书了。

“我马上就会离开的。”诺曼继续说。“我把合同放在屋内了。”

“不用着急。”天使说。“那么，你打算去哪？”

“我？”诺曼笑着说。“多亏你们俩，我买了一张去印度的机票。我从小就想住到那里去了。你懂的，退休生活。”

“当然。”亚茨拉斐尔用一种并不确定，但试图让人听起来很确定的语气说。

“好吧，如果你不介意的话，等我把这些东西整完……”诺曼朝屋子做了个手势，“她就是你们的了。”

“哦，当然。”亚茨拉斐尔往后退了一步。“别让我们耽误你。”

“我还剩下几个箱子……”诺曼说着，匆匆回到小屋，声音渐渐低了下去。

“亚当考虑得很周到。”在他离开后，亚茨拉斐尔说道。

克劳利哼了一声，耸了耸肩。“我也能做得到。”他抱怨道，“这只是钱的问题。”

诺曼在小屋里进进出出，把箱子一摞一摞塞进汽车的后座。亚茨拉斐尔在草坪上走来走去，俯视着那些本应是花园的小块土地。克劳利没有别的事可做，犹豫不决地跟在后面，检查着屋顶和墙壁的连接方式，偶尔对支撑系统发表评论。亚茨拉斐尔似乎无视了他。这不是一个糟糕的决定。

十分钟以后，诺曼带着一大堆文件，急急忙忙走了回来。“房契在最上面。”他说。“还有一些合同。你们签了以后可以留着。我已经签了所有的文件。杨先生说他会解决其他问题的。”

“谢谢。”天使说，接过了文件。

“好吧，那我就不再打扰你们了。“诺曼说，目光扫过两人，又回头看了看小屋。”她是个美人。替我好好照顾她，好吗？哦对，厨房附近的窗户可能有点漏风，我还没来得及去修好它。但仅此而已。我和邮递员谈过了，他会把东西送走的。钥匙在屋子里面。”

诺曼和亚茨拉斐尔握了握手。

“祝你好运。”诺曼说。“我会从新德里寄一张明信片给你们的。”

亚茨拉斐尔再次向他道谢。诺曼坐上了他的银色轿车，驶出了车道。他在路边停了一会儿，凝视着那所房子，然后冲他们挥了挥手，离开了。

亚茨拉斐尔有些犹豫地走向小屋的门。克劳利跟在后面。

门打开了，里面是一个很大的房间。阳光透过镶嵌的窗户照射进来，映照出飞舞的尘粒。深色，裸露的木梁橫过天花板，框住了大门。左边墙上排列着两个巨大的，空空的书架，围绕着壁炉。除此之外，整个房间都是空的。这就像是在戏剧开演前，布景尚未布置，演员还没到来时，独自登上剧院里空无一人的舞台。这个屋子很空洞。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎也有类似的感觉。他站在几英尺远的地方，环顾四周。克劳利清了清嗓子，穿过右边的一个门道，走进了隔壁的一个房间。这是一个厨房，没有那么空。橱柜，炊具和冰箱填满了整个空间，三套钥匙放在水槽边的柜台上。恶魔实验性地拉开了一个抽屉，发出了轻微的吱嘎声。它里面比它看起来大得多。

亚茨拉斐尔跟在他身后走进厨房。他脸上的表情难以捉摸。

克劳利继续在房子里走动，发现了一个狭窄的食品储藏室，小角落里放了一台洗衣机——显然是他们“慷慨”购买的东西之一——还有一个通往楼上的狭窄楼梯。二楼的墙壁略微向内倾斜，以适应屋顶的角度。楼上只有三个房间：一个洗手间和两个小房间。小房间里面有壁橱，看上去是两个卧室。这个屋子真的很小。

克劳利找到了一个窗台，坐了上去，看着亚茨拉斐尔飘过一个个房间。最后，他走到恶魔边上。

“这儿很不错。”亚茨拉斐尔最后说。“显然，这儿得添置些家具。我们可以从伦敦运一些过来——”

克劳利摇摇头：“不。我们不能让任何人把这里和伦敦联系起来。太危险了。”

亚茨拉斐尔显得有些失望：“但亚当说——”

“他说上面和下面没法发现这个村庄。但如果他们任何一边从世界末日里学到了些什么，他们就会去招募一些人类。我们当时都请了沙德韦尔和女巫猎人了。他们只需要跟着我们的行迹，然后在它们消失的时候，让一些普通人类来找我们。你想，就算我们当时无法探测到亚当，最终还是找到了塔德菲尔德，对吧？我们花了很长时间，但最终还是找到了。”

“但——我们可以找一个中间人——或许两个中间人——”

“这太危险了。”克劳利不予理会。“其实我打算把我们的一些东西送到海外。也许美国。这能扰乱视线。”

亚茨拉斐尔仍然看起来很不开心，但似乎终于接受了克劳利的逻辑。 

“实际上，”恶魔说。“我现在就应该安排起来了。”他站了起来，朝狭窄的楼梯走去。“这地方有电话吗？”

这儿没有。克劳利最终用奇迹变出了一个。他也想同时变出些家具，一张桌子或是几把椅子，但亚茨拉斐尔跟在他身后，要求他在彻底治好翅膀之前不能再使用魔法。克劳利听到之后翻了个白眼，但他知道天使的话是对的。

于是，他上了楼，坐在窗台上，用了一连串服务器打了几个加密电话，安排关闭了他在伦敦的公寓。他让他们随便怎么处理那些绿植，但要把它们养在一起。它们经历了很多事情。他还安排把亚茨拉斐尔的书一部分送到科罗拉多州的丹佛，另一部分送到佛蒙特州的一个小镇。这足以迷惑任何上下派来追踪的人。克劳利得意地想着。

不过，他无法真的把书店卖了，最后只是安排用个人账户支付它的租金。他之前把大约十亿英镑存入了这个账户。他不忍心让别人碰他的宾利，非常想把车开到这里来，但他知道他得履行自己的承诺。因此，他打了个电话，要求把车锁在一个安全的车库里，就是那种亿万富翁用来锁住备用跑车的仓库，一年里九个月都不会打开一次。

太阳快落山时，亚茨拉斐尔回到楼上。克劳利给邮局打了个电话，让他们把他的垃圾邮件转到巴塞罗那，然后挂断了电话。

“你想回酒吧吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，“吃点东西？”

“不是很想吃东西，但我想知道那里都有些什么。”克劳利边说边关了手机。“大概没有丽兹好吃。”

亚茨拉斐尔苦笑了一下。

事实证明，这间酒吧里最好喝的是烈性啤酒，甚至连这一点也没能得高分。但它很便宜，数量很多。亚茨拉斐尔坚持他们应该点一下那些所谓著名的汉堡。它们看起来确实不错。

克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔坐在角落附近的一张小桌子上。当地人渐渐占据了其他座位。许多男人在欢快的音乐里笑骂着，也有很多家庭带着小孩坐在边上，大人时不时把孩子们的手从麦芽醋瓶上打开。

克劳利看了他们一会儿，心不在焉地吃了几片薯片。他们都那么……人类。对他们来说，一切都那么渺小，那么直接。他们的生命毫无意义，转瞬即逝。克劳利知道，他们在努力变得更好，但他们大多数时候都相当乏味。

“你还吃这个吗？”

克劳利回头看了看。亚茨拉斐尔吃完了他自己的汉堡，又盯着克劳利的。恶魔不是很饿。他摇了摇头，把盘子推向天使，然后把目光移回那些人类。

他们那些毫无意义的生活对他们自己来说如此重要。不知为什么，克劳利从来没有像现在这样烦恼过。与天使，或者恶魔相比，他们的生命算得了什么呢？有什么意义吗？

~~***~~

一个星期过去了。克劳利变出了几千英镑，给了亚茨拉斐尔，让他买随便什么他想要的。天使坚持表示，创造金钱比直接把实物创造出来省力许多，这能帮克劳利更快地愈合。 

恶魔没有争辩。他的肩膀还在疼，但他拒绝把胳膊吊起来。对他而言，所谓“永久损伤”并不值得恐惧。但另一方面，他的翅膀又开始疼起来了。这是真正的麻烦。

克劳利在把他和亚茨拉斐尔的东西送到了北美的各个地方之后，终于意识到了自己无事可做。天使通常不在家。他会去街角的杂货铺，或是在村子里四处走动，和别人聊天。有一次，克劳利陪着亚茨拉斐尔去了一家二手小店。在看了五分钟不同类型的窗帘之后，他无聊极了。搞得像窗帘的式样真的那么重要似的。这只是一个窗帘。

在这之后，他试图尽可能远离人际交往。他有时在想，在过去的六千年里，他一直和人类生活在一起，所以他理应能轻松地藏入人群。但现在……不一样。现在亚茨拉斐尔是——现在他是——克劳利从来没能想到最后。

他开始在村子边上散步。如果他聚精会神，他能感受到亚当的咒语。它在他的身体深处，透过他的羽毛微微颤动。咒语衍生到村庄外周一英里，然后渐渐减弱。它覆盖了一大片土地，一个东北方向的小池塘，上面有一个木头码头。两个鱼竿藏在一棵树下。这整个地方是如此宁静。他几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩。

克劳利闻着亚茨拉斐尔用烤箱烤东西的味道（他突然对烹饪产生了兴趣），终于度过了无聊的一周。他攒够了力量，可以再次治疗他的翅膀了。

他偶尔还是能够感到它们刺痛着，但没有像之前那么严重了。这一点令人安心。

周围并没有塑料布，而亚茨拉斐尔不想弄脏小屋的地板。因此，他们决定在夜幕掩护下，在屋后的花园里进行这件事。他们住的很偏，几乎不可能有人半夜里跑到这儿来，屋后的一小片树林也能提供额外掩护。

一切就绪。他们两个玩纸牌游戏（亚茨拉斐尔从一个街角小店里学来的）玩到深夜。克劳利并不觉得这个游戏多有意思，但它似乎让亚茨拉斐尔高兴起来了。墙上的旧钟走到了凌晨一点一刻，他们觉得已经等得够久了。

克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔走到屋后，前者像是在仲夏夜出行的焦躁不安，满怀期待的小女孩，而后者看起来很疲惫，不停地打着哈欠。

“我会看着你的翅膀的。”天使说着，打开手电筒，实验性地在草地上照着。“确保一切正常。可以吗？"

“嗯。” 

克劳利绕着后花园转了一圈，摸清了黑暗中的地形，然后回到小屋的边缘。他面对石墙，靠在粗糙的表面上，觉得自己十分安全。“准备好了吗？”克劳利问道。

“开始吧。”

克劳利深吸了一口气，把他的翅膀拉到了凡间。他感到一股熟悉的重量。又长又直的翅膀在他身后展开。与此同时，一阵令人眩晕的疼痛袭来。他咬紧牙关，浑身发抖，挨了过去。双翼的大关节炽烧着。他连忙寻找着力量，把它往上拉，引到自己的翅膀上。

关节附近的灼烧立刻开始减弱，没过多久就完全消失了。克劳利用魔法拂过整片翅膀，确保所有部位都恢复如初，主羽能够重新长得笔直。 一切都修补好了，他还剩了很多魔法。

他感到亚茨拉斐尔的手放在他的左翼上，靠近刚刚修好的关节。“保持静止，亲爱的。”

克劳利不耐烦地等着。他的翅膀渴望着近几月来的第一次伸展。他感到亚茨拉斐尔的手在他的翅膀上移动，时而戳一下，时而轻轻地拉一下羽毛。克劳利不自觉地想着如果天使用力过猛会发生什么。但亚茨拉斐尔的触碰轻柔而小心。

亚茨拉斐尔在骨折处停了很长一段时间。他的手放在前缘，让克劳利弯曲他的翅膀。克劳利很想说自己完全能够治愈自己的翅膀，非常感谢你。但他早已明白亚茨拉斐尔的繁琐是他表示关心的方式。这并不是说克劳利需要他的关心，只是拒绝他是非常不礼貌的。亚茨拉斐尔毕竟陪他熬了夜，帮了他很多忙。

于是克劳利弯曲了他的翅膀，享受着它扩张的过程。亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔了一句，表示一切正常，然后转向另一个翅膀，重复了这个过程。他最后放下了手。“看起来很不错。”天使说，“你还是少了很多羽毛，不过很快都会长回来的。”

“我不会死了，对吧？”克劳利开玩笑地问道。

“恐怕是的。”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，声音里带着适量的懊悔。

克劳利笑了一声，又展开了翅膀。温暖的夏风吹过了他剩下的羽毛。正如亚茨拉斐尔所说，伤口还留着；他的翅膀很不平衡，羽毛脱落的地方十分敏感，但这都可以在他下一次换羽的时候轻松治好。当他把翅膀折起来靠近身体时，一阵剧痛突然从左肩袭来。

他往后缩了一下。“我知道我们接下来要干什么了。”他自言自语，感受着他的力量。这一次，他把它们引入了他的身体，把肩膀上的肌肉缝合起来，修复了那里受伤的骨头。他身体的其他部分都完好无损，但以防万一，他还是用力量扫了一遍，擦掉了所有的疼痛和瘀伤。他睁开眼睛，觉得精神焕发。

在这段时间里，亚茨拉斐尔消失了。克劳利回头看见他在身后的草地上走着，捡起长长的黑色羽毛。羽毛并不多，但如果被发现的话，足以引起当地人的注意力。

“好主意。”克劳利说，挪过去帮忙，亚茨拉斐尔把手电筒在花园里来回扫射，照亮了闪闪发光的羽毛。

“我觉得大概就是这些了。”几分钟后，亚茨拉斐尔说，手里拿着一小束羽毛，其中有一片是长长的次羽。在天使走近时，手电筒一扫而过，恶魔注意到他有些一瘸一拐。

克劳利觉得一阵内疚感向他袭来。他怎么会忘了亚茨拉斐尔的伤口呢？“等一下。”当天使向小屋走去时，恶魔伸出手摸向他的肩膀。

亚茨拉斐尔奇怪地看了他一眼。“你不必——”他开始说，但克劳利已经把力量引进了天使体内。他听到亚茨拉斐尔长长舒了口气。

“谢谢。”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔说。克劳利抬起了他的手。

他们尴尬地站了一会儿。克劳利指了指亚茨拉斐尔手里的羽毛。“我们得把它们烧掉。”他说着，伸手去拿。

亚茨拉斐尔往回缩了缩手：“我来吧。”

克劳利皱着眉头，但耸了耸肩，把他捡到的几根羽毛交给了天使。亚茨拉斐尔向小屋走去，克劳利犹豫地跟在他身后。

亚茨拉斐尔在小屋的角落附近停了下来，转向恶魔。“如果你想的话，可以在外面待上一段时间。”他说。“伸展一下你的翅膀，之类的。”他意味深长地看了看恶魔身后巨大的，像黑曜石般闪闪发光的翅膀。

“呃，好的。”克劳利有些困惑地说。亚茨拉斐尔对他苦笑了一下，绕着小屋的边缘往回走。克劳利胡乱挠了挠耳朵。以往，他能像感受自己心情一样轻松揣摩天使的心思，但最近他似乎看不太懂他了。恶魔对自己耸耸肩。如果亚茨拉斐尔想要和他谈什么的话，他自己会来找他的。

克劳利展开自己的翅膀，开始检查自己的羽毛，把翅膀在周围扫来扫去，一只手沿着前缘移动，寻找任何异常情况。主羽的缺失很明显，但关节似乎都痊愈了。克劳利愉快地想着，欢迎自己翅膀的回归。

他忙着检查翅膀，没有注意到亚茨拉斐尔从小屋后面的一扇窗户往外看。他没有看到堕天使绝望的表情。那是一种古老的生物看着他们所爱的一切在自己身边化为灰烬时的悲伤。

这是亚茨拉斐尔最后一次看到克劳利那巨大的，闪闪发光的黑色翅膀。


	9. 吃早饭吗

日子一天天过去，到了他们住进小屋里的第二周。

亚茨拉斐尔的心情似乎总是出奇的愉快，这让克劳利感到很不安。天使似乎一点也不关心他们所处形势的严重性。只要恶魔一提及上面的任何动静，他就会跑去给花园除草。他一天里大部分时间都在村子里闲逛，显然是在熟悉他的新邻居。有时他会试图和克劳利谈谈他的新见闻，但在发现恶魔毫无兴趣后，很快便放弃了。

这些天来，克劳利只是在村庄里踱来踱去，希望能做点什么事情。任何事情。亚茨拉斐尔似乎完全沉迷于试验搅拌机和添置家具。他怎么能这么冷静呢？

他知道自己的不安影响到了天使。当情况变得很糟糕时，他就会出去散步——有时一遍又一遍——沿着咒语的边界巡逻，向起伏的田野望去，寻找任何天堂和地狱的踪迹。他什么也没找到。但这并不能代表什么。

此时，克劳利正从其中一条小路上往回走，穿过这个小村庄。那是傍晚时分，太阳懒洋洋地落在一墙厚云后的地平线上。天气有点冷，八月的第一阵风在树林里沙沙作响。

在他抵达萨摩赛特巷时，天空开始飘起了小雨。他沿着砂石车道朝小屋走去，脚下的石头嘎吱嘎吱地响着。亚茨拉斐尔在花园里种了不少花。黑土被翻过，除好了草，等待鳞茎生长。

克劳利在门外停了一会儿，低头望着地上皱巴巴的，带着希望的土壤。

他推开门，大步走了进去，闻到远处有什么东西烧焦的味道。克劳利走向厨房，听到亚茨拉斐尔在自言自语些什么。小屋里有一股凉风。恶魔把头探进厨房，看到天使把窗户撑开了，正往外挥舞着一条毛巾，想把气味驱散。

“你烧完东西了吗？”克劳利讽刺地问道。最近，天使似乎下定决心要永久改变小屋的味道。

亚茨拉斐尔跳转身来面对着他，脸上的表情介于内疚和恼怒之间。“我不怎么会用计时器。”天使嘟囔着，转过身去啪地一声关上了烤炉。

“好吧，别把这地方给烧了。”克劳利淡淡地说，溜达着回了客厅。他一屁股坐到亚茨拉斐尔上星期买的特大号沙发上，忧虑地凝视着壁炉里的灰烬。

亚茨拉斐尔显然想把房间布置一下。他在一个书架上放了几张七十年代的俗气风景画和几本书，但这个地方还是单调乏味至极。克劳利十分想念自己在伦敦那套时髦现代的公寓。

一股冷风从厨房穿过房间，把壁炉里的灰烬吹得四处乱飞。外面，雨滴轻轻敲打着屋顶。

小屋的墙壁开始压向克劳利。未上漆的灰泥和二手装饰令人抑郁。克劳利突然觉得房间太小了。他站了起来，朝门口走去，然后从另一条路往回走。在这个小地方走不了多远。他听到亚茨拉斐尔粗鲁地把什么东西扔进厨房的水槽里。

克劳利转过身来，往另一边走，感觉自己像是一只困兽。他被关在了这个毫无意义的人类小屋里，而亚茨拉斐尔不断重新排列着墙上的三幅黑白图像，把所有进入厨房的东西都烧了个干净。

他听到天使走进了客厅，转过身来。“我们在这里干什么，茨拉？”他问道，全身绷紧。

亚茨拉斐尔给他一个长长的，难以解读的眼神。恶魔还在房间里不安地踱来踱去。“躲避天堂。”天使最终说道。“你知道的。”

“可是为什么——”克劳利踉踉跄跄地停了下来，挣扎着说不出话。他挥舞着手，指了指这间小屋。“我们为什么在这里？为什么我们在——在——在玩过家家？我们应该去找治疗方法，逆转方法，一个——一个——能让你回来的东西。能把你翅膀治好的东西。”

“我回来了。”亚茨拉斐尔低吼道。他的声音里透着一丝恼怒。“这就是我，克劳利。我就在这儿。”

“别胡说了。”克劳利反驳道。“你知道我的意思。”

“这是不可能的，克劳利。我跟你说过了。”

“这是可能的。”恶魔固执地坚持着。“肯定有什么——一个咒语，一个方法，什么的。或者找到某个人。我们可以想出办法。”克劳利往另一个方向走去。“但是你——你就——就—— _放弃_ 了！”恶魔指责道，愤怒地朝厨房挥着手。

亚茨拉斐尔瞪着他。

“你最近表现得像他们一样。”克劳利继续说道。“那些人类——他们和我们不一样。你整天在村子里转来转去，干些上——撒——谁知道的什么事。我们什么时候才开始想办法治你的翅膀？”

“别提翅膀了！”亚茨拉斐尔爆发了，往克劳利方向走去。克劳利吓了一跳。天使看上去很生气。恶魔从来没有见他这么生气过。

亚茨拉斐尔抬着手，逼近恶魔，双手在他面前握成半拳，像是想要抓住克劳利的肩膀。他在离恶魔一英尺远的地方停住了。他一字一句地说着，双手因愤怒颤抖着：“我，没，有，翅，膀，了。”

克劳利觉得自己的血压升高了。他挺直了身子，对天使厉声道：“你怎么能确定呢？也许它们就在精神层面上，和我的一样——”

“不，和你的不一样！”亚茨拉斐尔朝他喊着，挥舞着手。“你 _有_ 翅膀——它们就在那，你能感受到它们。它们只是换了个颜色——”

“你的也变黑了！”克劳利愤怒地反驳道。“也许只是现在你感受不到它们——”

这次亚茨拉斐尔真的抓住了他，狠狠握着他的肩膀。“不——不是！我感到它们——它们——它们 _烧起来了_ ，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔紧紧盯着他的眼睛，愤怒中夹杂着痛苦。“我 _感觉得到_ 它们在 _燃烧_ 。你堕落的时候，翅膀并没有烧起来。路西法的也没有。”

克劳利想起了他自己的堕落，比亚茨拉斐尔的要慢些。他还想起了路西法的。当克劳利在落日的余晖中堕落时，他的羽毛已经完全变黑了。但直到最后，它们也没有烧起来。和亚茨拉斐尔的不一样。他想起了那团火焰。他想起了那声尖叫。

“而且你—— _你_ 还有你的力量。”亚茨拉斐尔痛苦地继续说。“你可以治疗自己，可以使用奇迹。我能做什么呢？没有。 _什么也没有_ 。我现在是 _人类_ 了，克劳利。你以为……你以为我 _喜欢_ 这样吗？”亚茨拉斐尔放开了克劳利，转过身，朝厨房走了几步，愤怒地指着它。“你以为我 _喜欢_ 折腾这个该死的烤箱吗？但我不得不这样， _不得不！_ 不然我会 _饿死_ 的。还有温度！这该死的地方冷得要命，但我改变不了它。”他生气地朝另一个方向走去。

“我得吃饭，克劳利。 _每一天_ ！我 _每天_ 晚上都得睡觉，但是我一分钟也休息不了，因为我一闭上眼睛就开始做噩梦。你看看我！”他转向克劳利，愤怒地指着自己。“你觉得这个躯壳有多老了？五十岁？五十五岁？我会 _变老_ ，克劳利。然后我会 _死_ 。我可能只剩下四十年的寿命了，因为我没有一点点力量来维持我的生命。一滴也没有。和 _你_ 不一样。”

亚茨拉斐尔愤怒地转身离去。克劳利震惊地站在原地。他从来没有见过亚茨拉斐尔这样爆发过。“在堕落的时候，我 _感觉_ 到了——相信我，什么也没剩下。一点点都没有。我——我——被塞进了这个 _凡人的躯体_ 。任何不合适的东西都被剥走了， _烧掉了_ 。我毫无价值，克劳利。就这么简单。我不能愈合最小的伤口，不能从这个盒子里给自己弄点吃的，不能在天堂来人时保护自己，勉强能帮你治好你的翅膀。这——这一切都没有 _意义_ 了。我，一个堕天使，对别人有什么用？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，响亮而苦涩。”但我在努力。因为不知为什么，上帝让我慢慢死去。因为我现在是人类了。我没什么别的该死的事情可做。我甚至不能离开这个该死的村庄。我被 _困在_ 这里，就像是个无能的懦夫。”

亚茨拉斐尔在房间里来来回回地走着，变得越来越难过。“我知道你讨厌这里——别否认，我能看得出来——所以你走吧。我不知道你为什么要待这么久。我没什么可以帮你的了。我被困在了这里，但你可以走。飞走吧，反正你有翅膀。我不在乎。”

克劳利感受到一股新的怒火在他身上翻滚。“我和你一样被困在这里。”他厉声说。“上面也想要我的命，你还记得吗？”

“哦， _求你了_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔咬着牙，声音刺痛了恶魔。“他们抓住了你 _几个星期_ 。他们知道你什么也不知道。而且我 _堕落_ 了。你没法强迫一个天使堕落，如果真是他们所说的咒语或者什么东西，我不会堕落的，因为这不是我自己的选择。他们现在都知道了。他们知道这不是你干的。”

“可是我——你知道我杀了多少兄弟—— _我的_ 兄弟吗？嗯？对他们来说，我是新的 _路西法_ 。可能更可怕。我是个叛徒，就这么简单。但那些他们遵守的那些计划里没有一条是关于我的。没有不可言喻的计划。我是个叛徒，是个变数，这样我就成了威胁。他们不会去追杀 _你_ 的。”天使的声音又变得苦涩了。

克劳利怒视着亚茨拉斐尔，憎恨天使话语里的真实。

“回伦敦去。”亚茨拉斐尔厉声说，突然转向他。“回你的公寓去，还有你的车。把你的电话线或者什么你现在在干的事情收拾一下。和下面说说你是怎么在天堂里活下来的。他们可能会提拔你。或者更好，告诉他们你把我杀了。对大家都好。”

克劳利狠狠吸了口气，觉得自己的手攥成了拳头。

“走！”亚茨拉斐尔冲他喊道，一手指着门口，提高了嗓门。“我知道你希望这样。回去过你自己的生活，既然它比 _人类的_ 生活好这么多。”

“也许我真的会走。”克劳利回击道，朝天使走了两步。

“是吗？好，那就 _走_ 啊！”亚茨拉斐尔厉声道，声音高了一个八度，破了音。

“好！”克劳利喊道，突然转身大步向小屋的门走去，他猛地拉开门，走进了大雨中，砰的一声把门关上了。他听到有什么东西从墙上掉了下来，摔在地板上。

恶魔冲过了碎石车道。大雨倾盆而下。他把小屋和亚茨拉斐尔丢在了身后。

他的大脑被思想和情感的旋风吹得七零八落，在愤怒，沮丧，无助，怜悯和某种可能是恐惧的东西之间来回摇摆。他不知道自己在想什么，不知道自己想要什么。他只是想拉开自己和亚茨拉斐尔之间的距离。

太阳在一片紫色和橙色之间缓缓沉入地平线，克劳利发现他的脚将他逮到了村外的小池塘。他不确定地盯着它看了很久。雨幕把整个世界变成了灰色。他向岸边走去。

他大步走到码头上，在边缘站了一会儿，然后坐了下来，双脚悬在灰色的水面上。他被雨水浸透了，但他懒得把自己变干。

他静静地坐了一会儿。心中的怒火熄灭了，只剩下空洞的灰烬。

这是他第一次让自己好好思考，堕落对亚茨拉斐尔来说到底意味着什么。

克劳利做天使的时间并不长。况且，当时有一半的天使都堕落了。与其说这是贬谪，不如说是一场反叛。他们做的更像是反抗爸爸然后加入乐队，而不是做了恶事然后受到惩罚。但亚茨拉斐尔——六千年来他一直是个天使。这是他信仰的一切。然后，所有东西都一下子被剥夺了……这简直不忍想象。

与天使和恶魔相比，人类非常脆弱。他们需要精准的温度和压力，需要稳定的食物，水，氧气和睡眠。在这么多年里，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔把其中的每一种都体验过。人类把很多的必需品转变为了他们独特的艺术形式。但这更像是一种业余爱好，而不是一个严肃的，必须遵守的规程。

克劳利意识到，即使是现在，坐在这个码头上，他也享有亚茨拉斐尔永远不会再享有的特权。他可以全身湿冷地坐在深夜里，同时去除掉他不想要的任何感受。他的力量让那些对人类来说非常危险的东西变得充其量只是讨厌而已。

他想起他和亚茨拉斐尔刚到村子的那天，天使不停地在唐尼的旅馆里偷饼干吃。那天晚上，亚茨拉斐尔在酒吧里吃了两份汉堡。克劳利回想了一下，意识到他们当时正忙着安顿下来，没吃午饭。克劳利甚至都没想起这件事，但亚茨拉斐尔当时一定很饿，何况他还带着伤。他怎么会没有注意到呢？

还有亚茨拉斐尔最近对烹饪的迷恋。克劳利只是认为这是有了一个厨房的副作用。他从来没有把这两件事结合起来过，从来没有让自己想得这么远。

他当然知道这是为什么。因为成为人类就意味着死亡，而克劳利拒绝接受这一点。在他看来，亚茨拉斐尔是东门天使，是世界末日降临时地球的捍卫者，有时也是一个有点挑剔的书店老板。他是一个彻头彻尾的天使。过去是，将来也永远是。这就是他。

克劳利坐在那里，凝视着雨水在池塘上溅起涟漪。现在他明白了。天使一直在尽其所能地适应它：学习做饭，装饰小屋，出门和其他村民聊天。这是一个很糟糕的情况，但亚茨拉斐尔一直在尽力把它变得好一些。成为人类是一种死刑，但天使在试图给它带来一点点生命。可与此同时，克劳利所做的，只是一遍遍提醒他现实。当然，最终恶魔也并不一定要去接受这个事实，天使也不需要。但不论怎样，最后只有亚茨拉斐尔需要付出代价。

他还记得亚茨拉斐尔近日来的愉悦。他之前怀疑这是天使在强颜欢笑。现在他知道了，的确是这样的。他想起了亚茨拉斐尔在小屋里的暴怒，想到了身为人类的艰难，想到了一大串他从未向克劳利提起过的事情，也想到了自己从未费心去想过的事情。也许克劳利并不像他想象的那样了解亚茨拉斐尔，也可能是天使故意隐藏了这件事情，好让他自己看起来没事。也有可能他这么做是为了克劳利。这听上去就是亚茨拉斐尔会做的事情。

克劳利望着水面，望着斜斜的雨水遮住了地平线下紫色的最后一片残迹。

但亚茨拉斐尔的确说对了一件事。克劳利是安全的。只要他保持低调，他完全可以回到伦敦。他真的很想坐回宾利车上。可他甩开了这个想法，因为亚茨拉斐尔在另一件事上也说对了：他剩下的时间不多了。即使克劳利能用魔法让天使保持健康，他也不一定能活过九十岁。恶魔的奇迹对自然疾病并没有什么用处。

四十年左右。亚茨拉斐尔说。对于一个曾经一觉睡了整整一个世纪的人来说，这是一个如此微小的时间跨度。克劳利想到了这么多世纪，他认识天使的这几千年。现在倒计时开始了。他们浪费了这么多时间。

但对于一个人类来说，四十年已经很长了。克劳利满怀希望地想着。对于一个人来说，能活到八九十岁已经很满足了。一切的时间都是根据这个数字衡量的。对于他们来说，四十年是半辈子，是相当长的时间。

克劳利凝视着地平线。四十年来，太阳每天都在这个池塘上升起落下。他想着。四十年，升起，落下，每天。也许他应该试着从人类的角度来看待这件事……也许四十年就是一生。也许它必须得是这样。

克劳利在那儿待了很长时间，一动不动地坐在码头上。太阳的最后一丝痕迹消失在水下，雨渐渐停了。乌云在他头上掠过，星星闪烁。它们在他的头顶上盘旋，寒冷而遥远。冰冷的风吹着，但克劳利甚至没有开始发抖。时间像海浪一样冲过他，但他免疫了它的影响。

当他最终站起身来时，太阳又在对面的地平线上出现了，把浅色的光线洒在黎明的天空中。克劳利用奇迹把最后一滴雨水从他的西装里抽出来，不慌不忙走进了米德法斯，向一位遛着狗慢跑的黑皮肤男人点了点头。

他毫不费力地找到了门德尔松咖啡店，点了两份早餐。

他一边等着，一边心不在焉地用手敲着柜台。边上有几个人在喝咖啡，角落里有个人在吃煎蛋卷。这里还是很沉闷。克劳利想着。但从另一个角度来看，也可以说这里很平和。

他变出了二十磅付了早饭钱，大摇大摆地走出了咖啡馆，走向萨摩赛特街。

他当然不可能真的把亚茨拉斐尔一个人留在这里。他的确更喜欢伦敦，但这不能由把亚茨拉斐尔一个人扔在那间可怕的小屋作为代价。这不只是因为天使的日子屈指可数，也不只是因为在这些日子结束后，他再也不能见到他了。这不只是因为他想要弥补他的过错，也不只是因为他因内疚而觉得自己必须留下来。这主要是因为他无法忍受，在他可以和亚茨拉斐尔一起面对困境时，把天使一个人孤零零地扔下。

恶魔沿着车道朝小屋走去，小心翼翼地敲了敲门。雨后，一切都散发着清新的气息，花园也显得生机勃勃。

克劳利在门廊上犹豫地挪动了一下身子，突然想知道天使会怎么对待他。他用手臂夹住早餐，正准备再敲一次的时候，门突然被打开了。

“谁……”亚茨拉斐尔的声音停住了。他盯着克劳利。

天使看起来很糟糕。他的头发乱成一团，眼眶微红，下面有厚厚的黑眼圈，看上去疲惫不堪，心事重重，比克劳利见过的任何一个人都要沮丧。紧接着，他的表情一下子变成了震惊。

“嗨。”克劳利尽量愉快地说。“我可以进去吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他看了很久，然后一言不发地拉大了门，靠到一边。

“我带了早餐。”克劳利边说边走了进去。“我估计你饿了。这儿没有丽兹，不过这个也没差。”他把餐点放在摇摇晃晃的桌子上，转身面向天使。天使依旧在难以置信地看着他。

“你……回来了。”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地说，关上了门，小心翼翼地接近克劳利，就像是他担心一旦自己靠的太近，恶魔就会像海市蜃楼一样消失。

“嗯，是呀。”克劳利说，尽可能随意地耸了耸肩，努力压制着自己给这个乱糟糟的天使一个拥抱的冲动。恶魔走近厨房，四处翻找着餐具。“难道能让你独享这么好玩的事？”他问道，一边找着叉子，一边保持着轻松的语气。他开始摆起了餐具。“再说，伦敦有些闷。”

亚茨拉斐尔默默在边上帮忙，看上去还是有些困惑。很快，一切都收拾好了。他们坐了下来。

“别误会。”克劳利摆弄着他的叉子，终于说道。他抬起头，直视亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛。“我会想办法把你变回天使的。但在那之前，我会待在这里。”

亚茨拉斐尔眼神里的感激让克劳利在座位上不安地挪动了一下。“谢谢你，克劳利。”天使说。

“好的，好的，省着等我真的做了什么值得感激的事情再说吧。”克劳利觉得自己耳尖发烫，往天使的方向挥了挥叉子。“先吃点东西。你看起来太糟糕了。

亚茨拉斐尔有些悲伤地笑了笑。直到克劳利开始吃起他的那份时，天使才拿起勺子。当然，克劳利并不饿。恶魔不会饿。但他还是吃了。他知道亚茨拉斐尔希望他这样做。


	10. 安布罗斯·茨拉斐尔

在舒适的小村里，日子一天天过去，夏季渐渐滑入了秋天

亚茨拉斐尔在小屋前的花圃里种上了郁金香球茎，每天早上都去浇水。克劳利干巴巴地问他打不打算在冬天休息一会儿。

恶魔打了几个电话，通过邮局下了几个订单，然后把单子交给亚茨拉斐尔翻看。不久之后，邮差（一个秃顶的中年埃及人，喜欢和亚茨拉斐尔聊些关于鲜花护理的问题）几乎每天都来递送包裹。几辆卡车停在门口，运送来亚茨拉斐尔挑选的家具。无论如何，预期的效果达到了。小屋看起来不那么空旷了些。

漂亮的深色木桌，椅子，小沙发挤满了墙边。最后，克劳利不得不指出，他们没有那么大的地方来放这些东西。如果天使还要继续买家具的话，他们就得卖掉一些了。于是，天使开始买书。他用了几天时间翻阅电话簿，给几十个不同城市的书店打电话，和老板们聊上几个小时的天，询问他们最稀有的书籍的信息，并和他们解释他不幸无法亲自前往会面，但愿意支付运费。壁炉旁的书架很快就摆满了，各种各样的书像三明治一样夹在了它们的新家里。

书慢慢流了进来，空空的书架不再茫然地盯着他们。这个地方慢慢有了生气，亚茨拉斐尔也明显高兴了起来。

在那些富有同情心的家庭主妇的几次拜访之后，天使终于学会了做饭。事情在他学会了烤箱的正确使用方法后迅速地改善了。酒管伯特也也开始教他一些烹饪技巧。他说，和哈珀不一样，他完全不介意和别人分享菜谱。大多数时候，天使会做一些像三明治一类容易做的东西作为午饭。但在晚饭时，他会自己精心挑一个菜谱，试图做一些能吃的东西。他的成功率大概是五成。

恶魔尽量在天使吃饭的时候和他待在一起。看着天使吃饭会让克劳利感觉有些饿，所以他通常也会吃一点。他告诉自己，既然亚茨拉斐尔花了这么长时间来做这顿饭，他至少应该试着吃一下。如果他真的一口也没吃的话，天使会显得很不高兴，然后在剩余的一天里一句话也不说，让整个地方的抑郁情绪上升两个等级。所以最好还是哄哄他。这些饭菜无法和他们之前在顶级餐厅里享用到的相比，但克劳利告诉自己，心意才是最重要的。这些天里，克劳利告诉自己很多事情。

在他们争吵之后，事情以惊人的速度稳定下来，慢慢恢复了常态。这有时会让克劳利有些恼火。在这之后的几天里，他一直盯着亚茨拉斐尔，找寻任何可以帮助到他的地方。他顺着小屋的冷风一直走到厨房的窗户那而，变出一块石头和密封胶把窗框修补好。然后他发现打开加热板能让这个地方暖和起来。显然，诺曼在离开之前把它关上了。

克劳利不确定他能对亚茨拉斐尔的噩梦做些什么。每当他犹豫地提起这个话题时，天使都会安慰道其实没有那么糟糕。尽管如此，某几个晚上，当克劳利坐在他自己的床上时，他会听见隔壁房间里的天使在睡梦中喃喃自语，偶尔还有翻身的动静。隔天早晨，在天使给自己烤面包时，他会显得特别疲惫。克劳利觉得最好的办法是假装自己什么也没有注意到。一个人有权在他的噩梦上拥有起码的隐私。亚茨拉斐尔从来没有提起过这件事，而克劳利也和他一样保持沉默。

无论如何，他们还有更紧迫的事要考虑。几天后，克劳利给他认为可以信任几个线人打了几个极为谨慎的电话，并指示他们给他寄来一些非常古老，非常罕见的书。在包裹寄到的时候，亚茨拉斐尔以为是他买的东西，拆开包装后被吓了一跳。克劳利警告他不要碰最上面的那本书。它的封皮上有一个用干血印成的地狱记号。

恶魔一寸一寸地查看了四本咒语书，寻找关于堕落，人类或者燃烧翅膀的任何消息。不幸的是，这些书更感兴趣的是如何让人类的灵魂坠入地狱，而不是让他们升入天堂。这让克劳利陷入了僵局。他开始怀疑重返天堂的方法是否真的有被记录下来。即使的确有这本书，它也有可能被锁在天堂深处。换句话说，遥不可及。

所以他决定先把这件事放一放，给自己一点时间享受当前。也许某个解决方案会在恰当的时候突然出现。

亚茨拉斐尔开始把恶魔拖进村子，把他介绍给米德法斯各种各样的居民。克劳利的第一印象是，这一切都令人难以置信地乏味。但在一段时间之后，他开始享受了起来。他感到他对人类的热爱又重新出现了。

伯特和亚茨拉斐尔玩起了一个小游戏，试图猜出“A·茨拉斐尔”里的“A”是什么。（有一天亚茨拉斐尔说，他得在伯特猜完所有以“A”开头的名字之前，自己先选一个，接着说他觉得“阿方索”是个好名字。克劳利直截了当地告诉他，他不会让天使给自己起这么可怕的名字。“亚当”也不行。在提议“安东尼”之后——“你不能这样叫你自己，天使，这是我的假名！”——亚茨拉斐尔最终选择了安布罗斯。伯特暂时还没有想到这个。他仍然在猜测阿尔伯特，安东尼奥之类的。

克劳利尽量礼貌地避开唐尼和她那家满是鲜花图案的旅馆，可她总喜欢在咖啡馆伏击他们。哈珀，门德尔松咖啡店的店主（门德尔松是咖啡店前任店主），是一个狂热的书迷。有一次，他听说亚茨拉斐尔得到了一本古书，便强烈要求过来看一看。在那之后，无论天使和恶魔在他的店里点了什么，他们总能得到额外的优惠，条件是让店主能随时来翻看他想要的东西。当天使评论道“哈珀”是个不寻常的名字时，咖啡店老板解释说这是他的姓。并不是因为他的名字很难听，而是因为它太普通了。“你知道这里有多少个詹姆斯吗？非常多。非常非常多。”

亚茨拉斐尔经常在玛丽的街角杂货店里买吃的；蒂莫西在加油站里工作。他是村里为数不多的未成年人之一。杰瑞·亨德森是这家加油站的老板，而蒂莫西是唯一的雇员。吉尔伯特神父是亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利唯一在见面之前就主动回避的人。他经营着一个小教堂。虽然几周后神父试着过来和他们打招呼，但亚茨拉斐尔说他们“不是会祈祷的那种人”，并礼貌地让他不要在他们身上浪费时间。克劳利跟天使说不要对他那么客气。

亚茨拉斐尔非常喜欢裁缝费伊·亚普希尔和杰克·利夫斯通。利夫斯通经营着街角的小店，总是免费给孩子们糖果吃。与此同时，克劳利对当地银行的老板沃尔特·杰米森产生了一丝钦佩之情。人们普遍不太信任杰米森，怀疑他篡改了利率，在标准合同里私自加入了一些条款。这个人充其量不过是在做一些小规模的恶事。但当克劳利走进银行，读了一份合同后，他被深深震撼了。这些混乱的法律术语让这些账户能一直正常运行，除了银行缺钱的情况。这样一来，银行可以违约所有贷款而不承担任何后果。它还有一个狡猾的小条款，几乎允许了盗用公款。杰米森先生开着一辆捷豹车，总是穿着一身对他来说偏贵的西装到处走来走去。这让克劳利觉得很有趣。

又过了几个星期，亚茨拉斐尔说他要去街角杂货铺做兼职。克劳利不知道他为什么要这样，但他坚持认为时不时离开小屋是件好事。此外，天使说，既然克劳利没找到任何关于重回天堂的线索，他最好用这点时间做些什么，而不是整天坐在那里看书。克劳利指出道，这就是亚茨拉斐尔近两百年以来一直做的事情，但天使反驳他道自己那是业余爱好，不是真正的工作。对话到这里就结束了。他们俩同时想到，只有在亚茨拉斐尔是一个天使时，他才能够施行奇迹，做他真正的工作。

这种想法总是存在的，像是平静河水里的暗流一样，潜伏在水面之下。在表面上适应人类生活之外，有这么些时候，一些比另一些更清楚，提醒他们这一切都只是假的。

的确，亚茨拉斐尔可能——从本质上来说——是……人类，但这不是他原本的样子。六千年的记忆堆积在他的脑子里，他对天使和恶魔的了解比任何一个普通人都要深。如果说对亚茨拉斐尔来说这只是一个幌子，那对于克劳利来讲，这就是一个彻头彻尾的伪装。他依旧是一个强大的恶魔。

在治好翅膀后的几个星期里，克劳利四处走动，变出他想要的任何东西，比如一杯水或者一点胡椒粉，让亚茨拉斐尔一道清淡的菜变得有滋有味。一天晚上，他喝完了一杯用奇迹变出的美酒之后，发现亚茨拉斐尔用眼角向他投去渴望的一瞥。恶魔感到有点内疚，问亚茨拉斐尔想不想也来一杯。但天使摇了摇头，说不用了，然后给自己倒了一杯茶。克劳利喝了半杯酒，纳闷着天使为什么不干脆让他用奇迹变出一杯茶来。它可能无法达到亚茨拉斐尔以往的标准，但绝对比杂货店里买来的那些要好得多。酒液突然变得苦涩了。克劳利盯着杯中的红色液体看了好长时间，挥手让它消失了。

这周晚点时候，亚茨拉斐尔决定把七十年代的一幅俗气风景画换成一个可爱的古董摆钟。他花了很长时间让墙上的钉子指往正确的方向，但还是不小心敲到了他的大拇指。克劳利站在一边，饶有兴趣地看着天使做木工活。亚茨拉斐尔把受伤的手指伸到自己面前，只盯着它看。大约三秒钟之后，天使突然回过神来，脸上掠过一丝沮丧。他把手伸在前面，朝厨房走去，显然想用冷水冲一冲。克劳利在半路上拦住了他。

“等等。”恶魔说着，握住了他的手腕，让他的力量流入亚茨拉斐尔的手中。“好了。”

克劳利退了一步，对自己感到很满意。接着，他看到了亚茨拉斐尔的表情，徘徊在嫉妒和烦躁之间。这个表情只持续了一瞬间。“谢谢。”天使说。这个词听起来异常平淡。

天使回去继续敲钉子，克劳利待在原地，不知所措。几分钟后，当大钟靠在了墙上，钟摆懒洋洋地来回摆动时，克劳利才意识到，亚茨拉斐尔一定是一时忘记了自己已经失去了力量。他在下意识地试图去医治自己的手。

还有鸟。大部分是小鸟。它们在花园里飞来飞去，在树上歌唱。亚茨拉斐尔从街角的商店里买了一个像房子一样的自制木质喂鸟器，画了几个小时把它组装好，精心地给它上了漆。他找来了一个木桩，把它钉在了地上，然后把喂鸟器歪歪扭扭地固定在上面，每天早上都在上面撒鸟食和面包屑。

克劳利并没有特别关注这件事。天使只是想看看鸟而已。有时亚茨拉斐尔会在外面或者窗边一动不动坐上几个小时，只是看着太阳划过天空，鸟雀飞动。克劳利忍不了这么久坐着不动，常常溜达着找一些更有趣的事情做。他花了两周才意识到，亚茨拉斐尔是在看它们的翅膀。

几天后，克劳利正准备用奇迹变出一杯酒充作午饭，却突然停住了。他的手还伸在面前，停在计划中把杯子从虚空中拿出来的地方。他急忙缩回了手，告诉自己在下次要跟着亚茨拉斐尔去杂货店，看看那儿可悲的酒类存货。

在他因这个想法皱起眉头时，亚茨拉斐尔说：“你知道的，我不介意。”

“嗯？”克劳利抬起头，努力回忆着他刚刚对天使说的最后一句话。

“你可以用奇迹。没关系。你假装自己不是恶魔是没有意义的。

“哦，啊，”克劳利结结巴巴地说，猝不及防。“呃……你确定？”

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩：“你没有理由不这样做。”

“呃，好吧。”克劳利不确定地说。亚茨拉斐尔看起来像是在等他变完那杯酒，所以恶魔结结巴巴地补充道：“实际上，呃，我改变了主意。”

这顿饭剩余的时间过于漫长了。

在那之后，克劳利开始减少使用他的魔法。他在杂货店找到了一瓶不算太糟的葡萄酒，和天使一起享用了他成功做出的，出奇美味的意大利面。

亚茨拉斐尔重申道，克劳利不用因为自己的缘故而停止使用他的力量。克劳利耸了耸肩不置可否。这只是看起来对天使不太公平。

在恶魔闲下来的时候，他的思想就会飘向亚茨拉斐尔的处境。如果他们的位置被颠倒过来，如果是克劳利被逼进了他的人类躯体，不朽的生命和力量被剥夺的话，他会是什么感觉。他想了很多事情。

“茨拉。”一天，克劳利坐在客厅里，脚搁在脚凳上（在天使的坚持下。恶魔不知道横躺在沙发上，把脚搁在扶手上有什么不对）。他心不在焉地看着挂钟的钟摆来回摆动。

“嗯？”天使应道，从那本厚得吓人的书上抬起头来。

克劳利看着钟摆来回摆动。“疼吗？”他终于问道，转过头来看着天使。“变成凡人？我是指，不仅仅是吃饭和睡觉。”

亚茨拉斐尔突然显得很不自在。他的目光落在膝上的那本书上，漫不经心地耸了耸肩，坐立不安。他抬头望着克劳利，表情模糊不清。“不。”他用恶魔听过的最没有说服力的语气回答道。天使又低头看了看那本书。

“啊，好吧，天使。”克劳利犹豫地说，终止了这个话题。

一阵令人不安的沉默。接着，亚茨拉斐尔平静地说：”你没必要再这样叫我了。“

克劳利看向他。

“我不再是天使了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，看着他膝盖上的那本书。“你不必——”

“这是不可能的。”克劳利打断了他的话，站起身来。他朝门口走去，突然觉得需要点新鲜空气。“你是个天使，茨拉。永远都是。”

这是克劳利对这个话题的全部看法。

几个星期后，他们两个去酒吧吃了顿晚饭，喝了些酒。伯特像往常一样开口：“是阿不思吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，摇了摇头，在吧台边坐下：“完全不对。”

“嘿，伯特。”克劳利招呼着酒保。他做到了亚茨拉斐尔身边，手指敲击着酒吧光滑的表面。“我要一个芝士汉堡，还有一瓶你刚刚说的那个新皇冠伏特加。”恶魔想了想。“做一杯白色俄罗斯。”

“没问题。”伯特高兴地说。他转向亚茨拉斐尔。“你呢？‘我的名字不是阿不思’·茨拉斐尔先生？“

天使笑着，眯着眼睛看着靠在远处墙上的瓶子。“我和他一样。再加一个鸡肉三明治。”

伯特点了点头，开始调配鸡尾酒。过了会儿他把两杯酒划过吧台，递给他们。“阿曼达思？”他猜道。

“不对。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地说道。

伯特开玩笑地瞪了他一眼。“他是酒保的守护神。”他指出。“阿曼达思。”

“恐怕他也帮不了你。”亚茨拉斐尔严肃地说。

波特笑了一声。“我会想出来的。”他高兴地说，扫了一眼其他顾客，消失在后面的房间里，把他们点单交给厨师。

“店里有发生什么有意思的事吗？”克罗利问亚茨拉斐尔。他并不是很感兴趣，只是想找个话题。在天使离家“工作”的时候，独自一人待在屋子里实在是太无聊了。

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩。“今天送来了一盒肥皂。你知道，他们不怎么动商品的。”

克劳利哼了一声表示同意。“还在免费给孩子们发糖果？真没有商业头脑。”

他们这样继续了几分钟，直到伯特回来，把他们点的菜滑到他们面前。克劳利现在已经学会欣赏酒吧里的食物了。他经常在快到饭点的时候感到饥饿，这是遵循过于规律的时间表的副作用。睡眠也是一样，但他不太想去纠正这个习惯。无论如何，他每天都要和亚茨拉斐尔一起吃两到三顿饭。这种纠正真的没什么意义。

白色俄罗斯相当好喝，它里面的酒精含量显然比恶魔估计的要高。当第三杯下肚后，他已经能听到令人愉悦的嗡嗡声了。亚茨拉斐尔似乎更醉一点。克劳利意识到，在……堕落之后，天使可能丧失了一些酒量。这是他第一次喝比啤酒更烈的东西。

亚茨拉斐尔醉酒时通常很开心，克劳利总觉得这很有趣。他们以往是用喝酒来逃避一些令人不快的现实。在这种情况下，和某人在愉快的，醉醺醺的迷雾中不受控制的大笑是非常轻松的。

但今晚情况有所不同。喝的越多，天使就似乎变得越沮丧。

“克劳利，为什么这种事会发生在我们身上？”亚茨拉斐尔闷闷不乐地哀叹着，伸手去抓盘子里散落的薯片，但没有成功。

“为什么？”克劳利指出。“不可言喻的大计划，还记得吗？从一开始就计划好了。”

“愚蠢的计划。”天使嘟囔着。“该死的，愚蠢的计划。”

“你说的没错。”克劳利也嘟囔着，又喝了一杯。伏特加火辣辣地顺着食道往下滑。

“这不像是——不像是其他天使没有做过比这更糟的事。”亚茨拉斐尔抱怨道。他成功摸到了一片薯片，愤怒地用它戳着盘子边缘。“他们没有堕落。”

克劳利什么也没说，盯着他的杯子。

“我是说，米迦勒做的蠢事比我多多了。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说。“但没有。他可以继续保持永生，可以保住他的翅膀……”

克劳利斜睨了天使一眼。亚茨拉斐尔看上去十分沮丧。他看着天使厌恶地把薯片扔到地上，伸手去拿鸡尾酒。

“这一点也不公平。”亚茨拉斐尔低吼着，抵着冰块喝了一大口。

“是的。”克劳利说。“一点也不。”

“首先是那个该死的世界末日。”亚茨拉斐尔短促地打了个嗝，说道，“然后，像是这还不够糟。这个！”天使瞪着他的酒杯。他叹了口气，把胳膊肘支在吧台上，以一种挫败的姿势靠在上面，肩膀耷拉着。“也许我们不应该阻止它。”他突然说。“也许我们该让它发生。也许这是对我们的惩罚。”他的声音苦涩地下转。

“嘿。”克劳利说道。天使突然转变的重点让他有点惊讶。“但阻止世界末日是不可言喻的计划的一部分，不是吗？我们只是在做上帝要我们做的事。”

“那是我编的。”亚茨拉斐尔闷闷不乐地说，又喝了一口。“不可言喻的垃圾的计划。我编出来好让——天使们离开。”他打了个嗝。“还有恶魔们。”他吸了吸鼻子，悲伤地看着克劳利。他有些怀念地提了提嘴角。“那些日子啊。”

亚茨拉斐尔大声地抽着鼻子。克劳利转过头来看他，惊讶地发现天使快哭了。“当我还——我还是——”

“诶，诶。”克劳利快速说，感觉自己耳边的嗡嗡声一下子消失了。他忧心忡忡地环顾了一圈。和往常一样，酒吧里坐满了人，似乎没人在注意他们。可是，如果亚茨拉斐尔开始崩溃，大声谈论天使和恶魔的事情的话，这种情况不会持续很久。

“我好想我的翅膀，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔打着嗝，吸了吸鼻子，伸手去抓恶魔的手臂。“我从来没有意识到，直到现在我没有了。”他呻吟道。“我再也不能飞了——再也不能了——我特别喜欢——”

克劳利紧张地看着天使落下了眼泪。在酒吧的另一端，他看到伯特用一种奇怪的眼神看着他们。

“呃，嘘。”克劳利尴尬地说，不确定地拍了拍天使的肩膀。天使又哭了起来，靠了过去，把头抵在了恶魔的肩膀上。

“我不再是天使了……不再是了……”

克劳利尴尬地环顾四周，又拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的后背。他用空着的手摸了摸口袋，造出了几张钞票。恶魔拍了拍吧台，示意伯特他要带亚茨拉斐尔出去，然后站了起来。

“回来，克劳利。”在恶魔把自己从天使身边拉开时，亚茨拉斐尔痛苦的嘟囔着。

“没事的，过来。”克劳利说，几乎把天使从高脚凳上拉了下来。亚茨拉斐尔抓住了他的前臂，恶魔把他拖向门口。天使摇摇晃晃地走着，但克劳利轻松地带着他绕过了几张桌子，走出了酒吧门。

他们走进微凉的晚风中。亚茨拉斐尔深深地，颤抖着吸了几口气，眼睛睁得大大的。

克劳利停了下来，把手放在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，转过头来看着他：“你还好吗，天使？”

一时间，亚茨拉斐尔似乎清醒了一些。但紧接着，他打了个嗝，又哭了起来。

克劳利开始往自己体内探，想找出点力量把酒精从天使的血液中驱逐出来。但很快他就停下了。他看着亚茨拉斐尔。天使在寒冷的晚风中摇摆着，痛苦地被困在了这个凡人的躯壳里。克劳利让他的力量消散了。他伸出一只手，搂住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。

“我们回家，嗯？”

亚茨拉斐尔靠在他身边，又打了个嗝。“抱歉。”他喃喃道。“我不是天使了。”克劳利开始领着他顺着路往下走。他大声吸着鼻子。“抱歉。”

“没事的，亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利说。“你不用道歉。这不是你的错。”

“这是我的错。”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道，声音痛苦而含糊。“那些天使——他们是来书店找我的——”

“别担心这个，天使。”克劳利打断了他的话，觉得他把亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀抓得更紧了。“他们终究会来找我的。”

亚茨拉斐尔突然抽泣了一声，停了下来。克劳利也被迫停了下来，看着暮色中天使的轮廓。亚茨拉斐尔的手找到了克劳利常穿的西装外套的翻领，抓住了它。他的眼睛，在昏暗的光线下水汪汪的，黑乎乎的，看向了恶魔的眼睛。

“克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔可怜巴巴地说，几乎又要哭出来了。“我对你的遭遇，非常，非常抱歉。”

克劳利觉得自己僵住了。亚茨拉斐尔又哭了起来。他的手移到恶魔的左肩，那儿曾经有一道很深的伤口。他轻轻地，几乎是害怕地碰了一下。

“我花了那么——那么长时间才弄明白他们把你——把你带到哪里去了。”亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着，低下头靠在克劳利的胸口上。“用了好几周，克劳利。我很——很抱歉。”他又哭了起来，抱着克劳利，浑身发抖。

恶魔震惊地站在那里，不知道该做如何反应。他环视着漆黑的街道，希望有人经过，这样他就可以和他们对视，然后绝望地指指亚茨拉斐尔，做一个“还能怎么办”的表情。但街上空无一人。在亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地在他的领子上哭了长长的几秒钟后，克劳利小心翼翼地伸出双臂，给了天使一个不确定的，轻轻的拥抱。

亚茨拉斐尔又抽泣了一声，张开双臂回拥了恶魔，把他紧紧搂在怀里。

天使的手又紧了紧，把恶魔肺里的空气挤了出来。他把脸埋在克劳利的肩膀里，眼泪滚落下来，金色的头发挠着恶魔的脸颊。

“茨拉。”克劳利上气不接下气地说。

亚茨拉斐尔没有回答，把他抱得更紧了。过了长长的几分钟后，克劳利才把自己从天使怀抱中解放出来。

恶魔突然意识到亚茨拉斐尔的颤抖并不完全是因为哭泣：他在寒冷的夜风中瑟瑟发抖。克劳利皱起眉头，不假思索地想用一个合适的奇迹来温暖天使。但他又停下了。恶魔想了一会儿，脱下了西装外套，披在了天使颤抖的肩上。

亚茨拉斐尔打了个嗝，把衣服裹得更紧了。克劳利领着他沿路往回走。天使看上去冷静了一些，或许是累坏了。在他还没说什么连贯的话之前，克劳利带着他往小屋方向走了一大段路。

“这——这——这很疼。”亚茨拉斐尔含糊地说。他半靠在恶魔身上。

克劳利瞟了他一眼：“什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔打了个嗝：“变成人类。凡——人。一直很——疼。”

克劳利担心地抿了抿嘴。

“我不——不觉得他们能感受到这个。”天使继续打着嗝，眼睛盯着漆黑的地面。“那些人类。但这是时——时间。可以——感受到时间。”

克劳利盯着他。

天使混乱地比划着，指了指什么只有他能看到的东西。“时间。”天使再次强调，然后似乎突然失去了思路。“克劳利，我刚刚在说什么？”

克劳利咽了口唾沫：“凡人。”

亚茨拉斐尔打了个嗝：“对。谢谢。是时间，对吧？是知道死亡。你每天都在死去。每一——每一天。你能感受到它，感受到死亡——感受到时间在流——流逝——”亚茨拉斐尔突然哭了起来。小屋在不远处，克劳利试图推动天使，但亚茨拉斐尔不愿挪动。

天使抓住克劳利的肩膀，带着急迫而混乱的恐惧盯着他。他的手指刺进了恶魔的皮肤。

“别让我死，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔恳求道，声音在绝望中提高了八度。“我不——我不想死。”他又哭了起来。“求你了，克劳利——我不想让它结束。我不想——不想——我想待在这里，和——和——”

克劳利的喉咙哽住了。他发现自己又把天使搂在了怀里。“你不会死的。”他听到自己保证说。“我会想办法救你的，我发誓。你很快就会变回天使的。”

亚茨拉斐尔继续哭着，但克劳利让他走了起来。他唯一的想法是，他得尽快把天使放到床上。

恶魔找到了钥匙，两人走进小屋。亚茨拉斐尔的脚步更加踉跄了。他紧抱着克劳利，大声抽着鼻子，身上有一股浓烈的伏特加味。

恶魔看了一眼楼梯，决定让亚茨拉斐尔睡到沙发上。他小心地把天使领到那儿，从他的肩膀上拿走自己的西装外套。天使满足地陷入了沙发。

“睡一会儿，好吗，天使？”克劳利退后了半步，问道。

亚茨拉斐尔的手往前伸，抓住了他的胳膊。天使试着站起来，但最终拉着克劳利倒在了垫子上。“别——别离开我。”天使满脸恐惧，恳求道。

克劳利抿了抿嘴。“你喝醉了，茨拉。”他说。”你会没事的。我保证。我就在楼上。”

“别，别——”亚茨拉斐尔把他抓得更紧了。“求你了，我不能——不能再次——我得保持清醒——那些梦——”

克劳利皱着眉头：“你说那些噩梦？”

亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着。“留下来。”他乞求道。“别——别走。我得——我得知道你是——你是安全的。”

克劳利感到内心深处有什么东西在痛苦地颤抖着。即使现在亚茨拉斐尔喝醉了，神志不清，丧失了理智，但他看上去是那么绝望，那么恐惧。

恶魔担心地叹了口气。“好吧，我睡在这儿，开心了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔冲他眨了眨眼。

“我会留下的。我留下。”克劳利阐明道。

亚茨拉斐尔如释重负地抽泣了一声，让克劳利轻轻把他推回沙发上。“现在，睡觉吧。”恶魔催促道。“我就在这儿。”

亚茨拉斐尔疲惫地点了点头，靠在了沙发上。他松开了握着克劳利的手，慢慢合上了眼。

“瞧，”克劳利自言自语道。“没有那么难。”

他转身走开了。但在离开天使视线的时候，他又听到了亚茨拉斐尔的声音。“回来——”亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔道。

克劳利叹了口气，转身面向天使。他低头看了一眼搭在胳膊上的西装外套，往回走去。“给，”他说着，把它轻轻披在天使肩上。“有用吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔朝他眨了眨眼，伸手调整了一下外套。

克劳利扬了扬眉毛，但最后只是叹了口气。他坐进了亚茨拉斐尔看书用的扶手椅里。

他盯着天使看了一会儿，在亚茨拉斐尔开始打起鼾来时松了口气。他继续看着天使，确保他睡得很香。当恶魔终于闭上眼睛时，墙上的钟已经指向了两点半。

~~***~~

快到九点半时，窗缝里射进的阳光把克劳利吓醒了。恶魔伸手挡过脸，觉得自己的脑袋在抽痛着。他很快用奇迹把宿醉抹去了。总有些事是得用魔法的。

克劳利从亚茨拉斐尔的扶手椅上微微坐起身来。

亚茨拉斐尔。恶魔的视线看向沙发。天使还没有醒来，克劳利的外套搭在他的身上。

恶魔像猫一样伸展着身体，疼痛痉挛的肌肉抗议着这个动作。他向厨房走去，半路折返回来，弯腰小心把他的西装外套从天使身上拿下来，披回自己的肩膀上。亚茨拉斐尔不需要任何提醒。

克劳利打着哈欠，慢吞吞回到厨房，开始烤起了面包。他原来想做鸡蛋，但他不觉得自己能在不用魔法的情况下把鸡蛋做出来。他不想让亚茨拉斐尔发现他的厨艺也很糟糕。他不想听那些唠叨了。

当克劳利在冰箱里寻找黄油或者可能的果酱时，客厅里传来一声呻吟。

“早上好，天使。”他找到了果酱，关上了冰箱，眯起眼睛看着标签。杏仁。他悄悄考虑了一下把它变成一个更好吃的口味，比如树莓，但最后放弃了。

“想吃点面包吗，天使？”克劳利问道，在抽屉里寻找小刀。

“杀了我吧。”亚茨拉斐尔在另一个房间呻吟道。

“好的，好的，所以要面包吗？”克劳利耐心地等待着。但除了一声烦躁的呻吟，没有其他回答。他又往面包机里放了一块吐司。“我给你烤面包。”他说。

当亚茨拉斐尔踉踉跄跄走进厨房时，恶魔正在往自己的面包上涂果酱。天使的头发向四面八方翘着，看上去有些可怜。

“你想让我治好吗？”克劳利愉快地问道，涂完果酱，把刀放回罐子里。亚茨拉斐尔茫然地看着他。

“宿醉。”克劳利澄清道，以一种神秘的方式冲着天使摇了摇手指。

亚茨拉斐尔奇怪地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。“不用了，谢谢。我会活下去的。”他皱了皱眉。“哦，天哪，我要去冲个澡。”

克劳利耸耸肩。“随你便。要杏仁味吗？不知道你为什么要买这个……”他指了指果酱。“干果泥。”

亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔了几声表示同意，然后拖着脚走到碗柜前，找了个玻璃杯。他从水龙头里接了水，一口气喝完，在接着喝第二杯的时候停下了。天使用一种奇怪的眼神看着克劳利。

“克劳利，亲爱的……昨晚发生了什么？”他终于问道。“我为什么睡在沙发上？”

吐司在这个时候弹了起来。克劳利如释重负地转过身去，得以藏住自己的表情。他尽量开心地笑着。“你猜？”他问道，强迫自己的语气变得轻松愉快。

恶魔抓起面包，坐在台子上，开始往上面涂上厚厚的果酱。“我们去了酒吧。你喝了很多酒，还坚持玩了二十次射镖游戏。”

“射镖？”亚茨拉斐尔听着很困惑。“天哪。我什么都不记得了。”

克劳利转向天使，把面包塞到他手里。“你最好别想起来。”他坦率地说。“你一场也没赢。非常尴尬。”

亚茨拉斐尔接过吐司，脸红了。

“ _然后_ ，”克劳利继续编着，转过身去擦柜台上的面包屑，“等我们回来的时候，你已经精疲力竭了。我没能把你拖到楼上去。你还不停唱着‘上帝保佑女王’。还好我们没有邻居。你真的入乡随俗了。上面会以你为耻的。”

“这么糟吗？”

克劳利转过身来，看见亚茨拉斐尔一脸惊恐，手里还拿着那片没动过的烤面包。

“嘿，这很有趣。”克劳利轻松地撒了个谎，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。“不过，我们以后最好还是别再喝那么烈的东西了。你不想让伯特再把我们赶出去一次吧？”

“哦，天哪。”亚茨拉斐尔说，更尴尬了。“伯特。”

“他不会介意的。”克劳利快速说，心里想着要尽快给酒保打电话，告诉他这个新剧本。“而且，相信我，这不是你喝醉时候做过的最糟糕的事情。”

现在亚茨拉斐尔是真的在惊恐地看着他了：“比如？”

克劳利咧嘴一笑。“好，”他以一种刚刚被问及最喜欢的话题，正在决定从哪里开始享受的语气说道。“先是雅典，然后是法国大革命的巴黎，还有波士顿的那个晚上——那次是真的很有趣——哦！还有莫斯科——”

“呃，当我没问。”天使厌倦地抗议道。

“但这真的是个好故事！”克劳利愉快地说，回忆起这件事。这是他为数不多的几次成功地把天使拉下水，做了些恶作剧……那个国王的帽子再也不会和原来一样了……

“我告诉他这只是一场误会！”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道，显然在想同一件事。

克劳利笑了起来。“哦，天使，我觉得你已经没什么补救的方法了。他无论如何都要绞死你的。”

“对——嘿！他的确绞死了我！我就是在那时去形体化的！”

克劳利挠挠耳朵，回想着：“不，我觉得是后来的一次——”

“不，肯定是，因为他们把那个帽子的照片印在了处决的木板上。”亚茨拉斐尔突然说，用手指着克劳利。“你还把它拿走了！”

恶魔笑了，耸了耸肩。“那是张好照片。做个纪念，对吧？”

“不如说是好在下一个世纪让我丢脸。”亚茨拉斐尔气鼓鼓地说。“如果拉斐尔知道我那次是怎么死的，她会大发雷霆的。我跟她说我是在帮助鼠疫患者的时候死去的。”

“诶，我的确拿走了那个木板，是吧？”克劳利回忆道。“那它接下来去哪了？我——我把它弄丢了？”他挠了挠头发，什么也没想起来。接着，他看见了亚茨拉斐尔脸上明显的内疚。克劳利歪了歪头。“你难道——”他开口道。

“它可能，呃，被混在垃圾里扔掉了。”

克劳利大声地笑了起来，停了一下，继续笑，然后走过去恭喜地拍了拍天使的翅膀。“做的不错，天使。几乎能算得上是欺骗了。瞒了我几百年。我为你骄傲。”

天使脸红了：“如果他们当时发明了垃圾回收的话——”

“对，对，我知道，你已经为这个星球尽了一份力了。”恶魔说，打断了亚茨拉斐尔。“无论怎么样，重点在于，你在喝醉的时候总是会做些蠢事。现在，趁热把面包吃了。”


	11. 鸟雀和书

冬天来了，小屋被一层薄薄的雪盖住，网状的霜凝结在玻璃上。

克劳利和伏特加有关的骗局没有被揭穿。伯特证实了恶魔的故事，并且还添油加醋道克劳利在飞镖游戏里一直在作弊。与此同时，克劳利说服天使不再饮用烈酒。伯特继续在猜测亚茨拉斐尔的名字（亚历山大？亚伦？）

咖啡店老板哈珀再次来看亚茨拉斐尔的书。他花了很长时间和天使一起翻看十五世纪的装订本。克劳利被迫离开几个小时来躲避家里愈发浓厚的藏书氛围。

冬天在圣诞装饰品和槲寄生下过去了。亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利都没有表现出任何庆祝这个节日意愿。不过天使很高兴能有机会提高自己的烘焙手艺，每天都能做出几十块饼干。在平安夜当晚，村子里的其他人都藏在他们自己的屋子里，被来访的汽车和客人包围着。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔坐在客厅，喝着恶魔从大陆进口来的一瓶红酒。他们回忆着过去的圣诞节，重温着他们在各种舒适的小酒馆和租来的房间里分享葡萄酒的回忆，偶尔还夹杂着些来自上面或者下面的不如意的打扰。当然还有有史以来的第一个圣诞节——在伯利恒的一个小酒馆度过极其疯狂的夜晚后，他们俩醉醺醺的朝他们能找到的唯一一家酒店走去，占据了最后一个房间。他们当时都弄不明白，为什么他们俩要在那个特别的晚上被派到那个特别的小镇去。谜底直到第二天早上才揭晓：一大群天使围着一个马槽在街上走动。成功把克劳利偷运出这个地方是件非常了不起的事情。

亚茨拉斐尔保持着他奇怪的观鸟习惯。冬天慢慢转向春天，他不是总能找到时间去看它们，但却一直保证喂鸟器里有足够的种子。刺骨的毛毛雨迎接着亚茨拉斐尔的第一株郁金香。一夜之间，它从黑暗的土壤中窜出，舒展着茂盛的绿叶。克劳利表示愿意帮它长得更好，但亚茨拉斐尔断然拒绝了他的提议，甚至警告他，如果他敢碰一下花园，之后发生的事情会很可怕。

唯一扫兴的人是吉尔伯特神父。一天下午，他出现在他们家门口，满脸笑容地背诵着《圣经》里的句子。显然，克劳利上一次赶走他的时候说得不够清楚。还没等牧师说完“不要害怕，因为我与你同在”，他就粗鲁地把门扇上了。

除了讨厌的牧师外，克劳利发现自己对米德法斯的生活越来越感兴趣了。他成功摆脱了他近千年来用奇迹把直接想要的东西变出来的习惯，开始把这些东西写在一张纸上，好去村庄里购买。

除了醉酒的那夜里天使说的那些话，他似乎和克劳利一样适应得很好。亚茨拉斐尔在冬天里学会烧了很多菜，克劳利甚至有了几道最喜欢的。恶魔记住了邮递员的名字（奥斯卡·埃尔亚明），有一次，在亚茨拉斐尔出门的时候，他甚至和他闲聊起了花园的状况。

这段日子里天使常常不在家。他去购物，和新结识的人喝茶，或是在街角小店工作。克劳利只能在他浇花，做完饭和看书的时候见到他。这让克劳利有了大量的空闲时间。

有些时候他跟在天使身后。但他再也忍受不了那些茶叶和礼貌的对话了。亚茨拉斐尔结识的很多人确实很可爱。他们在饼干和糖果方面很有幽默感，或者至少有一颗博爱的心。但克劳利，即使没有恶魔的天性，也不是一个会为了闲聊而闲聊的人。

所以他试着和天使一起去购物。他仍然在不时地这么做，有时是在天使很忙时独自一人去补充食物库存，有时是他感到特别不安，想要离开小屋一会儿。但第一次购物的经历是非常……有趣的。亚茨拉斐尔拿着一个很长的购物清单，上面列着冻鸡肉，韭菜和一些别致的奶酪，而克劳利则在零食和糖果的货架间漫步，随手拿起边上的任何含有冰淇淋和巧克力的东西。亚茨拉斐尔扬了扬眉毛，接着向边上那个因恶魔的幼稚行为而侧目的年轻女性道歉。

垃圾食品的吸引力最终消失了，但这并不是因为它们对恶魔的身材有负面影响。实际上，克劳利甚至觉得他轻了一点。亚茨拉斐尔一边吃着沙拉一边瞪着他。这就是永生的好处之一：你不必去计算每一份食物里碳水化合物的含量。但是不久之后，克劳利厌倦了过量的糖和盐。他发现自己同样也可以享受一块做的很好的鱼肉。

有一段时间，恶魔甚至跟着亚茨拉斐尔去街边的杂货店工作。这种事情通常发生在天使出门工作后，克劳利发现自己无事可做的情况下。他有时试图在小屋里找些消遣，但紧接着放弃了，选择跑去外面散步。他依然在村庄边缘定期巡逻，但没有任何动静出现。一段时间之后，这变得不像是巡逻，而只是在悠闲地漫步。不过他还是时不时地看向地平线。

但每次他总会准确无误地回到村庄，走过街角的小店。这时，他就会借着买苍蝇拍或是薄荷的借口，信步走进去。亚茨拉斐尔会在他到来时给他一个灿烂的微笑。他还没搞清楚这是因为天使见到他很高兴，还是仅仅因为他有义务对所有潜在的顾客微笑。有时亚茨拉斐尔坐在柜台后面看书。有时他在整理货架，掸去商品上的灰尘，或是清点剩余的商品，核对库存。偶尔他们会坐下来聊会儿天，或者克劳利会帮着完成天使的任务。亚茨拉斐尔非常感谢他，但他最终指出，恶魔可能只是想找份工作做。

克劳利一开始否定了这个想法——在这种地方，他这样的人能找到什么工作呢？——但亚茨拉斐尔说得有道理，他完全不知道怎么样让天使重回天堂。他下定过决心要找出办法，但无法打破僵局。另外，除非发生意外，天使还能再活四十年。事实证明，四十年毕竟是很长一段时间——仅仅过了几个月，他们就像是在米德法斯生活几年了一样。

他们没有离开过那个咒语的范围，这让人觉得世界上的其他地方都根本不存在。伦敦，印度，美国：它们都那么遥远，那么没有意义。尽管克劳利对国际政治和经济非常了解，但他现在对它们失去了兴趣。现在，亚茨拉斐尔教他怎么烤蛋糕。有一次，他甚至教起了克劳利怎么辨别一本书是否是真迹。

这和他过去六千年的生活方式完全不同，但这种情况下，不同并不一定意味着不愉快。

在某种程度上，这种生活就像是一首田园诗。再也没有来自天堂和地狱的压力来迫使他们完成上帝赋予的任务，天使和恶魔终于可以放下他们的立场。尽管亚茨拉斐尔还是比克劳利见过的大多数人都要善良得多，但恶魔已经好几个星期没有看到他把猫从树上救下来了。而克劳利——他这几天里做的最邪恶的事情就是把杂货店的价格标签弄乱。低层次的邪恶，能让他不要变得太温和——但这和他过去的所作所为完全不同。再也没有上面和下面对他们吹毛求疵……

这是一种奇怪的自由。

因此，有一天，在散步之后，克劳利径直走过街角的小店，大步走进了米德法斯银行家沃尔特·杰米森新装修的办公室。他作了自我介绍，要求见杰米森先生本人，就不正当商业竞争向困惑的银行家作了一番激动人心的演讲，并向他介绍了六种高度违法的方法来提高利率。他被当场雇用了。

工作生活并不像他想象中的那么美好，但总比跟在亚茨拉斐尔身边，或是整天呆坐在屋子里，一遍遍思考如何让天使重返天堂要好。他大部分时间都在阅读银行的合同，添加一些微妙但非常重要的字句，并向一位打算把他们告上法庭的客户给合同做了无懈可击的法律辩护。他对银行营销策略的巧妙更改让贷款显得非常有吸引力。很快，附近的村庄和大城市的新客户蜂拥而来。杰米森夸奖他是“蛇油推销员”，克劳利表示他以前在公关工作。他第一周就被加薪了。

他们并不需要额外的钱。克劳利为自己和亚茨拉斐尔变出了很多钱。在搬进来之后，他们把钱存在了一家信誉良好的银行里。但这份工作的确让他们能编一个更可信的故事，提供了一个明显的收入来源。村民们认为亚茨拉斐尔曾在伦敦有一份吃青春饭的工作，然后很早就退休下乡了，但克劳利看起来只有三十岁左右。有时候人们会问他们一些问题，所以他们最好还是显得普通些，免得引起不必要的注意。克劳利不知道上面或者下面派了多少人，也不知道他们打算找多久。恶魔不觉得下面对他的下落很感兴趣；他们可能觉得他已经被天堂杀了。但上面……在他能想到的最好的情况下，他们可能打算找好几年。可能几十年，甚至几个世纪。

但亚茨拉斐尔的藏书和克劳利的金融计划都没怎么引起这个小村庄的注意。

古董钟的钟摆来回摆动，坏了，停了，修好了，继续来回摆动。夏天来了，亚茨拉斐尔把番红花和郁金香种在了一起。

克劳利炒了一会儿股，但很快厌烦了。他又开始对牧师出言不逊。令人气愤的是，神父吉尔伯特似乎认为这只是恶魔表达友好的方式。他不断地邀请克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔去钓鱼。

伯特想不出多少以“A”开头的名字了。他开始猜起了外国名字，包括几个用西里尔字母拼写的。

那年春天，鸟雀们成群结队地飞回村庄，频繁地在亚茨拉斐尔的喂食器上栖息，啄食洒在上面的种子。天气好的时候，天使会坐在花园前面，看着它们飞来飞去。克劳利想拿这个爱好开一个低级的玩笑，但每次都没能开口。他很少看到天使这么平静了。

因此，在他某天从银行回来，看到亚茨拉斐尔站在草坪上，使劲拔着装鸟食的柱子时，他会如此吃惊。十几只鸟在天使周围俯冲盘旋，尖声叫着。

“茨拉。”克劳利震惊地叫道。

亚茨拉斐尔瞥了一眼恶魔。他刚刚把柱子拔了出来。天使的脸因愤怒而涨得通红，看上去心烦意乱。在克劳利顺着车道匆匆上前时，他转过身去。

亚茨拉斐尔用力把木桩拖出花园，连着带出了一片泥土。他的手越抓越紧。一只鸟飞近了他。他突然转过身来，对它大喊着什么，拿起喂食器戳向它。他的动作太慢了，那只鸟只是挥动着翅膀，在他周围盘旋着，比刚才叫得更响了。

“亚茨拉斐尔！”克劳利喊道，试图盖过鸟叫声。

“不！不！ _不！_ ”亚茨拉斐尔喊道，声音越来越高。克劳利不确定他是在跟他说话还是跟鸟说。天使仍然像斧头一样挥舞着喂鸟器和木桩，把鸟雀们赶开。“走！ _滚！_ ”鸟儿们羽毛飞舞，飞向空中，天使在它们身后喊道。

它们离开后，亚茨拉斐尔垂下了喂鸟器，喘着粗气。克劳利停在原地不动，站在他武器的攻击范围之外。天使静静站了一会儿，看着地面，开始发抖。

克劳利困惑地向他走了一步。“茨拉——”他小心翼翼地开口，冷静地举起手。

天使抬头看着他，克劳利在他的目光中看出了愤怒，沮丧和某种类似痛苦的东西。天使突然转身，握着喂鸟的木桩，半跑着穿过了草坪，消失在角落里。

克劳利盯着他的背影，正打算向前追上天使。突然，他听到了一个微弱而尖锐的叫声。恶魔停了下来，回头看了看，想确认声音的方向。过了一会儿，那微弱的叫声又传来了——是一种颤抖的嘎嘎声，从小屋里传来的。

克劳利转身朝小屋走去。前门大开着。他有些犹豫地走了进去，又听到了那个叫声。这次声音更微弱了，还伴随着轻微的扑腾声。

恶魔立刻开始警惕起来，四处寻找武器。亚茨拉斐尔明显看到了什么令他非常悲痛的事。克劳利小心翼翼地在客厅里走来走去，很快发现了声音的来源。

壁炉上有个小小的，黑色的东西在颤动着。克劳利向它走去，注意到边上有本书内面朝下倒在地板上。一缕缕烟从壁炉里冒出来，火焰刚刚才被扑灭。

克劳利从书旁走过，蹲在路边的地板上，深深吸了口气。“哦，茨拉。”他轻声说。

一只画眉虚弱地躺在炉边，颤抖着叫着。它成年了，翅膀有一英尺多点长。或者说，它翅膀原本应该有那么大。这只鸟从嘴到爪沾满了黑色的烟灰，点缀着闪闪发光的红色余烬。它似乎从烟囱里飞了下来，被困了一段时间，最后掉到了壁炉里。

克劳利可以想象出当时的场景：亚茨拉斐尔正坐在椅子上，静静地读着一本书，然后突然传来一阵刺耳的撞击声。这只画眉从点燃的壁炉里面滚了出来，试图逃跑。亚茨拉斐尔一定想要救这只鸟——他扔掉了他的书，把火扑灭了——但他马上意识到了什么其他事情。

那只鸟从烟囱里掉下来的时候，主羽离火焰太近了。克劳利可以理解亚茨拉斐尔的反应；黑鸟的翅膀几乎全都被烧掉了，焦黑的骨架上只剩下几根残破的羽毛。这只鸟还在垂死挣扎着。它试图站起来，烧毁的翅膀无力地扇动，虚弱地叫着。

克劳利低头看着那只鸟，感到一股怜悯涌上心头。他探出身子，把足够的魔法聚集在他的指尖。但是，当他走近那只鸟时，它沾着煤灰的脑袋转向了他，平静地注视了他很长时间。恶魔犹豫了，手指离它只有几厘米远。

这只鸟又无力地扑了一下翅膀，把头靠在炉边，不动了。

克劳利惊恐地看着它，把力量输入它体内。什么也没发生。过了一会儿，他咽了口唾沫，缩回了手。

周围非常安静。唯一的声音是钟摆发出的持续不断的滴答声。克劳利慢慢伸出手，把那只烧焦的鸟捧了起来。他站起身来，走到外面。亚茨拉斐尔不见了，但地上有一个很大的洞。那是天使拔出鸟食器的地方。

克劳利小心翼翼地走到花园里，郁金香和番红花已经开始发芽。恶魔跪了下来，把画眉放在他旁边的草地上，然后变出一把泥刀，用它在松软的泥土上轻轻画了一个圆圈。他带着土挖出了一大片花，用一个奇迹保证植物的完整。接着，他继续往下挖，把泥土堆在了草坪上。

挖了一英尺深的时候，他把泥铲放在一边，小心翼翼地摸到旁边草地上黑鸟烧焦的尸体。克劳利把它翅膀的残骸折了起来，轻轻把它放在了洞的底部。他停了一会儿，低头看着它烧焦的身体。克劳利颤抖了一下，开始把土铲回洞里，告诉自己，这只黑鸟和亚茨拉斐尔没什么相似之处。

完全没有。

克劳利填完洞后，小心翼翼地把树根和花埋回原处。他让泥铲消失了，用了个奇迹清除了草坪上的黑土渣，弄平了乱糟糟的花坛。这儿似乎什么也没发生过。

克劳利站了起来，低头看了一会儿这个不起眼的小花坛，然后他抖掉了包裹着他的奇怪的忧愁，走回屋里去。恶魔掸去了炉边的灰尘，确认火完全熄灭了，从地板上拿起亚茨拉斐尔的书，合上，放到天使的扶手椅上。

他迟疑地在客厅里站了一会儿，望着仍然大开着的前门。亚茨拉斐尔没有回来。

克劳利挣扎了很长时间，转身朝厨房走去。快到饭点了。他翻遍了橱柜，找到了足够做亚茨拉斐尔喜欢的奶酪西兰花意大利面的食材。

他摆好了桌子，意大利面也差不多做好了。在他开始担心天使会不会回来时，前门响了一声。

克劳利从厨房探出头来，看到亚茨拉斐尔犹豫不决地站在门口。他松了一口气，迅速伸手关了火，回到客厅里。

“嘿，天使。”他说，尽量显得随意但不至于太高兴。

亚茨拉斐尔吃惊地看着他。克劳利意识到他一直盯着壁炉。沙发的一脚挡住了他的视线。天使不确定地舔了舔嘴唇。“你好，亲爱的。”他说，声音显得很安静，比平时小了很多。

“晚餐快好了。”克劳利说，找不到其他话题。

亚茨拉斐尔心不在焉地点点头，目光又转向壁炉，一动不动。

“我都处理好了。”克劳利说，发现了问题所在。“没事了。”

亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地点了点头，重新看向克劳利。天使朝他走了几步，在半路上停了下来，用余光看向壁炉。在发现那儿什么也没有时，他的脸上掠过了一个悲伤的，欣慰的表情。

克劳利担忧地抿了抿嘴，低头回到厨房。他把火打开，开始往意面里面加入调料，用木勺翻了翻西兰花，确保它们受热均匀。

过了一会，他注意到亚茨拉斐尔在厨房门口徘徊。克劳利瞟了他一眼，注意到天使眼中的忧虑。“你还好吗？”他问道。

亚茨拉斐尔吸了一下鼻子。“嗯。”他轻轻地说。“对不起，刚才，”他继续说着，语气稍微加强了些。“我没有……我没有想清楚。”

“没事的。”克劳利说，用勺子的尖端轻轻戳了戳面条。

接下来是一段长长的，不确定的沉默。两人只是低头盯着嘶嘶作响的意大利面。克劳利继续心不在焉地戳着它。

“这不会发生在你身上的，茨拉。”克劳利最后说，眼睛盯着一块西兰花。“我会想办法让你重回天堂的。”

“我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔过了一会儿说。“我知道。”

克劳利点了点头。过了一会儿，他把意大利面从火上移开，把灶炉关了。“天使，你能拿点喝的来吗？谢谢。”

从厨房出来的一路上，他都能感觉到天使在盯着他。但在转过身来后，在亚茨拉斐尔平静的目光中，他只能看到感激，喜爱，和一些更悲伤的东西。

~~***~~

春天转为夏天，夏天变成了秋天，接着是短暂的冬季。在克劳利注意到之前，春天又来临了。几个月来，鸟雀们继续光顾着这个小屋，但它们很快就意识到免费的食物来源已经不存在了，于是很快就又离开了。亚茨拉斐尔不再观鸟了。以防万一，克劳利在烟囱顶部安装了一个网屏，又在壁炉周围放了一个。

天使读书的时间更长了——克劳利发现他靠得很近，鼻尖几乎擦到了纸面。

“呃，你在干什么？”恶魔问道，在钟摆附近停了下来。

亚茨拉斐尔猛地抬起头来，脸涨的通红。“没什么，”他以一种令人怀疑的语气回答道。

克劳利勉强笑了一下。“在找隐藏的信息？”他开玩笑道，“也许i上面的点长得更像方形而不是圆形？”以一种稍微严肃些的语气，他补充道，“用放大镜吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸又红了。克劳利奇怪地看了他一下，但没有放在心上。

在这次奇怪地对话之后，亚茨拉斐尔花了比平时更长的时间给花园除草。克劳利认为这是季节的缘故，不觉得什么事情出了问题。

但在这个星期晚些时候，克劳利走进房间，看到亚茨拉斐尔正在洗一叠看上去像是索引卡片的东西。

克劳利走进门时，天使抬起头来：“亲爱的，你能帮我个忙吗？”

克劳利耸了耸肩，走了过去：“当然。这是什么？”

“你能拿着这个吗？”天使把那叠索引卡片递了过去。克劳利接了过来，扫视了一下；每一张卡片上是亚茨拉斐尔工整的笔记，只有一个简短的，用黑色记号笔写的字。每个字母有几英寸大，占据了整张卡片。克劳利瞥了一眼天使。

“站到那儿去。”亚茨拉斐尔指着房间的另一边，命令道。克劳利挑了挑眉毛，照做了。“现在随便挑一张卡片，放在最上面，让我看到。”

克劳利觉得自己像是在进行一种奇怪的实验。他翻了翻那叠卡片，随意抽出一张。上面用大写字母写着“风”。恶魔对自己耸耸肩，面向亚茨拉斐尔。

天使看着它。

“好。”亚茨拉斐尔说，在手肘附近的一张纸上做了个记号。“现在往我的方向走一步，再选一张卡。”

“你想干什么？”克劳利一边向前走，一边抽出一张新卡。

“我马上就告诉你。”亚茨拉斐尔说，眯起眼睛看着恶魔手里的卡片。“好，再走一步，换一张卡。”

他们这样走了几十步，直到他们只相隔一米远。

“好了，谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔说，伸手从克劳利手里接过卡片。

恶魔把东西递过去，好奇地歪着头，低头盯着亚茨拉斐尔写的那张纸。上面写着两列数字。“这是什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，低着头，不安地洗着手里的牌。他抽出一张，把它面向克劳利。“上面写着什么？”他问道。

克劳利看了看：“鱼。”

亚茨拉斐尔把卡片翻转过来，低头看了看，又叹了口气。他看上去有些担心。

”茨拉，怎么了？“

亚茨拉斐尔一直盯着那张卡片。“我想我正在失去视力。”

克劳利冲他眨了眨眼：“什么？”

天使抬头看着他。“没什么大不了的。”他快速说。“但我看不清近距离的东西了。这张卡片，”他指着手里那张写着“鱼”的卡片。“这么近的距离的话，我看不懂。它上面的东西糊成一团了。我能看出这是我的笔迹，但我看不清。我在记录……”他指了指手边那张纸。“看我到什么时候会看不清。大概在一米之内。”天使抿了抿嘴，露出了一个讽刺的微笑。“我想这是从去年开始的。一开始我没有注意到，但后来我看不了书了——字太小了。”

克劳利盯着他。“所以你……得远视眼了？”在他六千年的历史里，他的视力从来没有低过5.0过。然而，这是因为恶魔和天使与他们的躯体之间的一种奇怪的关系。有人曾说过，眼睛是心灵的窗户，这对超自然生物尤其适用。无论在哪一个躯体中，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛永远是纯净的冰蓝色，而克劳利的则一直是蛇眸的黄色。现在天使的视力衰退了——这显然是人类的问题。

“应该不是。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“远视是由于眼球形状的细微错误造成的。但我的问题发生在很多人身上——我和伯特聊起过这个。”亚茨拉斐尔目不转睛的盯着他。克劳利在想，他能这样做，是不是因为恶魔站在了几米开外的地方。天使对他笑了笑。“显然，我老了。”

克劳利盯着他，说不出话来。

“老了，克劳利。人老了就失去了看近距离的东西的能力。显然，我需要一副眼镜。”

克劳利突然想起了什么。他走近天使，把手放在他肩膀上。

“我不认为这有用，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔说。克劳利把魔法注入了天使体内，集中在亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛周围。

恶魔后退几步，亚茨拉斐尔冲他眨了眨眼睛。天使摇摇头：“没有变化。”

克劳利皱起了眉。

“你没法治愈年老。亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔耐心地解释着。“如果我被打瞎了，或者感染了什么，你可以治愈——但自然的疾病是治不好的。”

克劳利喃喃自语了几句，不知所措地退了回来。“所以……现在我们要干什么？”他脑内有个小小的声音告诉他，这是结束的开始。

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩：“叫个验光师。这是人类解决的几个小麻烦之一。我去配一副眼镜，然后就会没事了。”

克劳利一言不发地点了点头，然后突然意识到亚茨拉斐尔可能看不见他。“好吧。”他快速说。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。“我能看得见你。”他说。“我不是 _瞎_ 了。”

克劳利感到自己的脸莫名其妙变红了。

“不过，你可不可以去找个上门服务的验光师？告诉他我有广场恐惧症，但十分富有。这样应该能行。”

不到两个星期，亚茨拉斐尔的新眼镜就到了。它们可以用来看在一米半以内的东西。验光师说天使的远距离视力没有受到影响，并解释说几乎每个人在年老时都需要眼镜。他提出给克劳利的眼睛也检查一下，但恶魔拒绝了，并克制住了诱惑医生偷偷往自己眼镜底下看一眼的想法。克劳利专门为今天戴上了墨镜。（他习惯用一个小法术让他的眼睛呈现出正常的人类形态。但亚茨拉斐尔说服了他，让他在只有他们两人的时候撤除这个法术。）

最开始，亚茨拉斐尔怀疑着接近了这副眼镜。这有些让人奇怪，毕竟这本来就是他自己的主意。但当他把眼镜架到鼻梁上时，他一下子就笑了，立刻开始打量起周围的一切。他仔细观察着桌子的轮廓。

“哇，我失去了 _好多视力_ ！”亚茨拉斐尔略有些惊奇地说，手指在桌面上划过。“有这么多……细节。”天使抬起了头，开始四处走动，打量着客厅的每一个角落。克劳利饶有兴趣地看着亚茨拉斐尔走到书架前，随手拿下一本书，翻开。天使几乎因为喜悦发起光来。他扫视着书页，把眼镜抬起又放下。

克劳利发现自己咧嘴笑着，漫不经心地靠在通往厨房的门框上。亚茨拉斐尔翻到下一页时，恶魔的臀部传来一阵铃声。

克劳利吓了一跳，从口袋里掏出手机。这个手机非常时髦。他买的时候，它正处于现代科技的前沿。

恶魔皱着眉头，低头看着这个嗡嗡作响的装置。这是他的私人电话，地球上只有少数几个人知道这个电话，其中的主要通信人正站在他前面不到四米的地方检查一本皮面书的装订。

克劳利皱起眉头，掀开盖子，把手机举到耳边，转身走进厨房。“喂？”他警惕地说。

“克劳利？”一个女性的声音。

恶魔皱着眉，思索着来电人的身份。“是。你是……”

“安娜森玛。我正在看艾格纳斯的书。我想我找到了什么。”


	12. 良准预言集

克劳利发觉自己握紧了手机：“什么？具体点？等等，我先拿支笔。”

“牛顿和我觉得这与你们俩有关。”安娜森玛说。克劳利匆匆回到客厅，挥手引起亚茨拉斐尔注意，在空中比划了一个写字的手势，指了指手机。天使皱起了眉头，点了点头，放下了他在看的书，开始在桌子上的一堆文件里面翻来翻去，寻找白纸和笔。“没有提到你们的名字，但是我不觉得这会在指其他人。不过这可能是关于什么一百年之后会发生的事。我们完全不清楚。”安娜森玛继续道。“只有四行字。”

“没事，把你找到的告诉我，我们会去研究的。”克劳利说，拿起亚茨拉斐尔而递给他的笔，把纸摊在桌子上。他歪着头，把手机用肩膀夹着，“说吧。”

“一个不得永生的灵魂于灿烂的光辉中堕落，”安娜森玛读道，“将回归本源。为逆转堕落，他需感到真正的忏悔。”克劳利在纸上潦草地把这些记录了下来。他感到他的笔尖凝固在了最后一个e上。

“牛顿和我在想——如果亚茨拉斐尔变成人类了，他就不再永生了，对吧？所以他可能就是那个‘不得永生的灵魂’。”

“嗯。”克劳利说着，并没有仔细听。他低头看着那四行短短的墨迹。“不。”过了一会儿，他注意到了安娜森玛的话，纠正了自己。“嗯，可能吧。”他承认道。“但这件事情不是这么运作的。人类没有‘不得永生的灵魂’，是他们的肉体不得永生。这两者不同。天使们没有永生的灵魂，但是有永生的肉体。这就是为什么如果你杀了一个天使或者恶魔——用正确的方法——他们就会……死。”克劳利话音低了下来，重新看了一下自己潦草的笔记。“等等，艾格纳斯是用古英语写的，对吧？”

“对。”安娜森玛说。“你要我拼给你吗？”

“请。”克劳利伸手去调整用肩膀夹着的电话。亚茨拉斐尔抓住了它，把头探得近了一些，让他们都能听得更清楚。

“第一句……”安娜森玛开始说，把四行话重复了一遍，把每个单词都拼了出来。克劳利跟着她重复着，亚茨拉斐尔不时低声纠正，直到他们确认自己拼对了。

“非常感谢。”克劳利停下了笔，从亚茨拉斐尔手里接过了手机，留下天使独自低头看着那张纸。“如果你们再发现什么的话，记得告诉我们。”

“还有一句话。”安娜森玛说。“在这几行之后。我不知道它是属于这一节还是下一节。这段话的节奏和格式都是一样的。

“上面写了什么？“克劳利问道。

一阵短暂的沉默，安娜森玛回答道：“强调一下，我真的不确定。”她说。“但上面写着‘死亡降临在百合花中。’”

克劳利沉默了。“我会记住这个的。”他最后说。“再次感谢。替我们向牛顿问好。”

“好的。”她说。“你们俩在那边过得怎么样？”

克劳利扫了亚茨拉斐尔一眼。天使正眯着眼睛，把纸上下颠倒了过来，显然在寻找任何类型的隐藏密码。他觉得自己嘴角上扬。“很不错。”他说，惊讶地发现这句话是真的。

“如果你们需要任何东西的话，告诉我们。”她说。

“当然。”克劳利回答道。“再次感谢。再见。”

恶魔挂了电话。‘死亡降临在百合花中’这句话在他脑中萦绕。

“这是个好消息。”克劳利宣布，把他挥之不去的疑虑抛到一边。他大步走回亚茨拉斐尔身边，低头看着白纸上的字母。克劳利读道：“‘一个不得永生的灵魂于灿烂的光辉中堕落，将回归本源。’”克劳利读道。“显然这指的是你。不过我不觉得我会把你翅膀的燃烧叫做‘灿烂的光辉’。这里面显然加了些艺术成分。然后，这里——”克劳利激动地声音上扬，“‘为逆转堕落，他需感到真正的忏悔。’”克劳利对天使笑着。“这很简单！你只要感到抱歉就可以了。”

亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个奇怪的眼神。克劳利突然意识到天使并没有他那样兴奋。

“哦，得了吧，怎么了？”克劳利问道。他感到自己的兴奋减弱了。“我以为你想要重返天堂？”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起了眉头，伸手挠了挠他的后颈。“我的确想。”他说，但声音并没有克劳利希望的那样肯定。“只是……”天使的声音越来越小。

“怎么了？”克劳利问道。“你的眼睛能被治好。”他指了下亚茨拉斐尔的眼镜。“你又能永生了。你可以施行奇迹。你能拿回你的翅膀。”

一丝渴望掠过了亚茨拉斐尔的脸，带着些脆弱的希望。

“只需要一点忏悔。”克劳利说，“又不是要你去杀了谁。”

亚茨拉斐尔表情又凝重起来。他犹豫地退后了半步。“我不是很确定——”他开口道。“也许它意味着别的什么。”

克劳利低头看了看那几句话，又回头看向亚茨拉斐尔。他觉得这件事非常清楚。“好吧，我们可以先试着忏悔一下。道个歉？”他期待地看着天使。

亚茨拉斐尔看到他的表情，笑了一下。“亲爱的，你不可能在一天之内就让我重回天堂。”他说，但他的声音很紧张。“你还记得我为什么会堕落吗？我杀了——”亚茨拉斐尔破音了。“很多，克劳利。”他换了种说法。“最重要的是，我打破了所有的规定。我救了一个囚犯——”他指了指克劳利，“——一个敌人——这很严重，克劳利。我不认为道歉有什么用。”

克劳利皱起眉头，但天使说的有道理。“那你觉得该怎么办？”

“我猜，”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地说。他抬头看了一下克劳利，表情痛苦。“先得……把你送回去。”

克劳利张开嘴。他的大脑突然超负荷了，全身僵硬。有那么一会儿，他又回到了天堂里的那个可恨的房间里，被钉在墙上。翅膀发着抖，心脏颤动着，每一次呼吸都在发痛。他无泪地抽泣着，绝望地祈祷着死神降临。

他感到有一只手放在了他的肩膀上，听到亚茨拉菲尔的声音说：“不会再发生的。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，抬头看着天使，在突如其来的恐慌中颤抖着。亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛里也带着恐惧。他知道天使说的是实话。

“好吧。”克劳利颤抖着说。“也许——也许没有这么严重。”他的声音带着希望。“我是指，你不可能把你做的所有事情都逆转过来——你不可能让你杀的天使复活。也许你只是需要为你做的事情感到后悔。”

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉，看上去很严肃。”我不觉得所谓的‘真正的忏悔’会有用。“过了一会儿，他说。

克劳利瞥了他一眼：“你至少得试一试——”

“克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔打断了他的话。“没用的。我永远不会后悔救了你。”

~~***~~

又过了几个星期，克劳利依旧没能想出让天使重回天堂的办法。显然，亚茨拉斐尔一时半会儿不会接受“真正的忏悔”。实际上，克劳利不觉得他有任何可能会在未来会接受。

他决定先把这件事放放。何况，他推断道，如果艾格纳斯说亚茨拉斐尔能够重回天堂，那这件事就只是时间问题了。

于是克劳利继续在银行工作，亚茨拉斐尔继续看着街角的小店。几个星期过去了。几个月过去了。几年过去了。

亚茨拉斐尔把小屋前面的花换成了风信子，然后换成了薰衣草，最后又换回了郁金香。外面一直在下雨。在亚当的咒语保护下，依旧没有任何上面或下面的迹象。

他们已经完全习惯作为人类生活了。克劳利有时几乎忘记了自己是个恶魔。他沉浸在工作中，去买东西，去做晚饭。有时，他完全没有想过这个村子之外的东西，没有回忆起过发生在上个月之前的事。他变得完全依赖于规律的食物和睡眠了。这可以让他和亚茨拉斐尔生活得更融洽，但有时这也很麻烦。无论如何，能够一沾枕头就睡着是一件好事。随着时间的流逝，他对他的旧公寓和宾利的思念越来越淡。他不止一次发现自己被邀请到伯特家，甚至坐在了唐尼的沙发上，手里端着一杯茶，边上是亚茨拉斐尔。他不再取笑杂货店员工了，也很少再去改动那里的价签。不过杂货店还是多疑地每隔几天检查一次。

亚茨拉斐尔的烹饪技术逐渐提升，很快开始做起了复杂的蛋糕和鸡肉菜肴，以及带着法国名字味道奇怪的酱汁。他再没有重新开始观鸟，而是把时间花在阅读和料理花园上，甚至尝试了一段时间的油画。不过油画的气味太浓了，克劳利受不了， 赶他去外面画。天使也开始学习织毛线，成为了当地绗缝俱乐部的会员。克劳利看到亚茨拉斐尔的第一条围巾笑了起来。比起围巾，它更像是一张凌乱的蛇皮。停了一会儿，他又笑了，因为这件事太亚茨拉斐尔了。天使很快就生产出了很多奇形怪状的帽子，还织了一件羊毛衫，不顾克劳利的嘲笑骄傲地穿上了它。亚茨拉斐尔还用精心设计的格子纹给恶魔织了一条又长又可爱的围巾。克劳利反复发誓说这条围巾永远也不会碰到他的脖子。

时间在亚茨拉斐尔身上留下了痕迹。天使开始抱怨关节的酸痛。克劳利只能部分缓解这些症状。亚茨拉斐尔说的没错，年老是无法治愈的。但时间在给天使留下条条皱纹和灰白的头发的同时，完全没有影响克劳利一丝一毫。恶魔看起来和几年前一样的年轻。有时他开始猜测村民会不会起疑心。他的脸上的确多了一些皱纹：笑纹，眼角的鱼尾纹。这是一种很不同寻常的感觉。

在过去的七个圣诞节里，他们一起坐在沙发上，喝完了七瓶上好的葡萄酒。他们笑着谈论着一些发生在美索不达米亚的事，或者是从酒吧里听来的八卦。有三次圣诞节下了雪，最近的一次是一场小型暴风雪。他们在曼得尔森家里吃完午饭，在白茫茫的夜色中差点迷了路。当时全村四分之一的人都挤在了他家里，享用据说是全县最好吃的烤鸭。那场有趣的聚会相当成功，尽管亚茨拉斐尔忘了哈珀的名字，还把喝了一半的热可可洒得到处都是。

亚茨拉斐尔成功地买入了超出他们容纳空间的书。很快，那些书就堆积在了书架旁边。天使又买了一个书架，又迅速装满了它。不久后，小屋的每个角落都堆满了书。

同时，亚茨拉斐尔开始频繁地把眼镜放错地方，这让恶魔觉得很有趣。每当天使问他有没有看到他的眼镜时，恶魔总会先嘲笑他一遍，然后才开始帮他寻找。

一天早上，天使取邮件回来时，手里拿着四个大大的，书本形状的包裹。克劳利呻吟了一声，从沙发上抬起脑袋，啃了一口面包（他终于说服天使买了树莓果酱）。“别再买了！”他大声哀叹道，“书要堆到我们耳朵高了！”

“恐怕是这样，亲爱的。“亚茨拉斐尔平静地说，把包裹放在桌上。

“有什么有意思的吗？”克劳利问道，咬了一口松脆的吐司。

“嗯？”

“邮件。”恶魔满嘴都是沾着树莓果酱的面包屑。“有什么有意思的吗？”

过了很长一段时间，传来了天使拆开信封的声音。”呃。“

“什么意思？”克劳利笑着问，靠回了沙发上，好更舒坦地吃烤面包片。

“一些账单。”天使含糊地说。

“非常具体。”克劳利说着，站起身来，绕着桌子走了一圈，从亚茨拉斐尔手里接过了那叠东西。他一手在桌上翻动着邮件，一手小心翼翼地拿着面包片。前两张确实是账单，但第三张是明信片，正面朝下。

“那这是什么？”克劳利说着，放下了其他邮件。他把它翻了过来，上面印着一个书架，上面摆满了厚厚的皮革装订的书。“博德利图书馆”用白色无衬线字体写在角落里。恶魔把它翻了过来，仔细看了看潦草的字迹。

“嘿，天使，这是哈珀寄来的。他去牛津旅行了，记得吗？”克劳利又把卡片翻了过来，笑了起来。“看，你现在又有书，又有书的 _照片_ 了。”

亚茨拉斐尔接过了明信片，眯着眼睛透过眼睛观察它。“真想不到。”他说。

“只是一些账单。”克劳利友善地嘲笑道。“没有东西能从东门守卫的眼皮子底下溜过！”

亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔了些什么，友好地撞了一下克劳利的胳膊，开始拆开他的第一个包裹。

克劳利揉搓着手臂，觉得自己应该很不高兴，却发现自己正咧着嘴笑。“别难过，我也溜过去了。”他快活地补充道，走进厨房。“想吃点早餐吗，天使？”

“好。我过会儿就去煮茶。”亚茨拉斐尔说，依然沉迷于拆开他的新包裹。

克劳利走进厨房时打了个哈欠。恶魔曾经抗议道，这个时代里每个人都用电水壶，但亚茨拉斐尔却固执的坚持使用古老的烧水壶，声称现代水壶里烧出来的水会影响茶的品质。恶魔伸手去够水壶，紧接着发现它已经在灶台上了。他扯下盖子，往里面看了一眼。“你已经开始煮了。”克劳利回头冲天使喊道，暗自发笑。“你想让我重新烧一遍，还是你打算把这些水都独吞了？”

亚茨拉斐尔探进头来。看到水壶已经放在了炉架上，他显得有些吃惊：“呃，不，没事。抱歉。”天使从柜台上抓起一把剪刀，消失在了门外。

“找到什么好书了？”克劳利一边问，一边在碗柜里翻找两个干净的茶杯。

“每一本书都是好书，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔在另一个房间回答道，伴随着他从纸板箱里取出一本书的撕扯声。

克劳利笑了。“即使是 _启示录_ ？”他问道。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔出现在了门边，手里捧着一本精致的皮面书。书页边上镶着金箔。“我更喜欢我们亲眼所见的版本。”天使温和地说。“我记得约翰对一种罕见的蘑菇过敏；加百利居然成功让他记住了一些东西。”

克劳利笑了。“天堂在地球上的工作。”他咧着嘴说。“我不是说下面干得有多好。”在天使反驳前，他急忙补充道，“路西法自己也知道，敌基督的交换就是一团糟。”

“对。”亚茨拉斐尔表示同意。“那是在……在哪里？一所医院？”

“修女院。”克劳利纠正道。“撒旦修女院。饶舌修女，记得吗？那是好日子。”

水壶开始响了起来，克劳利转过身去把火关小。在他身后，亚茨拉斐尔说：“对……好日子。”

第二天，恶魔走进屋时，亚茨拉斐尔正坐在他的椅子上，往一本朴素的黑色皮革笔记本上写着什么。当克劳利问起时，天使耸了耸肩，说这不重要。恶魔一开始没有多想，但当他发现天使每天都在上面花几个小时写写画画时，他开始思考什么事情会如此有趣。

~~***~~

这周晚些时候，天使和恶魔来到酒吧吃晚饭。伯特（他已经放弃了猜名游戏）把他的新菜单递给他们。

“早上刚做好的。”酒保指着那张厚实的层压纸骄傲地说。“我嫂子懂点设计，做出了些真实感。你们觉得怎么样？”

“很不错。”亚茨拉斐尔说，扫了一遍。

克劳利咕哝了几句表示同意的话。他停了下来，仔细看了看。“嘿，你加了一种新的汉堡？汽车旅馆布鲁斯……听起来很美国化。”

“配料是一样的。”伯特透露道，“加了火腿片和乳酪。”

“听起来挺好吃。”克劳利说，兴致勃勃继续点菜。“你想吃什么，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔含糊地说了些什么，克劳利瞟了他一眼。天使看着菜单，但镜片后的眼睛似乎没有在移动。他只是盯着它。

“天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔抬头看向他，眨了眨眼。他看起来有些惊慌。

克劳利低头看了一眼天使手中的菜单——和自己的那份一模一样——又看向亚茨拉斐尔。“没事吧？”

“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔嘶哑地说。他看向正期待地看着他的伯特。“抱歉。”他说。“我有点——头疼，我觉得。”

克劳利和酒保交换了一个担忧的眼神。“我们去透透风？”恶魔说着站了起来。听到这个建议，亚茨拉斐尔似乎松了一口气。克劳利有点不知所措地带他走出了酒馆。

出了门，亚茨拉斐尔靠在砖墙的一侧，闭着眼睛，做了几个长长的深呼吸。

克劳利有些紧张地看着他。一小时前天使还好好的。“你还好吗？”他问道。

亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，注意到克劳利的表情。他直起身子，离开墙壁。“嗯，只是有点头晕。”他脸色苍白。

克劳利一点也不相信，但天使显然不打算透露更多。“好吧。”他最终说，回头看了一眼酒吧。“你想留下来，还是……？”

“回去吧。”亚茨拉斐尔揉了揉后脑勺。“躺一会儿，看看有没有用。”

“呃，好。”克劳利说。他的担心丝毫没有减轻。“要我一起吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头。“我会没事的。帮我试试那个新汉堡。”

克劳利犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。“好。我大概一两个小时以后回家。”

“听起来不错。”天使说。他看上去随时都有可能晕倒。“

“到了给我打个电话。”克劳利补充道，想着如果天使十五分钟内没有来电，他就去找他。

“我会没事的。”亚茨拉斐尔安慰道。“真的。”他补充道。

克劳利强迫自己点了点头。“打电话。”他强调道。

“好。”亚茨拉斐尔同意了。“一会儿见。”

“嗯。”

亚茨拉斐尔又点了点头，朝大路走去。克劳利强迫自己回到酒吧。他有些困惑，还有些担心。

但是十分钟后亚茨拉斐尔就打来了电话。不到一个小时，克劳利回到小屋后，发现天使在床上睡着了。

~~***~~

几周后，克劳利懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，在他不得不去工作前心不在焉地翻阅着报纸，消磨时间。

亚茨拉斐尔在楼上待的时间比平时长了些。克劳利让水在水壶里多煮了十分钟，天使才缓缓走下楼来。

“他还活着！”克劳利听到亚茨拉斐尔走进客厅，打了声招呼。

“早上好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔着，听起来还没睡醒。

克劳利折起报纸，跳下沙发，把报纸支在沙发靠背上。看到天使时，他停顿了一下。“你真的打算这么出门？”他强压住笑声，问道。

亚茨拉斐尔朝他眨了眨眼睛，低头看了看自己。“怎么——”他开口问。

“首先，你的衬衫扣错了几个扣子。”克劳利说，“还有你的头发，说实话，糟透了。”亚茨拉斐尔不自觉地摸了摸头发。

“忘记梳了。”天使喃喃自语道。

“茶已经烧好了，你想喝就喝。”克劳利说。“昨晚我带了些饼干回来。”

“挺好的，挺好的。”亚茨拉斐尔说。他似乎没在听。

“我还买了鸡肉和牛奶，还有那张清单上的东西。”克劳利继续倒水泡茶。“但有些东西我不太确定。你的笔迹越来越难辨认了。你是不是在学古埃及语？”恶魔停顿了一下。“再次学。”

“你看见我眼镜了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔说。克劳利努力不笑出声来。

“你椅子那边？”

“没有。”

“门旁边？”克劳利建议道，把茶包放到两个杯子里。“或者你的外套口袋？”

“啊，在口袋里。”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔说。

“照这样下去，我们得往眼镜上涂荧光粉了。”克劳利开着玩笑，走出厨房，把茶杯递给头发蓬乱的天使。

“不是个坏主意。”天使嘟囔着。“完全不坏。”


	13. 婚礼

三个月后，春天的迹象开始渗入这个世界，给树木和草丛带来一丝绿意。

克劳利躺在沙发上，脚搁在扶手上，读着亚茨拉斐尔的一本很有意思的书（谁能想到十五世纪的商业会这么邪恶呢？）。他感受到天使在他身后走进了屋。

克劳利转过头，看到亚茨拉斐尔在门口犹豫地徘徊。“下午好。”他说，低头继续看书。

停顿了很长时间。在他几乎忘了亚茨拉斐尔的存在时，天使小心翼翼地说：“亲爱的。”

“嗯？”克劳利说，在沙发上一动不动。

“我觉得有什么出了问题。”

克劳利回头看了眼天使。除了奇怪地在门口徘徊外，他看上去很好。“怎么？”

亚茨拉斐尔咬了咬嘴唇：“我又找不到我的眼镜了。”

克劳利简直要笑出声来。“这不是‘问题’，天使，你每周都要弄丢两次。”他指出。“厨房？”

亚茨拉斐尔没有动：“这周第三次了。”

克劳利朝他眨眨眼，脑袋依旧歪在沙发上：“什么？”

“我一直记着。这周第三次了。”

克劳利甩掉了突如其来的一丝恐惧。“没什么大不了的。”他说。“以人类标准来看，你老了，对吧？人类总是会忘记东西。”他又看了看那本书，尽管他已经完全读不进去了。

“不只是这个。”亚茨拉斐尔说，绕到沙发的另一边。他的手紧张地拽着衣袖，在椅子边尴尬地停了下来。他扫视着克劳利的脸。

恶魔不确定地看着他：“还有什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔咽了口唾沫，放下了袖子：“我好像——我忘了—— _亲爱的_ 。我记不起你的名字了。”

克劳利坐直了。

“不是——我记得你 _是_ 谁。”亚茨拉斐尔急促地说，声音听起来非常紧张不安。“我记得你做过的事，等等。我只是——我似乎没法——”

“克劳利。”恶魔说。“是克劳利。”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸上立刻浮现出如释重负的表情。“对！对。克劳利。 _天哪_ ，克劳利，我真的很抱歉。我只是——我不知道。”天使坐到椅子上，突然显得很茫然。“我觉得我快崩溃了。我忘了好多东西。大部分我能在几小时之后重新想起来，但有些就再也想不起来了——以前从来没有这样过。”

克劳利震惊地看着亚茨拉斐尔，试图理解天使在说什么。

“我之前能列出所有的国王。”亚茨拉斐尔哀叹道，“所有的先知。我 _经历_ 了这些，克劳利。可是现在——”天使摇了摇头，脸色突然变得苍白。“我还记得尤利乌斯·凯撒。我和他见过面。但你们当时是不是在一起待一段时间？我真的不——不 _记得_ 了。”亚茨拉斐尔把脸埋在手里，用手背擦着眼睛。“这不是全部。我不知道有多少仅仅是由于年老。但有些很简单的事，我之前想都不用想就能做到，现在我做不来了。比如系鞋带，或者——或者系衬衫的扣子。还记得那天吗？我真的——我甚至没有注意到，克劳利。这像是在自动驾驶的时候导航仪突然坏了。”

亚茨拉斐尔绝望地看着地板。“一开始我以为我只是在失去记忆，因为你不可能把六千年的回忆放到一个人类的脑子里。但这么多年来都没有问题……我不——”

克劳利抓住了关键词：“等等，这么多年？有多长时间了？”

亚茨拉斐尔无奈地耸了耸肩。“也许三四年？很难说——一开始都是些小事。”他指了下自己的脸，“弄丢眼镜——没人丢得和我一样频繁。这不正常。我觉得你不会一直把回形针放错地方。”

克劳利张开嘴，什么也说不出。他 _能_ 说什么呢？

“这变得越来越糟了，我觉得。”亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地继续说。“前两天我忘了上班。我以为那几天我休息。后来我在我真的休息的时候去上班了。我只是……我不知道发生了什么，也不知道能不能阻止它。”亚茨拉斐尔抬起头，看进克劳利的眼睛。天使看起来很害怕。“我不想忘记发生过的一切。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫。“你不会的。”他说。

恶魔等着亚茨拉斐尔问他打算怎么做，但天使只是点点头，看着地面。

“有什么……有什么我可以做的吗？”过了一会儿，克劳利问道。

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩。“我不知道。可能提醒我关一下炉子？”天使抬头瞥了克劳利一眼。“我只是——想让你知道，以防情况变得更糟。在它变得更糟之前。”

克劳利只是茫然地看着天使，感觉像是肚子上挨了一拳。他还试图处理亚茨拉斐尔的话。他感到很不真实。

最后，天使站了起来，走回厨房。克劳利的目光跟着他，但他还是什么也没说。

天使离开后，克劳利瘫倒在沙发上，过了一会儿才意识到他还拿着那本书。他把书合上，没去注意看到了哪一页，伸出一只手摸了摸光滑的封面，感受着纸尖下斑驳的纹理。

他心里有种深深的不安感，先前的愉快情绪荡然无存。

有很长一段时间，他只是低头盯着那本书，仔细观察着每一条裂痕。他的手指扫过角落里磨损，散开了的布料。不知多久之后，他站了起来，把书轻轻放回沙发上。

他穿过厨房，走上楼梯，发现亚茨拉斐尔坐在他的床边，在他的小黑本子上写着什么。

克劳利在门框边犹豫着，看着亚茨拉斐尔。他的外貌和还是天使时几乎没什么区别。当然，他的脸上有了些皱纹，鬓角也拖着些白发，但其他一切都没有变。他的头发依然是蓬松的一团，依然穿着格子呢套衫，系着扣子，像个五十年代的教授。他鼻梁上的眼镜也很适合他。唯一缺少的是那一点神性，那隐藏的翅膀的气场（以往它总是弥漫在天使周围的空气中)。克劳利已经很多年没有感受到它了——几千年前，他甚至没有注意到它——但突然之间，他发现自己非常想念它。

“你确定我没法帮忙？”克劳利问道。他的声音比平时温柔了些。

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，笔尖停在了纸上。“不，我——实际上，”天使改口道，低头看着膝上那本黑皮本子。“如果你愿意，你可以帮我这个。也许我们两个一起来会更好些。”

克劳利走近时，对着本子皱了皱眉头：“这是什么？”天使已经断断续续写了好几个月了，但他从来没有告诉过恶魔这上面到底是什么。

亚茨拉斐尔低头看着它，拇指滑过一个角落。“一本日记。”他说。“或者一本回忆录。”他看向克劳利。“或者自传。这是我的一生，克劳利。这是我能记住的一切，在我彻底忘掉它之前。”

克劳利盯着天使看了很长时间，什么也说不出来。然后，他的目光落到了那本本子上。亚茨拉斐尔局促的笔记洒落在书页上。这本本子已经用了一半了。他写了很长时间。

“哦，”恶魔最后说。他吸了一口气，在亚茨拉斐尔身旁的床边坐下。“你写到哪了？”

“我们刚刚发现沃洛克不是敌基督。”

克劳利看了他一眼：“你已经写到世界末日了？”

“不，我在从后往前写。”亚茨拉斐尔解释道。“我对最近的事情记得最清楚。世界末日是这一切的开始，所以我从那里开始写。然后我再挑一个时间点，也许二战，或者肯尼迪遇刺？然后我再从那开始。”

“肯尼迪；嘿，这完全是一团糟。”克劳利说，有些开心地回忆着那件事。“我不敢相信在你挡开子弹以后，他还是中弹了。太倒霉了，嗯？”

“更像是蓄意破坏。”天使反驳道。“我好像记得有某个人在分散我的注意力。”

“你喜欢甜品，又没有意志力，这不是我的错。”克劳利抗议道。“而且那个松糕的确很好吃。”

天使哼了一声，表示没有异议。克劳利觉得自己又开始笑了。他胸中的沉重感觉开始消失了。

“所以你还记得这个。”克劳利带着希望指出。“也许事情没有你想象的那么糟。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了一下，但没带多少希望。“我大部分都还记得。”他说。“有些时候很清楚，有些时候完全一片模糊。我在想，只要我把它们写下来，在忘了之后，我还可以回头提醒自己。以防万一。”

“好主意。”克劳利说。“不过我一直在这，对吧？我和你一起经历过这一切的。”

“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔道，突然显得高兴了一些。“我想是的。”

“那么，”克劳利搓了搓手，感觉好受多了，“沃洛克。我们当时在宾利车里，对吧？在听皇后乐队合集。然后下面打算开始联系……”

之后的几个月似乎过得飞快。克劳利在银行的工作量增加了，亚茨拉斐尔花了更多时间去拜访村民。也许他并没有在外面花更多时间。恶魔在亚茨拉斐尔出门去和一个绗缝俱乐部的妇女喝茶时想着。也许只是克劳利更关注他的离开了。

现在克劳利知道问题所在了。他觉得有必要在天使离开小屋前，把他全身上下都扫一遍。通常亚茨拉斐尔都穿着得体，很高兴地和恶魔告别，但偶尔他的头发会很乱，或是把他的毛衣穿反。有几次，他试图倒着穿外套。这都是些小事，但频繁到克劳利无法忽视。

亚茨拉斐尔可能会花十分钟系鞋带，或者去给花园除草时，发现自己之前已经除过了。

一天下午，克劳利下班回来，发现亚茨拉斐尔正在和当地的裁缝费伊在客厅里喝茶。

天使带着温暖的笑容迎接他，但费伊把他拉到一边，告诉他亚茨拉斐尔在她住所附近徘徊，显然在下班途中迷了路。

“他神志很清楚，只是似乎忘了回家的路。”她严肃地低声对他说。“幸运的是我发现了他。如果他继续走下去，他可能会直接走出村子，然后你就再也找不到他了。你得留心他这样的人，你懂的。”

克劳利瞪了她一眼。“他这样的人？”他重复道，语气冷冰冰的。

她责备地回视了他一眼。“你知道，”她说，“他不再年轻了。在每个人身上都会发生。”她转过身去，回头望着亚茨拉斐尔。“他很可爱，但他 _上了年纪_ 了。”她说，语气温和了些。

“上了年纪了。”克劳利喃喃自语道。他知道这是真的，但同时也讽刺地想到，对于一个六千多岁的人来说，天使已经表现得不错了。

“盯着他，好吗？谁知道他下次会走到哪里去。并不是每个人都像我一样警惕的。还好我过去问了他，而且知道他住在哪里；他甚至记不清地址。”

她意味深长地看了他一眼，但克劳利完全不明白她的意思。然后，她朝门口走去，向亚茨拉斐尔挥手告别。

她一离开，克劳利就朝沙发走去。天使坐在那里，双手放在膝盖上。

“对不起。”亚茨拉斐尔不等克劳利开口便说。“我只是有些……迷路了，自己没有意识到。”天使沉进沙发里，好像觉得自己会受到训斥似的。“下次我会注意的。”

克劳利不觉得自己能对天使发火。他叹了口气。“只要别离开村子，你就会没事的。”他说。“但你应该把我们的住址写下来，放到你的外套口袋里。”他停顿了一下，补充道，“把我的手机号码也写上去。私人的那个。以防万一。”

亚茨拉斐尔看了他一眼——他知道克劳利有多在乎那个号码。“如果你迷路了或者发生了什么，你可以打电话给我。”克劳利说，尽量保持声音平稳。“没事的，完全不麻烦。”

亚茨拉斐尔看上去有些犹豫不决，但还是照他说的做了。

天使继续写他的日记，完成了世界末日的部分，还给接下来的章节买了新本子。他通常能用几张纸就把五十年的事记录下来。毕竟在大部分时间里，他们俩只是一直在试图逃避他们的职责和随之而来的不可言喻的后果。克劳利认为，一个人的耐心只足够为丽兹酒店里的同一个菜写下这么多的名称。

克劳利尽其所能地帮忙，有时只是提供一些日期，姓名或其他细节，有时则是从他的角度重新叙述整个事件。他从来没有直接读过亚茨拉斐尔写的东西，但他知道个大概，毕竟大多数时候他也在场。不过，有时他想知道，除了那些没有感情的姓名，日期和事件之外，天使还添加了什么。他不知道很多天使的事情。克劳利发现自己心不在焉地想着。如果他读了日记，他可能会了解到很多。亚茨拉斐尔从来没说他不能读。他甚至在每一张纸上都标好页码，并按时间顺序排列在书架上。它们就在那里，整整齐齐的黑色小本子，克劳利只要一伸手就能拿下来。但他从来没有这么做过；他只是感觉这是不对的。

有一段时间，他们俩都认为亚茨拉斐尔身上发生的事只是受他们所处环境影响。天使现在是人类了，而人类的记忆会随时间消退。仅仅是这样。更何况亚茨拉斐尔比人类能丢失的记忆要多得多，他的这些问题不足为奇。

这一切在哈珀结婚的那晚改变了。亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利都完全不想靠近教堂，找借口没有去参加婚礼。但婚礼之后的宴会是在酒吧举行的。伯特坚持要邀请他的食品竞争对手来他的酒吧享用免费的晚餐和饮料，这吸引了相当多的人来参加庆典。

克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔坐在了他们平常的位置上。不过他们两人大部分时间都在吧台边上转来转去，以便能加入讨论，分享八卦。

一段视频刚刚播完，讲的是哈珀十几岁时的一件风流轶事。在哈珀的新娘——叫做玛拉——开玩笑地打了一下他的胳膊时，人群中爆发出一阵哄笑。

克劳利轻笑了一下，喝了一口饮料。亚茨拉斐尔在他身边露出了一个不赞成的表情。但当天使转过身来，面对着吧台时，他也忍不住笑了。

“嘿，伯特。”他喊道。“再来一杯……一杯……和往常一样。”天使结结巴巴地说。

“没问题。”伯特说。过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔拿着刚斟满的杯子转过身来。

在房间的另一头，哈珀的哥哥，也是他的伴郎，举起手示意大家安静，然后端起一杯啤酒。“敬我的弟弟，”他说，“他是让我最心烦的人。我很高兴现在能有别人为他心烦了。”

哈珀涨红了脸。玛拉倾身吻了吻他的脸颊。这似乎让他高兴了一些。

“敬这幸福的一对！”哈珀的哥哥边说边喝了一杯酒。大家都欢呼了起来。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔跟着大家一起喝了一杯。房间里沉默了一小会儿，接着有人开始播放派对歌曲。很快，房间里又满是叽叽喳喳的聊天声了。

“帮我看一下酒杯；我马上回来。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，拍了拍恶魔的肩膀，穿过一大片铺着白布的桌子，走向洗手间。

克劳利又喝了一口，把他的杯子放在了天使的旁边。

“他怎么样？”伯特靠在吧台对面问道。

克劳利回头看了他一眼：“谁？”

酒保向亚茨拉斐尔离开的方向点了点头。“你的朋友，茨拉斐尔。他还没告诉我他的名字是什么。”伯特的语气很幽默。

“哦，他挺好的。”克劳利不置可否地说。

“他去看过了吗？”

克劳利转过身，面对着酒保。“看过什么？”他问，有点困惑。

“你懂的。”伯特说，语气有点不舒服。“他得了阿尔兹海默症，对吧？医生怎么说？”

克劳利眨了眨眼：“等等， _什么_ ？”

伯特给了他一个奇怪的眼神。“对不起，如果我越界了的话。”他紧张地说。“我就是注意到——我想——”酒保停顿了一下，整理着思路。“你看，他总是在离开时忘记带走眼镜，有三次不记得我叫什么。还有一次他试图和我聊起他的一个朋友，叫做米迦勒什么的。也有可能是他之前的上司。我不太清楚。”

克劳利在高脚凳上转了一圈，死死盯着伯特。

“听着，这不麻烦，也不关我的事。”酒保迅速地说，举起双手，像是在抵挡攻击。“我只是很担心他，好吗？”伯特咽了口唾沫，往亚茨拉斐尔离开的方向望去。“我妈妈之前得了阿尔茨海默病，很严重。一开始的症状就是这样，一些小事情——忘了她的钥匙，把我和我兄弟弄错。如果我们早点带她去看医生的话，她可能会好一些。”

“等等，这种——忘记事情——是一种 _疾病？_ ”

伯特看起来很吃惊，“是的。”

克劳利往后靠了靠。“我以为这是正常的——我以为这会发生在所有人类——所有人身上。”他很快纠正了自己。“我以为这是自然现象。”

“嗯，这挺自然的。现在他们还没研究出这是由什么引起的。”伯特说。“有时候，健忘就是单纯的忘记了。但有时是痴呆或者阿尔茨海默症，或是其他完全不同的疾病。但以他的年纪来说，这不应该只是单纯的健忘。我不觉得是这样。以防万一。你知道的，大脑里有很多东西可能会出错。甚至有可能是癌症。”

克劳利盯着他，感到一种越来越强烈的恐惧。他没有想过人类的疾病会是一种可能的原因。

“这可能不是癌症。”伯特很快说，误解了恶魔突然苍白的脸色。“可是说真的，他没去看过专家吗？”

克劳利摇了摇头。“我没想到……”他低下头，突然感受到了自己的疏忽。这个错误可能会给天使带来非常严重的后果。“我只是没想到。”

“哦，别对你自己那么苛刻。”伯特安慰道。看到克劳利突然低落的情绪，他有些惊慌。“我相信最后都会没事的。不过我建议你尽快去找一下专家。也许在卡迪夫，或者布里斯托尔？有人专门研究这个问题。以防万一，是吧？”

克劳利茫然地点点头，胡乱把伯特的话塞进脑子里。卡迪夫。布里斯托尔。它们大概有五十英里路。——换句话说，太远了。

伯特对他苦笑了一下。“抱歉在婚礼的时候提起这件事。”他说，听起来有些后悔。他看起来很像留下来再多聊一会儿，但另一边有人在招呼他。他不情愿地离开了。

克劳利默默坐在那里，盯着他的酒杯。过了一会儿，天使和以往一样高兴地走了过来，坐在他边上喝了一口酒。他停了下来。克劳利能感觉到天使在看着他。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

克劳利深吸了一口气，把眼睛从饮料上移开。“没事。”他撒了个谎，往屋子中央瞟了一眼。一阵吵闹声涌起。哈珀和玛拉在起哄声中接了个吻。

亚茨拉斐尔跟着他的目光。“他们会很幸福的。”他说。“我见过玛拉几次。她人很好。哈珀为她神魂颠倒。”

克劳利觉得自己嘴角往上扬。他努力把自己的思绪从和伯特的对话中拉出来。“你的专业领域，天使？”他揶揄道，但他的心思不这上面。

“并不是。”亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩。“从来不是。”

“诶，难道天使们不都喜欢婚礼吗？上边不应该很支持这类东西吗？”

“嗯，对，总体上来说。”亚茨拉斐尔说，看着这对新婚夫妇的朋友和家人们抓着他们的手臂，拉着他们去跳舞。“但这不属于我的工作内容。况且，天使们并不真的……你懂的。”

克劳利有些惊讶地看了他一眼。这场对话出现了意想不到的转折。

“我是指，即使成为了人类，”亚茨拉斐尔继续说。他一直盯着这对新婚夫妇。他们正和朋友们正一起把桌子拉开，创造出一个舞池。“我在想，也许——但算了。”亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩，低头看了看杯子。但他的语气稍微快活了些。“不太适合我。”舞池里，哈珀正搂着他的新娘跳着慢舞。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“也不，呃，不适合我。”过了一会儿，克劳利小声说。他觉得脸颊发烫，坚定地直视前方。

他们在不舒服的沉默中坐了很长时间。浪漫的背景音乐渐渐停下了。全场为这对新婚夫妇鼓起了掌，然后音乐突然变得现代了些，带着强烈快速的重拍。克劳利心不在焉地踏着节拍，站在墙边的伯特把灯光打开了。早些时候有人放了一个迪斯科球，正往墙上闪烁着霓虹的色彩。

克劳利感觉天使用肩膀撞了一下他。他转头看去。亚茨拉斐尔狡黠地笑着，一缕明亮的青色光芒在他脸上闪烁。天使朝房间中央晃了一下头，问道：“想跳舞吗？”

克劳利忍不住了，笑了起来。“跳舞？”他怀疑地问道。亚茨拉斐尔依旧咧嘴笑着。一道彩虹色的光芒在他脸上盘旋，缠住了他的头发。“亚茨拉斐尔，你不会跳舞。你只会跳加沃特。”

“那也是一种舞蹈。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地说。

“ _十八世纪_ 的舞蹈。”克劳利强调道，“那是一种 _民间_ 舞蹈。”

“好吧，那我学些新的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来很是乐观。

克劳利张嘴，想打击一下天使。他已经挑起了眉毛，然后停了下来。他偷偷瞟了一眼舞池，里面的舞蹈风格似乎包含了很多摇晃脑袋和挥舞手臂的动作。他感到自己开始笑了起来。这是他想看的东西。

“你想跳舞？”恶魔说着站了起来，理了理袖子。“好，那我们去跳舞。无论如何，地狱有很多好舞步。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，站了起来，最后喝了一大口酒，然后把它放回吧台，卷起了袖子。

天使先开始跳起了加沃特。然后，他想学些新东西。

这是克劳利能期望的一切了。 


	14. 上门服务

在英国，衰老和记忆丧失方面最好的研究者是神经学家蕾妮·格里菲斯医生。克劳利付了她很多钱，并让她相信亲自来访不会浪费她的时间。

在哈珀和玛拉度蜜月的第二天，克劳利告诉了亚茨拉斐尔伯特跟他说的事。一开始，天使显得很吃惊，然后说，这解释了人们对他说的一些话。他们俩都对人类医学并不了解，于是一致同意应该要找一个知道这件事的人。天使看上去很担心，但这反而增加了克劳利的焦虑感。恶魔知道，如果这件事情变得严重了的话，他需要承担全部责任。

格里菲斯医生到来时，外面正下着雨。她提着一个大公文包，敲了敲门。

克劳利打开了门，领她进了客厅。

“外面有点湿。”亚茨拉斐尔招呼她，站起来握了握她黝黑的手。“很抱歉让您这么急赶来。”

“没事。”她瞥了克劳利一眼说。“值得这段时间。”她转向天使。“你是茨拉斐尔先生？”

“是的。我似乎出了点问题。”

格里菲斯医生给了他一个亲切的微笑。“好吧，我们马上就会搞明白的。我可以——？”她指着客厅的桌子。

“请。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

格里菲斯医生把公文包放在了桌上。她把包打开，里面是一叠文件。“克劳利先生告诉我，你的记忆出现了一些问题。通常来讲，我们会先做一次MRI——就是大脑扫描，看看物理上发生了什么。但是克劳利先生，”说到这里，她又瞥了一眼恶魔，“说不行。我只能用我能随身带过来的东西。”她从公文包里拿出一些文件，把它们摊在桌上。“所以我想让你先做一些记忆测试，看看结果如何。”她转向亚茨拉斐尔，意味深长地看了一眼在附近徘徊的恶魔。“在这些测试里，你能享有隐私权。茨拉斐尔先生，如果你希望克劳利先生离开……”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼，看上去有些困惑。“不用，当然不用。”

“那请你们二位坐下，我们开始吧。”

天使坐在了医生对面。克劳利拉过一把椅子，坐在了天使旁边。

“我们将从一个关于空间信息的测试开始。”格里菲斯医生说着，把两张纸和一支笔递给了天使。第一张纸是空白的，而第二张纸上印着复杂的几何图形。“请你把这个图案临摹这张纸上。”医生指着这两张纸解释道。

亚茨拉斐尔花了一秒钟研究了一下这些杂乱的形状。克劳利觉得，它看上去有点像一个房子的侧面，再加上一些三角形和圆形。

“没有时间限制。”她说。

亚茨拉斐尔举起笔，目光不断在两张纸之间扫视，开始动笔画了起来。克劳利什么也没说，仔细注视着天使的每一笔。

天使的手没有在颤抖，但他最直的线条也有些歪歪扭扭。亚茨拉斐尔向来对美术没有多大兴趣，但是在天使开始慢下来的时候，克劳利觉得自己紧张了起来。亚茨拉斐尔在两张纸之间来回看了看，笔尖犹豫不决。他已经画出了主要的形状，但恶魔发现他漏掉了几条线。这些形状之间的关系也并不完全正确。亚茨拉斐尔再次看了一遍两张纸，放下了笔。

“有点难。”他说。

格里菲斯医生点了点头，拿回了纸张，没有发表任何意见。克劳利盯着亚茨拉斐尔，试图看见他在想些什么。

“接下来，我将会告诉你三个简短的单词。我希望你记住它们。过一会儿我会让你复述出来。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头：“好的。”

格里菲斯医生低头看了看她膝盖上的笔记板。“鸟儿，菜汤，旗帜。”她说。亚茨拉斐尔再次点点头。

医生看了亚茨拉斐尔一会儿，翻到笔记板的另一页，又抬起头来。“你能告诉我你的症状吗？任何不同寻常的事。看起来没有联系也没关系。”

亚茨拉斐尔看向克劳利。

“嗯，他经常弄丢他的眼镜。”克劳利说，“他有一天迷路了。”

“我有时候还会把书放错地方。”亚茨拉斐尔补充道。

“他，呃，有一次忘了我的名字。”克劳利说。亚茨拉斐尔又回头看了他一眼，表情满是歉意。恶魔连忙补充道：“不过这没关系。”

格里菲斯医生做了笔记：“还有什么吗？”

克劳利想了一会儿。“有时候他会忘了梳头发。”他说。

“还有外套。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“有些时候它们就是有点……我没有发现……”

“他试着倒过来穿外套。”克劳利解释道，“不是很经常，但是……”

格里菲斯医生点点头。“有些事情会反复发生，有些只会发生一两次。”她说。“有些是具体的事件，有些可能会比较笼统。这两种都很重要。”

“嗯，”克劳利说，不知道怎么组织语言，“他和我一起认识了……很长一段时间。”他委婉地说。“他开始忘了一些事情。名字，地点，之类的。”

“我正在把我所有还记得的事情写下来。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“在我忘了它们之前。”

“这是个好主意。”格里菲斯医生说着，停下了笔记。“刺激记忆，保持思维敏捷——这些都是有帮助的。”

“主要都是些小事。”克劳利说，“忘了怎么系鞋带，试图去煮两遍茶，之类的。”

“有时候，当我在花园里的时候，”亚茨拉斐尔补充道。“我在除草，然后我发现我并没有抓住那些杂草。”他比划着。“我在给空气除草。”

格里菲斯医生微微一笑，亚茨拉斐尔也笑了，但克劳利觉得这一点也不好笑。

“有什么你还能想到的事情吗？”

克劳利抓了抓耳朵。“我想，差不多就这些了。”他说。

“你们估计这是从什么时候开始的？最近吗？”

“可能三四年前。”克劳利猜测到，瞥了亚茨拉斐尔一眼，想确认一下。天使点了点头。

格里菲斯医生点了点头，记了下来，然后翻到笔记板的下一页。她看了一下公文包里剩下的文件，然后把其中的两份交给亚茨拉斐尔。那是两张照片，拍摄的是用彩色木块堆起来的房屋，看起来是一个孩子搭起来的。过了一会儿，克劳利意识到这两张照片拍的是同一个东西，只是角度不同。

“我想让你看看这两张图片。”她说，“然后告诉我它们是否在展示同一个物体。”

亚茨拉斐尔身体前倾，聚精会神地从一张看到另一张：“哦，天。”

克劳利也往前倾了倾，目光在两张照片间跳动。他注意到，在第一幅图片边缘的一片黄色木块在第二幅中处于不同的位置。中间的一个蓝色木块也一样。这两张照片拍的不是同一个东西。

亚茨拉斐尔看了很长时间。“对，它们是一样的。”他最后说。克劳利看向他。天使目不转睛地盯着两个图像。“等等，”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔纠正道，“不，它们不一样。这个蓝色的方向不对。”他点了点中间的蓝色木块。

格里菲斯医生点了点头，在笔记板上写了点什么，然后拿走了照片。

“有点难。”天使更像是对克劳利在说，“它们只移动了一点点……”

医生又递过来两张照片。“那这两张呢？”

格里菲斯医生又给亚茨拉斐尔做了两次测试。天使自信地表示这两次都是一样的，但克劳利注意到，第二组实际上是不同的。

医生没有说什么。她在笔记板上做了记号后，抬起头来看向亚茨拉斐尔。“现在，我会报出十个单词。我想让你在听完以后复述给我。”

“好的。”

“水，皇冠，胸部，水壶，马，球，苹果，卡车，领带，飞镖。”

“领带，飞镖，水。”亚茨拉斐尔迅速回答，“胸部，苹果，卡车。”他停顿了一下，“有茶吗？哦，对，水壶。”他又停顿了一下，“我说了几个了？”

“七个。”克劳利告诉他。

亚茨拉斐尔有些消沉。“呃，”他瞥了一眼恶魔。“抱歉。”

克劳利摇了摇头。

“茨拉斐尔先生，你还记得我一开始跟你说的那三个词吗？”格里菲斯医生问道。

“鸟儿，菜汤，旗帜。”天使想了一会儿，然后道。

医生点了点头，又在笔记板上写了什么，然后抬起头来。“现在这些结果，不论怎样，都不能确切地证明任何事情。”格里菲斯医生平静地看着他们。“因为我们只有这一个数据点，所以我们无法推测你会恶化，改善，或是保持不变。也许你记性一直都不是非常好。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，与此同时，克劳利说：“他的记性特别好。”

格里菲斯医生的目光扫过他们俩。

“他能记住书里的某个段落的页码。”克劳利说，“从几百本书里面。即使那本书是他几千——几十年前读的。”

“我们不能随便下结论。”格里菲斯医生说。“我们现在没有充分的数据。我们可以定期重复这些测试，记录茨拉斐尔先生的进展。但测试告诉我们的东西是有限的。”她瞥了克劳利一眼。“他真正需要做的是大脑扫描——这是确认病症的唯一办法。我不能仅靠记忆测试来诊断。”

克劳利皱着眉头：“那个MRI——有什么办法能在这里做吗？”

格里菲斯医生摇了摇头：“克劳利先生，这和你有多少钱无关。你不可能运着一台一间房大小，几百万英镑的设备穿过全国。你们得去医院。”

亚茨拉斐尔不安地在座位上动了动。

“最近的是哪家？”克劳利问道。“地理上来看？”

医生想了想：“我的总部在伦敦，但我觉得布里斯托尔大学应该有一台。我可以打电话问问。”

克劳利点点头，权衡利弊。

“这不是个好主意，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔对他嘶声道。

格里菲斯医生饶有兴趣地听着他们的对话。

克劳利站起来，示意亚茨拉斐尔想和他私下谈谈。

“抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔说，跟着恶魔进了厨房。“你不会真的打算这样吧？”亚茨拉斐尔小声道，语气强烈。

“如果这是唯一的办法——”

“什么的唯一办法？”天使嘶声道。“我们知道在发生什么，克劳利。我在失去记忆。脑部扫描不能阻止这个情况的发生。”

“我们不知道。”克劳利厉声说。“现代科学——谁知道呢？”他突然想起了一件事，紧接着开始奇怪起自己为什么到现在才想到。他伸出一只手，放在了亚茨拉斐尔肩上。

恶魔拉过一些力量，把它注入天使的体内，尽可能地引导它，指示它治愈亚茨拉斐尔的记忆。他感受到自己的能量被吸收了，满怀希望地缩回了手。

“在特洛伊人入侵希腊的时候。”克劳利快速问道，“我去形体化了。你记得我是怎么死的吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起了眉头。克劳利急切地搜寻着他的脸，寻找着任何一丝回想起的迹象。但什么也没有。天使眨了眨眼睛，摇摇头：“抱歉，亲爱的。我想不起来。”

克劳利叹了口气，垂下了目光：“值得一试。”

亚茨拉斐尔把手放在了恶魔的肩膀上。“我们不知道离开米德法斯之后会发生什么。”天使平静地说。“我们不知道他们是不是还在找我们，他们怎么找的。我们不知道他们在抓到我们以后会怎么做。不值得冒这个险。”

“他们会杀了我们。”克劳利说。他抬头看向亚茨拉斐尔，“但你无论如何都会死的。如果我们找不到让你重回天堂的方法的话——我发誓，我会找到的——但我们必须先解决现在这个问题。在它变得更糟之前。这样我们才能有更多时间。”

“他们可能不仅仅只是 _杀了_ 我们。”亚茨拉斐尔阴沉地低声道。“至少我会死的很快——但如果他们再抓住你——”

克劳利发觉自己摇了摇头：“他们不会的。况且，他们对我不感兴趣，还记得吗？”

“我不想冒这个险。”亚茨拉斐尔低声说。他舔了舔嘴唇，越过克劳利的肩膀朝客厅瞥了一眼。“听着，”他低声说，“如果你真的想让我去做这个扫描，我会去的。但是我不想让你和我一起去。太危险了."

”不可能。“克劳利小声回答，”你以为我会让你——一个人走？然后上面会抓住你，但我永远——永远——不。你没有力量，天使。你甚至感受不到气场。你无法保护你自己。”

亚茨拉斐尔不悦地抿着嘴。

“我和你一起去。”克劳利继续说。“观察四周。如果有什么可疑的，我马上带我们飞回来。再说，上面对人类不感兴趣，对吧？如果我们过去，然后直接回来，一路开车，低着头，他们不可能会发现我们。”

亚茨拉斐尔看上去依然犹豫不决，但克劳利看得出他有些被说服了。“布里斯托尔离M5只有一个小时车程。我可以施一个隐身咒，把我的气场藏起来——然后再换件衣服，戴个帽子之类的——我们不会那么容易被认出来。”

“可能吧。”天使听起来并不确定。

“会有用的。”克劳利说，让自己听起来很有信心。“已经过去十年了——他们肯定松懈了些——难道上面就没有什么更要紧的事情做了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声表示同意。

“好。”过了一会儿，克劳利说。“行吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔仍然显得有些不开心，但还是点了点头。“行。但一旦有什么不对，你立刻离开那儿。”

“ _我们_ 立刻离开那儿。”克劳利纠正道。

亚茨拉斐尔抿了抿嘴，但点点头。

克劳利也点了点头，然后朝客厅走去。

“等等。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，跟上了他。克劳利转过身来。

“你是怎么去形体化的？”天使问道，看上去真的很感兴趣。“在希腊。”

克劳利觉得自己脸上泛起笑容。“那个希腊指挥官给了你一根长矛，但你不知道怎么用。你转过身来，打到了我的脸，然后我从城垛上掉了下去。”他说，欣赏着亚茨拉斐尔惊恐的表情。“你杀了我，天使。”克劳利高兴地说。

“我很抱歉。”天使说，看上去惊呆了。

“是呀，你那时候也这么说的。”克劳利拍着天使的肩膀说，“就在你说‘小心别掉下去’之前。”


	15. 布里斯托尔

两个星期后，天使和恶魔 借来了 伯特的车。克劳利坚持要他来开车，但亚茨拉斐尔提醒他，如果他超速驾驶后出了车祸，他们两人中只有一个有可能活下来。

克劳利戴着一顶深绿色的平顶帽，松松垮垮地套着亚茨拉斐尔的一件套衫作为伪装。天使在一家旧货店里找到了一件有图案的夏威夷衬衫，带上了一顶巴拿马草帽。他们像是一对流浪汉。

格里菲斯医生去了国外。但她解释说，无论如何，扫描结果都需要几天时间才能处理。她本想让他们来她在伦敦的办公室里一起看最后的结果。克劳利掏出了很多钱，并说服她在结果出来后亲自来米德法斯一趟。

伯特的车驶出小村庄，克劳利不停地扫视着地平线。离开亚当的咒语时，空气微微有些不同了。恶魔的眼睛转动着，扣在方向盘上的手指发白。没有任何异样。克劳利小心翼翼地把车开过狭窄的道路，开上了M5。

亚茨拉斐尔大部分时间都在看向窗外，显然在欣赏眼前的那一小块世界上其余地方的风景。

用了不到一小时，他们就赶到了布里斯托尔。克劳利超了速，但并没超很多，并且努力把车保持在车道上；他不打算做任何可能引起别人注意的事。恶魔还把收音机给关了，防止下面注意到后，想弄清楚克劳利这十年来都在干些什么。

亚茨拉斐尔走错了三次路，最终成功找到了大学。那是一座坐落在城市边缘的哥特式建筑。他们又花了十五分钟到达医疗大楼，在十分钟后找到了正确的候诊室。克劳利向接待员报了名字。她指示他们坐下来，然后给负责扫描的放射科医生陶福克先生打了个电话。

不久之后，一个有着一头浓密黑发的阿拉伯青年走了过来。“嘿！”他招呼他们，带着克劳利不太喜欢的快活。“我是拉希德·陶福克。我是这儿的研究生，今天我来为你们操作MRI。”

“ 亚茨拉斐尔。”天使和那年轻人握了握手。克劳利用胳膊肘捅了他一下。他急忙改口道：“呃，安布罗斯·茨拉斐尔。”

“ 很高兴见到你。”拉希德说，也和克劳利握了握手。

“ 安东尼·克劳利。”恶魔说。

“ 好的。跟我来……”他领着他们出了候诊室，穿过一条长长的走廊，经过了几个穿着实验室工作服的医学生。“所以要做扫描的是茨拉斐尔先生？”拉希德问道。

“ 是的。”天使确认到。克劳利专注于在脑内构建到达最近三个独立的紧急出口的路线图。

他们向右转了个弯，拉希德推开了一扇印有“MRI”三个黑色大字的门。

里面是一间狭长的长方形房间，有一扇门和一扇宽窗。透过窗户，克劳利可以看到另一个房间。那个房间更大更亮，里面有一个圆筒形的白色机器，旁边是一张白色的桌子。

拉希德向前走了几步，停在了窗边一个长长的控制台旁边。他转向他们。“欢迎来到MRI。”他说。“我先来和你们介绍一下它是如何工作的。”他花了几分钟时间介绍这台机器是如何使用一种强而无害的磁场绘制大脑的多层图。他显然认为这一切都很有趣，但克劳利不想多听。

“ 它会告诉我们问题是什么？”克劳利打断道。

拉希德点点头，看来早已习惯于在他的技术解释过程中被人打断。“或者至少是问题出在哪里，然后我们就能推测出是哪种疾病。如果是一种疾病的话。”

“ 好，那我们开始吧。”克劳利说，忍住回头再看一眼的冲动。自他们离开车子以后，他每隔五分钟就要确认一次他们没有被跟踪。到目前为止，一切正常。

“ 好。”拉希德轻松地说。他转向亚茨拉斐尔。“首先，你得换一件袍子，然后进入这台机器。你可以穿着你的短裤和袜子，但是其他东西都得放在更衣室里，好吗？”他指了指角落里的一扇门，克劳利觉得那是一个壁橱。“你可以把眼 镜 放在那，以及你带来的任何金属制品。硬币，戒指，手表，之类的。包括所有由磁条的东西，比如信用卡。”

“ 好的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，拿过了放射科医生递给他的衣服。他冲克劳利做了个鬼脸，朝更衣室走去。

他一走，克劳利就转向拉希德。“这是绝对安全的吧？”他轻轻问道。

拉希德给了他一个安慰的眼神：“是的。”

克劳利皱了皱眉，但还是相信了他的话。

他们又等了几分钟，亚茨拉斐尔才从更衣室出来，穿了一件又长又不成型的袍子。克劳利忍不住笑了起来。亚茨拉斐尔——现在没有戴着眼镜——瞪了他一眼，吐了吐舌头。

幸运的是，拉希德正在翻看一些文件，没有注意到他们的交流。“格里菲斯医生说你没有起搏器之类的东西，对吗？”放射科医生问道，“没有装置金属部件的侵入性手术？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头：“没有。”

“ 金属填充物？”

“ 没有。”

“ 那就没问题了。”拉希德说，把文件扔回了控制台。“请往这边来。”他走进通往另一个房间的门，亚茨拉斐尔跟在他身后。克劳利也跟了上去。

“ 请躺在这里。”拉希德说，指着那张长方形的桌子。克劳利现在发现那张桌子下装有轮子。桌子上铺了软垫，但看上去还是很不舒服。它的两侧还挂着几根绑带。克劳利僵住了。

“ 这儿。”拉希德重复道。亚茨拉斐尔把自己拉上桌子。“以你最舒服的姿势躺下来就可以了。”亚茨拉斐尔照他说的做了，略带担忧地朝克劳利的方向瞥了一眼。

“ 现在，我们要把你推入MRI。”拉希德说，“然后我就会离开。我和克劳利先生就在边上那个房间里。机器里有扬声器和麦克风，过会儿我会给你一些指示，确保你一切妥当。一旦开始了，我希望你不要说话。你会在那躺一个小时。尽量不要动，放松，但不要睡着。我们会播一些音乐。如果你想的话，可以闭上眼睛。机器会出现一些噪音，但都是正常的，不要担心。里面空间有些小，如果你想出来的话，就说一声，我会过去把机器关掉，接你出来。不过这样一来，我们就得从头开始。所以我们尽量一次过。”拉希德停顿了一下，“有什么问题吗？”

“ 呃，应该没有。”亚茨拉斐尔说，又 向 克劳利投去了一个眼神，表示自己完全不想进去。恶魔自己也在犹豫，不知道该对他说什么。

“ 好，那等我绑完带子，我们就开始了。”

“ 带子？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，声音有些颤抖，眼带恐惧。与此同时，克劳利往前迈了一步，盯着拉希德，看他是不是一个伪装的天使或是恶魔。他已经准备好了力量，随时打算攻击。

“ 就这些。”拉希德平静地说，没有注意到身后准备先下手为强的恶魔。放射科医生举起一条带子，展示给天使。“它们不会很紧，而且你可以随时解开。这只是用来固定的，保证你不会在扫描过程中移动。”

克劳利在放射科医生身上找不到一丝非人类的东西。于是他看向亚茨拉斐尔。天使在拉希德脸上搜寻着什么。他点了点头，似乎对结果很满意，眼里的恐惧渐渐消失了。“好的。”他说着，朝克劳利安慰地看了一眼。恶魔后退了一步，把力量给放下了。

拉希德小心翼翼地把带子套到天使身上，让他往后躺，看向上方。他确认亚茨拉斐尔躺得舒服，然后小心地把桌子推入MRI。克劳利感到一阵莫名的恐惧。这是他们在离开米德法斯的保护之后，天使第一次离开他的视线。

拉希德在机器的一个小屏幕上查看了一下，然后朝克劳利走去。“现在我们到那个房间去……”他指了指窗户那边。克劳利离开时，担心地咬着牙，竭力克制着把滚台从机器里拖出来的冲动。

拉希德关上了门，按下了一个按钮。一个小麦克风从控制台升了上来。“喂？茨拉斐尔先生？你还好吗？”克劳利的眼睛立刻锁定住了这个麦克风，然后转向玻璃。天使的脚踝从那个机器里露了出来。

“ 挺好的。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音从附近的几个扬声器里传出来。

“ 好，那我们要开动机器了。”拉希德对麦克风说，“它会开始发出噪音，但这都是正常的。”

“ 听起来不错。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音说。

拉希德走到一边，按了一些按钮。克劳利趁机朝麦克风走去，按下了刚刚医生按下的按钮，另一只手紧紧握住了麦克风。恶魔匆匆看了一眼拉希德，然后对着麦克风说：“你真的没事吗，茨拉？”

拉希德看了他一眼，但没有像克劳利担心的那样把他从麦克风边上拉开。

扬声器里传来一阵轻轻的笑声：“没事，亲爱的。”

克劳利只是稍微放下了心。“我一直在这。”他对着麦克风说，组织了一下语言。“关注事态发展。”

一阵停顿。扩音器里传出一阵静电声。“好的。如果有什么事就告诉我。”

“ 会的。”克劳利说，强迫自己松开紧握着麦克风的手。“好的，如果你有什么需要就喊一声。”恶魔用力挪开一步，松开了按钮和麦克风。

过了一会儿，拉希德走回麦克风前：“你马上就会听到一些噼啪声，这是完全正常的……”放射科医生又给亚茨拉斐尔讲了一遍可能发生的情况，然后告诉他，他们马上就要开始了。“大概有五十分钟。”拉希德说。“尽量放松，不要移动。我来放些音乐。”

“ 好的。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音从扬声器里传出来。短暂的停顿后，天使又补充道：“跟克劳利说别担心了。我在这儿都能感受到他的焦虑。”

拉希德笑了：“我会试着让他冷静一下的。好了，音乐开始了。结束时我会告诉你的。”放射科 医生拨动 了一个开关，又转了一个按钮。他做了几次调整，扫了一眼一个小屏幕，然后抬头望向窗户。

克劳利顺着他的目光看向窗户，但似乎什么也没发生。控制台上的屏幕亮了起来，显示出一列数字。

拉希德转了两个按钮，拖过一把椅子，坐了下来。“现在我们就等着。”他指了指角落里的另一把椅子。“ 坐下 来吧。要有一段时间。”放射科医生看了看手表，像是在强调他的话。

克劳利把椅子拉近一些，紧张地坐了下来，眼睛一直盯着窗户。

“ 那么，”拉希德说，前后转了转椅子，打量着恶魔。“你们俩是怎么认识的？”

克劳利茫然地看了他几秒钟。他张嘴，想要说他们是兄弟（事实如此），紧接着意识到他们之间外表上的年龄差距，便结结巴巴说了一句：“我们是表兄弟。”

拉希德很轻松地接受了这个谎言，若有所思地点点头。“你们似乎相处得很好。我和我表兄弟总是吵架。”医生笑了笑。“家庭，你懂的。”

“ 嗯。”克劳利说。虽然他们一开始都是天使，但上面和下面总有不小的分歧。他又加了一句，“是的”，语气更坚定了。“但我和亚茨——茨拉斐尔认识很长时间了。”

拉希德点点头：“我明白了。不过，真的很高兴有人能陪他来。有些病人是一个人来的。这挺令人伤心的。”

克劳利哼了一声表示同意，又把目光移向另一个房间。他只能通过天使露在外面的脚踝来确认他还在自己身边。

拉希德顺着他的目光看去，似乎意识到克劳利对聊天不是很感兴趣。放射科医生伸出手，从控制台下面抽出一本书，悠闲地交叉着双腿，翻到书签那一页，往后靠了靠，开始看了起来。

克劳利的眼睛一直盯着窗户。时间一分一秒过去，亚茨拉斐尔的脚只是时不时跟着听不到的音乐踏着节拍。他感到自己的焦虑逐渐消失了。每隔几分钟，他就把目光从窗户上扯下来，扫视周围，感受着任何天使和恶魔的气息。一切似乎都很安静。

五十分钟一点一点过去了。拉希德一边翻看着书，一边不时地打着哈欠。最后，控制台的什么地方发出了一阵轻微的哔哔声。医生抬起头，夹进书签，把书放了回去，然后在控制台上敲了些什么。随后，他附身对着麦克风，按下按钮说：“好，茨拉斐尔先生，我们完成了。做的不错。我们马上就带你出来。”

克劳利站了起来，跟在拉希德身后。他推开了门，走进了MRI，小心翼翼把桌子给拉了出来。在亚茨拉斐尔高兴地说“你看，亲爱的，不算太糟”时，克劳利终于松了一口气。

医生取下了带子，扶着天使爬下桌子。

“ 不过，我得承认，这里面真的很无聊。”亚茨拉斐尔低声对克劳利说。

“ 你现在可以去换衣服了。”拉希德说，关上了身后的门。“然后我带你们回大厅。这里路线有点绕。”

亚茨拉斐尔消失在更衣室里。几分钟后，他戴着眼镜，穿上了那件他用来伪装的夏威夷衬衫。他把袍子叠的整整齐齐，交还给放射科医生。

“ 太好了。”拉希德说，把袍子放在控制台上，向门口做了个手势。“结果将在几天内出来。”他解释着，领着他们回到走廊。“我会把它们发给格里菲斯医生那边去。在伦敦？”

“ 对。”克劳利说。

“ 我们都会安排好的。”他说，带领他们回到了候诊室。“接下来你们知道路了吗？”

克劳利点点头。

“ 好，很高兴见到你们。”拉希德说，又握了握他们的手，“一路顺风。”

亚茨拉斐尔谢过他。接着，他们走回了恶魔停车的地方。

克劳利在回米德法斯的路上和来时一样警惕。但什么也没发生。在感受到亚当的魔法再次笼罩住他们的时候，恶魔松了一口气。

克劳利把车开到伯特的车道上，走进去谢过酒保，把钥匙还给了他。伯特问结果怎样，克劳利解释说要过几天才知道。尽管如此，酒保在得知他们去看过专家后还是松了口气。恶魔答应之后会把结果告诉他。走到半路，克劳利拐了回来，从口袋里掏出一张二十英镑给了伯特，算是汽油费。

克劳利到马路上和亚茨拉斐尔会合。走了一段路，恶魔突然意识到，若是在十年前，他根本不会想到去给别人报销汽油费。


	16. 滴答，滴答

三天后，格里菲斯医生再一次来到了他们的小屋，公文包里面全是打印出来的灰度图，看上去像是人类大脑的侧面切片。

克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔坐在桌子的另一边。医生在他们面前放了六张图片，都印着灰黑色的椭圆形，上面有歪歪扭扭的纹路。这些图片都略有不同，第一个和最后一个的直径都明显小于中间四个。

“这都是健康大脑的影像图，分成六个水平切面。”格里菲斯博士解释道。“从顶部。”她指了指第一章图片，“到底部。”她指向最后一张图片。“你们可以看到，大脑充满了内容物，并且一直延伸到这一条线，就在头骨里面。”她用一根手指在照片的边缘扫了一圈。

克劳利不太确定他应该看什么，但无论如何还是点了点头。

她移开四张照片，把另外两张照片扫到桌子边上，然后又拿出了六份文件。“这些是茨拉斐尔先生的。六张，和之前那几张的位置一样。”

克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔凑上前去，研究着这些照片。恶魔立即意识到问题出在了哪里——他扫了一眼健康大脑和亚茨拉斐尔大脑的两组图像，感到有什么沉重的东西压在了自己肩上。

“后面。”格里菲斯医生说，她指了指亚茨拉斐尔大脑的后部，“问题出在这里。这儿的大脑内容物显著减少了。还有这些线条，”她指的是大脑的边缘和一条曲线之间的黑色部分。“比正常大脑更宽。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，紧张地看着这些图片。在他边上，亚茨拉斐尔僵住了。

恶魔先找到了自己的声音。“那这……这代表着什么？”他问道。

格里菲斯医生低头看了看这些图像，然后抬头看了看亚茨拉斐尔。“从扫描图和症状来看，我可以诊断茨拉斐尔先生患有阿尔茨海默症。它会先影响大脑的后部，就像这里。”她说，再次指了指那块黑色。“这会导致记忆和运动技能方面的问题。”

克劳利盯着那些照片看了很长时间，又抬头看了看医生。格里菲斯医生正平静地看着他们，她的黑眼睛里满是善意。

“接下来会——会发生什么？”克劳利终于问道，觉得自己的声音非常刺耳。

“每个人都不一样。”她说，“但我可以给你们一个大致的预测。”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头看着她，克劳利可以看到他紧绷的肩膀。他像是正鼓起勇气，准备被人重重地打一拳。

“就像是你们注意到的症状一样，”格里菲斯医生开口道，“先是记忆丧失。有时是长期记忆，有时是短期记忆，有些人是肌肉记忆，就是那些已经熟练到不需要思考的动作。比如系领带或者泡茶。但有时它也会影响到更复杂一些的行为，比如开车。普通的日常行为会变得困难。患者会弄混东西，或者把它们放错位置。大脑不知道该如何处理这些信息。”

“接下来是运动技能，可能会影响书写。患者会扣不上衬衫的扣子，忘了梳头，或者有时候走丢。”格里菲斯博士停顿了一下，在他们俩之间扫视了一眼。

“在此之后，很多事情都会发生。一些病人会拒绝和外界交流，而另一些则一直十分敏感。但随着时间推移，身体上的症状会更多。我再强调一次，每个人都不一样。但这个阶段的常见症状包括情绪波动，失眠，失去动力和抑郁。”医生严肃地看着他们两人。

克劳利试图接受着这些信息，想活跃一下气氛：“好吧，你说的和他会死一样。”

格里菲斯医生依旧面无表情。“每个病人的情况都不同。”她说，“但阿尔茨海默是一种绝症。”

克劳利觉得所有的空气一下子都被抽走了。他喘不过气起来。桌子下面，什么东西碰了碰他的胳膊。亚茨拉斐尔的手抓住了恶魔的手腕，用力地几乎能压出淤青。

克劳利努力喘了口气，结结巴巴地问：“有多——多长时间？”

“别——”亚茨拉斐尔开口说。这是他在格里菲斯医生到来后说的第一句话。

“这很难说。”医生说，“人们对这种疾病真的不怎么了解。每个病人都不一样。”

“但我是指——三年？还是三十年？”克劳利问道。他感到一阵恐慌和震惊交织在他身体里。是他让亚茨拉斐尔堕落的。是他造成的这一切——

“我不能给出一个很明确的数字。”格里菲斯医生说，“我也不太愿意给出一个数字。每个病人的确都不一样。”她低头看了看扫描结果。“但从这儿，以及疾病发展的进程来看——如果症状的确是从三四年前开始的话——大概是三到十年。有可能更少，有可能更多。这真的很难说。但我很少看到有病人在确诊后还能撑过十二年。”

亚茨拉斐尔抓住了他的手腕，切断了恶魔的血流，但克劳利没有感到疼痛。 _三到十年。_

恶魔脑子里的第一个想法是，他承诺过四十年。

在他身边，亚茨拉斐尔似乎有些呼吸困难。

“有什么我们能——你知道——能做的吗？关于这个？”克劳利最后挤出了一句话，担心地看了天使一眼。

格里菲斯医生摇了摇头：“我们不太清楚这个疾病的机理是什么。目前有一些实验性的药物和治疗方法，但目前都还没有获得真正进展。在未来十年，也许十五年，我们可能会找到治愈方法。我可以给你们开安理申——这可以减轻症状——但这不能减缓疾病进程。”

克劳利的思想突然跳过了五年，十年，想到了亚茨拉斐尔的椅子，空无一人；想到他的书架，空空如也；而他自己，孤零零地站在客厅中央，内心是一片巨大的空洞——

克劳利把另一只手伸向天使，绝望地攥住了他的袖子。

“每个人的情况确实会有很大的不同。”格里菲斯医生再次说道。“如果幸运的话，疗法可能很快就会出现。”她望向他们两人。天使和恶魔的脸色都很苍白。她从公文包里抽出一打订好了的文件，有四分之一英尺厚。”这是一本阿尔茨海默症的手册。“她说。”我建议你们都看一下——它列出了疾病的发展过程，以及我们对它的理解，还有你们可以访问的一些支持团队。”她整理着大脑扫描图。“我建议你继续保持兴趣爱好，做你喜欢做的事，”她说着，指向亚茨莱菲尔，“试着怀有一个开放的心态。医学领域有可能在几年内就会有突破。”

格里菲斯博士把扫描图放到公文包里，看了看手表。“恐怕我得走了。我得赶飞机。如果你们需要什么的话，请联系我。”她站起身来，从桌上拿下公文包。克劳利漠不关心地看着她的一举一动。“我很抱歉。”她说。

她快走到门口时，克劳利才意识到他应该送她出门。他站起身来，朝门口去，但亚茨拉斐尔不肯松开他的手腕。他停了下来。

她没有说什么，离开了。克劳利站在那里，听见一声门响，然后是一片寂静，几秒种后，亚茨拉菲尔似乎意识到自己正抓着克劳利的手腕，突然松开了手。

“抱歉。”天使说。

克劳利把目光从门口移开，落在了亚茨拉斐尔身上。恶魔突然感觉有些站不稳，落回了椅子上。他的手腕开始发热，剧烈地跳动着，但克劳利无视了它。

恶魔盯着空无一物的桌子。就在几分钟前，亚茨拉斐尔的命运被静静地安放在那上面。他不明白这一切是怎么发生的。

他感受到亚茨拉斐尔轻轻碰了碰他的手腕。他条件反射地退缩了一下。手腕阵阵发疼。天使捧住了它。”你应该把它治好。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

克劳利转头看向天使。他不知道他应该感受到什么：怀疑？惊讶？恐惧？但亚茨拉菲尔的眼神——令人惊讶的，不可思议的——平静。

“求你了。”

克劳利朝他眨了眨眼，低头看向自己的手。他的手腕上起了一个明显的红色印记，像是被绑过一样；手掌发白，一阵阵刺痛着。但他几乎什么也没感觉到。

“茨拉。”他颤抖着开口。

“求你了。”亚茨拉斐尔重复了一便，轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。“治好它。我不是故意想伤害你的。”

克劳利只能看着他。 _我也不是故意想伤害你的。_ 他痛苦地想。 _我不是故意想让你堕落的。我不是故意的。_

但亚茨拉斐尔依旧盯着他。他的手一直轻放在恶魔的肩膀上，看上去和克劳利一样痛苦。

克劳利低头看了看自己的手，从体内拽出一股力量，往手腕方向送去。刺痛的颤抖立刻消失了。他漠不关心地看着自己的手掌重新开始泛红，手腕处的印记慢慢褪去。

亚茨拉斐尔靠向克劳利，把头的一侧放在恶魔的肩膀上。“谢谢你。”他说，突然显得很疲惫。

他们就这样坐了很长时间，长到他们的呼吸逐渐同步。克劳利不知道他们怎么去移动，怎么去站起来，怎么去继续他们的生活。这太不真实了。

接着，克劳利有些饿了。他立刻感到十分羞愧——他怎么有权利感到饿呢？当亚茨拉斐尔的身体已经如此彻底背叛了他的时候，他自己的身体怎么有权利让他继续前进呢？——但没过多久，他就听到了天使的肚子叫了起来。突然，他意识到，亚茨拉斐尔还在这里，轻轻靠在他的身上。他是这么真实——自己还没有失去他。

恶魔有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。“晚餐？”他问道。

亚茨拉斐尔直起身子来，有些难过地朝厨房看了一眼。“我应该开始煮鸡肉……”天使看了看表，“一小时前就应该开始了。”

克劳利慢慢站了起来，感受到他僵硬肌肉在表示抗议。“没事。”他说。“我们可以明天吃鸡肉。”他环视了一下厨房，满怀希望地打开了一个柜子。“泡面？”

~~***~~

第二天早上，似乎昨天的一切都是一场梦。克劳利起得很晚。他走下楼梯时，发现亚茨拉斐尔正一边吹着口哨一边给花园除草。

克劳利在敞开的门边停了下来，俯视着天使。这是美好的一天。

亚茨拉斐尔听见了他的脚步声，抬头看了他一眼。“早上好，亲爱的。”他高兴地说。“你想来帮忙吗？”他指了指杂草丛生的花园。

克劳利觉得自己的嘴角上扬起来：“你知道我喜欢让我的植物因为嫉妒而变得茂盛。嗯，还有恐惧。依我看，适当的恐惧能让每棵植物都长得更好。”

亚茨拉斐尔瞪了他一眼，但没有真正生气。“别想恐吓我的鸢尾花。”他说。“现在闭嘴。不然我肯定能给你找到一些灌木来修剪。”

克劳利对这个空洞的威胁咧嘴一笑——亚茨拉斐尔绝对不会让他碰他那些宝贝灌木，尤其是在他有这么多侵犯植物权利案底的情况下——但他还是回到了屋里。

今天他们俩都不用上班，也不约而同地没有提起昨天下午发生的事。这像是一个亚茨拉斐尔还是天使的时候的日子。他一件事情也没有忘记。所有一切都变得和过去一样了，甚至更加完美，更加理想化了。一切都变回了那段他们还没有发现天使剩余的时间比他们预料的更短的日子。克劳利不想去打破这个幻境——相反，他想要永远呆在这里，想要永远被困在这个令人恐惧的世界中的小小的一角幸福当中。

然后这一天就结束了。第二天变得糟糕起来——克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔都去上班了。天使先到了家。但当恶魔在饭点踏入家门时，却发现亚茨拉斐尔不小心把炊具的温度调错了，烧糊了他们的饭。有那么一瞬间，天使看上去像要哭出来了——紧接着，他什么也没说。他用微波炉热了一下他们吃剩的意大利面。克劳利试图去帮忙，但被呵斥了一顿，然后被告知好好坐在边上。恶魔试图用几个笑话让他高兴起来，最后的确奏效了。它们成功消除了亚茨拉菲尔的愤怒，可取而代之的是一阵安静的忧虑。亚茨拉斐尔吃了半碗就上床睡觉了。克劳利担心到了很晚。

第三天更糟。银行的工作让克劳利心烦意乱。他加班到了很晚。当他终于能回家的时候，空气有些潮湿，毛毛细雨时断时续。他的心情完全被毁了。

当他颤抖着走进小屋时，感受到一滴冰冷的雨水从他衣领上滑落。亚茨拉斐尔没有在家，桌上有一张留着天使微微颤抖的笔迹的字条，写着费伊邀请他去喝茶，如果他愿意的话，可以在下班后一起过来，不然自己会在饭点回来。克劳利皱着眉头，把纸条揉成一团，狠狠瞪着窗外阴冷的细雨。雨没有下得很大，但恶魔完全不想离开小屋。

他郁郁不乐地倒在沙发上，试图不去理会漏过他身边的冷风。这个秋天冷得像是一个下着小雨的冬天。

墙上的钟轻轻响着，钟摆懒洋洋地来回摆动。克劳利盯着壁炉里又湿又冷的灰烬。他走进来的时候连灯都懒得开。

他仍然因为工作而烦躁。在黑暗中，他坐在冰冷的沙发上，盯着壁炉，突然感到非常孤独。

 _滴答，滴答。_ 亚茨拉斐尔心爱的古董钟敲击着。

克劳利想到了天使。他现在应该待在别人舒适温暖的客厅里，也许在吃饼干，或者在喝伯爵茶。

他望着壁炉，白色的灰烬死气沉沉地落在底部。

 _滴答，滴答。_ 钟敲击着，深沉而柔和。

这听起来像是个倒计时。

 _三到十年。_ 克劳利想着。他心中冒起怒火。 _三到十年。然后呢？接下来我怎么办？_

_滴答，滴答。_

克劳利瞪着这个钟，愤怒涌上心头。这个钟正在标记着亚茨拉斐尔剩余的时间。他突然想到。它在数着天使永远离开前的心跳。

_三到十年。_

“停下！”克劳利突然喊道。他坐了起来，眼睛狠狠瞪着古董钟。指针不停滴答滴答地走着。“给我停下！”

_滴答，滴答。_

克劳利突然站了起来，满心怒火。他觉得自己比以往任何时候都像个恶魔了。他像是突然越过了某个边缘，但没能来得及仔细想想这具体是什么。他只是想要那个该死的钟停下来。他想要让正在杀死他的天使的时间停下来。

克劳利向古董钟走去，一拳狠狠地打在它的面板上，把玻璃打得粉碎，墙壁咯咯作响。手上的疼痛直刺心头。他更恼火了。“停下！听见了吗？”克劳利叫喊着，破了音。“给我——给我停下！”

 _滴答，滴答_ 。时钟嘲笑着他，秒针拨向下一格。 _你不能阻止时间。_

“我凭什么不可以！”克劳利咆哮道，把钟从墙上扯了下来。

 _滴答。_ 时钟说。它没了声响，钟摆不确定地摆动着。

克劳利被一股愤怒攥住，猛烈地摇晃着时钟。“我不会的！”恶魔冲它喊道。“我不会——我不会失去他的！”

时钟没有回答。

“我——我不会的！”克劳利喊道，又一次破音了。“我不会的。”

他握着钟，久久没有动；钟摆又开始摆动了。 _滴答。_

“不！”克劳利喊道，瞪着秒针，像是它对这一切负有责任。

_滴答。_

克劳利打碎了种。它砰的一声撞在了墙上，墙壁上的裂缝像蜘蛛网一般爬满了灰泥。钟掉了下来，砸向了地面，带着木头，金属和玻璃碎裂的声音。恶魔的大脑刺痛了一下。但一切还没有了结。

他朝那堆古董钟的碎片走去，感受到自己的嘴唇因愤怒抖动着。他站了一会儿，低头看着它，浑身发抖。

紧接着，他狠狠地踢碎了一块钟壳，用尽了全身力气。他用手撑着墙，又踢了一脚。又是一脚。又是一脚。直到他喘不过气来，尖声叫着，心脏阵阵抽痛。

他急促地呼吸了一次。两次。他眼睛灼痛，但没有眼泪。

除了他颤抖的呼吸声，周围一片寂静。时钟不再滴答作响了，但时间还在流逝，像波浪一样从他身上打过，无情地把他推向他不想去的地方。把他推向终点。

克劳利发出一声破碎的，绝望的呜咽，感觉自己的腿在发软。他瘫倒在地上，感到愤怒逐渐消失，只剩下一个巨大的空洞。

克劳利从来不想要亚茨拉斐尔成为凡人。但它发生了。而它的后果也开始出现。

 _三到十年。_ 一切都出了问题。

克劳利坐在那里，手脚都在抽痛。亚茨拉斐尔心爱的古董钟的废墟躺在他身边，变成了一堆木头，玻璃和金属的碎片。在他漫长的一生中，他第一次希望自己真的能够流泪。

克劳利在那儿坐了一两分钟，无泪地抽泣着，颤抖着。他的右手正在流血，满手都是碎玻璃。这时，他听见门开了。

恶魔打了个嗝，试图让自己振作起来。但他无能为力。

“克劳利！”天使叫道。克劳利预料到了他声音里的震惊，但对夹杂其中的担忧有些吃惊。

“对不起。”克劳利含糊地说，为自己声音里的嘶嘶声皱起了眉。但他太疲惫了，不想试图去掩盖。

他听到亚茨拉斐尔朝他走了几步，然后停了下来。他大概注意到了那堆钟的碎片。

“克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔又说。他听起来快要哭了。

“对——对不起。”克劳利又说了一遍，打着嗝，眼睛低垂着。他看着天使最珍贵的收藏品的碎片。

他听到亚茨拉斐尔走了过来，本能地往后退。他知道自己做错了，等待着惩罚。

但天使在他身边半跪了下来。克劳利感受到有一只手轻轻放在他肩膀上。

“哦， _亲爱的。_ ”天使说。恶魔无法理解为什么他的声音如此温柔。“用一下你的魔法。求你了。”

克劳利痛苦地吸了吸鼻子，往那堆碎片的方向挥了挥没受伤的那只手。碎片在空中旋转，完美地组合在了一起。过了一儿，古董钟轻轻靠在了毫无瑕疵的墙壁上。

他好像听到亚茨拉斐尔轻笑了一声：“不是 _钟，_ 亲爱的，你的 _手。_ ”

克劳利眨了眨眼，抬头看着天使，满脸困惑。

亚茨拉斐尔看也没看钟一眼；他凝视着恶魔，带着自堕落以后恶魔就没有再看到过的同情。

“求你了。”

克劳利眨了眨眼，低头看向自己的手，意识到自己甚至没有想过要治好它。他咽了口唾沫，把力量灌进伤痕累累的手和颤抖的腿上。几片玻璃碎片从他手掌里滑出，掉在了地上，发出了轻微的响声。

“好了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，轻轻拍了拍他的背。

克劳利颤抖着吸了口气，闭上眼睛，整理着自己的呼吸和心跳，让自己平静下来。

亚茨莱菲尔待在他身边，一只手轻轻放在他背上支撑着。克劳利等着天使问他怎么了，但亚茨拉斐尔什么也没说。他已经知道了。

在注意到天使似乎不打算站起来，继续他们的生活时，恶魔说话了。

“四十年。”他低声说，回想起在他和亚茨拉斐尔争吵后，码头上的那个晚上。当时他决定和天使待在一起。克劳利睁开眼睛，看向自己的双手。“我们被许诺了四十年。”

亚茨拉斐尔在他身边叹了口气，但声音并不恼怒：“不，我们没有。”

克劳利痛苦地吸了吸鼻子。

“我们知道这总会发生的，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔柔和地说。“或早或晚。”

“什么？”恶魔固执地询问道，不想要听到回答。

亚茨拉斐尔声音平稳，甚至说得上是冷静：“死亡。”

克劳利感觉自己在摇着头，心脏因恐惧而颤抖：“不。”

亚茨拉斐尔的手移到了克劳利的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏：“恐怕不行，亲爱的。”

克劳利的眼睛一直盯着自己的双手。他拒绝抬头，拒绝直视天使的眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说。“我真的很抱歉。但恐怕我们对此无能为力。”

克劳利愤怒地吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来，但没有看向天使。“不。”他说。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了一口气：“克劳利——”

“不。”克劳利又说了一遍，更坚定了。他咽了口唾沫，换了个姿势，准备起身。亚茨拉斐尔放下了手臂。恶魔摇摇晃晃地站了起来，而天使小心地跟在他身后。

“不。我们会让你重回天堂的。”克劳利说，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。“我会想办法让你重回天堂。然后你会重新变——变成天使，然后你就会没事了。”他觉得自己更坚定了。

在他身边，亚茨拉斐尔听起来有些犹豫：“亲爱的——”

“不。”克劳利打断了他。亚茨拉斐尔看着他，表情介于悲痛和受伤之间。“你看。”他走上前去，把手放在天使肩上。亚茨拉斐尔突然显得苍老而疲惫。但在他看向克劳利时，他的蓝眼睛依旧是那么清澈，那么深邃。就和过去的六千年中一样。

“至少让我试试。”克劳利请求道，声音软了下来。“让我试试。”

亚茨拉斐尔看向地面，但最后还是点了点头。

克劳利颤抖着呼出一口气，放下心来。天使似乎愿意配合他。他闭上眼睛，感受着手掌下亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，和那几厘米把他们分隔开来的羊毛衫。

接着，亚茨拉斐尔说：“想喝点茶吗？”克劳利忍不住笑了起来。

“好，天使。我们喝点茶。”


	17. 历史叙述

两个月后，克劳利依旧没有找到能让堕天使重回天堂的方法。他变得有些焦躁。

他又小心翼翼地找来了一些关于超自然生物的书籍。过程中，他用了许多假名，从未提及他的目的，让这些书在几个人类之间来回中转几遍之后，运送到了伯特的邮箱里。（然后他会在每天早晨散步的时候，在伯特发现之前把它们给拿回来。）但恶魔依旧对现在亚茨拉斐尔的安全状况很不放心。

结果证明，这一切都是徒劳的。没有一本书提到了哪怕是最模糊的关于重回天堂的概念。他认为最有潜力的《天使的本质》和《路西法堕落的历史叙述》里也丝毫没有提及这一主题。

亚茨拉斐尔在看到那本发着光的，神圣的，被丝绸包着的《本质》时显得有些振奋。但是，在克劳利一丝不苟地读完了它，却未能发现任何有用的东西时，他并不觉得奇怪。

“我十分确定，没有一个天使堕落成人类过，亲爱的。”一个多云的下午，天使坐在厨房的桌子边，喝着茶平静地说。“如果没人成功重返过天堂的话，我不觉得会有书记录这样做的方法。”

“我没有在找这个。”克劳利小心翼翼地翻过了一页烧焦的《历史叙述》。这本书就像是用人皮缝制而成的。”

亚茨拉斐尔平静地搅拌着茶，等着恶魔解释。

“现在我想搞清楚你 _为什么_ 会堕落。为什么会堕落成人类。可能当我们想明白以后，我们就可以找到正确的逻辑。”恶魔浏览了一页密密麻麻的红色字迹，瞥了一眼边上那张可怕的图片，翻到了下一页。

“嗯，大概是因为我救了你。”亚茨拉斐尔说，脸上挂着苍白的微笑。

克劳利抬头看了看天使，然后又低头看了看那本烧焦了的书。“对，但你的罪名是什么？”他解释道。“那是你的罪行。究竟是什么罪名让你堕落成了人类，而不是恶魔呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔陷入了沉默。克劳利面前那本溅满鲜血的书里传来了微弱的尖叫和抓擦声。过了一会儿，天使若有所思地说：“这是个好想法。”

“谢谢。”克劳利说。“首先我得弄清楚为什么路西法会堕落——为什么 _我_ 会堕落，还有其他恶魔——这之间的共同点就是天使会堕落成恶魔的原因，而这一点肯定和你做过的事不一样。”

亚茨莱菲尔从茶杯上方斜视着他。“路西法因为傲慢而堕落。”他就事论事的说。

“对，但是对 _什么_ 傲慢？”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起了眉头。克劳利抬头看了看天使，又看了看那本书。

“自傲。”亚茨拉斐尔过了一会儿说。“他觉得自己比…… _ **他**_ 知道的更多。他觉得自己比 **他** 更强大。”天使的声音里可以听出 **他** 的加粗。

克劳利眯起眼睛，看着紧凑的深红色笔迹，哼了一声表示同意。他心不在焉地想着这本书是不是用鲜血写的。

“但是，我是指，你为什么要问 _我_ ？”亚茨拉斐尔有些困惑地问道。“你当时就在那里——你是和他一起堕落的。”

克劳利哼了一声：“怎么？你以为我是路西法的左右手还是什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔立刻显得很抱歉：“当然不是，亲爱的。我的意思是——”

“我知道你的意思是什么。”克劳利抬头看向天使。“说实话，我也不知道我为什么会堕落。好像那时候很容易就堕落了。现在天使们做的比我以前做过的任何事都要糟糕。我是指——”克劳利停顿了一下，回想着，“你记得路西法吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔苦笑了一下：“我应该记得更多的；但现在这些已经够我受的了。”

克劳利瞥了天使一眼。“嗯，他很有魅力。”他解释道，“他是那个街区唯一一个敢站起来反抗爸爸的天使。伟大的演说家，真的。”克劳利停了下来，心不在焉地挠了挠耳朵。“他说的很有道理。爸爸刚刚创造了世界，而 **他** 给我们的命令是什么？照顾人类。从这么多生物里——马，鱼，还有，还有，角马—— **他** 选择了人类。接着 **他** 还开始说些他们是按照 **他** 自己的形象造出来的什么的——说的像是天使不是按照 **他** 的形象创造的似的。”

亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地盯着他：“克劳利，你这是在渎神！”

克劳利朝天使咧嘴一笑：“对，当然是。”

天使依旧显得有些窘迫。克劳利有些恼火地补充道：“那你觉得会发生什么？我已经是一个恶魔了；我不可能再堕落一次。”

亚茨拉斐尔稍微冷静了一些：“我猜你不会。”

“对。”克劳利说。“好吧，无论如何，我现在不再赞成他了。说真的，人类的确可能是所有物种中最好的一个。他们不会想去开始世界末日。”

亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声表示同意，紧张地喝了口茶。

“不管怎样。”克劳利说，扯回话题，“路西法。他大谈特谈，说爸爸是怎么想的，为什么选择人类而不是我们？所以当他说起我们没必要再听 **他** 的时候，一切听起来都很不错，不是吗？我们可以反抗，证明我们比人类更有价值。当然，接着 **他** 发现了这一切——也许本来就是 **他** 计划好的，谁知道呢，不可言喻——然后 **他** 派米迦勒来对付我们。”恶魔耸了耸肩，试图对自己一生中最糟糕的一两千年表现得漠不关心。

“米迦勒把路西法打倒了，天堂大军往我们这边来。”想到这里，克劳利禁不住抖了一下。亚茨拉斐尔恐惧地盯着恶魔。“我是指，这不是针对我。他们花了几天时间才把我们包围起来。在我们同意破坏我们亲爱的爸爸的计划，追随路西法的时候，我们的翅膀就开始变黑了，这很引人注目。路西法倒下以后，我觉得，很明显，我们都完了——他是个炽天使！所以有一天，趁没人注意的时候，我偷偷溜了出去，慢慢往下走，享受我自己的甜蜜时光。”克劳利放肆地笑了一下，结束了这段叙述，掩饰自己对天使说谎的愧疚。这些话都是经过练习，精心准备的谎言。“可以说，我是慢悠悠往下溜达的。”

“哦，克劳利，我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音里透着悲伤。

恶魔想了几秒钟，试图分析出亚茨拉斐尔在抱歉什么。他没有想出来。天使以前从来没有同情过自己的堕落；他的确更适应下边的环境。“为什么，天使？”他终于问道。

“我不记得了——大部分我都不记得了。”亚茨拉斐尔睁大了眼睛。“我不记得恶魔堕落的事——我有没有——我是不是——”

克劳利明白了天使的意思，摇了摇头。“不，你没有。至少你后来跟我说你没有。你说你当时在当守卫，保护伊甸园安全之类的。”

“伊甸园。”亚茨拉斐尔说，抓住了这个词，“那个花园。我记得这一段。”

“我希望你还记得。”克劳利有些暴躁地说，“这是我们第一次见面。那是好日子啊。”回想起那个美丽的花园，恶魔笑了一下。一切都那么清新。

“我不觉得这是段好日子。”亚茨拉斐尔说，晃着他的茶杯。“你觉得为什么我会在亚当和夏娃逃跑后，被永久地安排在地球上？”

“因为你把剑给了他们，做了好事？”克劳利猜测道。

“因为这很 _危险。_ ”亚茨拉斐尔纠正道，温和地看着克劳利。“因为有 _恶魔_ 在那里。我是个 _牺牲品_ 。”

克劳利发现自己正盯着天使，什么也说不出来。亚茨拉斐尔之前从来没有和他提起过这个。克劳利来到地球上是因为他工作出色，如果把他留在地球上，他能做得更好——坏。他一直以为天使也是这样。

亚茨拉斐尔抿了一口茶，没有感到不安。“无论如何，”他说，“我觉得路西法的罪行是亵渎神明。说他比父亲强大，领导一场叛乱，等等。所以他的罪名是，嗯，叛国之类的？传播邪教？”

克劳利回过神来。“对。”他说，眨了眨眼睛，低头看了一眼《历史叙述》。这本书嘶嘶地威胁着他。“听起来差不多。”

“所以，如果你想知道 _我_ 为什么会堕落……”亚茨拉斐尔若有所思，“除了救了一个敌人——这应该也是叛国——嗯，我的确，呃，杀了很多我的兄弟。手足相残，我猜。”

“但路西法也做了这两件事。”克劳利指出。他把肘部压在了书上，好看得更清楚些。《历史叙述》威胁地咆哮着。“这就是我想不通的地方。路西法杀了很多天使，但其他恶魔没有。可他们依旧堕落了。”包括我。克劳利在心里补充道。“所以不可能是这个。”

亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声：“怎么，手足相残的罪还不够重吗？”

克劳利皱着眉头。“看起来最重要的不是这个。”他说。“可能是叛国——我是指，这是两种截然不同的叛国。”

亚茨拉斐尔仔细地看着他。“对。”他说。“救一个恶魔和领导反抗上帝。”

“轻微的叛国和，呃，重大叛国？”克劳利说，“或者制造混乱？如果没有别的什么了的话。”

亚茨拉斐尔抿了抿嘴：“但你说过不是每一个恶魔都做了那么糟糕的事。他们只是赞成了路西法。如果轻微的叛国会让天使堕落成人类，为什么当时没有天使变成人类呢？”

克劳利皱起了眉。“有道理。”他看了一眼《历史叙述》。“我不知道，天使。你在上面有没有做什么其他 **他** 不赞成的事？”

亚茨拉斐尔也皱起了眉：“我不知道。我骗了米迦勒，还有很多其他天使，才清楚他们把你关在哪里。我可能还贿赂了一个。”

克劳利摇了摇头：“更大些的。”

亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩：“我不知道。你也在场——你觉得呢？”

克劳利又摇了摇头，靠在椅背上，挠了挠耳朵：“如果我知道的话，我还会问你吗？”

天使礼貌地耸耸肩：“我就问一下。”

“不……”克劳利盯着天花板。“肯定哪里搞错了。”他向前探探身子，低头盯着面前那本厚厚的书上密密麻麻的文字。亚茨拉斐尔搅拌着茶，沉思着。

“等等。”克劳利想了一会儿后，说道。“所以我刚刚在想你没有堕落成恶魔的原因，但也许我们得想想你为什么堕落成了一个人类。”

“嗯。”天使的表情表明他认为这是一个好主意。

“好。”克劳利说，把注意力集中在这本书上，无视了书愤怒的咆哮声。“那么，我们回到伊甸园。那是人类的堕落，对吧？吃了苹果。被赶出花园。”

“对。”亚茨拉斐尔同意道。

“所以他们的罪行是什么？他们的……罪名是什么？”

“违背上帝的规定。”亚茨拉斐尔立刻说。“ **他** 不让他们吃苹果，但他们吃了。”

“对。”克劳利说，在脑子里翻来覆去回想这个场景，寻找天使推理中的漏洞。他还记得夏娃。她很美，但也很普通。当克劳利把苹果展示给她时，她可爱的眼睛瞪得大大的。

“所以……我不知道……反抗？之类的？”

克劳利突然想起了什么。他微微扬起头，看向亚茨拉斐尔。“自由意志。他们选择了自由意志。”

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩：“大概吧。”

“这就是苹果代表的东西。”克劳利解释道。“路西法是因为违令堕落的。他想知道如果人类也不服从 **他** 的话， **他** 还会不会继续喜欢人类。无论如何，在我干完那件事后，地狱里满是这种说法。”

克劳利又想起了什么，兴奋地坐了起来，无视了他倚在《历史叙述》上的胳膊肘的焦痕：“等等，等等。在天堂的时候，在你堕落之前——有个谁过来，还想说服你把我交回去——顺便，谢谢你——你在刺向他的时候好像说了些什么关于自由意志的事。”

听到克劳利对这件事冷漠的描述，亚茨拉斐尔缩了一下。“玛拉兹。”天使说，听起来很难过。“他是个好天使。他不应该死。”

“对，对，但自由意志。”克劳利打断了他，觉得自己终于找到了正确的方向，急于在忘掉它之前得出结论。

亚茨拉斐尔看起来有些生气，但还是回答道：“对，我说了。”

克劳利得意洋洋地往后一靠：“好了！所有恶魔——包括我自己——所有堕天使——我们都只是跟着路西法。我们不想自己做决定；我们只是不想听从爸爸了。路西法没有给我们做自己决定的机会，没有给我们自由意志——他只是让我们能跟着他。

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉。“但即使其他人没有，路西法自己肯定有自由意志呀？为什么 _他_ 没有堕落成人类呢？”

克劳利觉得自己有些冷静下来了。“不可言喻？”他动摇了。“因为他是第一个堕落的？或者是他的罪行太大了？哦！等等。也许因为他并不是真的选择了自由意志。他并不是在做他真的想要做的事情——他只是想和父亲对着干。他领导的是叛乱，而不是革命。”

亚茨拉斐尔依旧皱着眉。

“先别反驳。”克劳利飞快地说。“这两者 _是_ 有区别的。叛乱只是想推翻政权。他们不想管理这个地方。但革命表现出的是自由意志。他们觉得自己比现在的管理者更了解怎么治理国家。”克劳利又开始兴奋起来，觉得自己快得出结论了，“路西法并不想废黜上帝来取而代之。憎恨和独立是有区别的。”克劳利笑了，被自己的逻辑说服了。但亚茨拉斐尔看起来并没有被打动。

“可能吧。”过了很长时间后，天使犹豫着同意道。

“好吧， 不管怎样。”克劳利说着，又倚在了《历史叙述》上。“自由意志的角度说得通。你选择了另一条路，而不是仅仅和 **他** 对着干。和夏娃一样。她这样做不是为了刁难爸爸，而是因为我告诉她苹果很好吃，而且富含维生素A。

亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个怀疑的眼神。

“好吧，也许还有些别的什么。”恶魔说。“但这一点依旧成立。如果我们只能想出自由意志的话，那它就是天使堕落成人类的原因。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来依然有些怀疑。“好吧，我不太确定你的推理正不正确。”天使说，“但你的结论应该是有道理的。我承认。”

克劳利冲他笑着。天使微微笑了一下，又抿了一口茶。

克劳利张开嘴想说些什么，但突然僵住了。 _你选择了自由意志，就像我诱惑夏娃做的那样。_ 他想说。就在这时，他意识到，某种程度上，也是他诱惑了亚茨拉斐尔堕落。 _这条该死的蛇在不停地诱惑人们堕落。_

《历史叙述》在他肘部下危险地冒着烟，但恶魔没有注意到。

~~***~~

“所以，如果你这么执着于自由意志这件事的话，”亚茨拉斐尔在几天后说。克劳利已经把这个逻辑想了好几遍，坚持认为它很合理。“那到底怎么让我重返天堂呢？”

天使总是有一大堆无益的问题。克劳利心想。自己刚刚在天使，恶魔和人类的本质上有了重大的突破，而亚茨拉斐尔只是喝了一杯茶。这有时让他有些受挫。

“好吧，”克劳利在扶手椅前慢慢踱步。天使坐在椅子上，腿上放着一本书，鼻梁上架着眼睛。“如果自由意志让你堕落，也许你得……呃……丢掉自由意志？”

亚茨拉斐尔透过眼镜看着恶魔。“我想这是不可能的。而且，你肯定和我一样有自由意志。看看我们现在在哪里。”天使挥着手指了指小屋，表明他们现在正在躲避上边和下边的追捕。“我们都决定阻止世界末日。这就是自由意志。”

克劳利皱着眉头，停了下来。这个观点很有道理。如果自由意志能够把天使变成人类，为什么它不会把恶魔也变成人类呢？

“可能这只对天使有用？”克劳利无力地反驳道。“和，呃，刚刚创造出来的人类？”

“这依旧无法解释为什么救你可以被算作自由意志，而直面路西法不算。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。

克劳利皱着眉头，看向地面。

“也许还有些其他东西？”天使说。“也许自由意志加上其他什么？”

克劳利看向天使。

“我的确杀了很多兄弟。”天使说，听起来很羞愧。

“也许仅靠自由意志是不够的。”克劳利说，接上了天使的话头。“也许你干了件完全不符合天使的事，作为催化剂。”

“有道理。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

克劳利又开始踱步，在沙发前转过身，朝古董钟走过去。这只钟比之前安静多了。“这就能解释为什么我没有——呃——半重返天堂？变成人类？”克劳利说。“我没有做过什么非常天使的事，至少没有做过任何不恶魔的事。没什么能和，呃，谋杀，相比的事。”

亚茨拉斐尔又显得很难过。

“好，所以自由意志加上一个催化剂让你离开了天堂。”克劳利总结道，往另一个方向走去。“如果这就是你堕落的原因，那我们依旧得要摆脱自由意志。或者找个方法来逆转催化剂。也许两者都要。”

亚茨拉斐尔忧伤地看着克劳利：“我不觉得我能起死回生，亲爱的。”

克劳利继续踱步着，用一根手指拍着手背。

“而且他们死在了天堂。”亚茨拉斐尔坐在椅子补充道，看着恶魔来回走动。“他们不可能还活着。”

“也许不用这么直接。”克劳利有些绝望地说。“很多罪行都是无法挽回的。纵火，谋杀，通奸，等等。这些都是无法挽回的。唯一能做的是——”克劳利打住话头，猛地停了下来。

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，脸上满是忧虑。“什么？”天使有些犹豫地问，仿佛他完全不想知道答案。

克劳利转了个身，面对着亚茨拉斐尔。“唯一能做的是，”克劳利重复道，伸出手强调着，“ _忏悔_ 。”恶魔笑了。

亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉，不为所动。克劳利感觉他的热情消退了（天使总能让他这么觉得），但依然把笑容保持在脸上。他指了指厨房里的桌子。当时他们靠在那里，听着恶魔的电话。克劳利在那张白纸上写下了四行字。

“‘为逆转堕落，’”恶魔重复道，强调道，“‘他需感到 _真正的_ 忏悔。’”

亚茨拉斐尔看上去有些不舒服。

“还是一样，茨拉！”克劳利高兴地说，不理解天使的失落，“悔恨，后悔。嘿，当时艾格尼斯写下来的时候你不相信，但现在我已经想明白了！你还要多明显？”

亚茨拉斐尔低头看着他的书。“我说了。”天使说，“如果我必须忏悔才能重返天堂的话，那我不想回去。”

克劳利感到一阵挫败感向他袭来。“但那是当时！”他用最有说服力的声音说，试图驱散自己的挫败感。他对天使拒绝合作感到有些生气。“在——在我们找到你堕落的原因之前。”

亚茨拉斐尔尖锐地抬头看向他。

克劳利朝天使走了几步，举起双手，像在安抚一匹受惊的马。“求你了，天使。我——”

“不。”天使打断了他，把书合上了。

“茨拉——”

“我说‘不。’”天使站了起来，一只手推了一下眼镜，另一只手把书紧紧抱在胸前。“现在，失陪了……”

天使愤怒地从克劳利面前走过。恶魔不得不后退了一步，以免被撞到。

“等等——”克劳利开口道。但一阵关门声是唯一的回应。

~~***~~

亚茨拉斐尔的疾病越来越严重。克劳利可以看到它，感受到它在发生，即使天使不断否认它的存在，或是淡化它的重要性。

亚茨拉斐尔每隔一天就丢一次眼镜。他还开始丢袜子，越来越频繁地忘记在早上梳头。有时候，只需要克劳利意味深长地看他一眼，他就会想起来。其他时候，只有在克劳利帮他纠正后，他才会想起来问题出在哪里。天使的健忘也越来越严重。恶魔不得不在他每次离开小屋时，把他从头到脚扫一眼，确保所有衣物都穿戴整齐。偶尔，他甚至得在天使找不到袖子的时候帮他穿上外套。看着天使在如此简单普通的任务中挣扎，克劳利心脏的一角抽痛着。他之前以为那一角已经感受不到任何东西了。

格里菲斯医生依旧经常来拜访他们，有时让助手过来，一年四次来给天使做记忆和照片测试。不用看笔记板，克劳利也知道天使的病情正在恶化。他明白亚茨拉斐尔也知道这一点。天使越来越不敢拿自己的健忘开玩笑了。每次测试的时候，克劳利一直坐在他旁边。

虽然亚茨拉斐尔忘了很多，但有一些东西他似乎一直记着。他又忘了一次克劳利的名字，还有一次忘了牛顿和安娜森玛是谁，但这就是他会忘记的最重要的信息了。他一遍遍忘记村民的名字，甚至忘了邮递员的存在，忘了六千年里的许多事，但他对伊甸园的回忆——末日的回忆——更重要的，他自己的堕落——记得非常清楚。虽然克劳利依旧觉得他们十六世纪在法国的经历属于“无价之宝”，但这对天使的人格并没有什么本质影响。更何况，克劳利对自己说，他总是能在天使身边提醒他的。

天使依旧在写他的日记，飞快地记录下自己的过去。有时他会跳过几页，给自己留个便条，在他记起来的时候再补上（现在这种情况经常发生）。有时，他会让克劳利告诉他那段时间发生了什么，再简单地写下恶魔的回答。有时，克劳利的回忆似乎激起了天使的回忆；其余时候，他确信天使的点头仅仅只意味着他把自己的话当成了事实。虽然克劳利对自己非常自信，但他的记忆力向来没有亚茨拉斐尔那么好。过去，通常是他来让天使回忆一些事情。像现在这样角色的转换……有些让人焦躁。

克劳利也发现他越来越不相信自己的记忆了。当他说，他记得“荷兰人把英国旗舰‘查尔斯王子’拖下泰晤士河，自己正站在舰头”的时候，他是真的记得这件事，还是这只是他告诉地狱，然后再向亚茨拉斐尔吹嘘的又一个谎言？他的回忆里有很多他的胜利，却没有多少他的失败，可他知道自己肯定失败过。过去，亚茨拉斐尔经常会在一个喝醉的夜晚挖出恶魔最尴尬的事情，而现在，只要他们稍微喝了一点酒，天使就会开始哭泣，而恶魔就不得不清醒过来安慰他。有时他会想，酒精是不是模糊了亚茨拉斐尔残存的记忆，让他只能回忆起一点点零碎的东西。这个想法真的很可怕。

他们两人都没有把天使的诊断告诉米德法斯的村民们，但事情是瞒不住的。在亚茨拉斐尔忙着其他事情的时候，越来越多好心的村民走到克劳利身边，有些人只是悲伤地拍拍他肩膀，而另一些则好奇地想知道每一个细节。克劳利甚至对后者嘶了几声。天使的疾病，包括他的死亡，几乎成为了一场大型演出，每个观众仅仅从房间的另一头向他投去同情的一瞥。这让克劳利非常心烦意乱。

他们对待亚茨拉斐尔的态度也开始转变了。这是天使对克劳利说的。他表示自己有些不高兴，但完全能够理解。“他们像是觉得我会一直喋喋不休，或者期待着我随时晕倒。”亚茨拉斐尔带着一丝苦涩说。“但大部分时候我都很好。只是我有时候——记不清楚东西。”他哼了一声。“他们似乎都觉得我应该信个教。每次我经过吉尔伯特神父的时候，他总是用圣经里的话来讽刺我。”听到这里，克劳利笑出了声。他最近不怎么笑了。

时间流逝，亚茨拉斐尔依旧拒绝采用克劳利提出的任何让他重返天堂的方法。恶魔想过修改他的思想，但天使已经在他面前渐渐碎裂了。亚茨拉斐尔坚持要继续工作，并要求克劳利也继续去上班。但克劳利对抵押贷款利率的兴趣越来越小，而越来越希望能确保亚茨拉斐尔得到照顾。他知道天使讨厌承认自己是无助的，需要陪伴的——这可能就是他坚持他们俩都去上班的原因——但克劳利不明白他为什么要在事情明显已经出错了的时候，假装一切都没有发生。亚茨拉斐尔不止一次在工作时晃了出去，最后被村民护送回家。在第二次后，克劳利坚持要送天使上下班，陪他去其他任何地方。当然，天使认为这完全是浪费时间，劝说克劳利不要这么做。之后，恶魔只能尽量把自己的时间安排得和天使同步。

在格里菲斯医生告诉他们“三到十年”的两年后，亚茨拉斐尔走到小屋后的花园里，种起了百合花。克劳利回想着艾格尼斯的话，心脏随着恐惧抽痛着。半夜时分，他跑去花园，把每一根鳞茎都撕扯地粉碎。他的手指沾满了泥土，精疲力竭，浑身颤抖。

他不愿意冒一点风险。


	18. 剑桥

克劳利决心要让亚茨拉斐尔重回天堂，无论付出什么代价。他觉得事情已经弄错太多了。他不想眼睁睁地看着天使继续恶化下去。

一天深夜，他望着漆黑的天花板，听着隔壁房间里亚茨拉斐尔随着衰老愈发刺耳的呼吸声。恶魔紧抓着床单，对自己发誓，他不会让这一切再这样发展下去了。他精疲力尽，日日夜夜为亚茨拉斐尔担心。一旦天使的呼吸有一个微弱的停顿，他就有可能在第二天早晨发现他永远离开了。

现在已经是第三年了。这意味着每一天都有可能是天使的最后一天。

而克劳利并不想让这发生。

恶魔又把他收集的书从头到尾，一字一句读了一遍，考虑着艾格尼斯预言的每一种可能的意思。他又想了一遍自由意志加催化剂的逻辑，找不到其他更好的解释。

然后，在一个起风的下午，亚茨拉斐尔下班回来后，恶魔把他逼到角落，坐到椅子上，而自己站在边上，就和他们上一次谈论这个话题时的姿势一样。

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，看着恶魔的下颚，听起来不太高兴。他的声音里带着些沮丧和苦恼。“我这次又忘记了什么？”

克劳利只是站在边上，盯着天使身后的某个地方，组织着语言。

“哦，别。”天使的声音往下沉了些。“别提这件事了。我不会这么做的，克劳利。”

克劳利感觉自己的怒气又翻滚了来起来。“为什么？”他吼道。

“你知道为什么。”亚茨拉斐尔厉声道。“我拒绝。”

“别做蠢事。”克劳利喊道。“你会 _死_ ，茨拉。是时候放弃原则了。你得做你必须做的事。”

亚茨拉斐尔坐直了。“我没有 _必须_ 做的事。”他冷冷地说，双臂交叠。

克劳利对他嘶了几声。为什么他要这么固执？“你动动脑子。”他指责道，试图压制住自己声音里的愤怒，但失败了。“你好好计算一下，天使。你在多久后就会没有足够的记忆来好好忏悔了？你还想到处走丢，忘记你把那些该死的东西放在哪里多长时间？”

亚茨拉斐尔瞪着他。“不是这样的。”他反驳道。

“是吗？好，那是怎么样的？”克劳利往后退了一步，张开双臂，相当粗鲁地等待着回答。他全身上下都对这个即将到来的回答充满憎恶。

“我并不 _想_ 死，你知道的。”亚茨拉斐尔烦躁地说。“不用你提醒，我知道我身上出问题了。”

“但这听上去就像是你想要死。”克劳利咆哮道，垂下了他的胳膊。“我不是很想知道接下来会发生什么。”

亚茨拉斐尔突然站了起来。“好，你想什么时候走就什么时候走。”他冷冷地说。“你没必要等着我死。”天使转过身来，似乎想要离开这个房间，但克劳利抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了回来。他没有看到天使眼中闪烁的泪光。

“我还没讲完。”他嘶嘶地说。“我不会走的，但我也不会就坐着看你固执到死。”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头，重新坐回椅子上，抱起双臂。

“你要忏悔。”克劳利告诉他。“然后你把我交回去。”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛猛地抬起，与他的目光相遇：“什么？”

“你得为谋杀忏悔。”克劳利说。“但你还得丢掉自由意志，让他们知道你在遵守他们的规则。把我交回去。”

“不可能。”亚茨拉斐尔生气地说。

“我不会反抗的。这很简单。”克劳利催促道。一想到要回到天堂成为俘虏，他心里就满是恐惧。他试图把这股恐惧压下去，但没有成功。“我们只要走到亚当的咒语外面，制造些麻烦。然后你说你错了，把我交过去。”

“不。”天使的语气冷冰冰的。

“快点，茨拉。这能救你。”克劳利嘶嘶地说。天使想都没想就拒绝了他，这让他有些沮丧。“现在还不算太晚。”

“别说了，克劳利。我说‘不’！”亚茨拉斐尔厉声说，声音里浸满了悲伤。他站起身来，打算离开。

恶魔往前跌撞着走了几步，抓住天使的胳膊，怒火在他心中燃烧。“天使，你以前干过很多蠢事。”他嘶声道，“我不可能就坐在这里看着你因为我去死。这本来就是我的错。”

他看着亚茨拉斐尔的表情从愤怒转为受伤，再到惊讶，最后终于变成了某种类似理解的东西。“克劳利。”他说，语气不算平静，但怒气消失了。“这不是你的错。”

“别傻了。”克劳利愤怒地嘶声道，“这当然是我的错。”

“不是。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音坚定。“不是。这是我自己的选择，我选择去找你，去杀了那些天使。是我自己。克劳利。不是你。”

“但这一切都是我造成的。”克劳利争辩道。他为天使甚至试图责备他自己感到恼怒。“是我被抓了，还逃不出去。这是我愚蠢的错误。你不应该来找我。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来有些受伤。“这不是你的错。”他说。“他们是来找我的。”

“他们总归是会来找我的。”克劳利不以为然。“在他们发现你身上的咒语不让你吐露任何事情之后。”

“但这依然不是你的错。”亚茨拉斐尔说。现在他有些生气了。“他们是来找 _我_ 的，所以这是 _我的_ 错。”

“但他们没有——没有抓住我。”克劳利嘶嘶道，“我是主动跟他们走的。”

恶魔等着天使僵住，可能来打他，或是吼道他怎么能让自己自责这么长时间。亚茨拉斐尔一定以为他只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，阴差阳错为他挡了枪。这是他拒绝让克劳利承受自己造成的后果的唯一可能原因。

但亚茨拉斐尔的脸色只是更温和了些，语气很正常：“克劳利，亲爱的，我早就知道了。”

克劳利猛地抬起头：“什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑：“我知道这件事。上面再没有派天使来找我，我花了一两天就想明白了。然后在我想出怎么去救你的时候，整个天堂都在谈论这个。”天使无力地对他笑了笑。“你真的去找米迦勒，问他路德维希二世是不是在天堂里？”

克劳利忍不住笑了一声：“对。他完全回答不了，看起来一头雾水。”

“我能想象得到。”

“但说真的。”克劳利说，再一次试图说服天使，语气严肃了一些。“把我交回去。求你了。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情僵住了，移开目光：“这是不可能的，克劳利。”

“别管我。”恶魔催促道，走近一步，微微压低了声音。“天使，想想你自己。可能我会再被天堂折磨一段时间。但那又怎样？”

亚茨拉斐尔的头猛地转了过来，怒火在他眼里燃烧。“那又 _怎样？_ ”他重复道。

“如果你不这么做的话，”克劳利强调，试图用逻辑说服天使，“你就会死。如果你做了，你不会死，我也很有可能活下来。这样更好，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头。“你已经逃跑一次了。他们肯定会杀了你，甚至可能会示众。”天使明显打了个寒颤。“或者更糟糕。”

“即使他们真这么做了。”克劳利坚持道，强迫自己压下对这个想法的恐惧。“我死也比你死好。”

亚茨拉斐尔猛地抬头，和克劳利的目光相遇：“不。”

“是的。而且你知道这一点。”克劳利厉声说。“我是个恶魔，茨拉。我创造了原罪。我对任何人都没有好处。”我不断让人堕落。

“是我让你进了花园。”亚茨拉斐尔反驳道。“我也有一半的责任。”

克劳利张开嘴想要争辩，但天使没有给他机会。

“无论如何，我并不是最好的天使。再说，即使我重回天堂了，他们也不一定会接纳我。我做了这么多错事。”

克劳利摇了摇头，又开始觉得沮丧。“茨拉，别反驳了，求你了。现在只有一个方法，而我们不得不这样做。讨论结束。”

“不。”亚茨拉斐尔生气地说。“我们 _不会_ 这么做。这一开始就是 _我_ 的错。是 _我_ 造成的后果。 _我_ 会 _一个人_ 承担。”

克劳利扯着头发。他向前迈了一步，抓住天使的肩膀，似乎这会让他的观点更有说服力。“ _听我说，亚茨拉斐尔。_ ”他说，叫了天使的全名，希望它能消除面前那双冰蓝色眼睛里的优柔寡断。他孤注一掷，听着自己的声音变得绝望。“你会因我而 _死。_ 我现在直截了当的告诉你， _我不值得你这样做。_ ”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情柔和下来，肩膀放松了。“哦， _克劳利。_ ”天使说，无法抑制他声音里的爱意，你当然值得。”

~~***~~

亚茨拉斐尔在第二天明确表示，他无意重回天堂。克劳利当时几乎又和他吵了一架，但他讨厌对天使发脾气，而且他依旧因为前一天下午的争吵精疲力尽，甚至感到有些羞愧。

在银行里，克劳利做什么事都集中不了精力，只想着天使的决定意味着什么。这显然严重影响了他的工作表现。原本就很吹毛求疵的沃尔特·杰米森让他剩下一周好好在家休息，“振作起来”。

克劳利很早就被打发回家了。他坐在厨房的餐桌旁，闷闷不乐地盯着自己用微波炉加热的午餐汤，得出结论：他永远也无法说服亚茨拉斐尔放弃。

但这并不代表他会接受。

恶魔郁闷地用勺子戳着一块鸡肉。他有些饿，但又不是特别想吃东西。突然，他想到，如果亚茨拉斐尔拒绝采取行动让自己回到天堂的话，也许其他人可以。

克劳利在脑海里罗列着能够做到这件事的人的名单，任凭汤汁从他的勺子里滴落下来。这个名单很短。他只认识两个强大到足以让一个天使重回天堂的人，其中一个已经有好几个世纪没有公开露面了。

另外一个……

克劳利突然站了起来。汤勺掉回碗里，溅起了一点汤汁，发出叮叮当当的响声。他走到窗前，瞥了一眼确保外面没人，然后拿起手机。

第二天，克劳利送亚茨拉斐尔去上班，跟天使说晚上见，然后说自己今天要看开支报告，可能会晚一些回家。亚茨拉斐尔朝他眨眨眼睛，问他为什么要在银行看开支报告，而恶魔不得不提醒他自己在那里工作。

亚茨拉斐尔一走，克劳利就走到伯特家，问他借一两小时的车，还多付了一些汽油钱，让他不要向亚茨拉斐尔提及这件事。伯特似乎对后半部分有些犹豫，但还是接受了克劳利不想让生病的天使担心的这个说法。

克劳利从米德法斯往东开了两个小时，双手紧握方向盘，眼睛扫视着地平线，寻找任何不同寻常的东西。

在前半段车程里，云层灰暗，毫无动静。当他开上A14公路时，天上开始下起了毛毛雨。而到他在目的地附近停下车时，雨势已经很大了。

克劳利很快扫了一圈伯特的车，在汽车储物箱里发现了一把浅灰色的雨伞。他把它抽了过来，从车里爬出来，抖开雨伞，撑在头上。

恶魔锁了车，平静地顺着一条蜿蜒的小路走着，穿过一座拱桥，走进了剑桥大学古铜色的石头建筑之间。

克劳利看了看表，回忆了一下安娜森玛在电话里告诉他的消息。他拦下了一个路过的学生，问了一下路（他只记得那栋楼的半个名字）。

他没费什么事就抵达了目的地，站在一座高大的哥特式建筑旁边，边上是一个精心维护的绿色庭院。克劳利在离门几英尺的的地方停了一下，调整了一下雨伞，把外套裹得更紧了一些。他又看了看表。

学生们从他身边匆匆走过。许多人骑着自行车，背着背包，挤在雨伞下。

克劳利看着他们在冷雨中发着抖走过。他能感受到周围的空气变得不同了;他来对地方了。

几分钟之后，恶魔面前的那扇门打开了。一群学生涌了出来，大声抱怨着糟糕的天气，把雨伞从他们的帆布包里扯出来。

克劳利迅速扫视着走过他身边的学生们的面孔。

第二批人涌了出来。接着是第三批。几个学生大声笑着。在他们身后，亚当正斜着头，和一个黑发女孩讨论着什么。他长大了一些，变高了，但克劳利不会辨认错他的气场。

克劳利磕绊了几步，鼓起勇气往前走去，拍了拍敌基督的手肘：“嗨。”

亚当停了下来，转过头。他眨了眨眼睛，笑了。“克劳利！”他说，像是面对着一个老朋友。

那个黑发女孩也停了下来，困惑地看了看敌基督。

“哦！”亚当说，突然想起来他现在身处的位置。“啊，贝丝，这位是……呃，克劳利。老熟人。”

那个黑发女孩——贝丝——礼貌地冲克劳利笑了笑，挥了挥手。

克劳利勉强挤出了一个微笑，看起来非常别扭。

“呃，”亚当说，转向他的同伴。“贝丝，亲爱的，你先回去吧，我过会儿去找你。我要和克劳利，呃，叙叙旧。”他回头瞥了克劳利一眼，确认了一下他的态度。恶魔点了点头，试图表现得友好一些。他没有成功。

“行吧。”贝丝说。她的语气表明她不是很满意，但强迫自己接受这个情况。

“应该不会花很长时间吧？”亚当瞥了克劳利一眼，问道。恶魔耸耸肩。“呃，如果超过一小时的话，我会给你打电话，行吗？”

“行吧。”贝丝又说了一遍。她转身在亚当脸颊上亲了一下。“一会儿见。”

“拜拜。”亚当说，目送着她离开。接着他转身面向克劳利。“所以？”

“我们能找个地方谈谈吗？”恶魔问道。一阵风卷着雨扫进他的伞下，一阵寒意袭来。

“好的，好的，没问题。”亚当说，指了指身后的建筑。“我们可以坐在里面。”

没过多久，他们走进了一个似乎是学习室的房间，坐在靠墙的一张空桌子旁。边上有一扇高高的窗户，玻璃上的雨丝在他们脸上投下阴影。

某种角度上，亚当在这十四年里改变了很多，而从另一个角度看，他似乎又完全没变。他长大了，英俊潇洒，带着一种古希腊的男性美。他看起来更聪明了，更善良了，但他金色的卷发依旧遮过了他的眼睛。他依旧带着和去理查兹先生的果园里偷苹果那时一样的淘气笑容。

他双手交叠在胸前，看着克劳利，目光里带着一点混杂着怀旧和好奇。“我猜是安娜森玛和牛顿告诉你来这找我的？”

克劳利点点头：“剑桥。很不错。”

亚当耸耸肩：“我现在在写博士论文。明年我会做讲师。哲学。”

克劳利又点点头。安娜森玛和他提过这一点。这有些讽刺。“为什么在下雨？”他问，朝窗外看了一眼。

亚当看起来有点惊讶：“什么？”

克劳利有些尴尬地清了清喉咙：“我以为你能控制天气。塔德菲尔德一直是晴天，之类的。所以为什么在下雨？”

亚当淡淡地笑了一下。“我在尽量减少使用我的力量。另外，我挺喜欢雨的。”他望向窗外，雨点的阴影投射在他的脸上。他有些悲伤地笑了笑，转过头来面对着克劳利。“但你不是来问天气的。”

克劳利低头看了看桌子，又抬头看了看敌基督。他身上依旧闪耀着与生俱来的光芒，拥有着远比恶魔能在指尖聚集起的更多的力量。如果他走错了一步，它会摧毁他，但它同样也可以拯救亚茨拉斐尔。

“我想要你让亚茨拉斐尔重回天堂。”克劳利直截了当地说。

亚当重重地叹了口气，低头看着他交叠的双手：“你当然想。”

“我不知道这有什么不对。”克劳利厉声说，接着调整了一下语调。“我觉得这很合理。”

“克劳利。”亚当慢慢地说，像是在掂量恶魔的名字。“这就是你来这儿的原因？”

“对。”克劳利断然说。“茨拉——亚茨拉斐尔——他得了一种病——叫做阿尔茨海默症。他会死。”他勉强保持声音平稳。“如果你之前拒绝是为了让他体验人类的生活还是什么的，你已经实现了。但现在事情越来越严重了。求你了。”

亚当久久地盯着克劳利，久到恶魔不得不眨了眨眼，移开视线。“亚茨拉斐尔知道他在做什么。”敌基督最后说。“他知道救你的风险。他接受了。”

“你也这样说。”克劳利干干地说，站了起来。过来一趟完全就是浪费时间——

亚当举起了一只手。“听我说完。”克劳利皱着眉，犹豫了一下，又坐了回来。“你考虑过亚茨拉斐尔的感受吗？”

克劳利眯着眼睛看着亚当：“他想要一个人承担所有责任。”

“但是他对……就像你说的，重返天堂，怎么看？”

克劳利不确定敌基督想表达什么。“他不愿意把我交回去。”他承认道，有些勉强。“不知道为什么。”

亚当友好地看了他一眼。“这恐怕你得自己想清楚。但是你有没有想过，如果亚茨拉斐尔变回天使了，他会是什么感受？”

克劳利张嘴想要回答，接着重新考虑了一下这个问题。“嗯，”他开口道。

“我不觉得他想要回去。”

克劳利冲他皱着眉：“你怎么会知道？”

亚当微微一笑。“我似乎继承了一些我祖父的全知。”他几乎是带着歉意地说。

克劳利眯着眼睛看着他：“怎么，偷窥？”

亚当看了他一眼，目光真诚清澈。克劳利甚至开始为自己的想法感到羞愧。“我不会这么叫它。”他温和地说。

克劳利觉得自己的脸开始泛红，移开了目光。

“还有一件事。”亚当说，声音一如既往的平静。“即使我把亚茨拉斐尔送回天堂，你觉得他会有什么样的待遇？”

“他们会习惯的。”克劳利嘟囔道。

“我不这么觉得。”亚当说。“如果他知道自己在做什么，不想回到天堂。即使他回去了，他也并不受欢迎。你不觉得我们应该尊重他的意愿吗？”

“他不知道他在说什么。”克劳利喃喃道。

“不好意思？”

“他在——他在失去他的记忆，失去一部分他自己。这是疾病的作用。他不是真心的。”

亚当稍微歪了歪头：“也许他是真心的，只是你不同意他的观点。”

克劳利在椅子里不安地挪动着身体。“听着，”恶魔痛苦地说。“如果他不想的话，我不在乎他回不回天堂。但求你了。”克劳利觉得自己的眼睛开始发热。他咽了口唾沫，继续说下去。“让他永生，或者——或者其他什么。我——你看我。”克劳利绝望地做了个手势。“我怎么——他走了以后，我怎么办？难道你不能做些什么——随便什么——？”

亚当悲伤地看着他，伤痛似乎一直延伸到他内心深处。

“或者如果有什么 _我_ 可以做的。”恶魔绝望地继续道。“无论什么——如果你想要什么交换，我都愿意。”克劳利深吸了一口气，继续往下说。他知道他的话会决定自己的命运。“如果你想让我变成凡人，让他永生，那也行。我愿意和他交换。或者，如果——如果——”克劳利的声音嘶哑了，“如果要我回到天堂，或者你要我的命——你可以杀了我，我发誓——”恶魔破了音。亚当探过桌子，握住了恶魔的手。

“即使你只能治好他的病，”克劳利痛苦地说，声音降低了些。“我做不到。他在逐渐失去自我，而我——我——如果有什么——”

“克劳利。”亚当说，声音平静。

克劳利结结巴巴，说不下去了。

“我真的很抱歉。”亚当说，声音里满是同情，眼睛里充满智慧和悲伤，比它们应有的年龄苍老得多。“但这些事情是有规则的。”

克劳利眨了眨眼，移开目光。

“万物终会凋零。”亚当继续说。“并不是每一个故事都会有个好结局。”

克劳利皱着眉头，凝视着窗外。雨还在轻轻敲打着玻璃。“为什么这一个不能有？”他苦涩地问道。

亚当久久没有回答。

“阳光。”亚当顺着恶魔的视线说。“在阴雨的衬托下更灿烂了。你不觉得吗？”

克劳利知道他想表达什么。他拒绝回答。

“没有死亡，生命是什么？没有悲伤，幸福是什么？”

“好日子。”克劳利嘟囔着。

亚当嘴角上扬，露出一个微笑。“你和亚茨拉斐尔度过了六千年的时间。”他指出。“你不觉得过去的那几年比之前的要幸福得多吗？”

克劳利眨眨眼，看向亚当。

“死亡不正是给了亚茨拉斐尔新的生命，新的……一种生命吗？”亚当问，听起来有些好奇。“你一直在说他堕落了，就像是他被贬低了。但你也堕落了。你觉得自己比亚茨拉斐尔，一个天使，要低等吗？”

克劳利对敌基督皱起了眉，觉得这是一个反问句。但亚当耐心等待着他的回答。恶魔勉强说了一个“不”，过了一会儿又补充道：“反正我也不怎么喜欢天堂。”

“那你觉得亚茨拉斐尔会有什么不同吗？他现在已经堕落了。”亚当问道。“他可能失去了他的翅膀，他的永生，他的力量，但他依旧坚持他的决定。你从来没有想过这一点吗？”

克劳利觉得越来越不舒服，又往窗口外看去，试图逃避亚当平静地放在他面前的这个令人不快的事实。

“在世界末日时。”过了一段时间后，亚当说道。“在人类和四骑士里，你觉得为什么是你和亚茨拉斐尔站了出来？”

克劳利犹豫着看向亚当，不确定他想表达什么。他从来没有仔细想过这件事。

他考虑了一会儿。“因为我们是对立的。”他最后说。“一个天使和一个恶魔。敌人。”

亚当摇了摇头。“不是因为你们是对立的。”他纠正道。“而是因为你们十分相似。虽然你们都不愿意承认这一点。你们不是敌人；你们是朋友。”

克劳利眨了眨眼，移开视线。

“也许是天使，也许是恶魔，也许是人类——也许他们并没有什么地位高低。”亚当说，“也许没有一个比其余的更好；也许他们仅仅只是不同的存在状态。”

克劳利皱着眉头望着窗外。一群学生从外面走过，打着伞，缩成一团。“但茨拉——他注定就是天使。”克劳利坚持说，目光又看回亚当。“这刻在他的灵魂上，这——这写在他的脸上。这 _就是他_ 。”恶魔的信念在他声音里回响，乞求敌基督能理解。

“你一开始也是天使。”亚当平静地说。“但你堕落了。”

“这不一样。”克劳利反驳道。“这是不可言喻计划的一部分。路西法和恶魔们一开始都是天使。但我们很早就堕落了——亚茨拉斐尔没有。这不是计划的一部分。”

亚当研究着他。

“这没有道理。”克劳利继续道，无法抑制住自己声音里的绝望。“如果这不是注定的，他为什么会做 _六千年_ 的天使？”

亚当和善地叹了口气：“哦，克劳利。”

恶魔给了亚当一个恼怒而绝望的眼神。这些天里，人们似乎经常对他这么说。

“我觉得，这么多人里面，你应该最清楚，没有人是注定要成为什么的。”亚当说。“你堕落了，不是因为不可言喻的计划。你堕落，是因为你做了决定。自由意志，克劳利。亚茨拉斐尔堕落，不是有人迫使他这么做，也不是因为不可言喻的计划；他堕落，因为他 _想_ 这么做。”

对亚当的说法，克劳利感受到一股无理的愤怒在他心中升起。这肯定表现在了他的脸上。马上，敌基督解释道：“当然，不是他想要 _堕落_ 本身，但他不想做天使了。他们对你做了这样的事——他不想和他们有任何瓜葛了，哪怕他要为此付出生命。你真的觉得他会弃你不顾吗？”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，看着亚当交叠的双手。他不想抬起头来。“他不应该这样做。”他说，声音有点沙哑。

亚当沉默了很长时间。恶魔意识到他在研究自己。他继续垂着眼睛。

“我觉得你忘了，亚茨拉斐尔也有自由意志。”过了一会儿，敌基督说，声音温和。“而我们要尊重他。”

克劳利苦笑了一下：“我猜到你会说这个了。”他开始起身，依然看向别处。

“克劳利。”亚当说，也站起了身。恶魔很想离开，但强迫自己停了下来。

“什么？”他厉声道。

“你不必处理这一切。”敌基督说。“没人要求你承担这个责任。”

“啊，谢谢。”克劳利说。他对亚当冷冰冰的宽慰不是很感兴趣。他要的是奇迹，不是话语。他要的是亚茨拉斐尔，而不是对他的死亡的安慰。

“我对这一切真的很抱歉。”亚当说。“但我希望你好好考虑我说的话。”

“嗯，嗯。”克劳利嘟囔着。

亚当看起来想要给恶魔一个告别的拥抱，或者握一下他的手。但克劳利只是转身走开了。他抖了抖雨伞，在身后的地板上留下一道闪光的水迹。

“再见，克劳利。”

恶魔没有回答，把雨伞在门上敲了敲。更多雨水滴落在地板上。

雨小了一些。克劳利大步走着，撞到了几个学生。他们道歉了；克劳利没有。

他踩着水坑回到了伯特车边。恶魔小心抖了抖雨伞，坐进了驾驶座。

有这么一段时间，他只是盯着被雨水溅脏的挡风玻璃，双手搭在方向盘上。雨滴静静打在车顶上，给他一种自己很安全的幻觉。

克劳利长长地，缓慢地呼吸了几下，闭上眼睛，感受着胸腔的起伏。他的手指紧抓着方向盘，然后慢慢松开。

恶魔睁开眼睛，插进钥匙，发动汽车，然后驶出停车场。

他关上了收音机。整个车程都在沉默中度过，伴随着雨声和路上的沉闷的轰鸣声。

他想念他的宾利。

他想要无视亚当说的一切，但他无法控制地在脑海里翻来覆去反复琢磨他说的一字一句，试图找出其中的错误。其中很多都是事实。

克劳利想要对此感到气愤，想要告诉自己我知道的更多，但他明白这不是真的。他不想让亚茨拉斐尔死去。他痛苦地想着。但他也不想强迫他活着。

他只是想要让一切回到那两个灰衣天使来临之前的样子，回到他们坐在在书店楼上大笑着，争论谁上天堂，谁下地狱的时候。他想要那些日子回来，但他知道，现在这已经是不可能的了。

而且，亚当还说对了一件事：他的确更幸福了。他每天早上给天使做吐司，和伯特讨论一些无关紧要的小事，而不是独自坐在公寓里，恐吓他的植物。这是一种完全不同的生活，但似乎也是一种更好的生活。

回程似乎快了许多。在看到米德法斯的第一排房屋时，恶魔如释重负。这不仅仅是因为它们提供的保护。

他向伯特道谢，把车还给他，然后在雨中走回小屋。

在到达塞默萨特街时，他已经浑身湿透了。亚茨拉斐尔种下百合的花坛里有一片裸露的黑土。

克劳利走进小屋，开始心不在焉地准备晚餐。没过多久，亚茨拉斐尔也回来了。他甩了甩那把色彩鲜艳的圆点雨伞，跨过门槛。

“我回来了。”亚茨拉斐尔高兴地说。片刻之后，他走进了厨房，在看到恶魔时露出一丝微笑。“亲爱的，工作怎么样？”

克劳利一开始没有回答。他盯着亚茨拉斐尔，试图去记住天使的每一寸，从他脸颊上的酒窝到金色卷发上的雨滴。克劳利突然意识到，这就是他想永远记住的亚茨拉斐尔：穿着有些皱巴巴的格子呢套衫，面带微笑，像是正身处于世界上他最想去的地方。

克劳利感到一种突如其来的酸涩涌上他的眼睛。他眨眨眼，把目光移开。“呃，他们——我接下来一周都不去工作了。”他勉强说道。

亚茨拉斐尔的表情瞬间变成了同情，误解了恶魔突如其来的躲闪。“哦，抱歉！发生了什么？”

克劳利耸耸肩。“这不重要。”他说，“今天只是——不是很顺利。”这一点是真的。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎明白了他的暗示，没有再说什么。他走过去，安慰地拍了拍恶魔的肩膀。恶魔觉得他并不值得这个安慰。

亚茨拉斐尔开始往客厅走去。“等等。”克劳利说，咬了咬嘴唇。天使停在门口，转过身来。

“嗯？”

克劳利吸了一口气，靠在了柜台上寻找支撑：“你真的不想重回天堂吗？”

天使沉默了一会儿，接着：“是的。”

克劳利闭上了眼，点了点头，强迫自己接受亚茨拉斐尔的话，仿佛喝下毒药一般。

“好的。”

克劳利又吸了一口气，强迫自己睁开眼睛。他有些吃惊地看到亚茨拉斐尔依然站在门口，看上去很严肃，很坚定。

克劳利把嘴角往上扯了扯，带着点幽默，带着点抱歉，带着点悲伤。

亚茨拉斐尔注视着他，眼神没有变。

“晚餐马上就好了。”克劳利最后说，转向炊具。“你能帮忙摆桌子吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，从克劳利身边走过去拿盘子。过了一会儿，他拿着餐具走过克劳利，停了一会儿。“谢谢你。”他说。

克劳利发出一声鼻音，没有回头看，背对着天使。

“我很感激。”亚茨拉斐尔补充道，不确定地往恶魔肩头看了一眼。然后他低下头，走出厨房。

克劳利盯着炊具，感觉他迟钝的精神稍微振作了一点。无论未来是怎么样的，他想，当它来临时，他会接受它，和其他人一样。现在亚茨拉斐尔就在隔壁房间里，很真实，很有活力，可能也很饿。他似乎应该集中注意力做他现在能够做到的事。


	19. 承诺

在接受亚茨拉斐尔选择的命运后，克劳利放松了许多。天使的病情继续在恶化，阿尔茨海默症逐渐吞噬着他，但恶魔专心去看事情好的一面，尽量无视他忘记或者弄丢东西的情况。

他知道这对亚茨拉斐尔也有正面影响。天使明显变得更快乐了。在他找不到东西的时候，他更愿意向克劳利求助，而不是浪费时间试图自己解决问题，接着在半路上把他想解决什么问题给忘了。他越来越健忘。现在与其说是健忘，不如说是迷茫。克劳利经常看到天使试图用一根鞋带把鞋子系上，或者在套头衫外系上纽扣。有一次，他非常肯定天使刚刚洗完澡：他头发上满是白色的蓬松泡沫。

疾病不仅仅只是影响亚茨拉斐尔的记忆。克劳利开始发现格里菲斯医生提到过的，随着病情发展而来的其他症状。

自从天使向克劳利宣布他要去找一份工作以来，他第一次对街角小店的工作失去了兴趣。他习惯性地忘记他工作的日期和时间。恶魔不得不替天使记住他工作和茶歇的时间安排表，在他有约会的时候提醒他，有时是一遍又一遍。某一天下午，商店老板杰克·利文斯通来到小屋，向克劳利解释说他不得不解雇天使。在恶魔看来，他的解释太过冷静，太过理性了。

“什么意思？”克劳利嘶声道，感觉像是自己被侮辱了。

杰克耐心地叹了口气。他自己也不是什么年轻人了，克劳利注意到，但他似乎一直保持着机智敏锐的商业头脑。“不是针对个人。只是——他总是把店里的东西挪来挪去，重新排列，然后又中途扔下不管。他无法向顾客指明商品的位置。而且我觉得他没法正确清点存货了。他会中途停下来，然后在另外一个地方开始。这把账单彻底弄混了。”

克劳利皱起眉头：“肯定 _有什么_ 是他能做的。他爱这份工作。”

杰克对他同情地笑了笑：“我很抱歉，但让他来工作弊大于利。我不敢让他搬箱子。他老了——别这么看着我，我知道我也老了。这就是为什么我更喜欢雇青少年。”

感受到克劳利的怒火，杰克继续说：“他是个好人，我很喜欢他。但从商业角度来看，他不得不离开。让他退休吧。”

克劳利还是皱着眉，觉得自己被当成了一个无知的年轻人，但杰克不为所动。那天晚上，克劳利把这件事告诉了天使。亚茨拉斐尔异常平静地接受了。

在此之后，亚茨拉斐尔大部分时间里都在看书或是写东西。

在确诊后的第五年，天使开始对花园失去兴趣。杂草在他去年秋天精心栽种的大丽花上生长起来。克劳利试图鼓励他继续维护花园，但他似乎更加不感兴趣了。恶魔开始亲自除草。他一看到那些混乱的杂草，心中就满是恐惧。亚茨拉斐尔有时会透过窗户望着他，像是好奇着他在做什么。

很快，天使对做饭也没兴趣了，甚至不想去村民家里喝茶。克劳利经常不得不把他拖出小屋，去酒吧或者门德尔松咖啡馆。天使对个人仪容也失去了兴趣。如果他不打算出门的话，克劳利就不再提醒他了。吃早饭时，亚茨拉斐尔经常穿着前一天的衣服，有时穿得内外颠倒。

但有一件事亚茨拉斐尔从未失去兴趣：写他的日记。相反，他充满热情地沉浸其中。天使的书架上放着两打薄薄的黑皮书，每一本在右上角仔细用金笔标了号。天使已经写完了上个世纪，开始记录起罗马和希腊的故事。对克劳利来说，事情开始变得越来越模糊了。即使你是永生的，你也很难把两千年前发生的事情记得清清楚楚。同时，亚茨拉斐尔也进入了“协议”出现之前的那一段日子。那时他们俩仅有的几次互动都在试图杀死对方。克劳利记不太起那些事情，也不是很想记起来。

有些时候，亚茨拉斐尔似乎意识到了他正在失去一部分自己。这些日子是最糟糕的。他会因为忘记事情而感到沮丧，会在穿不上外套时对自己生气。克劳利总是很快会过去帮忙，但很明显，天使并不想依赖别人。他经常拒绝克劳利的帮助。这些日子里，亚茨拉斐尔会看着克劳利，仿佛他恐惧着正在发生的事情，同时憎恶着自己的这种感觉。这种复杂的感情深深刺痛了恶魔的胸膛。还有一些时候，亚茨拉斐尔就和以前一样——这是第一个他，是上帝的战士，经历了六千年的历史，骄傲而绚烂。他是那个挥舞着火焰剑，在世界末日和克劳利一起面对路西法的亚茨拉斐尔。

其余的日子里，天使会愉快地哼着歌，似乎没有意识到他失去了什么。他会对克劳利的一些行为有些困惑，但依旧保持着欢快的心情。在这些日子里，亚茨拉斐尔通常不会写日记。他只是坐着看书。有时，他把书放在膝盖上，目光却看向窗外，或者盯着克劳利，就像恶魔是世界上最迷人的东西。有时克劳利在想，天使是不是在努力回忆他是谁。这些日子里，亚茨拉斐尔成了第二个他。这是克劳利在“协议”后认识的他。那个爱书的，觉得地球是个奇妙的地方，试图用人类方式品茶的亚茨拉斐尔。那个坐在书店里，研究良准预言集，收集印刷错误的圣经的亚茨拉斐尔。

就是在这样的一个日子里，亚茨拉斐尔说想和克劳利谈谈。恶魔欣然同意，走到餐桌旁坐下，对天使严肃的语气感到有些警惕。

他等着天使坐下，但亚茨拉斐尔只是在桌边犹豫不定地徘徊着。过了很长时间，天使小心翼翼地坐了下来，正对着恶魔。

“怎么了？”克劳利问道，试图压下他声音里的担忧。

亚茨拉斐尔低头看着他的双手，手指紧张地揉搓着。过了好一会儿，他说：“我想让你许诺一件事。”

克劳利感到一种熟悉的恐惧在他身上蔓延。这是他每次想到……那以后会发生的事情时，产生的一种不寒而栗的感觉。

“什么都行。”恶魔说。他是认真的。

亚茨拉斐尔抬头看向他，表情紧张但坚定：“不要试图救我。”

克劳利深深吸了一口气，往后靠进椅子里，处理着这个请求。

“你已经尽力了。”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻的说，在恶魔的沉默中解释着他的决定。“但这没有奏效。而且如果这意味着‘真正的忏悔’什么的，我不会做的。我不想那样。”

克劳利又往前倾，把手肘支在桌子上，仔细打量着亚茨拉斐尔。他的眼神清明。他是那个亚茨拉斐尔——那个和他一起度过六千年的亚茨拉斐尔。“为什么？”恶魔终于开口问道。这是他能想到的唯一的问题，是他能说出的唯一一个词。

亚茨拉斐尔长长地，颤抖着吸了一口气，望着克劳利。冰蓝色的眼睛直直看进了恶魔黄色的蛇眸。他声音柔和：“情况会变得更糟，你会试图救我。我知道，到目前为止，你很尊重我的意愿。我很感谢你。但到了……那时候，可能就不一样了。”

克劳利有些担心地皱着眉头。他知道天使说的可能是对的，但依然觉得有些被冒犯了。亚茨拉斐尔认为他不守信用吗？“你在怀疑我吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔迅速而认真地摇摇头：“不。我——我怀疑我自己。”

克劳利的眼睛一下子睁大了，但亚茨拉斐尔只是盯着桌子。他的手在桌面上一动不动。“当情况变得很糟糕的时候——我是指， _真的_ 很糟糕的时候——我不认为我还会是我自己。是现在的我自己。死亡——我觉得我能感受到它了。”天使咽了口唾沫。克劳利不觉得自己能把目光移开。“如果你那时候请求我的话——我不知道我能不能——你懂得。坚持得住。”天使的声音越来越低。接着他抬头看向克劳利，声音又有力了一些。“但我现在和你说——现在，克劳利，这是我说的——不要试着让我重回天堂。不要让我说服你这么做。”

克劳利觉得呼吸有些困难。他的脑海中浮现出一个场景：垂死的亚茨拉斐尔乞求恶魔救他，迷茫而恐惧。自己知道救他的方法，却陷在了过去的承诺和当前的乞求之间。

他不觉得这是一个自己能遵守的承诺。

“亚茨拉斐尔——”他有些不确定地开口道。

“求你了。”天使打断了他，看进了他的眼睛里。他的目光里满是坚定。“我知道——我知道这不是件简单的事情。但我不再相信自己了。”未说出口的半句话悬在两人之间： _但我相信你。_

克劳利咬了咬嘴唇，低头盯着桌面。

亚茨拉斐尔默不作声地坐着，显然已经说完了他想说的，等待着克劳利的回答。

克劳利继续盯着桌子，不安地在椅子上挪动身子。他想等着亚茨拉斐尔说，他不想答应也没有关系，或者给他另外一个选择。但天使沉默不语。

而克劳利 _说过_ 他什么都会答应的。

克劳利长叹了一口气。也许这种情况永远不会发生。他满怀希望地想。也许这个亚茨拉斐尔会一直存在，直到最后。

有很多是值得希望的。

“好吧。”克劳利最后说，把这个词挤了出来。他意识到他已经沉默了很长时间了。“行。我保证。”

恶魔站了起来，迅速离开了桌子，没有看亚茨拉斐尔一眼。他害怕天使的表情，害怕他还会让他做什么事。

这是克劳利认为亚茨拉斐尔是“完整的”的最后几天

~~***~~

这年冬天，事情变得更糟了。在格里菲斯医生最后一轮记忆测试中，亚茨拉斐尔变得很沮丧，拒绝完成测试。克劳利连忙安慰他，表明他可以不做这些。他把天使安顿好后，又回去和医生谈话。医生解释说这种反应并不罕见。

“我们可以停止测试。”她说。“已经有足够的数据了。现在我们已经可以预测最后阶段了。”她的声音很亲切。“这些测试没有什么实质性的医疗作用。如果他不想做的话，我们就结束吧。”

她给了他两年。或许是两年半。这是在天使没有患上其他疾病的前提下。

克劳利木木地送她出门，感谢她抽时间过来。

他没有告诉亚茨拉斐尔。

大约一个月之后，克劳利煮好了茶，走回客厅时，发现亚茨拉斐尔正坐在椅子上，低头看着膝盖上的书，一脸困惑。

“怎么了？”克劳利问道，走了过去。

亚茨拉斐尔抬头看了看他，表情有些茫然。然后他伸手，从打开的书页间抽出了一根长长的，如丝般的，乌黑的羽毛。

克劳利僵住了。

“我在想这是怎么回事。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音里满是困惑。他看了看那根羽毛，又看了看那本书。

克劳利强迫自己走上前去，伸手拿过羽毛。这是一根次羽，只有他前臂那么长，每一条羽丝都被仔细弄平了。很明显它经常被碰到——也许是抚摸。他的嘴有些发干。

“它被藏在这本《圣经》里，《创世纪》。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说，有些疑惑不解。他抬头看向克劳利手里的羽毛。“它是……”天使的声音越来越小。“是你的吗？”他终于问道。

克劳利觉得自己点了点头，翻了翻那片羽毛。他的思绪回到了过去，回想起在他治好翅膀后，亚茨拉斐尔在小屋的后花园里捡起羽毛。天使走进小屋，告诉他在外面待一会儿，还说他会烧掉它们。

“你……收集羽毛吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，声音有些茫然。“我觉得——这是你的，不知为什么——”

克劳利盯着他。“亚茨拉斐尔，我有翅膀。”他坦率地说。“我是个恶魔。记得吗？”

天使茫然地对他眨了几下眼睛，然后似乎突然想到了什么。“哦，对，当然。”他说。“对不起，亲爱的。”他听上去并不是真的记起来了，而只是在附和克劳利说的话。

他又伸手去拿羽毛，但克劳利把它拿开了，眼睛依然盯着天使。

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉头。“我想它的确是你的。”天使过了一会儿说，“但如果你不介意的话，我想留着它。”

克劳利低下头，看了看那根长长的，乌木色的羽毛。他还有很多。他告诉自己，强迫自己把羽毛递给天使。

亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地接过了这根次羽。他把它翻了过来，用一根手指摸着它。这根羽毛似乎把天使带到了另一个地方。他凝视着虚空，脸上浮现出一丝微笑。

克劳利想起了亚茨拉斐尔观鸟的习惯。他突然觉得，天使一定是在回想他还有翅膀，能够飞翔的时候。在亚茨拉斐尔堕落的时候，他所有华丽的羽毛都被烧成了灰烬。恶魔意识到，即使天使现在是人类了，这段破碎的回忆对他一定还是有很大影响。

这是他伤害亚茨拉斐尔的另一种方式。

克劳利觉得喉咙发干，咳嗽了一下，说了声抱歉。

之后，他经常看到亚茨拉斐尔拿着那根羽毛，轻轻抚摸着它柔软的边缘，或是在手里慢慢翻动着。克劳利试图把羽毛拿走，避免它提醒亚茨拉斐尔那段已经被他忘却了的记忆。但天使拒绝了，把这根羽毛紧紧握在手里。克劳利考虑过把它从亚茨拉斐尔藏起来的地方偷走（显然是《创世纪》第三章），但这似乎有些卑劣。即使是对他来说。

春天解冻了土地，克劳利很高兴地发现亚茨拉斐尔对园艺的兴趣又重新燃起了。天使开始种植罂粟。出去走走是件好事。克劳利想。至少他能从书籍和那些黑色日记本，还有那根该死的羽毛里抬起头来。

一个阳光明媚的下午，克劳利下班回家，打算把亚茨拉斐尔带到酒吧里解决晚餐。天使很乐意地答应了。克劳利帮他穿上更像样些的衣服，披上外套，和他一起走向酒馆。

“下午过的怎么样？”当克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔走到他们惯常的位置时，伯特亲切地问道。

“不错。”克劳利说。酒保的愉快感染了他。亚茨拉斐尔也点头同意。

“等等，我想到了。”伯特说，在天使面前停了下来，举起一只手指，闭上眼睛，显然在努力回忆着什么。亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地笑了笑，显得很困惑，但这次克劳利也和他一样疑惑。

伯特睁开眼睛，指着亚茨拉斐尔。“最后试一下：是埃涅阿斯？”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来。克劳利也笑了，觉得很有意思。

“不，伯特，恐怕不是阿——安——你刚刚说的是什么？”天使问道。

“埃涅阿斯。”伯特愉快地重复道。“是个——谁来着？——罗马神话里面的，某个人的儿子。前几天从我朋友的孩子那里听来的。他正在考大学。”

克劳利暗自发笑，试图想象罗马神话里的亚茨拉斐尔。罗马神话和基督教其实没有太大区别，所以这并不是很难。不过克劳利觉得，如果有这么多神盯着的话，他可能就很难偷偷看书，逃避自己的职责了。他心不在焉地想着自己会在这个神话里处于什么位置。

“好吧，我放弃了。”伯特对亚茨拉斐尔说。“已经有——多少——十七年了？我已经把我能想到的以‘A’开头的名字都猜过了。所以，A·茨拉斐尔先生，你的名字 _是_ 什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来，举起了一只手。他舔了舔嘴唇，身体前倾，突然僵住了。他的笑容摇摇欲坠。“呃，”天使迟疑地说。

伯特立刻后退了。“我不是指——”他开口道。

“不，没事。”克劳利连忙说，跳起来搭救。他安慰地摸了摸亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，绞尽脑汁回忆天使最后给他自己取的名字。他不能随便选一个酒保在这十七年里猜到过的名字。“是……”克劳利也想不起来。

亚茨拉斐尔的目光里带着恐惧和困惑。终于，克劳利灵光一闪。

“安布罗斯！”他得意洋洋地说，指着亚茨拉斐尔。“这位是安布罗斯·茨拉斐尔。很久没人这么叫他了，我都快忘了！”克劳利紧张地笑了笑。

伯特看上去像是被打开了新世界的大门。“ _安布罗斯。_ ”他说着，咀嚼着音节。“安布罗斯，我怎么会没想到呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔很有风度地耸了耸肩，看起来对形势的好转如释重负。“你已经很努力了。”他安慰道。

“啊，是呀，十七年的艰苦工作。”伯特自言自语地笑着说。“嗯，安布罗斯，很高兴见到你。今天我请客。”伯特又笑了，走下吧台，伸手去拿边上的玻璃杯。“安布罗斯。”

一个小时后，他们吃完了晚饭。酒吧里挤满了村民，许多人看着转播的足球比赛欢呼着。

克劳利还有些饿，正忙着从亚茨拉斐尔吃了一半的盘子里抓薯片吃。伯特走了过来。

“我前几天看了一篇文章。”酒保给克劳利续了杯酒，“说一个人应该在三十岁以前就立好遗嘱。三十岁，想象一下。他们觉得我们到了四十岁就会垮掉，对吧？”

“对。”克劳利礼貌地笑着说，想着自己从未为这类事情烦恼过。每次他从地狱领来一具新的身体时，他总是能说服拿着他上一具身体财物的人把它们交出来。通常需要一点火和硫磺，可能再加上一对闪着光的蛇眼。

与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔说：“哦，天。”

伯特斜睨了他一眼。“什么？你还没有吗？”酒保的脸上掠过一丝忧虑。“你应该立一份。”

“遗嘱……”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地说。“是要写谁能拿走我的东西，对吧？”

“没错。”伯特说。“律师赚钱的一个借口。但现在这变得很重要了。”

“我明白了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，看起来有些担忧。

“这挺有意思的。”伯特说，显然注意到自己说错了话，试图重新让亚茨拉斐尔高兴起来。“你可以决定你最喜欢谁，谁能分到最好的东西。你不喜欢那个阿姨？你什么也没有！不喜欢妹妹？你也别想了！”

“哦，”亚茨拉斐尔说，高兴了起来。“我明白了。那我不用写了。”天使看了看克劳利。恶魔一直在观察着这场对话，在亚茨拉斐尔情绪波动时感到十分担心。但现在天使正冲着他微笑。克劳利觉得自己稍微振作起来了。“都给克劳利。”

恶魔觉得自己的脸莫名其妙变红了，又从亚茨拉斐尔那里偷了一块薯片，像是在证明自己并不值得信任。

“行，就这样吧。”伯特说，看起来有些后悔开始了这个话题，但很高兴对话结束的还算顺利。“我把它写下来，然后你可以签字。”

亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，转身面对酒馆：“谢谢你，伯特。”

伯特不安地点了点头，转身走向别处，寻找需要他关注的地方。

天使和恶魔尴尬地沉默了很长时间。或者说，至少克劳利觉得很尴尬；亚茨拉斐尔似乎觉得一切都很正常。他心不在焉地啃着薯片，发现恶魔不再偷它们了。他把盘子往克劳利那边挪了挪。克劳利摇了摇头。

没有什么事 _真的_ 改变了。克劳利想着。看起来天使也没法把遗产分给其他什么人。只是——亚茨拉斐尔说这句话的方式，和他说了这句话这件事本身——像是把什么东西托付给了他，但他并不知道他是否值得被托付。

到他们回到小屋时，这件事依旧困扰着他。但亚茨拉斐尔只是拍了拍他的手肘，祝他晚安，然后上楼睡觉了。

克劳利在外面坐了很长时间，看着星星升起，云彩飞逝而过。他不觉得自己值得被信任。他是一个恶魔，而且不是个好恶魔。亚茨拉斐尔的信任令他困惑。起初，他把生命托付给他，后来又把死亡托付给他，现在又托付了死后的一切。他不知道天使在他身上看到了什么；无论那是什么，他自己并没有看到它。


	20. 伊甸的回忆

漫长而炎热的夏天过去了，而亚茨拉斐尔“重要的”部分开始消失。他好几次忘记自己是——或者至少，曾经是——一个天使，而且每个月都会忘记一遍克劳利是个恶魔。有时他甚至认为克劳利是一个天使，不知道为什么。好在他从来没有大声在公共场合里说出这些话。

克劳利害怕天使的更多的自我会开始消失，怕在某一天醒来后，亚茨拉斐尔会茫然地眨着眼睛问他是谁，在他的小屋里做什么。如果最后恶魔看着这双水晶般的蓝眼睛，却看不到一丝熟识，看不到他们六千年的历史的任何一个碎片，他觉得自己没法承受。幸运的是，即使天使有整整一周彻底忘了伯特，但克劳利似乎依然牢牢扎根于他的记忆中。

六月中旬，一个下着小雨的闷热午后，亚茨拉斐尔开始写到了伊甸园。克劳利很确定天使浓缩总结了他们相识的前四千年。他只用了大概一百页纸就写完了那段历史。

当克劳利在检查冰箱存货，写着下一趟要去杂货店购买的清单时，亚茨拉斐尔走了过来，说如果他不介意的话，能否帮他个忙。

过了一会儿，克劳利跟着天使来到了客厅，靠在沙发上。“伊甸园。”他说，尽量保持语气轻松。“开端，嗯？”

“对。”亚茨拉斐尔说，低头凝视着膝盖上那本黑皮封面的日记。他的笔尖悬在纸面上，手微微颤抖。天使的字迹越来越难辨认了。克劳利曾经提出帮天使誊抄日记，但亚茨拉斐尔坚持要独立完成。“开头。”

克劳利等了一会儿，但天使什么也没说。“嗯，那你现在写到哪了？”他问道，身体前倾，把双手靠在一起。

亚茨拉斐尔看了看那本书，又抬头看了看克劳利。“还没开始。”他说，声音里是赤裸裸的坦诚。“我什么也不记得了。”

克劳利瞪着他，但天使看起来不像在说谎。

“我留了一张纸条——我猜这就是我的意思——但我不——不记得了。你知道伊甸园指的是什么吗？”

克劳利把自己从阴郁里拉了出来。“知道。当然知道。”他低头看了看自己的手，又看了看天使。“我讲给你听，好吗？至少是我记得的那些。”

亚茨拉斐尔感激地点了点头，把笔尖靠在书页上。

克劳利回想了一下：“伊甸园。好。爸爸创造了世界，所有的天使和动物，然后他想要一些不同的东西，于是就创造了人类。”亚茨拉斐尔开始写了起来，笔尖潦草地擦过纸张。

“第一个是亚当。”克劳利接着说。“然后是夏娃。一开始一切都很顺利，然后路西法惹了些麻烦。接下来就是堕落——你还记得这个吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩：“记得一点点。讲讲吧。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，重新讲了路西法反叛的故事，以及他的堕落。他再次和亚茨拉斐尔说，当他发现所有长着黑色翅膀的天使的境况后，他是怎么若无其事地往下溜达的。他咽下了事实，告诉亚茨拉斐尔事情没有那么糟糕，并且强调了自己是多么聪明，没有被强行扔下去，告诉他堕落没什么大不了的。他没有告诉他实际上发生了什么。

他没有说那场天使和恶魔的大战，没有说最后只剩下了米迦勒和路西法。克劳利在一开始就逃走了，变成了一条蛇，躲在天堂那片完美的，翠绿的草地里。在很长一段时间里，这是他对天堂的唯一印象——那些明亮的，温暖的，可爱的绿草，还有身边天使战死的声音。他没有说，在亚茨拉斐尔把他从天堂救出来的时候，在天使堕落之前，他想起了自己的堕落。

在战争激烈进行时，克劳利已经躲了好几天了。在发现形势向天堂那方偏转时，他往外爬了一些，蜷缩在一块岩石下，祈祷这一切会结束。黑色翅膀的天使在他身边被扔下天堂，堕落了。他们尖叫着，不是由于燃烧的翅膀，而是由于他们白翅膀的兄弟们在他们身上留下的重伤。克劳利认识其中的一些。在一切都是崭新的，闪耀着光芒，罪恶还没有出现的时候。但在那一天，克劳利眼睁睁地看着一些他所谓的朋友谋杀了他的另外一些朋友。他们曾一起为了一个观点抗争过。三千年后，克劳利才开始重新相信一个天使，而他再也没有叫过任何人“朋友”。

接着，克劳利意识到，如果不自己跳下去的话，他肯定会被强行推下去。于是，他尽量从战场往外爬，然后变成了人形。黑色的翅膀在他身后展开，把他仅有的勇气的碎片拼凑在了一起。他跳了。很大程度上，他只是在往下滑，但他不仅仅只是在“向下”。那天，他的神性被剥夺了。这像是有人在撕扯他的灵魂。他保留了他的永生，保留了他的翅膀和力量，但他身上所有 _由上帝创造的_ ， _上帝所爱的部分_ 都被无情地剥落了。他反叛了，然后他失败了。在跳下天堂时，克劳利哭了——紧接着他就被剥夺了哭泣的能力。

与此同时，军队涌到了天堂边缘，把所有长着黑色翅膀的兄弟姐妹们都扔了下来。正当中的是米迦勒和路西法。路西法：上帝的宠儿，年轻，美丽，比所有人都聪明，是个炽天使。米迦勒：最年长的，有着正义的目标和强烈的怒火，是大天使长的领袖。克劳利看着米迦勒重击了他的兄弟，折断了他的六只翅膀。路西法尖叫了起来。克劳利也跟着尖叫。

当晨星和他的追随者们堕落时，太阳和他们一起落下。成千上万的黑色羽毛折射出炫目的光芒。因为他们犯了罪。他们问了 _为什么_ 。这很疼。很疼。

但落地时，克劳利安然无恙。他很明白，如果其他恶魔知道他堕落的真相的话，他会成为他们眼里的叛徒，或者更糟，懦夫。他不能再被赶出去了。于是他编了个故事，解释他是如何毫发无伤地逃出来的。这个故事能保住他的尊严，以及他的性命。这个故事是这样的：他被天使俘虏了一段时间，然后英勇地逃了出来。他审视了形势，觉得没有必要去送命。于是，他找了一个后门，很慢很慢地溜达了下来。这听起来非常自私，正符合恶魔们马上要同意的美德。这听起来很英勇无畏，就像他没有在堕落的时候哭泣过，尖叫过，呼唤过他的父亲一样。

幸运的是，没有人注意到这一点，识破他的慌言。大家都相信了他的话——实际上，有些太相信了。几天之后，路西法的副手找到了他这个臭名昭著的，“晃荡下来的”恶魔。他们告诉他，为了证明他的价值，他要用他的“后门”进入伊甸园，制造一些麻烦，看看他能不能让爸爸为 **他** 做的事付出代价。

克劳利不得不同意了。哦，他很轻易就到了伊甸园——他的翅膀没有受伤——但花园锁着门。他绕着它转了几个小时，不敢接近那些拿着可怕的火焰剑的守卫天使，但更害怕一无所获地回到地狱。

于是他慢慢爬到了东门。那个小天使看起来有些心不在焉，把火焰剑举得低了些。克劳利尽量悄悄地爬过去，但在离门还有五米的地方就被发现了。他决定，他宁愿被火焰剑杀死，也不想空手回到地狱，成为一号牺牲者。

“有点冷。”他对着这位有着金色卷发和冰蓝色眼睛的天使说，用上了他最没有威胁性的语调。

“似乎是这样。”天使回答了。他的声音很警惕，但并没有敌意。克劳利——克蠕戾，当时——觉得这算得上是一个好兆头。

“你不介意让我进去吗？”恶魔直接了当的问，觉得自己越坦诚，就越不容易被认为心怀不轨。

那个天使——克劳利后来知道他的名字是亚茨拉斐尔——有些不自然地转了转身。“呃，恐怕我不能这么做。”他相当和善地说。“所以如果你，呃，离开的话，会比较好。谢谢。”

“哦。”克劳利有些夸张地转了转他的蛇脑袋，回头看向他来时的路。路上布满了乌云。他伸出长长的舌头，品尝着沉重的空气。“我只是想找个地方躲一下。”他说，并不完全是谎言。

天使顺着他的目光望去，眼神柔和了。他把火焰剑微微垂向草地，温和的白色火焰舔舐着金属，发出柔和的嗡嗡声。克劳利避开了它。

“我是指，我会做什么呢？”克劳利说，“我只是一条蛇。”

“可能吧。”天使有些怀疑地说。

亚茨拉斐尔低头看着他。克劳利低下身子，埋进草丛里，尽量使自己显得弱小而无害。然后，出于他的惊讶，天使叹了口气，四下看了看，示意他进去。

克劳利为他的好运感到惊喜，爬进了园子，和天使保持了一段合适的距离，以防这是一个诡计。

“好了，别惹麻烦。”亚茨拉斐尔严厉地对他说，用那把火焰剑指着他，隐约带着点威胁。“如果约斐尔发现了，他会杀了我的。”

“别担心。”克劳利嘶嘶地说，恨恨地想着这是这些白翅膀的家伙应得的下场。堕落的场面在他心中燃烧着。“谢谢，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔了几句讨厌站岗之类的话，然后朝他嘘了一声，让他在别人过来前赶紧走。

于是克劳利进入了伊甸园。

他深入了花园，径直往一块能藏身的悬岩下爬去。他在那里待了很长时间，告诉自己他只是在评估形势，但实际上他正发着抖，试图说服自己完成地狱的任务，而不是在这里永远藏下去。

最后是亚当说服了他。第一个人类在花园里踱来踱去，哼着小曲，抚摸着蜷曲在他手里的白尾兔。他一丝不挂，但这没什么大不了的，毕竟当时每个人都这样。是……是他浑身散发出来的无辜的气息。他纯洁无瑕，不谙世事，言听计从，就和他手里的那只兔子一样。克劳利曾经也是这样的，但他现在恨它，恨别人沉浸在这种幸福的无知里。他堕落了。因为这个男人和他的妻子——因为 _人类_ ，他和他的兄弟们被赶了出去，像是腐烂的垃圾一样被扔了出去，和最糟糕的人一起爬进了深渊。这太不公平了。

于是克劳利怒气冲冲地走向善恶之树。他知道亚当和夏娃不被允许吃上面的果子。恶魔爬上了它完美的树干，懒洋洋地躺在树枝上。

 _这_ 就行了。克劳利深深地沉浸在他那破碎的，悲痛的，堕落的灵魂里。 _这_ 将满足他的复仇欲望，将让上帝看到 **他** 的错误，还能取悦他在地狱的新上司。紧接着，克劳利突然非常确定，在他完成这项任务后，他再也不会被人抛弃了。

无论如何，不一会儿，夏娃就从草丛里走了出来。她唱着歌，抚摸着她怀孕的肚子。克劳利用他自己的跑调歌声吸引了她的注意力。

“哦，你好，先生。”夏娃说，往树这边走了几步。“你在上面怎么样？”

“挺不错的。”克劳利说，强迫自己的声音变得愉快。“你看起来有些饿了。想吃一个苹果吗？它们很好吃。”

夏娃笑了。她的手已经伸了一半，突然紧张地收了回来。她意识到了自己在哪里。“我很抱歉。我不能吃。我不被允许吃这棵树上面的果子。”她听起来的确很抱歉。

克劳利面对着她。“真的吗？太可惜了。”他夸张地从一根树枝上爬下来，把脖子缠在边上的一个苹果上。“它们真的很好吃。”

夏娃咬了咬嘴唇，但还是摇了摇头：“恐怕我真的不能吃。”

“看看它们多 _红_ 啊。”克劳利嘶嘶地说，感觉有些绝望。“看看它们多光滑。它们是好苹果，就在这里。”

“我知道它们很好。”夏娃开心地说。“它们值得骄傲。”

“对。”克劳利说。他突然有了个计划。他滑向边上的树枝，把身子搭在上面，探出脑袋，把他所有能装出的悲伤都放进了他黄色的眼睛里，看向夏娃。“如果你不吃的话，我会很难过的。”

夏娃同情地抿起嘴唇。

“我在它们还是花苞的时候就看着它们了。”克劳利轻松地撒了个谎。“它们一天天长大，今天终于成熟了——简直完美！如果没人能吃到它们的话，真的很可惜。”

夏娃看上去很感动，眼泪在她的眼眶里打转。克劳利沮丧的表情可能是她见过的最悲伤的东西——夏娃没有看见他的堕落。“我很抱歉。”她说。

克劳利觉得他正在失去机会。“看。”他嘶嘶地说，强压下自己的怒火。“能有什么事情发生呢？为什么上帝叫你们不要吃它？”

夏娃摇了摇嘴唇。“ **他** 只是说我们不能吃。”她说。“ **他** 说我们吃了就会死。”

克劳利转了转脑袋。“听起来像是某个人打算独享美味。”他嘶嘶地说。

夏娃耸了耸肩。她看上去有些难过。

“但他说这会杀了你？”克劳利问道，试图了解现在的情况。

夏娃点了点头：“对，所以我无论如何都不能吃它们。”

“但 _ **他**_ 吃了。”克劳利说，声音很有说服力。“我看到过 **他** 在这里吃苹果。 **他** 说它们很好吃。”恶魔分叉的舌头轻松地组织了一个谎言。“所以它们没毒。”克劳利坚持道。“它们不会杀了你的。”

夏娃看起来没有被说服：“可能吧。”

“好吧。”克劳利用他最伤心的声音说。“如果你不相信我的话，我先吃一口，好吗？”

夏娃紧张地向前迈了一步。“你不应该——”她开口道。但克劳利已经爬到了最近的一个苹果上，把尖牙埋了进去。

过了一会儿，他设法撕下了一小块果肉。蛇类并不吃水果，但他还是把它吞了下去。它鲜嫩多汁。克劳利想。但没什么不同寻常的。真令人失望。

“看到了吗？”克劳利说，吐了吐他分叉的舌头。“多好吃……”

“我不会——”夏娃开口道。但克劳利听不清她在说什么。一件一件事情，一个一个启示出现在他的脑海里。他的眼睛睁开了。

米迦勒和路西法，善与恶，对与错，黑与白。他原先脑海中对路西法的印象，那个领导他们去反对傲慢父亲的英雄领袖的印象，突然在他脑海中消失了。他现在明白了，这一切都是精心编造的谎言。路西法真正想要的是权利和关注。他不服从，反抗，谋杀了他的兄弟们。这是错误的。

还有堕落——克劳利现在明白了，这从来不是上帝的计划的一部分。 **他** 创造了堕落的机制，但是是路西法和恶魔们自己做了那些事，选择了他们的命运。克劳利明白了，向上帝或是天堂复仇是没有意义的——堕落不是任何人的错。在堕落的过程中，他看到了上帝。他听到了自己在神性被剥夺时的哭泣声，也看到了他父亲的眼泪。

这些想法刺痛着他，像野火一样在他脑内燃烧。这些事情不应该被任何人，尤其是一个堕天使，知道。事实是，他正在进行的报复无法治愈他的伤痛；让人类堕落不会让事情回到原来的样子，不会恢复他和天使朋友之间的联系。他永远地失去了天堂。他想起了那个让他进入花园的东门天使，突然感到一阵内疚。他欺骗了他；他不应该经历这种背叛。然后他痛苦地看了看夏娃。他也骗了她。这不是正确的。他当然应该知道。

克劳利感到一种深深的悲哀笼罩着他的灵魂。夏娃的手探过他的头顶，摘下了一个最完美，最闪亮的苹果。他突然清醒了过来。

“好吧，如果我吃了的话，你会开心起来吗？你看起来太难过了。”

克劳利惊讶地抬起头来，试图理解发生了什么。

“来。”夏娃说，咬了一口苹果。

克劳利震惊地盯着她。警告凝固在他分叉的舌头上。

夏娃睁大了眼睛。“你说得对，这真的很好吃。”她嚼着苹果，咽了下去。“你现在好受些了吗，小蛇？”她友善地问道。

接着她僵住了。苹果从她的手里掉了下来，无声地落在了草地上。

一阵震惊掠过了她的脸。紧接着是恐惧和痛苦。

克劳利慌忙转过身，滑下了树，不敢面对自己的所作所为，不想为自己的决定承担任何后果。他爬到了附近的灌木丛中，蜷缩在那里。他不敢走得更远了。

长长的五分钟以后，亚当走了过来，发现夏娃一动不动地站在树旁。

“夏娃，亲爱的，你还好吗？”亚当问道，走上前轻轻拍了拍夏娃的肩膀。

夏娃转过身来看着他，脸上布满泪痕。克劳利趴在灌木丛下，试图让自己隐身。

“我——我 _看到了。_ ”夏娃说，向亚当伸出手去，声音因为哭泣而颤抖，“我们做的所有事——我们做过的所有事——正确的和错误的……”

“你在说什么？”亚当的声音听起来很担忧。“你是不是——”他的声音停住了。克劳利知道他一定注意到了他们现在在哪里，可能看到了草地上咬了一口的苹果。

“这——这太可怕了，”夏娃抽泣着，把身子靠在丈夫赤裸的胸膛上，声音低沉。“我看到了——世界上有这么多 _邪恶_ 。它无处不在。我还看到天使们——他们在堕落——这 _太可怕了_ ——”

“夏娃，你做了什么？”亚当听起来有些烦躁。但克劳利透过重叠的树枝，看到他拥抱着他心烦意乱的妻子。

“我很抱歉。”她抽噎着说。“这真的很糟糕。但同时——伊甸园真的很——很美丽。”

“什么？”

“这个地方。”夏娃说，抽着鼻子，指了指花园。“我以前从来没有注意到过。这太…… _完美_ 了。和黑暗，和 _邪恶_ 相比——它太美丽了。我们将会失去它。”

夏娃又哭了起来，抓着她的丈夫。“这——太美了。”

长长的沉默中，夏娃在哭泣，亚当在安慰她。克劳利有些失去耐心了。他等着他们离开，好让他顺利逃脱。

“来。”亚当说着，往边上走了一点。他伸手摘下一颗苹果。

“别吃它！”夏娃快速说。“你不会想看到的。”

克劳利看到亚当轻轻把手放在他妻子的肩上。“ **他** 发现这件事以后会惩罚你。”他说。“我不想让你独自面对它。”

“别，不要，求你了。”夏娃说，试图把亚当的手压下去，努力让自己镇定下来。“我会没事的。”

“这个知识。”亚当说，低头看着他手里闪闪发光的苹果，“你说它很可怕。”

夏娃看着他，眼泪从她脸上滚落。“对。”她说，“但我能——我能忍受得了。”

一阵沉默。克劳利能想象着亚当正悲伤地对她微笑着。“我愿意和你一起忍受。”他说，咬了一口苹果。

当亚当的眼睛睁开时，夏娃正惊恐地站在他面前，默默地哭泣着。克劳利逃走了。

他从灌木丛下溜了出来，飞快地穿过一片草地，在黑暗中用最快的速度爬行着。

克劳利找到了他先前藏身的石头，爬到了底下，还在纠结着他获得的知识。他对路西法的盲目的信赖和崇拜动摇了。他突然意识到，回地狱后，他将在那里有一席之地。他成功引诱了人类的堕落；爸爸肯定会做些什么。他们违背了最直接的命令。他的宠儿们会受到惩罚，他们高于天使的地位将会被剥夺。克劳利做到了这一点；地狱会感到骄傲的。

但克劳利退进了深深的黑暗里，感受着身边的空气因为暴风雨的来临变得厚重。他无法让自己感到骄傲。相反，他觉得自己很肮脏。他安慰自己，也许一切都是 **他** 不可言喻计划的一部分——一切。堕落。进入花园。吃下苹果。一切。他希望他对这一切都没有选择。他做了这么可怕的事。

他在想自己究竟是什么，他究竟为什么被创造出来——一个堕天使，一条蛇，现在是一个恶魔。但他的愤怒和仇恨都消失了。他究竟是谁？——一个叫做克蠕戾的混蛋。他讨厌这个名字，就像他讨厌自己现在的样子一样。他知道他无法改变自己的本性，再也不能拿回神性，或是让一切回到吃苹果之前。但他至少可以改变他的名字。也许只有把他做过的一切都抛在脑后，他才能说服自己继续活下去。

一阵雷鸣把克劳利从他颤抖的思绪中惊醒。他猛地意识到， **他** 一定已经发现亚当和夏娃的所作所为了。克劳利往岩石里钻得更深了，把头缩到尾巴下面。

寂静持续良久。克劳利觉得，在被抓住之前，他最好先回到地狱。

他小心翼翼地从岩石下爬了出来，犹豫地四下看了看，悄悄往东爬去，面对着即将来临的暴雨和那扇让他通过的门。

当他走近时，他看到那个天使盘着脚坐在一块大石头上，看着即将到来的暴风雨。天使的翅膀很大，闪闪发光，和克劳利前不久拥有的翅膀一样洁白无瑕。两扇羽翼在他身后展开，羽毛看起来很柔软，但保养得很不好。

克劳利想要在天使发现之前离开，或者至少停下来。但天使的姿势让他改变了主意。他甚至开始感到内疚。他如此厚颜无耻地欺骗了他。

恶魔回想着他造成的罪恶，觉得有些后悔。大部分都是他没法修复的，但他或许可以纠正这一个。克劳利走得更近了，四处张望，寻找着那把可怕的火焰剑。他没有找到。

克劳利向前滑去，小心翼翼地爬上天使坐着的岩石边缘。他想要说话，但又觉得自己肯定不受欢迎。

他抚平了声音里的嘶嘶声，鼓足勇气说：“那个就像铅气球一样沉下去了。”

“等等，等等。”

亚茨拉斐尔说——不是那个坐在伊甸园岩石上的亚茨拉斐尔。身处米德法斯的亚茨拉斐尔坐在舒适的椅子上，笔尖在黑皮日记本上擦过。他写下了克劳利对他讲述的版本——克劳利省略了其中很多令人恐惧的部分。

克劳利停了下来，眨了几下眼睛，想起了自己现在在哪里。他看向亚茨拉斐尔——痛苦的人类，脸上布满了岁月的痕迹。“怎么了，天使？”

“我在听——但你真的是那条 _蛇？_ ”

克劳利对天使眨了眨眼睛，然后摸了摸脸，确认自己没有戴着墨镜。他不戴墨镜很多年了。他指了指自己黄色的，瞳孔细长的眼睛。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎没发现有什么不对：“嗯，但这是真的吗？”

克劳利吸了一口气，缓缓吐了出来。“是的。”他说。“原罪的创造者什么什么的。炒作的很厉害。”他耸了耸肩，但又发现他没有必要耸肩。

“太厉害了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“然后你说我是东门天使？”

克劳利又看了天使一眼：“对。你把你的剑给了人类。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来对自己很满意：“这听起来不错。”

“嗯。”克劳利说，语气比他想要的温柔许多。“是的。”

亚茨拉斐尔在笔记本上记了些什么，然后抬起头来看向克劳利：“然后接下来发生了什么？”

克劳利耸了耸肩：“我离开了。回了地狱。然后我们都被安排在了地球上，我有一百年没有见到你。可能两百年。”

“哦。”亚茨拉斐尔听起来很失望。他的笔在日记本上慢慢停了下来。他看着它，又写了些什么，然后合上了本子。他看向克劳利。“那么，我写完了，是吧？”

“大概吧。”克劳利说。他感到了一种熟悉的冲动，想要去看天使写的东西。“除非你还记得堕落之前的事。”

亚茨拉斐尔低头看着这本书，抚平了封底：“不记得了。”

天使站了起来，走到书架前，把本子塞进了架子上的最后一个空位里，紧挨着一整打黑皮日记本。亚茨拉斐尔看了看其他的几本，然后转过身来：“好吧。结束了。”他说，听起来不确定自己现在要做什么。

“想来花园帮忙吗？”克劳利问道，感受到天使的无措。

天使高兴起来了些。克劳利把他领到户外，那里的罂粟花急需除草。

亚茨拉斐尔一边照料着花一边哼着小曲。但克劳利想着，与伊甸园，即使是伊甸的回忆相比，这些花都显得那么苍白。


	21. 亲爱的

很快，和亚茨拉斐尔讨论任何事情都变得困难起来。天使的情绪波动变得很大。一会儿他还好好的，心不在焉地和克劳利聊着天，一会儿他就没精打采地倒在椅子上，或者走上楼去，显然是完全不想看到克劳利的脸。

克劳利很难假装这一切没有影响到自己，但他在尽其所能给亚茨拉斐尔自己的空间。在亚茨拉斐尔上楼后，他通常会走到屋外，或者在客厅里看着那一打薄薄的日记。有时，他会用手指触摸书脊，渴望抽出一本来读一读，但他忍住了。他迫切地想知道里面藏着什么秘密，但他告诉自己，要耐心等一等，把它们保存起来，等到……那之后再看。这是为数不多的几段时间他能允许自己去想象亚茨拉斐尔离开以后的日子。他知道他需要一些东西来支持自己，一些能够让他想起天使的东西。有什么东西能比亚茨拉斐尔亲手写下的自己的人生更合适呢？

一个七月的早晨，克劳利从杂货店回来后，发现亚茨拉斐尔没有在小屋里。他把一袋蔬菜放在厨房，走回客厅，心里响起了一阵警报。正当恶魔打算冲上楼时，他听到窗户那边传来一个微弱的声音。

克劳利匆忙离开了小屋，绕着房子转了一圈，终于如释重负地找到了天使。亚茨拉斐尔坐在后花园里，靠在屋上，双膝低垂，双手抱着头，啜泣着。

“亚茨拉斐尔？天使，你还好吗？”克劳利担忧地问道，蹑手蹑脚地接近天使，生怕把他吓跑。二十分钟前他还好好的。

亚茨拉斐尔警觉地抬起头来，眼睛通红，眼泪滚下脸颊。他大声吸了吸鼻子，但没有试图让自己镇定下来。“克劳利。”他声音嘶哑，没有回答恶魔的问题。

“嗯，我在这里。”克劳利说，咽了口唾沫。他半跪在天使身边，转了个身，和天使一样靠着小屋坐了下来。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎缩了起来，把脚靠的更紧了，像是不敢碰到恶魔。

克劳利深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。他往后靠了靠，把背抵在小屋坚硬的石墙上：“怎么了，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩，又吸了吸鼻子。

克劳利点了点头，就只坐在他身边，听着亚茨拉斐尔努力控制的打嗝和断断续续的抽泣。他抑制住自己伸手触碰天使的冲动。他讨厌看到亚茨拉斐尔这样。

“就是——”亚茨拉斐尔开口道，然后停住了。他清了清嗓子。“就是，我可以看到我以前是怎么样的，有时候。我能记起一点点，但我真的——我没法——”

克劳利觉得自己的喉咙发紧。他看向草地。

“像是一部分的我被拿走了。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音里满是未流出的泪水。“然后最后——什么也不会剩下。我在失去我自己，我能感受得到——但有些时候我不知道——我不知道我在失去——”

克劳利咽了口唾沫：“我很抱歉。”

亚茨拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子。“除了记忆，”他说，听起来快要哭了，“我们还有什么？如果我没有记忆的话，我会是什么？”

克劳利无言地看着天使。“你会是你自己。”他说。

亚茨拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子：“嗯。”

“不，”克劳利说，转头面对天使，“没错，我们是我们的记忆，但我们不只是这些，对吧？你一直都会是——你知道，你自己——在我第一次见到你的时候，你是你自己，而现在，六千年过去了，你依然是你自己。时间不会让你变成另一个人。”克劳利坚持道，“它只是让你的本质逐渐浮于面上。”

亚茨拉斐尔大声吸了吸鼻子，泪水任从他满是皱纹的脸颊上滚落下来：“我不相信你。”

克劳利张嘴想进一步争辩，但亚茨拉斐尔突然转向他，把脸埋进恶魔的胸膛里，一只手抓住了他的肩膀。过了几秒钟，克劳利才意识到发生了什么，小心翼翼地用手搂住天使。他又开始颤抖，哭泣。

“克劳利，我不想死。”亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着说，手指紧抓着恶魔西装外套的布料。“我不想遗忘。”

克劳利张开嘴，想说他随时都可以重回天堂。但还没说出第一个音节，他就停住了。他想起了他的诺言。他对那个有着清澈眼睛，有着六千年记忆的亚茨拉斐尔许下的诺言。他内疚的闭上了眼睛。“我知道。”他说，小心翼翼地抚摸着天使的背。“我很抱歉。我知道。”

~~***~~

随着时间推移，事情变得越来越糟糕。白天，亚茨拉斐尔打盹的时间越来越长。他会在看书的时候睡着，有时甚至会昏睡在花园里。但随之而来的是一波一波的失眠。克劳利决定保证自己的八小时睡眠，而不是熬夜盯着天使。毕竟大多数情况下，亚茨拉斐尔只是坐在床上看书，而在这十七年里，克劳利越来越依赖睡眠了。

事情就和格里菲斯医生提到的那样发展了。亚茨拉斐尔会毫无理由地变得紧张，在木屋里走来走去，像是在准备一场大型演出。这会让克劳利也很不安。他紧紧盯着天使，防止他意外伤到自己。这种事情在这些天里经常发生。在克劳利不用上班，外面天气很好的时候，他会带着亚茨拉斐尔到外面散步，希望这样能减少天使的焦虑感。恶魔也能趁机检查地平线上超自然力量的迹象。但一切都和往常一样平静。

克劳利开始担起做饭的职责了。他每天不得不在从银行晚归后快速做完晚餐。亚茨拉斐尔烧糊了很多次饭，还割伤了自己好几次，恶魔现在甚至不敢让他接近微波炉了。天使现在把越来越多的时间花在园艺和阅读上。通常他只是一遍一遍地看同样的书，因为在他读完最后一页时，他已经忘了开头讲了什么。

照顾天使本应不是件麻烦事，因为亚茨拉斐尔通常会遵守克劳利的要求，并且完全相信他的判断。但恶魔总觉得十分紧张。他一直担心亚茨拉斐尔会试图做饭，忘了关灶头，然后引起火灾；或者他会打算出去散散步，然后就走丢了；又或者他在午后打个盹，然后再也不会醒来了。

每当他们打算到公共场合去，不论是去酒吧还是和某个村民喝茶，克劳利都会提前半个小时，让亚茨拉斐尔和他准备好面对外面的世界。他会为每一件可能出错的小事烦恼。同时，他发现自己对天使的保护欲越来越强了。他开始怀疑每一个善意的提醒，甚至厉声斥责那些已经认识了十七年的人。恶魔通常会在事后道歉，而他们似乎也能理解。村里有好多人喜欢给他和亚茨拉斐尔送一些烤蛋糕和甜点，通常会附一张纸条，说他是多么好的一个人。克劳利从来没有觉得自己是一个好人。他觉得自己是一个失去了一切他允许自己在乎的东西的人。蛋糕显然对这一点有些帮助。

在克劳利法律知识的帮助下，银行的业务越来越好。沃尔特·杰米森对恶魔的工作很满意，对他的要求也越来越高，而克劳利开始变得越来越心不在焉。更糟的是，他发现他越来越不想去欺骗这些村民了。他们总是对他很好。同时，他们的存在让亚茨拉斐尔快乐了许多。

所以有一天，当唐尼走进银行，说她在四十年里从来没有信任过这个地方，但既然克劳利在这里工作，她决定来开个户时，恶魔爆发了。他从办公桌后跳了起来，喊出了银行里所有会让她的血汗钱化为乌有的条款。

幸运的是，那天杰米森先生早早离开了，没有看到克劳利在纸上潦草写下了有法律漏洞的银行条款编号，然后把他的潜在客户赶出了大楼。恶魔把那张纸甩在了唐尼手上，气冲冲地走了。他觉得极度紧张，疲惫不堪，只想和亚茨拉斐尔坐下来好好喝杯茶。

在克劳利到达小屋时，他的怒火一下子熄灭了。滚滚浓烟从烟囱里冒出来，红白色的罂粟花在微风中摇曳。他听到了压抑的叫喊声。

克劳利感觉一阵恐惧掠过他全身。他冲上前去，推开门，朝里面走了一步，然后僵住了。

他看到了那些书。

它们散落在地面上。亚茨拉斐尔那些古老的，珍贵的书籍摊着纸页，显然被随手扔在了那里。几张纸随着恶魔打开门时产生的气流飘了起来，光线在上面投下扭曲的阴影。

然后，他看到了火。

它们在壁炉里，但照亮了整个房间，照亮了僵硬地站在炉边的亚茨拉斐尔，旁边是他宝贵藏书的废墟。克劳利之前装的防护罩被拆了下来，把整个壁炉暴露了出来。火焰在烧焦的物体周围劈啪作响。

“——别想 _骗_ 我！”亚茨拉斐尔对着火焰怒吼道。他哽咽着停住了，跪在壁炉边。

克劳利终于找到了自己的声音，惊恐地看着这个场景：“亚茨拉斐尔！”

天使喘着气，抬起头，双手紧紧抓着一个又长又黑的东西。克劳利向前跑去，感到一阵恐惧在他心头掠过。

“发生了什么？”恶魔问道，在散落的书上绊了一跤。他环顾了一圈房间，寻找有人闯入，弄伤亚茨拉斐尔的迹象——

亚茨拉斐尔张开嘴，好像要说什么，但只是哭了起来。克劳利走近时，他向后倒去。

恶魔往书架看去，惊恐地发现那排薄薄的黑色日记不见了。他惊慌失措地转了一圈，搜寻着地板。他没有找到。

“日记！”克劳利喊道，跑向地板上厚厚的一叠书，跪在地上，绝望地扒刨着，寻找光滑的黑色皮革。“你的日记，天使！谁——在哪——”

克劳利站了起来，转过身，脸涨得通红，喘不过气来。他觉得寄托希望的一切都在他身边破碎了。“天使——”

亚茨拉斐尔睁大眼睛，看向了壁炉。

克劳利觉得自己的心跳停止了。他冲向壁炉，把亚茨拉斐尔撞到一边，看着里面的火光。他看着那些被火焰吞没的东西的黑色边缘，分辨着最上面那个的大小，形状，质地——

克劳利把手伸进火焰里。在触碰到燃烧的皮革时，他的手指传来一阵钻心的疼痛。他没来得及想什么，把双手伸进壁炉，把那几个薄薄的黑色物体从火中拖了出来。烈火在他手指上留下一串水泡，爬上了他的衣袖，在亚茨拉斐尔的一生的余烬上舞蹈。

克劳利大声咒骂着，把剩下的日记拖到地板上，带出了火星和一堆堆烟灰。他的眼睛火辣辣地疼。最后两本日记化为了燃烧的灰烬。

恶魔把手收了回来。手指发红，冒着烟，皮肤严重烧伤。他的头痛得嗡嗡响。在疯狂的心跳声中，他只是盯着自己的手指，看着它们的损伤。紧接着，克劳利想起了自己的魔法，往自己身体里探去，把力量浇在自己的手指上。他咬紧牙关，看着皮肤恢复了正常。

接着，恶魔倒吸了一口气，跪了下来，匆匆把那些黑色日记本上的灰烬抹去。他又颤抖着吸了一口气，转向亚茨拉斐尔。天使正瞪大眼睛看着他，似乎完全惊呆了。他满脸泪痕。

克劳利伸手抓起最近的一本日记，胡乱翻开来。纸张全被烧焦了，一片漆黑。恶魔惊恐地继续翻着，但纸张碎裂了，在他手上留下黑色的污迹。

“不。”克劳利低声说，绝望地将手指卡进书页里，撕开了最后一页。整本书都散了架，只剩下烧焦的纸张和浓厚的墨水味。恶魔抓起第二本日记，翻开了它。

“不。不——不！”克劳利觉得自己的声音在恐慌中拔高了。他绝望地抓起另一本日记。另一本。另一本。他把它们打开。每当一本薄薄的，脆弱的书在他手中化为灰烬时，他的眼睛就会感到更强烈的灼烧感。他知道他没法用奇迹把它们修复，因为他不知道它们里面写了什么。因为他没有读过它们。克劳利抓起最后一本，在绝望中把它翻开。它的边缘还在燃烧。

一切都没了。

有这么一会儿，克劳利只能喘着粗气。日记的残骸从他满是煤烟的手指上滑落下来。他无法理解发生了什么事。亚茨拉斐尔写的一切——从伊甸园到米德法斯，他们六千年的记忆，在天使离开后唯一留给他的东西——一切都 _没_ 了，只是——

克劳利不知道他什么时候站起了身。他在愤怒，痛苦和悲伤中颤抖着。“这是谁干的？”他颤抖着问。

他意识到亚茨拉斐尔还坐在地板上，轻声哭泣着。

克劳利转向天使，呼吸急促，气得满脸通红。他要杀了那个把他的未来彻底毁掉的人。无论是谁。

恶魔怒视着亚茨拉斐尔。“ _是谁干的？_ ”他吼道。

亚茨拉斐尔无言地看着他，眼泪滚落他的脸颊。

克劳利跪在天使面前，抓住他的肩膀，粗暴地摇晃着他：“ _谁？_ "

亚茨拉斐尔痛苦地抽泣了一声，慢慢抬起眼睛，看向克劳利。

克劳利不耐烦地等着天使告诉他是谁犯下了这不可饶恕的罪行。突然，他觉得自己的世界碎裂了。

“不。”

亚茨拉斐尔依旧瞪大了眼睛，目光惊恐，满眼泪水。他金色的卷发散落在他的前额上。

“不。不。”克劳利结结巴巴地说。他不相信。他不会的。

他觉得自己站了起来，在烧焦的日记上跌撞了一下。亚茨拉斐尔 _爱_ 这些书。他永远不会——永远——尤其是当他知道这对克劳利意味着什么的时候——

恶魔感到一股愤怒涌上心头，瞬间淹没了他的恐惧。“所以你不想让我看，嗯？”克劳利恶狠狠地嘶声道，“对不对？”

亚茨拉斐尔缩了一下，什么也没说。

“ _对不对？_ ”克劳利叫道。“你——你怎么 _能_ ——你这个自私的， _傲慢的_ ——”

亚茨拉斐尔转过身，往边上爬去，试图躲避恶魔的愤怒。

“给我 _回来！_ ”克劳利吼道，怒火在他血管里燃烧着。他踉踉跄跄地上前，抓住天使背上的布料，把他拖回壁炉前。

“求你了。”亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着，无力地倒在地板上，双手紧紧抓着一个长长的，乌黑的东西——

“扔了这个 _该死的_ 羽毛！”克劳利吼道，从亚茨拉斐尔手里扯过这根次羽。

“不！”在恶魔愤怒地把羽毛往壁炉扔去时，天使叫道，伸出手来。他往前探出身，试图抓住它，但克劳利粗暴地把他推倒在地。

天使马上直起身子来，成功从克劳利身边闪过，扫过了一堆撕破的书页，靠近了炉边。恶魔愤怒地发出嘶嘶声，再次抓住他，但亚茨拉斐尔抢先一步拿到了羽毛，按在自己的胸口上。克劳利把天使拖过了几本书，狠狠地摔在地上。

在触到地面时，亚茨拉斐尔疼出了眼泪，用双手护着那根次羽。克劳利从来没有像现在这样恨过这根羽毛。

恶魔跪倒在地，抓住天使的肩膀，把他拉了起来，猛烈地摇晃着。“为什么？”他听见绝望溢过了自己的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔没有挣扎，只是缩了起来，抓着羽毛，哭得更厉害了。这不是克劳利想要的反应。

“你怎么能——”克劳利尖叫道，声音嘶哑了。“这是 _书_ ，茨拉。你 _爱_ 书——而且这是你的——你自己的——我还要——他们是我在——我要在——”恶魔说不下去了。他崩溃了，跪倒在地，眼睛里燃烧着他无法流下的泪水。

克劳利渐渐松开了天使。片刻之后，一股巨大的内疚和痛苦的浪潮席卷了他。亚茨拉斐尔剧烈的颤抖着，脸颊泪痕斑斑，金色的头发上沾满了烟灰。他的手紧紧抓着克劳利那根脏兮兮的羽毛。

但是，即使克劳利有多么想要继续对亚茨拉斐尔尖叫，对他咆哮，摇晃他，让他给自己一个解释，恶魔无论如何也做不到了。因为他仍然是 _亚茨拉斐尔_ 。哭泣着，颤抖着，看起来比任何时候都要恐惧和孤独的亚茨拉斐尔。

克劳利无法忍住自己的啜泣，倾身向前，把天使拉进了一个绝望的拥抱。

亚茨拉斐尔又哭了起来。他颤抖着靠进恶魔。

克劳利把脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上，无泪地抽泣着。“茨拉。”他颤抖着呼吸着，内疚吞噬着他的内心，“对不起。”

亚茨拉斐尔放开羽毛，搂住克劳利，绝望地抓着他的西装外套，像是永远也不想放手。

他们就这样坐了很长一段时间，拥抱着，啜泣着。接着，克劳利努力平稳了自己的呼吸，放开了天使，把手轻轻按在他的肩膀上，稳住他。亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛和鼻子都是通红的，脸颊上泪水和煤烟糊成一团。

“你为什么要这么做，天使？”克劳利绝望地问。他发现他的声音里满是乞求。“你为什么要这么做？”

亚茨拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子，抬头看向他。他的蓝眼睛里满是恐惧和痛苦。

“没事的。”克劳利说。一想到他刚刚做了什么，一股炙热的负罪感就直刺向他的全身。他把手移向天使的脸颊。亚茨拉斐尔猛地躲开了。

克劳利僵住了，心脏痛苦地收缩着。他咽了口唾沫，挪了挪手，好让指尖触到天使满是泪水的脸颊。他把力量输了过去，指示它治愈天使身上的任何疼痛。

亚茨拉斐尔飞快地眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地看着他。

恶魔努力挤出一个笑容，移开了手：“我真的很抱歉。”

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他看了很长时间，表情介于怀疑和希望之间，泪水流过他的脸颊。克劳利感到自己的鼻窦灼烧起来。恶魔看向别处。他在开什么玩笑——他不配得到天使的原谅。

克劳利的目光落在了离他最近的一本日记上。他伸出手，抚摸过那满是裂痕的皮革。他小心翼翼地捡起它，拿了过来。

亚茨拉斐尔低头看向它。克劳利小心翼翼地打开日记本，摸过那些焦黑的，破碎的，温热的书页。他翻了一遍，没有找到任何可以辨认的东西。

“上面都是胡说八道。”亚茨拉斐尔嘶哑地说。克劳利瞪着他；天使紧盯着那本书，双手紧抓着恶魔手肘处的外套。“我不——这是我的笔迹。”亚茨拉斐尔低声说，声音沙哑。“但我不记得写过这些。上面写了——上面写的那些东西。”他紧张地看了眼克劳利，又看向那本日记，“我不记得了——我认不出来。上面都是胡说，有那么多—— _那么多_ ——”

“有 _六千年_ ，天使。”克劳利轻声说，无法抑制自己声音里的痛苦。

亚茨拉斐尔难以置信地看向他，吸了吸鼻子：“ _六千——”_

恶魔点了点头。

一阵困惑闪过亚茨拉斐尔的脸：“但我——这不可能。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，按了按亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀：“你是个天使，茨拉。亚茨拉斐尔，那是你。天堂的天使。从伊甸园——甚至在那之前。”

亚茨拉斐尔困惑地歪了歪头：“真的——真的吗？”

克劳利咳出一声痛苦的笑声：“是的，天使。那是你。”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想，一滴泪水顺着他的面颊滚落下来。他回头看向克劳利，目光迷茫，想从恶魔那里得到答案。“那为什么——为什么我能感受到它？死亡——我能感受到它。”亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，眼神黯淡，双手紧紧抓住克劳利的袖子。“他很近了。”天使低声说。

克劳利试了三次才找回了呼吸。“你——你堕落了，天使。”他低声说。“你很蠢——非常蠢——把我从天堂救了出来，还做了一些其他的事情，然后他们——你堕落了。你现在是人类了。”克劳利咽了口唾沫。“不再永生了。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着他。有那么一会儿，克劳利觉得天使不相信他的话。但接着，亚茨拉斐尔只是低下头，说：“哦。”

克劳利觉得自己半露出了一个微笑：“有用吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔抽了抽鼻子。“有点用。”他说，“这听起来不太可能——”

克劳利忍不住笑了起来：“你说得对。”

“——但我相信你，亲爱的。”

克劳利看向亚茨拉斐尔。对于话末的昵称，天使似乎和他一样惊讶。

“亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔重复道。他一下子抓紧了克劳利，“ _亲爱的_ ——那是你！”

克劳利有些不好意思地笑了：“大概吧。反正你总是这么叫我。”

亚茨拉斐尔似乎一下子明白了什么。他又紧紧地，长长地抱住了克劳利。

“好的，好的，我明白了。”克劳利呼出了一口气，小心翼翼地从天使的怀抱中挣脱出来，试图缓和气氛。

亚茨拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子，但还是慢慢松开了这个拥抱。

“来，我们回楼上吧。”克劳利说。“睡一会儿，然后吃晚饭。”

“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔同意了。恶魔小心翼翼地把他带出客厅，绕了一小段路去了洗手间。他沾湿了一块布，擦掉了天使脸上的煤灰。亚茨拉斐尔不停想从他手里抢过布来。最后，克劳利把布扔在水池里，扶着天使上楼，让他坐在床上。

“晚饭好了来叫你。”克劳利说。天使嘟囔了几声表示同意。

克劳利焦虑地叹了口气，走下楼梯，回到客厅。他摸索着穿过一堆杂乱的书，小心地把它们捡起来，弄平书页，放回书架上。幸运的是，大部分古老珍贵的书籍都还保持原样，紧凑地摆在最高的书架上。克劳利把皱巴巴的，发黑的日记残骸堆在一起，打算过会儿仔细看看。他往壁炉里浇了点水，又换了个罩子，想着第二天把整个客厅打扫一遍，或者擦洗一遍，好把这些黑斑和糊焦味给去除掉。

大多数散落的纸张都是桌子边上的邮件，还有一部分是松散的书页。恶魔尽量把它们塞回原来的书里。

他到沙发底下去捡一张掉落的纸片时，手指碰到了什么比纸张更沉重的东西。

克劳利用手指摸着它的边缘，感受着它柔软的质感——他僵住了。

恶魔的心狂跳起来。他抓着这个东西收回了手。是一本薄薄的黑色日记本，角落上挂着几张蜘蛛网。它没有被火烧到。

克劳利快速地掸去蜘蛛网，屏住呼吸，翻开书页。里面是亚茨拉斐尔那工整的，有点颤抖的笔记。那些字母挤在一起，从书页间涌出。

克劳利听到自己难以置信地抽泣了一声，用手指触碰着这些字母。他没有去读它们。那是之后的事情了。恶魔强迫自己合上日记本，把它紧紧抱在胸前，为这唯一的幸存者感到如释重负。

他深吸了一口气，把日记本举到面前，看向封面右上角天使的编号。他想知道这一本记载着天使生命的哪一部分。

小小的数字“1”用金笔工整地写在角落上。克劳利战战兢兢地用拇指抚摸着它，感受着皮革上的印记。这是亚茨拉斐尔的第一本日记——他记得这涵盖了从世界末日到堕落之间的事情。这也许正是克劳利最需要的。

第二天，克劳利去银行递交了辞呈。他再也不会让亚茨拉斐尔独自待着了。


	22. 来客，红酒，背弃的承诺

八月来临，亚茨拉斐尔的病情在夏季的微风中逐渐恶化了。

他有时得在克劳利的帮助下才能上下楼梯，拒绝去任何比酒吧更远的地方。于是，克劳利不得不把一些比如喝茶之类的活动安排在他们那个偏僻的小屋里。

亚茨拉斐尔的记忆进一步消失了。他已经忘记了世界末日，甚至记不清他工作了好几年的那条小路上店铺的位置了。

这令人恐惧。

在一个特别潮湿，下着毛毛雨的日子里，亚茨拉斐尔坐在椅子上，腿上放着一本书，说他很想有一天能开一家书店。

克劳利第一反应是大笑，但他明白之后的自己会为此感到非常内疚，于是他把笑声咽了回去。“你开过一家书店，天使。”他说。“你开了三个世纪。”

亚茨拉斐尔困惑地看着他：“真的吗？”

克劳利笑了。“当然。你什么东西都不肯卖。”

亚茨拉斐尔还是有些疑惑：“嗯，如果东西都被买走了的话，那还有什么意义呢？”

克劳利笑了，这次感觉好多了：“说得对，天使。”

一阵愉快的沉默后，亚茨拉斐尔问道：“你为什么要这么叫我？”克劳利讨厌一遍遍回答这个问题。

“怎么叫你？”克劳利躲躲闪闪地问。

“天使。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音里满是纯粹的好奇。

克劳利走过去，拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。“因为这就是你。或者曾经是你。”恶魔考虑了一下。“这是对于我来说的你；这永远是你。”

亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，看上去依然有些困惑。克劳利没有进一步说明。亚茨拉斐尔上个礼拜也问了他同样的问题。还有上上个礼拜。他知道这不会是自己最后一次回答这个问题。

在亚茨拉斐尔已经需要别人帮忙才能在洗澡时把头发弄干净，并且已经完全放弃穿鞋了的时候，克劳利打了两个电话。

下一个周末，第一对客人来了，敲了敲门。克劳利走过去，打开门，看见两个熟悉的身影。

“牛顿。”克劳利打了招呼。“还有安娜森玛。谢谢你们过来。”

安娜森玛立刻给了这个高高的恶魔一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我很抱歉。”她说，声音里满是真诚。

克劳利小心翼翼地挣脱出来。牛顿拍了拍他的肩膀：“抱歉。”

“没事。”克劳利说，尽管事实并非如此。“他今天挺好的。不用太——就保持冷静。对他耐心点。他可能不记得你们了。”

安娜森玛点了点头，看起来有些心烦意乱。克劳利把门推的开了些，让他们进来。

女巫和女巫猎人走进客厅，向亚茨拉斐尔打招呼。克劳利发现自己在观察他们的脸。当然，他们都老了。自从安娜森玛把他们送到米德法斯后，恶魔就再也没有见过他们。现在牛顿的头上有了几缕白发，脸上带着点胡茬；安娜森玛的脸上出现了一道皱纹，让她显得更加和蔼温柔了。在他们离开的时候，牛顿会悄悄告诉他，他们现在有三个孩子了，这简直是一场噩梦，感谢他今天让他们能出门一趟；安娜森玛则会告诉他，如果他需要什么的话，随时给他们打电话。

但现在，克劳利只是在沙发的一端徘徊，看着安娜森玛满是怜悯的眼睛。牛顿看起来很悲伤。不出所料，亚茨拉斐尔并不记得他们了。不过他感谢了他们的来访，并且愉快地把克劳利当天早上做的茶端给了他们。

在他们爬进车的时候——一辆深灰色的小型货车——亚茨拉斐尔看起来相当疲惫，而克劳利被拍了太多次肩膀了。

但恶魔知道事情只会变得越来越糟。他觉得只有这几个人会关心这个让自己的生命变得有意义的天使的离去。

三天后，他第二个电话（转到了语音信箱）的接听者到来了。

克劳利犹豫着应了门，在门口徘徊了很久。

“你好，亚当。”

敌基督有些悲伤地冲他笑了一下：“你好，克劳利。我接到你的电话了。”

“我知道。”恶魔说。

亚当耐心地等着他继续说下去。

“我知道你不是很在意。”克劳利最后说。“但他现在已经不记得几个人了。无论如何，我觉得他得见一见熟人，在他……你知道。”

亚当严肃地点点头：“我理解。谢谢你叫我来。”

克劳利耸了耸肩，往边上挪了挪，示意他进来。

亚当也成熟了很多，肩膀变宽了，头发也剪短了，看上去更加严肃了些。

亚茨拉斐尔也没有认出他来，某种意义上的意料之中，毕竟天使最后一次见到他是十七年前。如果他能看到敌基督的气场的话，认出他会变得容易很多。克劳利在两英里外就能感受到他的来临了。

克劳利煮茶时，亚茨拉斐尔在和亚当轻声聊天。恶魔试图去听清楚他们在聊什么，但他没有成功。

在亚当离开的时候，他看起来和他来时一样严肃。亚茨拉斐尔看起来也很严肃。

“他说了什么？”当感受到敌基督的气场消失后，克劳利问天使。

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩：“聊了聊他的家人。妻子，孩子，外公，之类的。”

克劳利皱了皱眉。他以为话题会比较……嗯，不寻常一些。

牛顿，安娜森玛和亚当对克劳利起了一个有趣的副作用。恶魔可以很清楚地看到时间是怎么改变他们的。现在他们都老了些，也许更聪明了些；他们成功又幸福。时间在他们的脸上留下了印记，把他们和这逐渐衰老的宇宙联系在了一起。时间也抚摸着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，加深了他脸上的皱纹，笑纹被愁苦淹没。村民们也变老了——伯特的鬓角被刷成了银色，头发带上了银斑。邮差奥斯卡也长出了一把修剪得整整齐齐的花白胡子。

但是，克劳利还是像他踏进米德法斯，推开酒吧门的第一天一样。他还是跟筷子一样苗条，有着可以削玻璃的尖颧骨，穿着定制的西装。尽管他现在有时会脱掉外套，撸起袖子。

这只是在用另一种方式提醒他，他是永恒的，而亚茨拉斐尔不是。每天早晨对着镜子梳头的时候，他总会想，在米德法斯认识的每个人都死了，离去了很久以后，他的头发还是会这么浓密，这么黑。

这个秋天，罂粟花谢了。亚茨拉斐尔说他要试着再种一次百合花，

那天晚上，克劳利走到屋外，坐在了花园前。

经过五个小时的挣扎后，他站了起来，走回屋里补觉。他没有碰那些刚种下的球茎。

冬天笼罩了整个村庄，树上结了一层霜。薄薄的冰雪覆盖了整个山坡。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得读书越来越困难了。在克劳利问他的时候，他沮丧地解释说，总有阴影在书页上晃动。他看不清上面写了什么。

在这之后，克劳利开始念书给天使听。亚茨拉斐尔只用坐在他的椅子上休息，听恶魔朗读他的书。

有时候他会中途停下，和亚茨拉斐尔聊天，给天使讲一些自己编的故事。通常他会给天使讲述他们一起经历过的事，或是他自己的一些功绩。

在恶魔讲到建立凡尔赛宫的故事时，两人都笑出了声。在克劳利在笑声和尴尬中断断续续地讲述他有次因为弄混了两个女人，告诉了她们丈夫错误的谎言而被去形体化的故事时，亚茨拉斐尔总能在适当的地方倒抽一口凉气。

在那样的日子里，几乎就像 _他的_ 亚茨拉斐尔回来了一样，坐在一起喝酒，讲着只有他们能听懂的笑话。这是世界上最好的感觉。虽然只能维持两分钟。

在比较严肃的时候，克劳利就会讲他记得的关于天堂和伊甸园的那一点点故事。一个寒冷的下午，他告诉了亚茨拉斐尔自己堕落的真相，每一个他记得的细节，每一点矛盾的情绪。他讲述了他是怎么重新树立了自己的形象，怎样装成了一个更聪明，更勇敢，一个“慢慢往下溜达”的恶魔。亚茨拉斐尔哭了起来，紧紧拥抱着恶魔，让克劳利几乎相信天使想起了些什么。可是第二天，天使表现得像是这个对话完全没有发生过。

克劳利已经很习惯了。

圣诞节快到了，克劳利拿出一瓶上等红酒。他们俩一起坐在沙发上，恶魔一直有些多疑地盯着壁炉。

以往，他们会回忆之前圣诞节的故事，但亚茨拉斐尔似乎已经忘了他们的传统习俗。相反，因为天使最近把村庄里发生的事情记得比较清楚，恶魔告诉了他许多关于奥斯卡，伯特，唐尼，费伊和沃尔特的新事情。银行正在面临着国家犯罪机构的调查。

亚茨拉斐尔一直在点头。但在喝了一杯酒后，他就感到很疲倦了。天使枕在克劳利的肩膀上睡着了，丢下恶魔独自喝完了一整瓶酒，心不在焉地看着他的睡颜。

下半个冬天比之前的暖和了一些，雪迹很早就融化了，露出了被冻成棕色的草。日子一天天过去，变得越来越艰难。

亚茨拉斐尔常常会想不起来他们在哪里，不知道发生了什么。虽然他经常会忘记克劳利是个恶魔，但他从来没有不记得克劳利是谁。这件事让克劳利坚持过了这几天。在二月中旬克劳利决定，亚茨拉斐尔不应该再接待客人了。他似乎并不是非常喜欢这个活动。这些天里，幸运的话，克劳利能够诱惑亚茨拉斐尔在白天走下楼，吃些东西，听他读点书。

还有几天，亚茨拉斐尔会彻底崩溃，不停地说他感觉死亡就要来了。在这些日子里，天使会紧紧抱住克劳利，有时不停地道歉，有时只是哭泣。恶魔只能安慰他。

这可能是克劳利能想象到的最可怕的事情了。他眼睁睁地看着亚茨拉斐尔在他面前摔成碎片，看着天使的人格一天天消失，再也没有回来，看着这件事在面前上演，知道它不可避免的结局——克劳利有时会恨自己，恨自己是一个恶魔，让他在天使离开时甚至流不下一滴眼泪。

这本身就是一种折磨。

到了三月，克劳利终于忍受不住了。天使不断的恶化在他的胸口留下深深的灼痛。

在可能是有史以来最暖和的三月里的一天，克劳利觉得内心深处的什么东西碎裂了。这可能和一件事有关：那些注定要开出百合花的嫩芽从黑色的泥土里钻出来了。

外面下起了毛毛雨，克劳利有些狼狈地走进客厅里。天使在扶手椅上打着盹，一脸祥和。

恶魔踉踉跄跄，紧张地走到天使面前。他犹豫了一会儿，伸出了手，碰了碰他的肩膀。

亚茨拉斐尔醒了过来，坐直了一点，有些惊讶地透过老花镜看向克劳利：“哦，你好，亲爱的。”天使开心地说。“你想吃晚饭了吗？”

“现在才下午两点。”克劳利说。他挣扎了一会儿，拉了一把椅子，摆在天使面前。他坐了下来。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，担忧地皱着眉头，往前倾了倾身子，又因为这个动作缩了一下。

克劳利吸了一口气，看着天使：“我想要你忏悔。”

亚茨拉斐尔冲他眨了眨眼睛：“为了什么，亲爱的？”

“为了我。”克劳利又吸了一口气。“你之前把我从天堂救了出来。我想让你为此道歉，然后把我送回去。”

一阵困惑扫过亚茨拉斐尔的脸：“但你一直说天堂不是个好地方——为什么你要我把你送回去？”

“为了救你的命。”克劳利诚实地说，压回了他内心升起的负罪感。“这不难。而且天堂并不是那么糟糕。真的。我们只需要散个步，然后你就道歉，说你改变主意了。这很容易。”

“改变什么主意？”亚茨拉斐尔又显得很困惑，但他似乎从克劳利的语气中听出了事态的严重性。

“救我。”克劳利重复道。“就说你很抱歉救了我。”

亚茨拉斐尔有些不确定地冲克劳利笑了一下，像是觉得恶魔在开玩笑：“什么？这太蠢了，克劳利。”

克劳利又吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。“听着。”他说。“你想活下去吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔看着他。克劳利感觉他正在努力地思考着。天使点了点头。

“那就这么做。”克劳利有些内疚地催促道。他知道自己的声音对天使的影响力，知道亚茨拉斐尔是多么盲目地相信他。

“但我不想给你惹麻烦。”亚茨拉斐尔抗议道，听上去去很担心。“而且如果我把你送到天堂，你就不在了，对吗？你就没法和我待在一起了。”天使看起来有些受伤。

“没事的。”克劳利说，扫去天使的忧虑。“我自己已经惹上很多麻烦了。我会没事的。”

“我不觉得我应该这样做。”亚茨拉斐尔有些犹豫地说。

克劳利感到一阵挫败感用上心头，一股更尖锐的东西刺进了他的胸膛。即使天使的大部分记忆已经模糊了，他仍然拒绝将恶魔置于危险的境地。

“听着，”克劳利有些严厉地说，“我知道你在坚持原则。这没有问题。但你能不能从我的角度看看？”

亚茨拉斐尔歪了歪头，看着恶魔。他似乎对对话进行的方向很不满意。

“你一直是我——我一直是你的……六千年了。”恶魔开口道。“我们，你知道，一直在一起。六千年，天使。这是很长很长的一段时间。而你是我唯一——唯一想要待在一起的人。所以你觉得在你走后，我会怎么样？”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸上浮现出一种极度悲伤的表情。他小心翼翼地伸出手，触到恶魔的前臂：“我相信你会没事的，亲爱的。”

克劳利感到眼睛开始发热。他努力把这个感觉压了下去。“真的吗？”他问道，声音比他预想的刺耳了些。“我不相信。”

亚茨拉斐尔在椅子上不安地动了动，显得很苦恼。

“你真的要这么对我吗？”克劳利问道，精心设计了这个问题，好让天使产生负罪感。恶魔痛苦的意识到自己的乞求是多么的绝望，多么的自私。但如果几件不光彩的事情就能挽救亚茨拉斐尔的生命，这个代价微不足道。

“克劳利，亲爱的，我不是——”亚茨拉斐尔紧张地开口了。

“就这么做吧。”克劳利从他的口袋里掏出一根绳子，递给了吃惊的天使，然后伸出他的手腕，双手并拢，掌心向上，像是他打算让天使当场就把他捆起来。“来。”

“不可能。”亚茨拉斐尔说，低头看了看手中的绳子，声音里满是不安。

“很简单的。”克劳利说，声音很有说服力。他往前挪了挪，把手腕往前伸。“快。就把我绑起来，然后我们就可以到外面去，把天使叫下来。我可以帮忙；你只要做一件事。求你了，天使。就当是为了我。”

亚茨拉斐尔听起来快哭了：“克劳利，别说了。”

“你想让我在你死后煎熬吗？”克劳利问道，吞下了声音里的恐惧。“我会的。我向你保证。就把我送回去，然后一切都会好起来的。我想让你这么做。”

“嗯，但 _我_ 不想这么做。”亚茨拉斐尔冷冷地说。他转过头去，眨回眼泪。

“来呀，天使。”克劳利催促道。他伸手抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手，连带着身子压在自己的手腕上，像是再和天使表明这是多么容易。“不要为我而死，茨拉。 _求你了。_ 不要。我不知道我能不能——没有你我行不行。”

“ _不。_ ”亚茨拉斐尔看上去很不开心。这对最近的他来说很不寻常。“我不想把你交出去。我不想送你去天堂——我不在乎那儿有 _多_ 好—— _我_ 不想让 _你_ 离开 _我_ 。”

克劳利无言地看着天使。

“我感谢你为我做的事。”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔说，声音平静了下来。他小心翼翼地放下克劳利的手腕，把它们推向恶魔胸前。“但不了。谢谢。”

这是克劳利最后一次请求他。

背弃对亚茨拉斐尔的承诺造成的愧疚比他想象中的多得多。克劳利无法再试一次，尽管他知道，在某些日子里，天使可能会同意。在那些他抽泣着，紧紧拥抱着克劳利，为死亡之后的事情恐惧的日子里。

问题在于，在那些日子里，克劳利要拼尽全力才能阻止自己做同样的事。


	23. 皇后乐队精选集

四月来临，百合花苗长得高了一些，在有些太过温暖的空气中展开了绿色的蓓蕾。雨点扫过小屋。克劳利继续在给天使读书，而亚茨拉斐尔把他的毁诺忘得一干二净。

亚茨拉斐尔变得越来越糟，但是在一个难得的阳光明媚的早晨，他的情况似乎好多了——他在吃早饭的时候显得特别开心。这是一个可喜的变化。

有一个想法已经在克劳利的脑海里盘旋很长一段时间了。他告诉天使说，如果他愿意的话，他们可以去米德法斯外玩一会儿。亚茨拉斐尔一开始有些犹豫，甚至问了问亚当放置在村庄上方的咒语的事（尽管他不记得亚当的名字了）。克劳利告诉他这都没什么大不了的，而且他会小心四周。天使相信了他的话，一如既往。

克劳利跑去借伯特的车，但这次酒保有些忙，因此最终他借了唐尼的车。它上面沾满了猫和花草茶的味道，但好歹还能用。

车驶向东南方。亚茨拉斐尔好奇地问他们要去哪里，而克劳利说这是一个惊喜。天使点点头，接受了他的说法，饶有兴趣地看着一闪而过的窗外的景色。

唐尼的车上没有卡带机，于是克劳利打开了车载广播。他担心地狱会发觉他们的存在，便说服了这辆车只播放皇后乐队精选集。

在听到《 _Killer Queen_ 》时，亚茨拉斐尔的脸顿时亮了起来。他开始跟着哼唱，手指随着节奏敲打着车门。

克劳利知道他应该集中注意力搜寻周围的异常，但他忍不住放松了下来。现在就差他那辆宾利了。

当亚茨拉斐尔开始模仿吉他的声音时，克劳利在这几个月里第一次笑出了声。

接下来，《 _Bohemian Rhapsody_ 》开始播放起来。克劳利轻声唱起了开头几句。亚茨拉斐尔狡黠地瞥了他一眼。恶魔紧紧盯着路面，竭力抑制住嘴角的微笑。

过了一会儿，天使开始唱了起来：“ _我并不想让你流泪，要是我在明天这个时候未能归来——_ ”

“ _让生活继续吧，继续吧……_ ”克劳利唱道，声音渐渐低了下去。他又重新开口了，“ _如同什么都没发生。_ ”

“ _太晚了，我的归宿要来了_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔短暂地停顿了一下，接着唱了起来，有点跑调。

突然间，歌词与现实可怕的对照击中了克劳利。他的声音哽在了喉咙里。

亚茨拉斐尔终于找准了调：“ _妈妈，喔——喔——喔——_ ”克劳利勉强唱出下一句：“ _风往何处吹。_ ”

当天使唱到“ _我也不想死去，甚至有时我希望自己未曾来到这个世界上_ ”时，他的声音变得嘶哑了，但他还是坚持唱完了整句。克劳利知道，他也注意到了。

亚茨拉斐尔继续唱着，固执地拒绝承认歌词和现实的吻合。克劳利照做了。

幸运的是，后半首歌开始播放起来了。他们在“ _伽利略！_ ”的叫声中前后摇摆着。就像是过去的十八年都从未发生过。

亚茨拉斐尔继续努力模仿着吉他的弹奏声。克劳利大笑了起来。天使探身向前，撞了撞他的胳膊，让他好好开车。歌曲结束时，他们同时晃了晃脑袋。这回轮到克劳利模仿吉他了。他甚至用空着的手拨着空气中的吉他弦。

在这首歌终于结束时，克劳利突然感到几年来从未有过的轻松。

亚茨拉斐尔不太记得《 _Radio Gaga_ 》和《 _Fat-Bottomed Girls_ 》的歌词了，但他把《 _We Will Rock You_ 》和《 _Don't Stop Me Now_ 》的记得很清楚。

当他们穿过伦敦西部的奇斯威克时，他们唱着《 _We Are the Champions_ 》。

亚茨拉斐尔饶有兴趣地看着窗外，看着这座他近二十年没有见过的城市，忘了继续唱下去。克劳利把音乐关小了些，努力遵守着交通法规。他们正在接近天堂或是地狱最有可能派人监视他们的地方。

“我已经不记得我有多爱这座城市了。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，依旧看着窗外飞闪而过的建筑物。“亲爱的，我们在往哪去？”

“我告诉过你了，”克劳利说，有些暴躁，“这是一个惊喜。”

亚茨拉斐尔往前看了看，挑起了眉毛，但他还在笑。“好吧，亲爱的。既然你这么说了。”

他们经过海德公园时，克劳利叫亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛。“不然就不是惊喜了，不是吗？”他指出。

“你最好别撞上什么东西。”亚茨拉斐尔往座位上依靠，按照指示闭上眼睛。

《 _You‘re My Best Friend_ 》开始播放。克劳利很快就说服电台换了一首新曲目，《 _Another One Bites the Dust_ 》。这首歌也没好到哪里去，但也只能这样了。

“ _你准备好了吗？你准备好接受这一切了吗？_ ”弗莱迪·墨丘利一遍遍问道。克劳利无视了他。

“我们到了吗？”过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔问道，语气里带着点抱怨。

克劳利瞥了一眼客座，看到天使笑着，眼睛紧闭。

“你想让我去撞这些行人吗？”恶魔问道，无法抑制住口气里的幽默。“你知道的，我没有道德原则。”

“随你怎么说，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔无辜地说。

“哦，闭嘴吧，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，闭上了嘴。

“ _你认为当你离开后，_ ”弗莱迪·墨丘利在收音机里询问，“ _我该怎么继续生活？_ ”

克劳利扫了一眼收音机，歌曲立刻变为了《 _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ 》。

“我挺喜欢那首歌的。”亚茨莱菲尔抱怨道，紧接着因认出了下一首高兴了起来。“哦，我也喜欢这一首！”

“你当然喜欢。”克劳利嘟囔着。

恶魔在皮卡迪利广场转了个弯，发现握着方向盘的手已经认出了道路上的建筑物。他像是昨天才来过这里一样。

“好了，天使，快到了。”克劳利说着，转过了最后几个街道，终于看到了他们的目的地。他松了口气。恶魔把唐尼的车停在了自己的专用停车位，并说服禁止停车的标志挪到别的地方。

他熄了火，看了看周围，寻找任何不同寻常的东西。一切都很平静，很正常。克劳利又转向亚茨拉斐尔，天使的眼睛还紧紧闭着。

“好，继续闭着眼睛。”克劳利命令道，下了车。他又转了一圈，看到了匆匆行人和空气中令人愉悦的气氛。显然，在他们走后，苏活区改邪归正了。马路对面的成人书店变成了一家古色古香的巧克力和咖啡店。街上没有一家不合适的房屋。克劳利又怀疑地打量了一下路人，然后拉开亚茨拉斐尔的车门，扶着天使下来，并提醒他不要偷看。

“我做梦也想不到，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔愉悦地向他保证道。克劳利扶着他转了个身，让他正对目的地。他等着两个行人走过，然后把手从天使的肩膀上放下来。

“好了，睁开眼吧。”

克劳利有些紧张的看着亚茨拉斐尔眨开了眼。

天使看上去非常惊讶。“这是——我的书店？”亚茨拉斐尔向前走了几步，一只手在窗框上迟疑地摸了一下。

克劳利突然觉得这不是一个好主意。他紧张地跟着天使。

“我以为——我以为你把它卖了。”亚茨拉斐尔看向克劳利，有些困惑。

克劳利咽了口唾沫，强迫自己耸了耸肩。“我没法——我做不到。”他承认道，看向天使的套头衫。

“哦， _亲爱的。_ ”亚茨拉斐尔说。有那么一会儿，克劳利确信天使非常失望。他觉得亚茨拉斐尔会要求他们上车，回米德法斯去。

接着天使走向前来，张开双臂，把克劳利紧紧搂在怀里。“谢谢你。”

“欸。”克劳利勉强说。过了几秒钟，他终于说服天使松开了手。

他看到亚茨拉斐尔正对他微笑。他紧张笑了笑，终于松了口气。天使喜欢这个惊喜。

然后，亚茨拉斐尔走向书店，鼻子紧贴着玻璃，双手贴在眼睛边上。“我们能进去了吗？”天使问道，听起来很兴奋。

“当然。”克劳利说，感觉自己随着天使的热情振作起来。他戳了戳天使的腰。在天使不情不愿地后退了几步后，恶魔伸手摸向门把手。

门当然是锁着的，但克劳利从来不需要钥匙。大门在他的命令下轻轻打开了。恶魔退后一步，示意亚茨拉斐尔先进去。

天使慢慢地，近乎虔诚地走了进去。克劳利跟着他，关上了身后的门。

灯光缓缓摇曳着，照出熟悉的一排排书架。所有东西都盖着一层薄薄的灰尘。

“我卖了你的一些书。”克劳利承认道，看到边上有几个书架是空的。“但更稀有的书都在后面。”

亚茨拉斐尔慢慢走到了书架旁，手指轻轻拂过书脊，在灰尘上留下一道痕迹。

“房租是从我个人账户上扣的。”克劳利继续说，觉得有必要打破沉默。“里面的钱估计够付几百年了。或者几千年。我没算过。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻穿过剩下的书架，转身往书店深处走去，似乎想起了他身处何处。克劳利跟在他身后，往四下看了看，小心翼翼的绕过之前那些天使到来的地方。

天使朝右转，绕过了狭窄的楼梯，沿着书店的后墙走着，扫视着过道和堆在里面的一摞书。克劳利在楼梯边上犹豫了一下，用眼角盯着亚茨拉斐尔消失的地方，飞快往门边看了一眼。

过了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔回来了，手里拿着几本书，看上去很高兴。“我不敢相信它们还在这里。”天使说着，在恶魔面前停了下来，把书捧在胸前。他单手给了克劳利一个小小的拥抱。“亲爱的，这 _太完美了_ 。”

克劳利觉得自己的脸微微变红了。亚茨拉斐尔把书塞进了他手里：“帮我拿一下。”

亚茨拉斐尔又消失在了过道里，过了一会儿带着几本厚厚的，积满灰尘的书走了出来。他把书塞给了恶魔。

“呃，我拿着这些干嘛？”当书快堆到他下巴时，克劳利问道。

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，好像这显而易见：“我不能把这些留在这里！这里面有些很罕见的书！”

“我没法把你的整个书店都塞到唐尼车里，天使。”克劳利指出，肩膀开始发酸。

“胡说。”亚茨拉斐尔说。看到克劳利的表情，天使改口道：“好吧，那我只挑我最喜欢的。”

二十分钟后，唐尼汽车的后备箱和后座上都堆满了书。亚茨拉斐尔认出了一些，而另一些他甚至不记得放进了克劳利怀里。他不得不让恶魔大声念出其中几本的名字。

回他们以前经常去的地方看看有很大风险，但如果能再看到亚茨拉斐尔那么开心的话，这些风险是值得一冒的。克劳利想。

克劳利终于让亚茨拉斐尔相信那辆车真的装不下更多的书了。天使最后绕着书店转了一圈，看起来有些伤心。他绕完一圈，回到门口，低下了头。

“行了。我们走吧。”

天使的忧虑使克劳利胸中一阵剧痛。恶魔不确定地挪了挪脚步：“实际上，我，呃，你想不想走去圣詹姆斯公园。喂喂鸭子之类的。如果你想去的话。呃。”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，显得特别开心：“哦，亲爱的。我当然想去！”

圣詹姆斯公园并不远，他们一路上都在看着周围。亚茨拉斐尔显然认出了一些建筑物，而克劳利则一直小心观察着四周。恶魔无形的翅膀竖了起来，准备一旦出现危险的迹象，就把他和天使带到安全的地方。

亚茨拉斐尔没有注意到克劳利在走神。他紧紧抓着恶魔的手臂，想到什么就说什么。克劳利感受到那些他以为早已被抹去的记忆在熟悉的刺激下重新浮现。

到公园后，克劳利从附近的一家报摊买了一条面包，掰成两半，把较大的那一块给了亚茨拉斐尔。

他们去了水边，站在了和以前一样的位置上。克劳利怀疑地看了附近的两个男人一眼。他们一个穿着裁剪考究的西装，另一个穿着毛皮边的大外套，低声耳语着。

“喔，你们一点也没变。”亚茨拉斐尔对鸭子们咕哝道，他附身招呼着一只满怀希望向他走来的鸭子。克劳利感觉自己的脸变红了。天使扯下一点面包，往鸭子那边扔去。它们感激地叫起来。

天使和鸭子们聊了好一会儿，然后开始靠在克劳利身上。恶魔很快发现了亚茨拉斐尔的疲惫，建议去边上的长椅上休息一会儿。天使感激地点了点头。

很长一段时间，他们只是坐在那里，往边上围过来的鸭子丢着面包屑。克劳利扔完了一半后，把剩下的一半用力一扔，满意地看到它溅起了一片水花。几只鸭子同时向它扑去。

“乖点儿，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔警告道，小心翼翼地把面包屑分散开来喂，这样鸭子就不用争着吃了。

克劳利又坐回长凳上，翘起二郎腿，小心翼翼地往四周看了看。

这是一个美丽的日子。暖冬过后，树木又恢复了生机，鸟儿在枝头蹦跳着。亚茨拉斐尔看起来有些累，但眼睛发着光。他把面包屑撒给鸭子，就像是时间完全没有流逝，停留在十几年前一样。天使微笑着，头发在阳光下闪着金光，平静地看着这个他拯救了的世界。

突然间，克劳利难以置信地确定，这就是亚茨拉斐尔注定要成为的样子，无论是现在还是未来。对克劳利来说，这是他会成为的样子，直到时间终结。

亚茨拉斐尔笑容加深了。他靠了过来，用手肘碰了碰克劳利：“看，亲爱的，那儿有几只小鸭……”

天使点明了每一只小鸭的可爱之处，一直用一只手挽着恶魔的手臂。克劳利费劲全力才得以阻止自己去拥抱亚茨拉斐尔，去乞求上帝把他们永远留在这个完美的日子里。

因为无论克劳利有多么乐意看到天使和鸭子待在一起，他很清楚，自己再也见不到这个场景了。亚茨拉斐尔再也不会和他一起喂鸭子了，再也不会在书店门口迎接他了。这是最后一天。

“天使。”克劳利说，强压住声音里的颤抖。

亚茨拉斐尔期待着望着他，像是乐意去听克劳利说的一切。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

恶魔的眼睛火辣辣的，但他坚持说了下去。还有最后一个地方。“我能否，呃，诱惑你去喝下午茶？我在丽兹定了座位……“

听到自己的用词，克劳利畏缩了一下，但亚茨拉斐尔只是对他微笑着。

“你这条老蛇。”天使说，友好地用胳膊肘推了他一下。“当然。”他站起身，像是要证明他的观点。但他一离开座位，身子就开始晃了起来。

克劳利一跃而起，扶住天使的手肘和肩膀。“我们不一定要去。”他补充道。

“不，不，我想去。”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来有点生自己的气。

克劳利有些犹豫。

天使站稳了脚，推了推眼镜：“走吧。”

克劳利有些不确定地抿了抿嘴。“我可以把车开过来……”他提议道，但他不确定自己是否愿意让亚茨拉斐尔一个人待在这里，哪怕只是一小会儿。

“不，不，我没事。”亚茨拉斐尔坚持道，声音坚定，但他的肩膀微微有些发抖。

恶魔犹豫着。“好吧。”他最后说，扶着亚茨拉斐尔转向丽兹的方向。亚茨拉斐尔的步子稳定了一些，于是克劳利松开了他的肩膀，把手臂递给天使。

亚茨拉斐尔感激地笑了笑，挽住了恶魔的手臂，离开了水边。

丽兹的下午茶是克劳利记得的一切了。酒店又推出了几款新的茶点和甜品，这让亚茨拉斐尔很开心。

没过多久，天使开始舔起了手指上粘着的奶油，就像时间没有改变这个世界一丝一毫。他没有遵守丽兹的着装规定，但克劳利成功劝阻了三个检察人员。

天使只吃了两个可爱的小奶油蛋糕。克劳利建议他再吃一个，但亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，说他不是很饿。

这让克劳利显得很不自在。他开始寻找分散注意力的方法，吃下了五个奶油蛋糕和大部分的三明治。这一开始让亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来，但很快他就开始显得疲惫了。不过每当克劳利担忧地看向他的时候，他会努力振作起来。

当恶魔建议他们回家的时候，亚茨拉斐尔有些如释重负地同意了。这比他们以往离开的时间早了许多。

克劳利付了账，扶着天使站起来。在他们闯过灯火通明，金碧辉煌的大厅时，亚茨拉斐尔重重倚靠在恶魔身上。

天空飘起了乌云。但变糟糕的不仅仅是天气。

在回书店的路上，亚茨拉斐尔都重重地靠在克劳利身上，偶尔显得有些喘不过气。

克劳利小心翼翼地观察着每一个街角。天堂永远会在最糟糕的时机出现。

虽然如此，他们安然无恙地回到了书店，似乎完全被无视了。克劳利再三检查了店门上的锁，然后扶着亚茨拉斐尔上了车，自己坐进驾驶座里。

“谢谢你，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔说，听起来很累，但很真诚。克劳利瞥了一眼，看见亚茨拉斐尔躺在座位上，面朝着恶魔。“这真的——真的很棒，谢谢你。”

克劳利觉得自己笑了。“不用谢。”他说着，把车驶离了书店，“禁止停车”的牌子又回到了原位。亚茨拉斐尔在座位上翻了个身，看着书店远去。克劳利也从后视镜看着。

然后车转了个弯。它不见了。

在克劳利转向布朗普顿路时，收音机里传出了皇后乐队的《 _Who Wants to Live Forever_ 》。

克劳利倾身向前，想要把它关掉，但亚茨拉斐尔举起一只手阻止了他。

“继续放吧。”天使说，听起来很疲惫。

克劳利担忧地看了他一眼，把手放回了方向盘上。

亚茨拉斐尔转过了头，盯着窗外。克劳利迫使自己看向马路。

“ _谁愿永生？_ ”弗莱迪·墨丘利从收音机里低声吟唱着，声音随着音乐起伏。“ _谁愿长生不死……？我们已经没有机会了。宿命早已为我们准备了一切。_ ”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，忍不住瞟了一眼亚茨拉斐尔。天使坐在座位上，看上去很疲惫，比六千年中的任何时候都要苍老。

“ _这个世界上只有一个甜蜜的瞬间是为我们而停留的。_ ”弗莱迪唱到。

克劳利快速地眨了眨眼睛，专心开车。音乐如潮忽起忽落，声音在他身上翻滚流淌。

“ _谁还会渴望永远？_ ”弗莱迪又问道，似乎这个回答就是他的全世界，“ _如果现在即是永远，谁还会等待永远有多远？_ ”

亚茨拉斐尔基本一路上都在睡觉。当《 _You‘re My Best Friends_ 》开始播放时，克劳利伸出手，关掉了收音机。

这是亚茨拉斐尔的最后一个“美好的一天”。


	24. 星光

五月来临，他们花园里的第一朵百合花展开了长长的白色花瓣。这是有史以来最热的一个夏天。

克劳利觉得他最好还是待在家里照顾亚茨拉斐尔，但天使一直试图跑到花园里去。恶魔一次次地告诉他外面太热了，而且他的花不用他照顾，可他不确定天使听进去了多少。

克劳利开始给亚茨拉斐尔读他从书店里带回来的那些书，但天使越来越频繁地在中途睡着。恶魔关于他们共同经历的故事也没法引起他的兴趣。他有整整一个星期不记得自己曾经是天使，克劳利是恶魔。试图向亚茨拉斐尔解释他是故事中的一部分是毫无意义的，所以克劳利现在只是把故事的主角称作“天使”和“恶魔”。

亚茨拉斐尔恶化的速度快到无法想象。在那个伦敦的完美的一天之后，他已经需要克劳利扶着才能上下楼梯，甚至得需要帮助才能坐上椅子。与此同时，那个和克劳利一起度过六千年的亚茨拉斐尔褪色了，消失在了那双略微模糊，呆滞的眼睛后面。这个亚茨拉斐尔只是想睡觉，听人读书，偶尔会拍拍他的肩膀，叫他“亲爱的”。

看着亚茨拉斐尔这样衰弱下去，一天天死去，不断地失去一块块克劳利现在已经确认再也不会回来的自我……这也许是他失去天使的最糟糕的方式。克劳利从很久以前开始就不再假装自己没有心了，而且他现在知道，自己的心正在碎裂。

在过去的几个星期，克劳利开始做起了噩梦。它们每天都在折磨着他，让他在早上焦躁不安，疲惫不堪。一共有两种：一种是亚茨拉斐尔奇迹般的回来了，把克劳利交给了天堂，然后重新变成了天使。另一种是他没有这么做。

在第一种情况下，克劳利回到了天堂，被钉在了坚硬的白色墙壁上，翅膀尖叫着，呼吸微弱。亚茨拉斐尔走近他，带着已经恢复了的巨大的白色翅膀，手里拿着行刑官递给他的刀。这次不会有营救，因为在恶魔被钉起来之后，天堂裁定，亲手杀死克劳利是唯一能够证明天使忠诚的方法。有些时候，亚茨拉斐尔在哭泣，绝望地恳求他们重新考虑；另一些时候，他完全没有犹豫；有时他甚至没有认出克劳利。这种时候是最糟糕的。每一次，克劳利一开始都不敢接近刀锋，但之后又改变了主意。他请求，甚至是乞求亚茨拉斐尔杀了他。他告诉天使没事的，没什么大不了的。没什么比堕落更糟糕了，不是吗？亚茨拉斐尔走上前来，眼睛有时明亮而冰蓝，有时黯淡而迷茫。在刀锋触碰到他的一瞬间，克劳利就会猛地醒转过来。

在第二种情况下，亚茨拉斐尔像人类一样死去了。克劳利从来没有在场，从来没有看到过这是怎么发生的。他会站在那座突然显得不那么小的屋子里，像是胸口中了一枪。在这一类梦里面，亚茨拉斐尔从未出现过。这比第一种噩梦中尖刀穿过胸口时还要疼得厉害得多。

当克劳利在凌晨三点猛地醒来时，他会蹑手蹑脚地走进天使的房间，强压着心跳，确认天使还在呼吸。有时他会跪在床边，或者爬上窗台，看着亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛或是肩膀轻柔地起伏着，以平稳的节奏提醒着他，他的天使还没有离开他。

在断断续续地持续了一段时间后，噩梦每晚都会出现，剥夺了克劳利平静的睡眠，让他只剩下白天的痛苦。他会帮亚茨拉斐尔穿衣，洗澡，扶他下楼，给他做早餐。

渐渐地，天使对克劳利做的所有东西都失去了兴趣，通常只是敷衍地吃几小口。他也变得更安静了，话说得越来越少。有时，在克劳利问他问题时，他只是一言不发地盯着远处。整整一天，他只是坐在椅子上，拒绝接收恶魔所说的或是所做的一切事情。

接着，他有整整一个星期没有叫克劳利“亲爱的”。他似乎只是把恶魔当做一个熟悉的，友好的东西。他能和他坐在一起，讲述他们在一起的时光，直到声音哽咽。然后，克劳利就只是坐着，有时把额头靠在天使的肩膀上，试图假装这一切都没有发生。偶尔，亚茨拉斐尔会用一只手给他一个虚弱的拥抱，似乎恶魔痛苦的样子让他感到有些不安。

有些村民会过来，给克劳利送来一些食物和鲜花，或者只是鼓励一下他。恶魔从来没让他们停留超过一分钟。在这个带着六千年历史的小屋里，他们不受欢迎。他们不是这个故事的一部分——不是 _他们的_ 故事的一部分。

天使的体重迅速下降。他开始对什么也不感兴趣，沉浸在自己的世界里。有时，他只是对着克劳利心不在焉地点头。有一次，亚茨拉斐尔状态好到问了恶魔一句你没事吧，但他似乎没有听到克劳利的回答。这不是件坏事；反正回答也一个谎言。

克劳利连续三周在凌晨从噩梦中惊醒，恐惧笼罩着他满是汗水的皮肤。

然后有一晚，他没有。

几只鸟儿在窗外唱着柔和悦耳的歌曲，唤醒了恶魔。他翻过身睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现他休息得不错。这是这个月来的头一次。

他还发觉现在已经是早上九点钟了。太阳从窗口照进来，点亮了空气中懒洋洋漂浮着的灰尘。

克劳利在床上待了一会儿，享受着他充足的睡眠。接着他站起身来，看向亚茨拉斐尔的房间。

一股恐惧涌上心头。亚茨拉斐尔的床是空的，被子凌乱的卷在床单上。克劳利强行压下了恐慌。天使就在楼下。就只是这样。

恶魔快步走下楼梯，担忧地扫视着空荡荡的厨房。客厅也是空的。他的心跳加快了。

他现在正身处于噩梦中。克劳利突然明白了。他这次没有做噩梦，因为它不再只是他的想象了。

“亚茨拉斐尔？”克劳利叫道，无法抑制住声音里的恐惧。他跑到楼上，扫了一眼所有的房间，然后又冲了下来。“亚茨拉斐尔？”他又喊道，焦虑地喘不过气来。“茨拉？天使？”

就在这时，克劳利看到了小屋的门。门半开着。

_死亡降临在百合花中。_

克劳利漏了一口呼吸，跑了过去，猛地拉开了门。他站在了预报所称最热的酷暑中。

这时，克劳利看见了他。

亚茨拉斐尔侧身躺在草地上，头和肩膀枕在花坛上。耀眼的白色花瓣形成了他最后的光环。

“不。”克劳利轻声说，声音沙哑，满是恐惧。

恶魔颤抖地向前走了几步，跪在百合花前，发着抖摸向亚茨拉斐尔的脉搏。手指刚碰到他的脖子，天使就猛地睁开了眼睛，吃力地喘着粗气。他还活着。

“茨拉？”克劳利喘着气，试图把天使拉起来，但没有成功。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻咳嗽了几声，眼皮颤动着，一只手伸向恶魔，指尖擦过他的袖子。

“亚茨拉斐尔，你这个白痴。我——我和你说过别到外面来。”克劳利道，声音猛烈颤抖着，几乎说不出话。“外面太热了——我——我和你 _说过_ ——”

恶魔吓得结结巴巴地停住了。他看到亚茨拉斐尔艰难地咽了口唾沫，但似乎卡住了。克劳利发现他的双手放在天使的双颊上，用他所拥有的的每一份力量祈祷着避免这不可避免的事情。亚茨拉斐尔似乎正盯着恶魔锁骨附近的什么地方，眼睛半闭着，呼吸浅而急促。

“别——别离开我，茨拉。”克劳利乞求道。他探进自己的身体里，绝望地搜寻着自己的力量，用他所拥有的一切冲刷过天使，恳求他活下来。下一秒，所有的力量又回到了他的体内，无能为力。

这似乎把天使吓了一跳，一阵断断续续的颤抖传遍了他的全身。他惊讶地抬起头，和克劳利的目光相遇了。恶魔张开嘴，拼命想说些什么，无论什么，但什么也说不出来。

克劳利无言地看着天使那双永恒的，美丽的，不可思议的眼睛。它们曾经是明亮的蓝色，但现在因困惑变得暗淡而模糊。天使皱起了眉头。这最细微的动作似乎也在消耗他剩余的体力。

亚茨拉斐尔张开了嘴。克劳利无助地看着，眼睛火辣辣的。天使挣扎着试图开口。

他的声音显得十分痛苦，因长期未用变得沙哑而轻柔：“你……是谁？”

克劳利看着他在这六千年里最好的，唯一的陪伴的双眼，找不到任何一丝熟识。

恶魔的眼睛烧得更厉害了。自堕落以来，他第一次感觉到双眼湿润。克劳利低头凝视亚茨拉斐尔，咽了口唾沫，声音颤抖：“我是你最好的朋友，天使。”

天使抬起头，用那双茫然的，又极其熟悉的眼睛看着他。他轻轻吸了口气，然后不动了。

克劳利忍住啜泣，感觉自己开始发抖。他颤抖着伸出一只手，轻轻合上了亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛。

恶魔把堕天使拉了起来，紧紧搂着他的朋友，抓着他的衬衫。他把脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔的颈窝里，哭了。

如果克劳利在这时展开他的翅膀的话，他会发现，他的双翼不再是如墨般的黑色了，而是闪光的，洁白的，点缀着点点星光。


	25. 圣地

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我原本想要在这里结束的。
> 
> 真的。
> 
> 这样这篇文章会变得很美，很悲伤。它会以亚茨拉斐尔的死亡为结局。因为，有些时候，悲伤的事情总是会发生，人们总是会死去，而我们对此无能为力。在某种程度上，整部小说都是围绕着克劳利接受了他无法改变的现实而展开的。这似乎是这个故事最好的结局。
> 
> 就像我会在后记中提到的那样，亚茨拉斐尔的经历与几个现实中的人物相似，其中最主要的是亲爱的特里·普拉切特。他在2015年死于阿尔茨海默症。在我看来，在现实生活中很多人不得不接受这样一个悲剧的时候，给亚茨拉斐尔一个皆大欢喜的结局是很不公平的，尤其是当这个结局只是为了HE而HE，而不是为了故事原本的叙事结构的时候。
> 
> 如果你看过我的其他文章的话，你会知道我喜欢写HE虐文，因为我不想写一篇真的非常非常悲伤的文章。我是个乐观主义者。但在写这篇之前，我告诉过自己，这次我要写一篇在结尾引人落泪的文章。我想好了。
> 
> 但接着，我想到了一个结局，非常圆满，同时也可以与现有的叙事结构契合得很好。
> 
> 所以我陷入了僵局：是去尊重现实生活中真实存在的人们的死亡，还是和我个人希望的那样，让这个故事有一个完满的结局？在我看来，小说的目的，尤其是幻想小说，就是为了逃避现实世界，享受一小段时光。就和好兆头所主张的那样。
> 
> 我想了一会儿，想起了可爱的特里·普拉切特，我所知道的关于他本人的一切，以及我看过的他其它书。我觉得好兆头是一本非常乐观的书。从国际快递员到婴儿交换中那个无辜的婴儿，再到沙德韦尔和特蕾西夫人，每个人都有个美满的结局。
> 
> 然后我说，去他的吧。如果是特里写的话，他会写一个非常幸福，非常美丽的结局。而且我太爱这两个呆子了。我不想给他们留下任何遗憾。

如果可能的话，更糟糕的东西来临了。空洞。虚无。

他没有去葬礼。

一切都变得毫无意义了。他并不觉得这会好转。

雨中，克劳利坐在小池塘边的码头上，把脚悬在水面上，想着为什么自己从来没有带亚茨拉斐尔来看过这个地方。这里非常宁静，虽然在克劳利来这里时，他的心情从未平静过。

边上没有人，所以他展开了翅膀。他很熟悉自己的羽毛，知道它们和他堕落时的一模一样，但现在它们是白色的了，和亚茨拉斐尔曾经的翅膀一样闪闪发光。双翼上少了几片主羽，显得有些褴褛。

克劳利低垂着头，望着水面。雨水打在他的羽毛上，顺着脸颊淌下来，和泪水混在一起。

在六千年里，他从未流过眼泪。但即使是在他自己堕落的时候，当半数天使被赶出天堂时，他也没有这样哭过。

克劳利前后摇晃着，不得不紧紧抱住自己，在这个空无一人的世界里给自己一点微弱的安慰。

他没有想到命运会这么残酷。艾格尼斯·纳特的预言在他脑中回响。这是一个残酷的玩笑。他现在知道了，那个预言指的是他。亚茨拉斐尔似乎从未注定要重回天堂。亚茨拉斐尔，这个真正需要回归天堂才能活下去的人，什么也没得到。而只要亚茨拉斐尔还活着，克劳利非常乐意继续做一个恶魔。他并不是非常想重新变成天使；他甚至从来没有过这个想法。

但他却是那个重新成为天使的人。这太讽刺了。

在变成天使的那瞬间，在最后那一刻，他感受到了。这不像是堕落时那样疼。他感觉有点像骑在了气球上，飘向广阔的天空。当他抱住亚茨拉斐尔的时候，他能感受到，随着污渍的消失，他的灵魂在闪闪发光。然后他意识到了，那些 _由上帝创造的，上帝所爱的部分_ 从未被剥夺过——它们只是被掩埋在了他的内疚和痛苦中。他并不想知道这一点，不想在他最好的朋友死在他怀里时知道。上帝爱他又怎么样？这不是他想要的爱。

村民们试图对他好些；他们不断邀请他和他们一起做些什么，但克劳利不想去。他什么也不想做。

他想死，想蜷缩在一个角落里，等着一切结束。拯救地球的全部目的就是和亚茨拉斐尔待在上面。有一些时候，他甚至希望世界末日如期进行，这样他至少能和亚茨拉斐尔一起死去。

他想要停止流泪，想要自己重新变成恶魔，这样他就可以把痛苦藏在挖苦讽刺和墨镜底下了。但他已经很多年没有戴过墨镜了，也不怎么想要挖苦别人。那些讽刺只有在有人反驳的情况下才有意思。

世上的一切看起来都是成对出现的。

~~***~~

他没有去葬礼，但他去了墓地。

那天万里无云，天很蓝，沉闷的空气热到无法忍受。克劳利站在墓碑前，刚刚翻起的土壤呈现出一个整齐的长方形。克劳利觉得亚茨拉斐尔可能喜欢在这里种些花。那个白痴总是喜欢做这种事。

克劳利穿着他十八年前来时穿的那套做工考究的西装。它和那时一样合身。

在这个天气穿这么多衣服有些太热了，但克劳利并没有感受到热量。或者说，他感觉到了，但他认为这是对他的惩罚，因为他是那个活下来的人。

到达墓地后，他不知道能说什么。他只能站在那里，强忍着泪水。

最后，他终于轻轻地说：“嗨，天使。”他哽咽了。他没有试图继续说下去。

他不知道自己在那里站了多久，挣扎着让自己的呼吸保持平稳，然后失败了。但在他摇摇晃晃站起身来时，他的影子已经朝向了另一个方向。

教区的小教堂就在附近。克劳利往那边走去，一遍踢着一丛丛被太阳晒的发黑的泥土，一边痛苦地想，一年后，除了看一眼亚茨拉斐尔的墓碑，没有人会再为天使做什么了。

这座教堂又小又旧，用一堆不起眼的灰色石头砌成。克劳利走到木门前，拉了拉把手。锁条往后移动，重返天堂的天使轻而易举地走了进去。

克劳利以前也去过教堂。但这次，圣地对他没有产生任何作用，只是让他稍微有些不安。他站在这个狭小的中殿后面，感到一种淡淡的平静。也许这就是天堂的气息。

这种平静让他非常恼火。克劳利愤怒地吸了口气。他想到，他的父亲就坐在那里，无动于衷，冷漠看着自己的世界彻底崩塌。

中殿静悄悄的，空无一人。傍晚的阳光斜射在两边的彩色玻璃上。教堂内部基本没有装饰，只有几堵简单的白色墙面和一些基本的图像。在圣殿后面，五扇色彩鲜艳的玻璃窗吸引了克劳利的目光。

克劳利大步走到过道的中间，走向第二排座位，坐在了坚硬的木料上，抬头看向那些彩色的玻璃。上面画着钉在十字架上的耶稣，光芒像皇冠一样围绕着他的头。他的右边跪着玛丽，凝视着摇篮；在左边，一个门徒提着一篮子的鱼和面包，看上去有些困惑。在门徒身后，一个牧羊人正抬眼看向星星。

但吸引克劳利目光的是最左边的那一块。上面是一个天使，双手举起小号放在唇边。克劳利看向祂褐色的翅膀，羽毛在飘动的白袍后优美地弯曲着。克劳利分不清楚天使的性别，但祂看起来精神抖擞，眼角仰望天空，宣布 **好消息** 。克劳利觉得自己露出了一个紧绷的，讽刺的微笑；至少自中世纪以来，他从未听说过亚茨拉斐尔向任何人宣扬过任何消息。可能是十字军东征让天使对宗教有了些新的认识。他没有问过他。

克劳利觉得自己的笑容减退了。有那么多事情他从未和亚茨拉斐尔提起过。他曾经有这么多机会。

克劳利的下巴绷紧了。他顺着彩色玻璃向下看，目光拐向圣坛。

然后他低下了头，把前额靠在他前方座椅的靠背上，合拢双手。他开始祈祷。

 _亲爱的老爸。_ 他说道，无法抑制住想法里的苦涩。 _我希望你高兴得很。那我们俩中至少有一个人是开心的。顺便，你的育儿技巧真的太糟糕了。骇人听闻。_

克劳利停了一下，为把这些话甩在了他的父亲脸上沾沾自喜。这些美国习语的使用，即使仅仅是在脑海中，让他产生了一种叛逆的快感。接着，他想着，这些飘忽不定的想法是不是也一起传送给了上帝——会不会这整个祈祷真的有用——如果真是这样的话，这些想法会不会减少他之前所说的话的严肃性。过了一会儿，克劳利意识到他又想了几秒钟。他把自己拉回正题。

_但这不是重点。茨拉——他死了，被埋在三十米开外的烂泥里。我希望你为此感到高兴，因为这一切都是你干的。你为什么一开始要让他堕落——这么长时间里，他对你做过什么吗？你想想天堂里那些天使对我做的事。亚茨拉斐尔可能是最好的天使。这就是你报答他的方式？这就是你说的正义？你说这个世界是公正的，一切都在按照那个该死的不可言喻的计划进行。但要我说，根本不是这样。要我说，你只是想做什么做什么，从来没有在乎过我们。_

_还有伊甸园的时候——他们到底做错了什么？夏娃吃了苹果，因为她，不管是出于什么愚蠢的原因，对我感到非常抱歉。这是哪门子的罪行？从凌迟中拯救一个人——即使那个人是我——又算得上是什么罪？不，我不觉得你那个愚蠢的计划有哪怕一点点的公正。我觉得你只是想做什么就做什么。你显然不关心任何真正重要的事。_

_如果这——如果你因为拯救一个恶魔让一个天使堕落，因为感到抱歉而将人类赶走——如果这是你所谓的公正，那我不想和它扯上关系。如果杀死亚茨拉斐尔，让我重新回到天堂是为了上——撒——天知道什么原因，如果这是你该死的不可言说的计划的一部分，那我不想参与到里面。听到了吗？回答我，或者杀了我，我他妈的根本不在乎。我不想要这样。我不想！_

克劳利愤怒地低吼着，把前额狠狠撞到座位背面。

 _我没让你救我，我从没要求过重回天堂。我从来没想要亚茨拉斐尔因为_ 我 _的决定而——而死。_

 _如果我们两个人中有一个可以重回天堂，为什么，_ 为什么， _你选择了我？这是个残酷的玩笑，是吧？“哦，我们让克劳利觉得他的——他的——那个亚茨拉斐尔能得救。我们先把希望给他，然后再拿走，因为这样才是一个好笑话。”不能就只让他在香蕉皮上滑一跤。那样太仁慈了。他是个恶魔，所以我们让他体验体验恶魔应该经历的事情。然后“砰”，我们把他变回天使。这样他永远也不会忘记发生在他身上的事，除非他把自己的翅膀撕掉。哈哈，不是很好笑吗——_

克劳利把前额压在椅背上，开始发烫。他猛地往后一缩，站了起来，感觉一阵头晕眼花。他强压下这种感觉，大步走出座位，站在中央过道上，盯着彩色的玻璃。

重返天堂的天使怒不可遏，感觉他的魔法撕裂了皮肤。他展开了双翼。

它们在他身后舒展，冷冷的白光填满了整个小小的中殿。在过去的十八年里，克劳利从未有精力进行痛苦的换羽。他翅膀上参差不齐的缺口还在那里，少了一半主羽。

“ _这就是为什么吗？_ ”克劳利吼道，觉得剩下的羽毛竖了起来，双手紧握，坠在身体两侧，“我的一生对你来说就是个该死的 _笑话_ 吗？”

圣坛和彩色玻璃窗没有回答。这进一步激怒了克劳利。

“哦，这就是我们的玩法？继续啊。躲起来，不见我，因为你他妈的已经知道你错了，你这个愚蠢的，残忍的，自私的，该死的懦夫——”

克劳利觉得自己的舌头因渎神的话语而火辣辣地疼着，但他继续说着，不顾一切地把自己推向那个他花了六千年才恢复的，堕落的边缘。

“还有天堂——完全是场闹剧！那地方连地狱都比不上，满是这个星球见到过的有史以来最大的伪君子，只是他们有六千年的时间来完善他们的虚伪，来说服自己他们对正义的看法就是正确的，唯一的。然后你就——就——怎么？走了？那我们怎么办——我们每一个人要怎么办？”

克劳利喘着粗气，愤怒地指向墓地：“在你让这种——这种事情发生的时候，你还叫自己什么上帝？你——我是——你想要我怎么样？”

克劳利哽住了，咽回了愤怒的抽泣。他的羽毛拂过一张长凳的边缘。天使转了一圈，抓住翅膀的前缘，把它拉近，无视了肩膀和弯曲的翅膀的抗议。克劳利进一步展开翼尖，随手抓过长长的，丝般的主羽和次羽。这两者最容易碰到的。他紧紧抓着它们，用全身力气拉扯着。眼泪涌出眼眶，他没能抑制住喉咙里的一声短促的尖叫。他又拉了一次，更用力了，咬紧牙关来抵御疼痛的冲击。

这一次，三片一英尺长的羽毛掉了下来，残破的羽根把明亮的白色羽丝染成红色。克劳利把羽毛扔在教堂的地板上，怒视着祭坛。痛苦和愤怒让他浑身发抖，看上帝敢不敢亲自把它们捡起来。

“你是那个那么想让我变回天使的人。”克劳利声音嘶哑地指责道。“我不想这样。如果——如果这是茨拉死亡的某种 _回报_ ——你完全可以把它拿走，因为我不想要。”

克劳利又伸手抓住他的翅膀，裹住另一对羽毛，像拔牙一样使劲往下拽。他的翅膀尖叫着抗议，试图顺着力弯过来。他硬起身子，更加用力。在羽毛脱落时，他痛得喘不过气来，抽泣了一声。他把羽毛扔在了地上。

克劳利的翅膀剧烈颤动着，他不得不抓过另一个。之前拔下的几根主羽证明了，扯下那些最长的，最结实的羽毛会带来无法想象的痛苦。他的脑海里闪现出天堂的行刑官这么做的场景。克劳利抓住了一根长长的副羽，以一个足以让他翅膀发抖的角度扯下了它。

他跪了下来，满眼泪水，喘着粗气。他的胃随着翅膀颤抖的节奏翻滚着。他的手指上沾满了自己的鲜血，半心半意地扯着另一根羽毛，在用力之前就已经预感到了疼痛。他紧紧闭上眼睛，猛地一拉。拉了三次，这根羽毛才被扯出来。克劳利能感受到血液的温度顺着他剩余的羽毛向下流淌着，沾在羽丝上。

克劳利的手颤抖着。他把那根血迹斑斑的断羽扔到教堂的地板上。

他又伸手去抓另一根羽毛，手指缠绕在光滑，如丝般的羽丝上。他使劲把它往外拽，喘不过气。克劳利的全身都在发着抖，翅膀在指尖下颤动。

他还记得，在亚茨拉斐尔懒得整理的时候，自己曾帮他梳过翅膀。天使的羽毛就和他现在那样洁白。

他还记得自己站在一个果园里，因发烧而颤抖着。亚茨拉斐尔抓住他的肩膀，要求他承诺治好自己的翅膀，不要像他那样失去它们。

他还记得亚茨拉斐尔坐在小屋里，摸着克劳利乌木般的次羽，回忆起飞翔的感觉，脸上露出微笑。

克劳利颤抖着，手指紧张地抚平了他原本想要撕扯下来的羽毛。他能感受到身上好多地方还在流血。鲜血从他的羽毛上滚下来，让它们不舒服地抽动着。

他松开了翅膀，把手垂到地板上，松松地抓住一根散落在面前的长长的白羽毛。

疼痛在他的翅膀上跳动，让他回想起了天堂里那个可怕的白房间。克劳利咬回一声嘶哑的抽泣，紧紧闭上眼睛。“让我堕落吧。”他低声说，声音沙哑。“我来代替他。求你了。把我的翅膀给他。把我的命——我不——我不想要。”克劳利哽住了。他颤抖了好一会儿，继续说了下去，声音很轻。“他可以拿走。就……让我来代替他。”

没有回应。在长长的一分钟里，克劳利就只坐在教堂的地板上，翅膀在流血，在跳动。周围都是他撕扯下来的羽毛。

接着，克劳利睁开了眼睛，颤抖着深吸了一口气。他僵硬地站了起来，展开双翼保持身体平衡。克劳利把魔法涌了过去，止住了血，减轻了疼痛，然后把它们收了起来。

“好吧。”他说，毫不掩饰自己声音里流出的痛苦和愤怒。“我明白了。”

他转过身，大步流星地走过通道，在身后留下了一根根闪闪发光的，白色的，血迹斑斑的羽毛作为祭品。

克劳利穿过墓地，无声地发着怒，仍然觉得非常不舒服。这时，他听到身后传来急促地脚步声。

他转过身，准备展开翅膀，对任何胆敢靠近他的人尖叫。但他发现自己停住了，满是惊讶和困惑。

克劳利警惕地看着神父吉尔伯特。在十八年里，他只和他说过十几句粗话。神父手里小心翼翼地抱着克劳利留在圣坛前的，长长的，柔滑的白色羽毛。

神父平静地看了他一眼。有很多它没有表现出来的东西：评判，愤怒，恐惧和敬畏。

他只是在离克劳利几英尺远的地方停了下来，递出羽毛，说：“我想这些是你的。”

克劳利对神父皱着眉头：“我不想要。”他冷冷地说。

吉尔伯特神父露出了一个悲伤的微笑，依旧伸着手。“我不觉得这是重点。”

克劳利皱起了眉，烦躁地把羽毛抓了回来：“高兴了吗？”

“我看到你是怎么对他的。”神父说，语气实事求是。“我想他注意到了。”

“我不在乎 ** _他_** 的想法。”克劳利冷冰冰地说，错听了牧师的话。“ **他** 肯定从来没有考虑过我。”

“我不认为这是真的。”吉尔伯特神父温和地说，但克劳利已经转身离开了。

“行，行。”克劳利地吼道。“反正你什么都知道。”

克劳利继续穿过墓地，热气压在他的身上，让他无法脱身。他愤怒地嘶嘶出声，远离了教堂，走向墓碑。

他的双脚像被磁铁吸引一样，把他带回了那块新翻开的土地。克劳利觉得自己的速度减慢了。有那么一会儿，他只是站在三米开外，盯着它，不愿再靠近。

接着，他强迫自己的腿动了起来，坐在了墓碑旁的褐色草地上，克劳利低头看了看他手上的羽毛——他自己的，但和亚茨拉斐尔曾经的一样白。他用袖子擦掉了一些血迹，小心翼翼地把它们放在墓碑前，边缘刚好擦过冰冷的灰色石头。

“你一直很喜欢那根该死的羽毛。”克劳利说，声音沙哑。他眨眨眼，移开目光，半眯着望向附近的一片树林。无风的日子里，树枝纹丝不动。

克劳利又看向墓碑，冲那些羽毛挥了挥手，让人类看不见它们。它们只是给亚茨拉斐尔和他自己的。

他重重地咽了口唾沫，站了起来，把手轻轻搭在墓碑上。这是他第一次允许自去触碰它，感受它坚实的永恒。

重返天堂的天使闭上了眼睛，挣扎着爬出那口试图把他整个吞下的空虚。

接着他转过身，在没改变主意之前快步走出了墓地。

在克劳利走到半路时，吉尔伯特回到了教堂里。他深情地拍了拍饱经风霜的石墙，说：“他永远也想不明白，不是吗？”


	26. 你最亲爱的朋友

在克劳利回到家时，他的第一印象是，这个小屋太空了。他之前一直嫌它太小，但它现在似乎突然增大了一倍。这就像是戏剧结束后，演员早已离开，只剩下空空的布景和道具的舞台。什么也没留下，只剩过去的空洞回声。

他在门口站了很长时间，打量着家具，书籍和厨房桌子旁的柱子——现在这些都只是回忆的残迹了。边上还有一个亚茨拉斐尔从旧货拍卖会里买来的摇摇晃晃的桌子，他从谁的表弟那里收来的沙发，还有他精心挑选的古董钟。克劳利的目光扫过一排排书籍，辨认着哪些是亚茨拉斐尔买的，哪些是他在苏活区的书店里，兴高采烈地塞进克劳利怀里的。

他看了看那一小块仍然空着的书架。那里曾经整整齐齐地摆着一排黑色日记。

他已经没有什么能用来纪念亚茨拉斐尔了，除了他脑海里的回忆。他不再相信自己的记忆了。他现在知道，比以往更加清楚，记忆是会褪色的。

克劳利想在沙发上坐一会儿，但中途又改变了主意。他开始在房间里踱步，很长，很慢，因为这很疼。这不是一种无声的，遥远的疼痛。这种疼痛像是火焰，像是刺进胸膛的匕首，是一种火辣辣的刺痛。这比他的任何噩梦都要糟糕。

他一不小心踢到了一摞书，把它们打翻在地。在这空旷的寂静中，这个声音太大了。在还没来得及看清楚发生了什么，他对着掉落到地上的书尖叫起来。

接着，他踢了沙发一脚，但没有感到疼痛。他把厨房桌子上的一堆邮件扫到地上，把一个信封往壁炉的方向扔去。他尖叫到声音嘶哑，剧烈地颤抖着，像是身体再也承受不住了。

克劳利转向书架，往那边大步走去。他伸手抓过一本书，想要破坏掉这个停滞的，安静的地方。这个即使在克劳利忘记后，依然能记得亚茨拉斐尔的地方。

克劳利停下了，指尖离他选中的受害者的书脊只有一英寸远。他的手颤抖着。

在他的脑海里，自己在把一本又一本书大声念给亚茨拉斐尔听。或者，堕天使正坐在他的椅子上翻看着它们，指着书页里的什么东西给克劳利看。

前恶魔喘着气，向前迈了一步，用手轻轻抚摸着那排柔软的皮革。亚茨拉斐尔爱这些书…… _曾经_ 爱过这些书。

克劳利低下头，把前额贴在书籍上，感受到泪水从自己的脸上滚落下来。他颤抖着手，安抚性地摸了摸书籍。他恨自己居然想要伤害它们。亚茨拉斐尔会很生气的。

想到这里，克劳利瘫倒在地上，把双手靠的更近了。他把膝盖拉到胸前，双手抱头，哭到力竭。

在他最终挣扎着站了起来时，他全身发抖，跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，在橱柜的角落里翻找着。他拿出一瓶上好的红酒——这是他为下一个圣诞节准备的。

克劳利打开铝箔纸，拔出瓶塞，踉跄着走上楼，回到了自己的房间，把藏在床垫下那本薄薄的黑色日记拿了出来。

过了一会儿，他发现自己不知怎么到了亚茨拉斐尔的房间，坐在了床上。床还没有理过，就和亚茨拉斐尔离开时一样。这时，一张角落里的小桌子吸引了他的目光。

前恶魔大声吸了吸鼻子，走过去，倒进了椅子，把酒瓶和日记放在桌面上。上面没有什么有趣的东西——几支笔和一张纸条，纸上是亚茨拉斐尔最后几年里颤抖的笔迹，写着所有村民的名字和他们工作或生活的地方。克劳利没有在上面。

克劳利颤抖着抿了一口酒。

他开始翻起了抽屉，不确定自己会找到什么。但他知道他终归是要看的。

在用来放铅笔和纸张的又宽又浅的抽屉里，克劳利发现了一些杂七杂八的小玩意，还有一根长长的，乌木色的羽毛，裹在一张看上去像是从书上撕下来的纸里。

克劳利小心翼翼地把它抽出来，展开那张薄薄的纸，在手中翻动着羽毛。他想到，这是唯一一个能证明自己曾经堕落过，曾经是个恶魔的东西。羽毛上有一处断口，大概是克劳利在从哭泣的亚茨拉斐尔手里夺过它，想把它扔到火里时扯断的。克劳利用手指拂过羽丝的边缘，羽毛恢复如初。

他把羽毛放在桌子上，抚平了那张纸。他意识到，这是《圣经》的一页，《创世纪》第三章——从“惟有蛇比一切的活物更狡猾”开始，以“在伊甸园的东边安设基路伯和四面转动发火焰的剑”终止。克劳利的目光扫向书页的参差的边缘。他确信，自己认识的亚茨拉斐尔甚至不敢想象去以这种方法亵渎一本书，更别说从这本最神圣的书上撕下一页……亚茨拉斐尔当时是什么心情呢？

前恶魔试图把不愉快的想法赶出自己的大脑，开始翻找剩下的抽屉，试图分散自己的注意力。右边最上面那个锁上了，于是他跳过了它。第二个里面放着几张纸，最下面的一个是空的。

克劳利回到了最上面的抽屉，用一个念头转开了抽屉里的金属门闩。它轻轻地滑开了。

里面有一张折起来的纸和一个信封，上面写着他的名字。克劳利犹豫了一下，手指拂过那张纸的表面，不知怎么觉得自己像是一个闯入者。接着，他晃了晃身子，展开了纸，告诉自己，这两件东西显然都是亚茨拉斐尔留给他的。

纸上是亚茨拉斐尔微微颤抖的笔迹：“安布罗斯·茨拉斐尔的遗愿和遗嘱。”克劳利吸了吸鼻子，看向在天使的签名和日期之前的内容。上面写着：“一切都归安东尼·J·克劳利所有。至少是那些他想要的。”

克劳利又喝了一口红酒，打开了那个写着他名字的信封，手指发抖。

里面只有一张纸，两面都覆盖着亚茨拉斐尔的笔迹。字母整整齐齐，挨得很近。光凭这个，克劳利就能断定这是很多年之前写的。

 _‘_ _克劳利，’_ 信开头写道。前恶魔紧紧抓着纸的边缘。他几乎能听到亚茨拉斐尔在说话，几乎能在这个房间里感受到他熟悉的存在。

‘ _这封信我写的很早，因为我想确保能写下所有的事情，以免我开始忘掉它们。我不想忘记，不想失去我们在一起的每一秒……但我想这是对我做的错事的惩罚。这很残酷，但可能也是公正的。_

‘ _你从来没有要求看过我的日记，但如果你想的话，你完全可以看。如果你不想看，或者没有时间，我完全可以理解。但我想让你知道，它们是你的。我是为你写的。_

‘ _我想让你知道，我从未为这些事情怪过你。如果能把你从天堂里救出来，我愿意立刻接受死亡。我真的愿意。但我们得到了十几年。我想让你知道，过去的那几年是我一生中最幸福的时光。我唯一的遗憾是，在六千年里，我们本可以有更多时间待在一起，而不是作为敌人殊死相斗。_

‘ _在我见过的所有天使，恶魔和人类中，你是我认识的最好的人，也是我唯一想要共度作为人类的一生的人。很久以来，你一直是我最亲爱的朋友。我想让你知道，你是所有人，甚至——可能尤其是——一个天使，能够梦想的最好的朋友。谢谢你。_

‘ _我能肯定，过去几天，或是几个星期，你过得很艰难。我不知道我还能活多久，但我会尽力的。我希望你没有试图做任何鲁莽的事情来救我；我不想再给你添麻烦了。_

‘ _我想向你道歉。我知道我们俩对这件事都无能为力，但我依旧觉得我应该道歉。我们没能得到你想要的四十年，或是一千年，或是更多。我很抱歉，但我很感激我们拥有的这一段时间。我希望你和我一样享受这段时光。’_

署名是，’ _你最亲爱的朋友，亚茨拉斐尔。_ ’

克劳利几乎没能读完。他的手抖得厉害，泪水模糊了视线。

他又读了一遍，然后是第三遍，第四遍。他的目光有些不快地停留在一行字上。亚茨拉斐尔说，他如果不想的话，完全可以不看那些日记。就像是他曾怀疑过克劳利的感情；就像是他 _不知道_ 恶魔有多在乎他。

接着，克劳利想，天使会不会 _真的_ 不知道。

他看向天使的署名， _你最亲爱的朋友_ 。

克劳利记得，在他堕落后，他曾对自己发誓，永远不再称任何人为“朋友”。很明显，朋友们最后只会背叛你，伤透你的心。

事实证明，亚茨拉斐尔的确也伤透了他的心，但克劳利并不觉得天使背叛了他。当然， _他_ 背叛过亚茨拉斐尔，经常是连续几次。虽然每次天使在发现时（他经常会发现）都很不高兴，但他总是会原谅克劳利。

在堕落后，克劳利从未允许自己有过朋友，甚至不敢去想这个词。给它命名就意味着承认它是真实的，而如果它是真实的，那它便可能会伤害他。他说服自己他没有朋友。或是说，他说服自己，像他这样的人是不会有朋友的。亚茨拉斐尔一直是——就是 _亚茨拉斐尔_ ，永恒的，敌对的。他是天使，而他是恶魔；他是光明，而他是黑暗。他一直认为，只要他还存在，亚茨拉斐尔也会一直存在，这样宇宙才能保持平衡。

事实表明，宇宙并不怎么在意。

克劳利把亚茨拉斐尔归类为天使，甚至一直管他叫天使，来提醒自己他是 _敌人_ ，来提醒自己亚茨拉斐尔是个天使，而自己是个恶魔，这意味着他们是不共戴天的宿敌。不知什么时候起，称亚茨拉斐尔为“天使”变成了一个习惯。不知从什么时候起，“天使”甚至成了一个爱称。

然而，尽管克劳利是个恶魔，而恶魔们没有朋友，亚茨拉斐尔却一直在那里。从一切的开端，他举起了巨大的白色翅膀，替克劳利遮住了伊甸园的第一滴雨。亚茨拉斐尔曾无数次把喝得烂醉的克劳利从酒馆里拖出来，无数次救了他的命，让他免于去形体化。天使从未让他一个人度过圣诞节，而是和克劳利一起喝酒，告诉他自己并没有邪恶的，神圣的，不可告人的动机。他们有时在沙发上睡着，有时则靠在彼此的肩膀上，频繁到已经不会再感到尴尬。亚茨拉斐尔能理解克劳利的每一个笑话（一些粗鲁的笑话能让他露出不满的表情，运气好的话还能收获一声无奈的叹息）。当人类在地球上制造的地狱变得太过火的时候，天使甚至会安慰他。最后，在世界末日时，他们站在一起，一个天使和一个恶魔，一个拿着一把火焰剑，一个抓着一个撬胎棒，共同面对着路西法。

这是克劳利第一次意识到，亚茨拉斐尔一直是他的朋友，时间长到难以想象。他只是从未说出过这个名词。显然，他也是亚茨拉斐尔的朋友。

克劳利用手背擦了擦眼睛，又看了一遍那封信，想着亚茨拉斐尔是否意识到了这一点。他不记得自己 _说过_ 任何话表明自己的感情，直到……最后。在六千年后，在亚茨拉斐尔的死亡后，他才意识到那个白痴天使是他的 _朋友_ 。

克劳利强忍住抽泣，喝了一大口酒，重重吸了吸鼻子。也许他错了。克劳利满怀希望地想。也许亚茨拉斐尔早就知道了，知道好多年了。他又把信从头到尾读了一遍，看到了亚茨拉斐尔用他干净的铜版字迹写的那段话，白纸黑字清清楚楚。亚茨拉斐尔——亚茨拉斐尔感谢了他。克劳利从未觉得自己值得。回想起来，他甚至不认为自己是一个过得去的朋友，更别说是一个很好的朋友。但这是亚茨拉斐尔——即使按照天使的标准，他对克劳利也太好了。

“即使在死之后。”克劳利悲伤地打着嗝，更多眼泪涌了出来。

也许他们拥有的不是友谊。克劳利痛苦地回忆着。这个词似乎太窄了，太小了，容纳不了六千年的——的一切。也许不管他们是什么，他们对彼此意味着什么，这都不能用两个音节来概括。不能用任何人类的语言概括。

克劳利又痛苦地打了个嗝，喝了一大口酒。瓶子已经空了一半；他盯着它，心想，他应该把剩下的一半留给亚茨拉斐尔，在圣诞节或者什么时候洒在他的坟上。然后，他又打了个嗝，觉得亚茨拉斐尔会理解的，于是再喝了一口。

克劳利又把信读了一遍，把每一行都牢记在心。在看到亚茨拉斐尔说他是为了克劳利写的日记时，前恶魔大声抽了抽鼻子。他原希望在天使走后，他能不感到内疚地读那些日记，但实际上，这一直都是亚茨拉斐尔的计划。也许天使替克劳利为自己的死亡做的准备比他自己做的要完善得多。

不过这个都没有意义了。所有的日记都被烧成了灰烬。除了一本。

克劳利把目光从手里那封工整的信上移开，落在桌上那本薄薄的黑色皮革日记上。重返天堂的天使坐了起来，小心翼翼地把信叠好，塞回信封里，把它和那根长长的黑色羽毛一起夹进了夹克内侧的口袋里。他很长一段时间里都不打算把它们拿出去了。

克劳利小心翼翼地拿起日记本，拇指滑过右上角金色的“1”。他犹豫了一下，又喝了一口酒，小心地把它翻到第一页。

 _‘_ _你好，亲爱的。’_ 整齐的小字写道 _，‘我希望你一切都好。我现在应该已经告诉你这些本子上写的是什么了——我猜应该不止这一本（天哪，把我的一生都塞进一个小本子里不是很尴尬吗！）——所以我不打算浪费时间来介绍了。我担心事情的顺序会很乱，因为我现在还没决定按什么顺序来写。我为此道歉。我个人认为，写作应该是有条理的。_

‘ _我在想，为了节省时间和空间，我会把你的名字缩写成C。请理解，这不是因为我不喜欢你的名字（我非常喜欢），也不是我故意遮遮掩掩（我们不是俄罗斯间谍，这里也不是圣詹姆斯公园）。天，这个简介真是一团糟。我很抱歉，亲爱的。外面有只猫在抓我的秋海棠，我没法集中注意力。_

克劳利忍不住发出一个短促的笑声。这就是他记忆中的亚茨拉斐尔。

‘ _无论如何，_ ’日记继续道，‘ _我希望这些日记在那之后的日子里对你有些用处，或许是能给你一些安慰。顺便，我会尽量准确地记录下那些事件，从我的视角来写。我可能会说一些你不同意的话，但我希望你知道，这只是我的看待事物的方式。你没法改变这一点。_

‘ _好——简介完毕！要开始了。我想从世界末日开始，毕竟这是整个事件的开端，而且最近的东西才是最重要的。_

底下是一条干净的水平线，再下面是密密麻麻的单词。亚茨拉斐尔工整的笔迹详细描述了克劳利第一次告诉他敌基督的事的场景。当时他还是一个婴儿。

克劳利快速翻了一下日记，估计他要花多长时间才能看完。亚茨拉斐尔记得很密，一直写到纸的边缘。他很明显没有浪费任何空间。

克劳利感到一丝悲伤的微笑掠过他的嘴角。他翻回本子的开头，开始看了起来。

很快，他就发现亚茨拉斐尔是用日记的格式写的，而且是相当私密的日记。正如简介里提到的那样，“克劳利”只出现过一次，后来都以首字母C代称。在写这部分的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的记忆显然相当清晰。其中的几段对话连克劳利自己都不记得了。他叙述了导致世界末日的那些事，包括他那次尴尬的魔术表演，比克劳利能描写的要详细得多。不过天使一向都比他更擅长文学。在并未发生的世界末日后，天使概括了克劳利几乎天天来书店的那几年（这是世界末日对一个人产生的副作用），然后详细讲述了从克劳利被捕获到写下日记这段时间里发生的所有事情。那是他们还未得知将带走天使的疾病的名称的最后几年。

克劳利一直在哭。

不仅仅是因为亚茨拉斐尔的写作方式让他哭泣。天使以一种诚实的，坦率的语气饶有兴趣地评论了沙德韦尔关于蜡烛的不幸遭遇，以及他们共同面对路西法的事。不仅仅是因为他能够听到亚茨拉斐尔正念着这本日记，从每一个措辞和标点符号里听到他的声音，让他更深切地感受到自己失去的朋友。不仅仅是因为他第一次知道了亚茨拉斐尔是如何密谋把他从天堂救出来的，甚至也不仅仅是因为亚茨拉斐尔在中途改口叫他“亲爱的C”，到最后只留下“亲爱的”。

这是因为亚茨拉斐尔不只是写了他的举动和想法——他还写了自己的感受。天使时不时停下叙述，相当彻底地考虑克劳利对他来说到底意味着什么。在克劳利只剩下不到三十页的时候，很明显，这不仅仅只是亚茨拉斐尔的善意或是夸张。

当克劳利读到亚茨拉斐尔愿意和他一起去地狱的最深处，去打败路西法，阻止世界末日时，克劳利相信了。当亚茨拉斐尔评论说，他很乐意每天在书店里看到克劳利时，克劳利相信了。当天使写下他在闯入天堂，终于见到克劳利，发现他正被人折磨，几乎失去意识时的感受时，克劳利哭了。他从来没有想过一个人会如此深切的关心另外一个人，尤其那个人是他自己。

克劳利不得不变出了一盒纸巾和一个垃圾桶，继续读了下去。他读到亚茨拉斐尔是如何毫不犹豫地杀死了自己的兄弟，因为他们胆敢动克劳利一根手指——这是不可原谅的。亚茨拉斐尔也非常详细地描述了自己堕落的痛苦，自己翅膀燃烧时的感受，以及他多么害怕在自己堕落时，把克劳利留在了天堂。亚茨拉斐尔对从沼泽到安娜森玛家这段路没有什么印象。这可能是件好事。但紧接着，他的下一段回忆是作为凡人的疼痛和疾病。负罪感在克劳利的心里积累。亚茨拉斐尔坚信这是他自己决定的后果，但这并没有让克劳利好受些——他知道了天使因为自己承受了多么剧烈的痛苦。

亚茨拉斐尔尽其所能地解释了他对成为凡人的纠结感受，包括他意识到自己终会死去的那一刻，以及紧接着，他想象着克劳利对此想法的时候。在克劳利重新出现在故事里的时候，亚茨拉斐尔刚刚发现了他没有治疗自己的翅膀。克劳利还记得他们和亚当去了果园，自己正身处一片混沌之中；但亚茨拉斐尔记得非常清楚。他发现了克劳利把所有的力量都用来拯救自己，发现这可能让恶魔失去自己的翅膀，让他也成为凡人，甚至杀死他。他描写了自己的恐惧。克劳利读到了天使对治疗恶魔翅膀的描述。当时，他把自己的翅膀展开到凡间，试图治愈它们，但很快失去了知觉。亚茨拉斐尔和他说过他昏迷了很长一段时间，但他没有提到，克劳利停止呼吸了整整一分钟，也没有提到他的心脏停跳了两次。

亚茨拉斐尔写他们到了米德法斯，试图保持开放的心态。他在人类之中生活了很长时间，亚茨拉斐尔解释道，所以他以为作为一个人类生活不会太难。但实际上这很难，比他想象的要难得多。与此同时，他还在挣扎着接受那注定的，迫近的死亡。亚茨拉斐尔提到克劳利对自己的死亡感到不满，否认它，在果园里为他的灵魂和亚当争执，以及，既然克劳利已经表现出了这些情绪，他不得不把同样的情绪藏在心里，努力显得冷静，努力继续生活。读了这段话后，克劳利停了一下，有些惊讶，因为亚茨拉斐尔的平静本身就是他反应强烈的原因之一。

亚茨拉斐尔写道，克劳利的存在帮他适应了村庄的生活，帮他接受了现实。他很感谢恶魔和他待在一起，但他不知道恶魔打算待多久。他为书店的出售感到惋惜，表明他并不是舍不得那些珍贵的书籍，而是舍不得那几个世纪以来的共同回忆。这说明了一点：亚茨拉斐尔永远也没法离开米德法斯。这是他将会死去的地方，而且很有可能是独自死去。亚茨拉斐尔写到了他最深的恐惧：克劳利会厌烦这一切，而他很确信这将会发生。然后恶魔会离开，留下他独自面对自己的死亡。

这时，克劳利喝完了那瓶酒，第三次用奇迹把它灌满。

亚茨拉斐尔写道，在克劳利治好了自己的翅膀后，他捡起了多余的羽毛，打算烧掉它们，只剩下一根作为纪念。在点火时，天使看向窗外，看到克劳利正高兴地伸展着他的翅膀。亚茨拉斐尔确信恶魔会在第二天早上离开他。但克劳利留下来了，待了一天又一天。天使注意到恶魔变得越来越焦躁不安，觉得这只是时间问题。所以最终他们大吵了一架，天使对克劳利喊着要他离开。他已经不想让“恶魔会长期和自己待在一起”的希望在他眼前一遍遍浮现了。

亚茨拉斐尔写道，他坐在他们小屋的地板上，坐在仅有的几张家具中间，手里抓着克劳利的那根羽毛，哭了一整晚。他确信克劳利不会再回来了，而他对自己在六千年里唯一的朋友说的最后一句话是要他离开。亚茨拉斐尔写道，当他在第二天早上打开门时，他是多么惊喜地看到克劳利，有些疲惫但是极度真实，手里拿着以早餐为名的橄榄枝。

克劳利记得大部分天使叙述的在米德法斯的时光，当看到一些他记得不怎么清楚的地方时笑出了声。他感受到自己慢慢重拾了对村民们的喜爱。他们都是好人。更重要的是，他们是人，而这正是克劳利最近不怎么接触的东西。

然后事情就变糟了。亚茨拉斐尔写道他是如何开始忘记事情，是怎么盯着克劳利的后脑勺看了十分钟，挣扎着回忆他最好的朋友的名字，最后放弃，向恶魔承认自己忘了他的名字。他最害怕的，亚茨拉斐尔写道，是彻底忘记克劳利。恶魔是他生命中如此重要的一部分。忘记他就意味着他失去了这么多的自我，而他不认为剩下的那些还会是他自己。

亚茨拉斐尔写了自己的身份认同，写了他认为自己是谁，写了他是多么害怕死亡。他解释说，他能感受到死亡的来临，像是一个滴答作响的倒计时，像是一个不断流逝的沙漏。这让他害怕，但他认为这是他必须付出的代价。克劳利得救了，亚茨拉斐尔解释道，这是最重要的。

在日记的末尾，亚茨拉斐尔承认道，他不确定接下来，或是在那之后，会发生什么。他担心克劳利会比他想象中更在意他的死亡。他写道，如果克劳利一直陪着他的话，他可能会采取一些措施，尽量减轻自己可能会造成的伤害。亚茨拉斐尔纠结了很久；一方面，即使死亡不可避免，他也不想孤独地死去。另一方面，他相信，克劳利离开得越早，自己的死亡对他造成的伤害就越小。

在那之后，故事的讲述越来越少。克劳利意识到，天使已经开始写到正在发生的事了。他翻到下一页，看到了一个备注，上面写着“亚茨拉斐尔现在要跳到肯尼迪遇刺事件，从那里继续讲述。这些书读起来会不会很混乱？”克劳利觉得自己嘴角上扬，擦了擦自己满脸的泪迹。他大声抽了抽鼻子，继续读了下去，回到了一九六三年十一月的一个阳光灿烂的日子。那时，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利发现他们各自的上司莫名其妙要求他们去美国一趟……

最后几页语调诙谐。亚茨拉斐尔显然不想让他们生活中正在上演的悲剧破坏他们之前的冒险经历。即便如此，克劳利一直以一种非常尴尬的方式啜泣着。不过，老实说，他从几个月前开始就不再关心别人对他的看法了。可能是几年前。

因为，在某种程度上，他们之前的幸福只是让现在更加痛苦。他们的过去满是快乐，而克劳利知道，即使再活六千年，他也永远不能感受到这种快乐了。

日记在亚茨拉斐尔接收到梅塔特隆的指令时突然中断了。上帝之声要他看看人类关于登月的新东西。上面有一个备注写着，“如果克劳利想听到亚茨拉斐尔开的一个非常好笑的关于宇航员的玩笑，请翻开下一本日记。”

克劳利明白，他永远也不会知道这个笑话是什么了。他明白，亚茨拉斐尔为他留下的一切都写在了这本日记里了。前恶魔突然意识到了自己失去了什么。他想要沉浸在亚茨拉斐尔的文章里，因为只要之后的几本有这一本的一半好，他就可以在很长一段时间里逃避绝望的现实。

但他知道，这是不可能的。到了最后，亚茨拉斐尔已经完全忘记了伊甸园。也许看着天使的文章渐渐碎裂，留下大片的空白，如此真实地反映着他一点点的衰弱……这样更糟。他想知道亚茨拉斐尔在伊甸园里有什么见闻，而他明白他永远也不会知道了。天使对他，这条一手让人类堕落的蛇的第一印象是什么？

为什么他从来没有问过呢？

克劳利又重新读了一遍日记，从头到尾，尽量忍住眼泪。每当天使提到某件东西是多么痛苦时，他就会开始自责。紧接着这些段落，天使总会写这不是克劳利的错，不用担心，像是他已经感受到了未来的克劳利会在这些段落里流连，责备自己为什么会让天使遭受这样的痛苦。

在克劳利读完第二遍时，深夜已经降临。他努力说服自己扔掉空酒瓶，走回自己的房间。过了很长时间，他才不再颤抖着流泪，慢慢沉入了酒精带来的睡眠。他的双臂紧紧抱着那本薄薄的黑色日记本。


	27. 一整个村庄

第二天早上，亚茨拉斐尔死去后的第四天，克劳利强迫自己从床上爬起来，走出门。他走进村子，一遍遍深呼吸，不让自己哭出来。他没能走多远便不得不回头走回小屋。他又读了一遍日记。那天下午，人们不停地来敲门，问他是否安好，于是他又出了门，成功支撑着自己走到了酒吧。他用奇迹变出了一副墨镜，夹在了鼻子上，用黑色的塑料片遮挡自己哭红了的眼圈。

在前恶魔坐到他原来的座位上时，伯特担心地看了他一眼。亚茨拉斐尔的座位空空荡荡。

“和以前一样，谢谢。”克劳利嘶哑着嗓子说，不觉得自己能说出其他的话。

伯特又担忧地看了他一眼。过了一会儿，他转过身来，在克劳利面前放了一杯水。前恶魔烦躁地看了它一眼，又抬头看向酒保。

“我应付得了。”他有些生气地说。

伯特的脸色缓和了一些，而克劳利突然感到一阵内疚。他提醒自己，伯特也是亚茨拉斐尔的熟人——至少是在这个村子里的亚茨拉斐尔。而这个亚茨拉斐尔和原先的那个差不多，只是少了一双翅膀和六个千年。

“我希望你先喝点水。”伯特说，一边往杯子里倒啤酒。“外面热得要命。小心脱水。”

克劳利干巴巴地，毫无幽默感地笑了一声，但喝了一口水。伯特只是想要对他友好些。他不知道恶魔不会脱水——天使也不会，对于现在来说。

当克劳利开始喝起酒时，伯特在附近转来转去。酒精减轻了痛苦。前恶魔时不时啜一口酒，忧虑地盯着酒吧的后墙，努力不去回想亚茨拉斐尔在过去十八年里坐在自己身边的样子。

过了一会儿，酒吧里的人开始多了起来。克劳利很快喝完了那杯酒，付给了伯特两倍的钱，然后离开了。

他回到了那个曾经是他和亚茨拉斐尔的小屋，在门口找到了一大罐看起来像是某种水果蛋糕的东西，上面还留有一张唐尼的纸条，写着如果需要帮助的话，他随时可以去找她。

克劳利甚至没有力气为这种怜悯发怒了。他拿起蛋糕，走进小屋，摘下墨镜，用手背揉了揉眼睛，然后把墨镜扔到了柜台的角落里。

寄到小屋门口的各种食品已经堆成了一座小山。克劳利坐在客厅的地板上，吃了一小半唐尼送来的蛋糕，想到了亚茨拉斐尔没有吃下丽兹酒店里的奶油蛋糕。他强咽下一声啜泣。

第二天，克劳利有些惊讶地看到哈珀站在门口，问他能不能进来。

前恶魔不置可否地耸了耸肩。一整个早上他都蜷缩在床上，希望死亡在睡梦中将他带走。所以如果咖啡店老板想来看一些亚茨拉斐尔的藏书的话，他非常受欢迎。

克劳利把自己拖到沙发上，打算什么也不做，就盯着壁炉发呆，也许再变出一些酒来。十分钟后，哈珀把一盘鸡蛋和熏肉塞到了他手里。

它们闻起来很香，但克劳利，诱惑的创始者，只是转过头去，把盘子放在腿上。

“它们很不错。我保证。”哈珀说，往盘子上放了把叉子。

克劳利拒绝回答。他想起了每天早上他和亚茨拉斐尔一起做早饭的情景，暂停，重新播放了一遍天使在慌张中搞砸了的那几次。

过了一会儿，克劳利发现哈珀把椅子从壁炉旁拖了过来，坐在了他对面，平静地翻看着一本杂志。他还注意到已经过去几个小时了，而鸡蛋和咸肉还搁在他腿上，冰冰凉，没有动过。

“你还在这？”克劳利嘟囔着，突然意识到自己的脸上满是泪水。他不记得自己哭过，有些生气地用一只手抹了抹脸。

“老婆把我赶出来了。”哈珀从杂志上抬起头来，“你懂的。”

克劳利感觉到自己身体的某一部分觉得有些好笑，但这点笑意还没到他的嘴唇便消失了。似乎在这几天里，他的一切都死去了。

“我们重新装修了一下洗手间。”哈珀继续说，似乎觉得克劳利会感兴趣。“玛拉说绿松石比较好看，但白色难道不好看吗？我真的不知道这有什么问题。”

克劳利对此完全不感兴趣，开始想怎么样才能把咖啡店老板给赶走。

“这让我想起来我们重新装修厨房的时候。”哈珀愉快地说。“茨拉斐尔过来帮我们搬橱柜，不过我们还是挂歪了。墙上现在还有几个洞。”哈珀停顿了一下，笑了，目光越过克劳利的肩膀，遥遥望着远方。“他一直很客气，让我看他的那些书。我找到了一本我之前从来没有看到过的古书。我大学的朋友一听我提起这件事就开始嫉妒。”

克劳利心不在焉地听着这些话，有些伤心地看着他自己腿上的盘子。他真的挺喜欢培根。

“然后这个时候我岳父就过来了。”哈珀继续说。“他觉得我会和她不举行婚礼就私奔。我满身都是汗，因为我当时还没想好怎么求婚，而玛拉就站在那里。这时候茨拉斐尔走了过来，撞了我一下，然后‘不小心’把水洒在了我的衬衫上。不然我真的不知道怎么才能活着离开那里。”

哈珀又讲了几个这样的故事。过了一会儿，克劳利发现自己听了进去，想起了其中的一些。还有一部分故事是他第一次听到。

哈珀离开前给克劳利做了晚饭，又在他的肩膀上拍了拍，告诉他要放下。

克劳利没有多想，直到第二天早上，女裁缝费伊来到他家门口，问他自己能否进来。

几乎和前一天一样，费伊给他做了些吃的，然后在他很不情愿地吃着的时候，谈论起很多亚茨拉斐尔的故事。她在半途哭了起来。克劳利，一整天都在吸鼻子，默默地把纸巾盒递给了她。她继续说了下去。

下一天是伯特，然后是唐尼，奥斯卡，几个绗缝俱乐部的成员和杰克·利文斯通，咖啡馆的其他员工，酒吧的服务员和克劳利在银行的一个旧同事。沃尔特已经因为刑事犯罪被停职了。

有些人克劳利只知道名字或是只是有些眼熟。有些人只存在亚茨拉斐尔的世界里。有些人他已经五年多没有见过了。他们都来了，坐在他和亚茨拉斐尔的客厅里，和他说话。

他们谈到天使是多么的友好，他一直都是这么认真，这么开放。他帮某个人的女儿在历史考试里得了个A，给小费时很慷慨，还鼓励奥斯卡去花展上展示他的菊花。邮递员甚至给克劳利看了看自己赢得的雕花泥刀，解释道在他怯弱时，是天使鼓励他去追随自己的激情。

亚茨拉斐尔帮一个绗缝俱乐部的成员从她丈夫的突然离世中恢复过来，并对另外一个妇女说过，如果她想的话，她完全可以重新去上大学。他劝说一个走进商店里买香烟的年轻人买了口香糖，还帮伯特粉刷了他的备用房间。

在酒保提到最后那个故事时，克劳利笑了出来。他还记得当时天使刷天花板刷得太过热情了，弄得自己和克劳利满头都是绿色油漆。

故事还在继续着，继续着，继续着。

花了四天，克劳利才意识到村民并不是因为他们也为亚茨拉斐尔感到悲痛才来的。又过了两天，他发现他们过来是为了他。到了周末，前恶魔终于意识到，他们正在进行自杀干预。

回想起来，这并不值得惊讶。但克劳利并不觉得这有必要。经历过了天堂，地狱和人类的摧残后，他怀疑，如果他真的想的话，他早就这么做了。

但同时，未来从来没有像现在这样黯淡过。至少在那些时候，有来自下面的命令，有上面的活动需要阻挠，而亚茨拉斐尔还在。至少在那些时候，他知道自己是谁，知道自己的立场。

但现在，他只是……他不知道自己是什么。他不知道他应该做什么。

重返天堂的天使应该站在什么立场上？他是原罪，但他被赦免了；这是一个悖论。克劳利确信，地狱不再需要他了，而天堂永远也不会接纳他。

他被夹在中间，被困在那里——实际上，他本该为这个机会欣喜若狂——如果他不是独自一人的话，没有身处于这完全的，永远的，不可言喻的孤独的话。

他宁可忍受天堂的折磨。

村民们密切观察了他两个星期。尽管克劳利不觉得自己的心有所修复，但也许有一些东西被支撑起来了。

在那之后，他们的拜访渐渐减少了。不过，如果克劳利没有出现在酒吧的话，伯特会每隔几天过来看看，确认他还有在吃东西。

实际上，克劳利 _没有_ 在吃东西。但就算他饿上一年什么也不吃，他的体重也不会掉一磅。所以伯特总是觉得他还有在好好照顾自己。

在大多数情况下，到酒吧里喝个烂醉对克劳利来说是个好主意。但现在来看，那个地方太公共了。克劳利担心自己会彻底崩溃，开始谈论起俄罗斯的头饰和世界末日的事。他不觉得这是个好主意。

于是他坐在客厅的地板上，背靠着沙发，独自一人喝到不省人事。他喝的还是那瓶他之前喝干了的红酒。那是他为永远不会到来的共同的圣诞节存下来的。每当他伸手拿过酒瓶时，瓶子就会自动填满。那不算是什么好酒，但里面的酒精含量足够让他的味蕾变得迟钝。有些夜晚，它会比以往含有更多的酒精，像伏特加一样火辣辣的，灼烧着他的喉咙，压抑住他胸口的刺痛。

如果他能忘掉亚茨拉斐尔的话。在一阵痛苦和酒精的迷雾中，克劳利对自己说。这就不会疼了。毕竟亚茨拉斐尔忘了他；他当然也有同样的权利。

但随后他会痛苦地打个嗝，把瓶子放在一边，心想，现在只有他一个人愿意记得亚茨拉斐尔过去的一切了。他不能像天使那样抛弃他的记忆。

于是他坐起身来，抽泣着，直到呼吸都在发疼。然后继续喝酒，喝到头晕恶心。但他依然无法摆脱痛苦，摆脱亚茨拉斐尔的记忆。天使死在了他怀里，一遍又一遍，用那双空洞的眼眸望着他，停止了呼吸。

克劳利知道亚茨拉斐尔不想孤独地死去，但在某种程度上，他最终还是这样离开了。直到最后，他也没有认出或克劳利。

连续九天，克劳利一直在喝酒，直到晕过去。到了第十天，他醒了过来，发现有人在粗暴地晃着他的肩膀。

在想办法让自己稍微清醒一点后，他发现自己躺在地板上，脖子和背部疼得厉害。他还注意到，伯特跪在他旁边，摇晃着他的肩膀，叫着他的名字，语气里满是担心。

“我没事。”克劳利嘟囔着，声音很轻，很沙哑。他因头痛呻吟了一会儿。

“克劳利，坚持住，我马上叫999——”

“呃。”克劳利挥了挥手，把酒保拦住了。他有些发抖，感受到酒精仍然在他的身体内燃烧，重重地沉积在血管中，毒害着他的肝脏。他努力集中注意力，探进自己的身体，把酒精在一瞬间蒸发了。

克劳利缩了一下，呻吟着，感受到宿醉消退了，现实的痛苦卷土重来。他喉咙发干，想要喝水，同时，一阵阵黑暗的空虚随着意识的复苏重新笼罩住了他。

克劳利勉强坐了下来，用一只颤抖的手捋了捋头发。他头发很久没洗了，还变长了好多。“看到了吗？我没事。”他说，对伯特笑一下。这原本应该是一个安抚性的微笑，但最后变成了一个心碎的苦笑。以往在宿醉之后，他会和天使一起打理自己。

伯特看上去很紧张，但现在他的脸上充满了警惕和不安。

“我只喝了一瓶。”克劳利指了指他边上的空瓶子，诚恳地说。他用手摸了摸额头，感受到温度渐渐褪去。

“你确定？”伯特问道，看起来很怀疑。

克劳利耸耸肩。“我得喝点水。没事的。”他站起身来，双腿颤抖着想要倒下，最后决定好好支撑起他。伯特跳了起来，双手虚扶着克劳利，以防他摔倒。

“我没事，伯特。”克劳利向他保证道，干涩地眨了眨眼睛，踉踉跄跄地走向厨房。他想把整个头都塞到水龙头底下，但酒保可能不会觉得这是个好迹象。于是，他从橱柜里仅存的几只干净的玻璃杯拿出了一只，放到了水龙头底下。

“我不觉得你应该单独住在这儿。”伯特友善地说。

“倒霉。”克劳利嘟囔着，把杯子从水龙头下拿出来，喝干了水。

在他身后是一阵不确定的沉默。克劳利知道伯特在想他应该介入多少，但他只想让他离开。说的像是和一个人类交谈能够弥补六千年的友谊所带来的损害似的。

“你没法永远这么躲下去。”伯特最后说。“相信我。”

克劳利忍不住发出一个空洞的，苦涩的笑声。伯特怎么可能能理解永恒？

“我知道这很痛苦。”伯特说。“生活中还有更重要的事。”

克劳利嗤笑了一声，转身离开水池，有些用力地把杯子放在了柜台上。“你怎么知道？”他低吼道，从酒保身边走过。

克劳利倒在沙发上，决定不去理睬伯特，直到他离开。

一阵沉默。克劳利几乎以为伯特已经走了。但接着他开口了，声音悲伤而坚定：“二十九年前，我失去了我的妻子。”

克劳利感受到自己的悲伤停滞了。他努力处理着这件他在十八年里，从未知道的事情。

“她死于怀孕的并发症。”伯特说，倒在了克劳利身边，盯着自己的手。“他们没能救下孩子。当然，米德法斯的每个人——我在这里住了一辈子——每个人都知道。这是我一辈子最糟糕的四年。”

克劳利把目光转向伯特。酒保坐在他旁边，双肩低垂。“我不觉得我还能变回我自己。再也不能了。我觉得这个世界会冲垮我，压瘫我。或者，至少，我希望这样，这样我就再也不用活在这个没有她的世界里了。”

“但一整个村庄都在这里——米德法斯，我的朋友和家人。他们没能让情况好转，但至少让事情变得能够忍受。我知道我必须做点什么，不然我就会完全失去自我。于是，我开始在酒吧工作。”伯特虚弱地笑了笑，把手指扭在一起。“一份工作。像我这种人必须得有一份工作。早出晚归，反正晚上没人等你回家。”伯特往后一靠。“也许我能帮到别人。至少当时我是这么告诉自己的。”

克劳利的目光跟着酒保。

“痛苦永远不会停止。”伯特过了好一会儿才说。“但会减轻。我无时无刻不在想念她，想念着我从未谋面的女儿……但这已经是我的一部分了，我没法改变这一点。而且，说实话，我也不想改变。在某种程度上，虽然这听起来像是什么自救指南里面的句子，但我感觉她们依旧和我在一起。”伯特摇了摇头，露出一个温柔的微笑。“没人可以再把她们夺走了。”

几个星期以来第一次，克劳利感觉自己的眼泪并不是为了亚茨拉斐尔流落的。“我很抱歉。”克劳利说。

伯特又笑了笑，微微颤抖着。“我花了四年时间才重新找回自己，重新快乐起来而不再为此感到内疚。我不想让你也花上那么久。如果可以的话，如果我能帮上忙，如果发生过的这些坏事有那么一点点好处——我想要帮你。”

克劳利觉得下巴绷紧了。他咽下了一些眼泪，眨眨眼睛，低头看向地板。“好吧。”他说，强迫自己闭上眼睛。

他感到沙发微微倾斜了。伯特站了起来。过了一会儿，酒保的手轻轻放在了他的肩上，捏了捏。“ _会_ 好起来的。我们都在你身边。一整个村庄。你也许不像我们一样在这里长大，但你也是我们的一份子。我想让你知道这一点。”

过了一会儿，伯特离开了。屋门在他身后轻轻关上了。

克劳利转过身来，望着空荡荡的沙发，想要倒下去，睡过去，或是哭到他能睡着为止。他想要沉浸在自怜之中，让生活的碎片散落在周围，让损失把自己吞噬。

但接着他站起身来，把空瓶子从地板上捡了起来，走过去把它放到水池里。他又喝了一些水，在柜台上靠了很长时间，听着自己的呼吸，努力不去想他永远无法和亚茨拉斐尔一起再度过一个上午了。

他打开冰箱，随手拿出一个盒子，揭开上面的锡纸。里面是看起来像烤面条的东西。他看着堆在水池边的一堆脏餐具，找不到一把干净的勺子。他真的不想洗碗。他现在还做不到。

他又低头看了看那碗烤面条。有那么一会儿，他想要彻底放弃，想要回到沙发上蜷缩起来，把现实从他的世界里驱逐出去。

接着，他想起来他是个恶魔——或者，更确切地说，是个天使。克劳利拿起一把没洗过的叉子，在手里握了一会儿。他没有理由阻止自己使用力量，施行奇迹了。人类亚茨拉斐尔已经不在了。

只有他还在这里。直到永远。

最后，克劳利把叉子变干净了，给自己热了一碗烤面条。他只吃了一半就哽咽了，然后走回客厅，蜷缩在沙发上，尽管那个吞噬他灵魂的洞还没把他彻底吞没。

季节更替，炎热的夏天渐渐冷却下来，树叶变了颜色，披上火红的外衣。

克劳利努力把自己拼凑起来。他越来越少蜷着身子喝酒喝到昏迷，而是试着开始看书分散自己的注意力。问题是，他对天使的所有书都了如指掌。他曾对亚茨拉斐尔大声念过无数遍。每翻开一页，无边的回忆就会彻底淹没他。

于是，在一个寒冷的秋日，克劳利走进了村庄。他在冷风中发抖，但不愿用魔法暖和自己，也拒绝穿上外套。他在咖啡店前停了下来。

他买了一盘注定只会吃一半的炸鱼和薯条，一边吃一边看着桌子对面的空座位，希望它不是那么空。

吃完饭后，他走到吧台前，问能不能和哈珀说几句话。

咖啡店老板向他挥了挥手，在烤架上翻了几个汉堡，然后走了过来。

“我能为你做什么？”哈珀轻松地说，语气稍微缓和了一些。“你还好吗？”

克劳利觉得自己的喉咙发紧。这是每当有人提到亚茨拉斐尔，或巧妙地不提他的时候会出现的状况。他把它吞了下去。“挺好的。”他说。“实际上，我在想……”克劳利低头看了一会儿地板。“亚茨拉斐尔的所有书都在我们家，他——他真的很爱这些书，你知道的，但我真的没法好好对待它们。有些书有很长一段的历史，它们真的需要一个好归宿，应该有一个像他那样爱它们的人来照顾它们。” 

克劳利抬起头来，看见哈珀带着一种掩饰得很差的兴奋注视着他，像是克劳利刚刚把一整个世界送给了他。

“所以，我在想——你想要吗？”克劳利说完，心里早就有了答案。他不是瞎子，也不是聋子，他看见过哈珀和亚茨拉斐尔齐声为一本十七世纪版的《失乐园》精装本惊叹。很明显，这种几百年来缠绕着天使的爱书情结在哈珀身上也同样强烈。亚茨拉斐尔会赞成他的决定的。

“我——我想去看一看，但我肯定买不起所有书。”哈珀最后张口道。

“你不用付钱。”克劳利说，“它们应该待在一起。它们需要有人来照顾，一个知道自己在做什么的人。再说，这也是亚茨拉斐尔……想要的。”克劳利想起了天使不断用目光，难闻的气味和其他任何他能想到的方法把潜在的顾客引出他的书店。

哈珀目瞪口呆地盯着克劳利，不敢相信这一切。一名员工拍了拍他的肩膀，他一声不吭，挥手示意他们离开。

“但这些书—— _全部？_ ”他难以置信地问道。“但你可以——光是一本古书就值——值——几百万。”

这是一大笔钱，但克劳利只是耸了耸肩。他不在乎钱。

“你不可能是认真的。”哈珀接着说，完全不相信克劳利的话，似乎觉得这好到不现实。

“就和……什么非常认真的东西一样认真。”克劳利说，“和石头一样？”

“真的吗？”哈珀又问了一遍，期望得到肯定的回答。

克劳利觉得自己微笑了一下——他很少会给别人带来好消息。“真的。”

“我，呃。”哈珀结结巴巴地说。“当然！我真的很爱它们——哇——我得告诉玛拉——我的大学同学会说什么？——哇。谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”克劳利说。哈珀的兴奋让他有些飘飘然。“你可以随时来拿。最好带个箱子。”

哈珀看着克劳利，像是能看到他的翅膀和光环。

接着，咖啡店老板竖起一根手指。“稍等。”他结结巴巴地说，匆匆走进里屋。

克劳利微笑了一下，紧接着笑出了声。他看到哈珀拿着一个精心制作的奶油蛋糕走了出来，放在了前恶魔面前。

“免费的。”哈珀说。“以后你买的所有东西都免单。我可以给你烤一打蛋糕，果馅饼，烤饼，所有你想要的——我可以每天都给你烤一打。直到永恒。如果你想要的话。”

克劳利忍不住弯起了嘴角。“直到永恒?”他说。“我会看着的。”他看了奶油蛋糕一眼。亚茨拉斐尔以前很爱这些蛋糕。“我喜欢吃蛋糕。”

“请提前一小时通知我。”哈珀笑着说。“永恒很不错，但烤蛋糕还是得花一点时间。”

“成交。”

~~***~~

第二天早上，哈珀带着他的车，他的妻子和一堆箱子过来了。克劳利帮他们把天使的那些书装进了箱子里。他把那些天使和恶魔写的书放在了楼上。它们的力量对普通人类来说，往好了说是危险的，往坏了说是致命的。他把它们小心翼翼地装进了纸板箱，打算寄回亚茨拉斐尔的书店里妥善保管。

哈珀恭恭敬敬地用布把那些最古老，最脆弱的书给包了起来，轻轻地把它们放进箱子。克劳利无数次在亚茨拉斐尔眼中看到过同样的兴奋。他知道，在哈珀回到家后，他会小心翼翼地打开箱子，用颤抖的手指检查它们。而玛拉则会翻个白眼，问他打算什么时候过来吃晚饭。

哈珀离开了，围在壁炉旁的书橱空空地凝视着克劳利。但至少，克劳利现在已经非常习惯空洞了。记忆是他最想躲过的东西。

秋天变冷了，转为冬季。真正的寒冬还未到来，但小屋门口最后一株精心栽培的百合花也枯萎了。

克劳利不打算再种花了

他翻遍了自己的抽屉，从里面拿出了几件衬衫。这是他为了能有几件衣服和亚茨拉斐尔一起洗而买的。现在既然天使不会再洗任何衣服了，克劳利觉得他可以省下很多时间，每天用奇迹把自己的衣服弄干净，就像几千年来一样。

在装袜子的抽屉后部，克劳利有些疑惑地拿出了一条长长的，格纹的东西。

前恶魔用拇指抚摸过编织好的羊毛线，突然意识到，这是亚茨拉斐尔在突然喜欢上绗缝的那几个月里为他织的围巾。当时，克劳利发誓永远也不会带上这条围巾。

现在看着它，克劳利唯一能想到的是，他当时肯定只是因为纯粹的原则而拒绝的。这条围巾很漂亮。缝线一开始有些不平整，但最后它们被拉平了，形成了一个光滑的，整齐的图案。

克劳利用拇指揉了揉柔软的布料，想着亚茨拉斐尔花在上面的时间。他为了克劳利编制这条围巾花费的时间。

而他当时只是随口拒绝了。

前恶魔下意识得把围巾抓得更紧了。他强迫自己的手指放松下来。然后，他毫不犹豫地抬起手，把这条格子呢围巾绕在自己的脖子上。这是它本来的归宿。


	28. 度假

克劳利试着遵循伯特的建议。他真的尽力了。

他走出了家门，和往常一样在村子里聊天，吃饭或是在周围散步。他试图告诉自己，亚茨拉斐尔的离开并不代表世界末日。不代表他的世界末日。

这起效了。起效了一小段时间。

他胸口的那个洞的边缘不再尖锐了，被磨成了一种无处不在的隐痛，时时刻刻提醒他自己并不完整。在他意识到之前，亚茨拉斐尔就彻底融入了他的生活。他的灵魂中没有多少是完全属于他自己的，而这些仅存的一点点也被撕成了碎片。

十一月在一阵冰雹和被狂风裹着的，铁灰色的下午中过去了。克劳利深陷在回忆里。

亚茨拉斐尔的围巾紧紧裹住了他的脖子，带着温暖和舒怡。有时，他能感到自己的脉搏轻轻在层层叠叠的毛线上跳动，一遍遍地提醒着他依然孤独地活着。他一直拿着天使留给他的那一本日记，翻过了它的每一寸。日记里满是一些克劳利知道自己必定会阻止亚茨拉斐尔在生前说出的事实。

每当克劳利走进厨房，拿出某个罐子或是某个碗时，他总会想起他和亚茨拉斐尔一起做菜的时候。天使会一丝不苟地称好面粉和糖，而克劳利则会草率地把所有东西混在一起。

小屋的前面是一片被冰雪覆盖的空地，百合花茎干簇拥在一起，大片大片枯萎了。

这些记忆一直在克劳利的脑海里盘旋，跟着他游荡过小屋，走过村庄，甚至进入他的梦境。噩梦又回来了，但只是零零星星的。没有什么会比现实更糟糕了。

村民们试图帮助他，但他们鼓励的微笑和微妙的帮助仅仅只是一遍遍提醒克劳利，在失去了他的天使后，自己是多么的崩溃和迷茫。他是一个值得同情的人，是一个曾经平衡的，如今却失去了等号右边的等式。他只剩下自己，孤身一人，不受控制地滑入挤压着他的巨大空间。

圣诞节到了，庆典活动和欢呼声如期而至。所有人都在沉浸于节日的气氛里，克劳利却觉得自己与现实渐行渐远了。

1928年，他在一个纽约的圣诞派对上鼓励富豪们挥金如土，而亚茨拉斐尔喝了好多香槟，一遍一遍地说经济从来没有这么稳定过；1789年，他和天使一起坐在巴黎谁的家门口，累得不想喝酒，但也不想做除此以外其他的事情；十二世纪时，他和亚茨拉斐尔在开罗一家酒馆里大声唱歌。那个体格魁梧的埃及人把他们赶了出去；还有一次，亚茨拉斐尔摇醒他，告诉他外面有好多天使说着什么神的儿子来到了地球，所以他最好赶快把自己变成蛇，好让天使能在加百利或者米迦勒发现他的气场之前把他偷运出去。

二十五号到来了，而克劳利只想沉浸于自己的悲伤中，就像是过去两千多个圣诞节一样。问题是，他没法和过去两千年一样，和那个阻止他的第一个圣诞节变成最后一个的天使分享同一瓶酒。

那天傍晚，克劳利蜷缩在沙发上，把一条毯子紧紧裹在身上，围着亚茨拉斐尔的围巾。这时，一阵敲门声传来。

有那么困惑的，充满希望的一瞬间，克劳利觉得门外会是亚茨拉斐尔。但在他打开门的时候，外面只有伯特，看着有点忧虑，拿着一瓶看起来像是酒的东西。

“嗨。”克劳利说，无法压抑住自己声音里的失望。

“我不知道你还在不在这里，”伯特打了声招呼。“我最近没怎么看见你。我家里人打算去约克郡过圣诞节，但说实话，我觉得有点太远了。所以我在想你会不会介意我和你一起过圣诞节？我带了礼物。”伯特意味深长地摇晃着酒瓶，带着点希望看着他。

克劳利端详了他一会儿。很明显，伯特并不是因为他自己很孤单，而是他知道克劳利很孤单。但这似乎无关紧要了。他的确带了酒。

“进来吧。”克劳利说，走到一边，示意他进去。“你侄子怎么样了？”

他们闲聊了一会儿，但克劳利只勉强集中起几分钟的注意力。他的思绪不断地游离到亚茨拉斐尔上。他最近不断想要找到一瓶和圣水有差不多功效的东西，然后把自己浸进去。

最后，伯特勉强打开了酒。克劳利注意到，这是一瓶上世纪二十年代的吉隆威尔葡萄酒。很明显，酒保知道自己的品味。

“存了一段时间了。”伯特边打开瓶塞边说。“特殊情况，对吧？”

克劳利心不在焉地点点头，走去拿酒杯。他的手指慢慢滑过玻璃杯，停留了很长时间。这个小屋里只有两个杯子：一个是他的，一个是亚茨拉斐尔的。

重返天堂的天使打算再变出一个，或者一对。但他只是把喉咙里的苦涩咽了下去，把亚茨拉斐尔的杯子递给了伯特。酒保开始往里面倒酒。

克劳利一遍遍说服自己，圣诞节和别人一起喝酒并不是一种对亚茨拉斐尔的背叛。恶魔很感激地看到伯特选择坐在了桌子旁，而不是和天使一样坐在沙发上。

有那么一段时间，他们只是在喝酒。伯特偶尔聊到了一些天气，酒吧或者他想买的新车的事，而克劳利只是定定地看着他的玻璃杯，想起亚茨拉斐尔像这样喋喋不休的时候。他以前从来没耐心仔细听他说话。

伯特倒完第五杯的时候，有些困惑地察觉到瓶子里的酒没怎么减少过。但他决定把这些怪事都归因于体内的酒精。他不停地喝着，没有拒绝克劳利又倒给他的一大杯酒。

“想想我是干——干这行的。”伯特打着嗝，喝了一口他的第一杯酒。“我真的不——不怎么喝酒。”

快到十点半时，克劳利情绪崩溃了，无法控制住自己的抽泣。酒保有些困惑地安慰着他。

十五分钟以后，伯特也加入了进来，大声哭着。他对克劳利说，这瓶酒原本是为了他和他妻子的结婚十周年纪念日准备的。

在十一点，克劳利开始向伯特解释天使和恶魔的事，说他一开始是天使，在几乎作为恶魔过了一辈子后，突然又重新变成了天使。酒保也许注意到了克劳利有些焦虑地拽着他的格子呢围巾，用手指缠绕在它柔软的褶裥间，但他没有说什么。

在十一点三十分左右，伯特开始问路西法对全球变暖怎么看，而克劳利诚实地说他真的什么也不知道，还有为什么每个人都觉得他会这么了解黑暗之王？

十分钟之后，克劳利推测说着应该是因为他养了一个他以为是路西法儿子的孩子，而如果他仔细想想的话，他很确定地狱因为全球变暖的事给了他一些表彰，毕竟他最近经常收到一些奇怪的邮件；不过那也有可能是电费账单。他不太确定。

快到午夜的时候，克劳利开始叫伯特“亚茨拉斐尔”了。不久之后，酒保摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走到沙发边上，躺上去睡着了。克劳利喝完了瓶子里的酒液，尝试了几次后，成功说服瓶子不再把自己灌满了。然后他向后倒在沙发边上，又不知为什么滑到了地板上，坠入了温暖的黑暗。

~~***~~

第二天早晨很艰难。

伯特的宿醉不是很严重。克劳利用奇迹消除了最严重的那一部分，但他不敢太过分，怕引起酒保的怀疑。

对克劳利来说，前一晚的大部分时候都一片混沌。这是件好事。伯特似乎也不太记得那晚发生的事了，这大概也是最好的。

伯特呻吟着走进卫生间，而克劳利坐在沙发上，揉着太阳穴，对着声音皱起眉头。他脑子里满是亚茨拉斐尔的影子。这些天里一直是这样。天使依旧没有放开他。

开门的声音传来。片刻后，伯特走进起居室，脸色有点苍白，但似乎没什么大事。

"我不能再待下去了。“克劳利说，目光转向壁炉。

伯特什么也没说，在沙发边缘停下了，徘徊在克劳利的视线边缘。

“这里有太多了——太多回忆了。”克劳利说。他的目光掠过壁炉。那儿曾经有一只画眉，还有一根羽毛。他还记得亚茨拉斐尔扑向它，仿佛这比那些已化为灰烬的日记中记载的记忆要贵重得多。“我到处都能看到——看到他。我不能——我真的——”

“我能理解。”伯特轻轻打断了他。“换个环境吧。”

“对。”克劳利同意道。他抬起手，心不在焉地用手指梳过头发。“我——我可能需要走一走。”

“那去吧。”伯特在沙发边上走来走去，小心翼翼地坐到克劳利身边。“如果你需要的话。你是从伦敦来的，对吧？那你可以去威尔士，康沃尔或者苏格兰。甚至你可以去法国，如果你受得了那些法国佬的话。或者德国。或者印度——或者，美国，如果你付得起的话。度个假。这不是件坏事。”

克劳利振作了一点。“度假。”他用舌尖品尝这个词。这听起来像是一个天使会做的事。

“看看有没有用。”伯特说。“不是只有时间能产生隔阂。”

克劳利点点头。

“看。”伯特说。他看起来像是想拍一拍克劳利的肩膀，但克制住了自己。“如果你觉得有用的话，那就去吧。能发生什么呢？”

 _我可能会被天堂和地狱发现，杀掉。_ 克劳利心想。然后他又想，和现在发生的事情相比，这并没有那么糟。

“不过你要记住，你不一定要走。”伯特说。“我们都在这里，随时欢迎你回来。”

克劳利又点了点头，再加了一句：“谢谢。”

“嘿，我是酒保。”伯特说着，站起身来，小幅度地做了个手势。“给出生活建议是工作描述里的一部分。”

“这是件好事情。”克劳利说着也站了起来。他伸出一只手，伯特握住了它。酒保可能永远没法成为和亚茨拉斐尔一样的朋友，克劳利想，但他的确是 _某种程度_ 上的朋友。这是件好事。

“那回见。”伯特说，做了个鬼脸，然后笑了笑。“天哪，我恨宿醉。记得从巴塞罗那给我寄张明信片。”

克劳利笑了笑，跟着伯特走到门口，看着酒保捡起外套，披上肩头。“谢谢你的酒。”他说。

“也谢谢你的陪伴。”伯特回答说。“节礼日快乐！”

“你也是。”克劳利说。伯特模仿着他行了个礼，扭头走进了寒冷的早晨，把外套裹得紧了些。

克劳利回到屋里，抹去自己的宿醉，又用奇迹把自己皱巴巴的衣服弄整齐。他在脑海中划去那些他和亚茨拉斐尔一起拜访过的国家。他需要一个他们没去过的地方，一个新鲜的地方，一个可以让他不想起天使的地方。不然他心口的疼痛会置他于死地。

~~***~~

他没有多少选择。

他先去了博茨瓦纳。这个南非的国家满是弯曲的树木，广阔的高原和布满碎石的山坡。

克劳利走到一个钻石矿的边缘，凝视着巨大的，人造的大洞，和陨石坑差不多大。他从来没有见过这样的东西。暖风从他身边呼啸而过，把他太阳镜周围的沙子吹到脸上。他的脑内，亚茨拉斐尔想要检查一下这些工人的工作环境。

克劳利穿过一个小城市。这些建筑很紧凑，但设计十分现代。他找到了一家树木环绕的旅馆，为自己定了一个房间。他沉入温暖的浴缸，肥皂水将砂砾从他皮肤上拂去。他想起了在亚茨拉斐尔病情加重的时候，自己曾帮他洗过澡。

前恶魔大步穿过一个被巨大的岩石环绕着的崎岖的山谷，看着一群斑马在穿过草地。温暖的风吹过他的发丝。他想着这里是多么美丽，想着亚茨拉斐尔会多么喜欢这里。

克劳利乘着下一班飞机穿过了大西洋。

他坐着大巴到达了巴拉圭，爬上了一座他不知道怎么念的山峰，受到了住在半山腰的一对夫妇的热情款待。他留下了一些金币作为回报。他感到亚茨拉斐尔赞许地点了点头。

克劳利沿着湖边走着，湖里长满了巨大的睡莲叶子。在他的脑海里，天使在兴奋地谈论着每一件事。他转了转眼睛回应着他，努力咽下一个笑容。

他坐在一块裸露的岩石上看着太阳从一个巨大的瀑布上落下。阳光碎裂，一片彩虹洒向丛林。他感受到天使的头靠在他的肩膀上，感受到亚茨拉斐尔翅膀的影子环绕着他。

克劳利从来没有感到这么孤独过。

他乘着商业航班去了美国，租了一辆车，穿过了一串密歇根的小镇。

他发现自己一次又一次开错车道，又觉得左边的方向盘用起来很麻烦。亚茨拉斐尔紧紧抓住车门，抱怨道克劳利要把他们俩都去形体化了。克劳利笑了起来，往边上瞥去，突然意识到亚茨拉斐尔只存在于自己的想象中。

重返天堂的天使坐着一艘游船穿越了五大湖，饶有兴趣地逛了逛船上的礼品店。里面在卖一个瓶子里装着一艘小船——他知道天使会喜欢这个。还有一种可以吃到饱的自助餐，供应小块巧克力和覆盆子奶油蛋糕。克劳利吃了三个，紧接着意识到，他再也没人可以一起分享了。

他在一个密西根上半岛的小镇上找到了一家二手书店。他在书架间徘徊了一个多小时，虽然他知道在他俩之间，总是亚茨拉斐尔更会想去买书。

克劳利买了一张去老挝的机票。在登上飞机时，亚茨拉斐尔问他在逃避什么。

克劳利参观了一座精心设计的佛教寺庙，在角落站了一会儿，看着游客们走过，想着佛教里是否存在着天使。他从来没有认真研究过东方的宗教——或者说是哲学？在他身边，亚茨拉斐尔低声说，他读过几本关于这个话题的有趣的书，如果他想的话，自己很愿意借给他。克劳利买了一张明信片，寄给了伯特。

重回天堂的天使走过了一个被当地人称为广口平原的地方，那里满是巨大的，让专家困惑的石罐。当地导游警告他不要偏离这条古道。越南战争留下了很多零星地雷。亚茨拉斐尔拉了拉克劳利的袖子，想探个究竟，也许还能缴获一些地雷。

克劳利乘船去了密克罗尼西亚，在维诺岛下了船。文明已经延伸到了这里。前恶魔能在当地的咖啡馆里吃到鱼肉三明治。亚茨拉斐尔温和地问他为什么不试试更有趣的东西。

克劳利参观了一座古老的石质灯塔。亚茨拉斐尔评论说，这让他想起了在亚历山大的日子。天使真的很爱那个图书馆。

克劳利偷偷溜进了一座被漆成明亮的橙红色的多层教堂，爬上了屋顶。他坐在那里，看着星星一个一个升起。银河在他头顶上展开，比他几个世纪以来所看见的都要更加壮丽明亮。过了很长一段时间，他感到亚茨拉斐尔的手放在自己的肩膀上。天使告诉他这很好，但是他们什么时候回家？

回家。

星系在他上方旋转。克劳利向后靠了靠，对自己承认，无论他去哪里，亚茨拉斐尔都会跟着他。那些不断使他想起天使的东西，他回忆着，并没有蚀刻在瀑布上，汽车上，或是色彩鲜艳的衣服上。它们来自于他自己。他摆脱不了天使，因为他就在自己身上。

克劳利伸向脖子上的格子呢围巾，摸了摸那柔软的面料。它曾伴着他周游世界。

某种程度上，这是一种仁慈。他不想忘记亚茨拉斐尔。真的不想。他只是不想再疼了。

但他现在知道，这种疼痛， _正是_ 亚茨拉斐尔。这很疼，因为天使死去了，而克劳利很在乎他。也许如果不疼的话……反而更糟。

克劳利躺在教堂的屋顶上，枕着坚硬的水泥板，倾听者动物，大海和车辆的微弱声音。

亚茨拉斐尔离开了，但也许克劳利并非真的独自一人。也许记住天使是一种祝福，而不是一个诅咒。

克劳利用手指缠过柔软的围巾，告诉自己他会没事的。

他一遍一遍地告诉自己这一点。当黎明的第一道乳白色的天幕遮住了最黯淡的星星的时候，他几乎相信了。


	29. 不可言喻计划

米德法斯在下雨。

小屋就和克劳利离开的时候一样，很整齐，但草坪需要修剪，花坛里杂草丛生。

他离开了六个月。

克劳利在晚上去了酒吧。伯特见到他时很高兴，给前恶魔倒了一杯啤酒，问他旅途如何。

克劳利给他讲了那些斑马，瀑布和装在瓶子里的小船，告诉伯特那些无法解释的石罐和橙红色的教堂的事情。伯特一直满怀兴趣地点着头。接着，酒保告诉他哈珀的妻子玛拉怀孕五个月了，而沃尔特·杰米森被判欺诈罪，罚了很多钱，还被判处三年有期徒刑。

他还讲述了唐尼是如何在审判过程中作证，解释克劳利是如何向她透露了杰米森的秘密。前恶魔在听到时笑出了声。显然，伯特坚信克劳利只是发现了杰米森的邪恶计划并且揭发了他。虽然杰米森声称克劳利才是幕后主谋，但他说的一切都被置若罔闻。毕竟，克劳利一直小心翼翼地把所有非法资金都转进了杰米森的账户，而不是自己的。他简直就是一个慈善家。

伯特接下来显得有些奇怪，再接着，克劳利可以保证酒保脸红了。伯特解释道，在庭审的过程中，他和唐尼很惊讶地发现他们有很多共同点。这一切都要感谢克劳利发现了杰米森的腐败……

克劳利笑了。酒保承认，他觉得是时候告别过去了，而婚礼预定在七月举行。

当前恶魔离开酒吧时，他觉得自己并没有自己想象的那样孤独。雨下得更大了些。

几个月来，他第一次睡得很香。

第二天早上，他正翻着厨房桌子上那堆邮件时，有人礼貌地敲了敲门。

克劳利慢慢地走了过去，打开门。他眨了眨眼睛。

亚当·杨已经到了而立之年。他卷曲的金发双鬓已经开始发白，但年龄并没有给他带来任何不便。他的脸还是一如既往地英俊明亮，眼睛锐利清澈。他的气场在他身边展开，刺痛着重返天堂的天使的皮肤。克劳利很惊讶自己没有提前感受到敌基督的来临；他的气场辐射了数英里。

亚当的出现也让克劳利回想起了一些东西：一阵痛苦涌上他的心头。他想起敌基督拒绝了自己绝望的乞求，不止一次。他拒绝拯救亚茨拉斐尔的生命。这个站在门前台阶上的男人几乎是亲手签署了亚茨拉斐尔的死刑执行令。

克劳利觉得自己下巴发紧，咽了一口唾沫。现在一切都结束了。他已经无能为力了。他只是不敢相信亚当居然还敢出现，在没有为亚茨拉斐尔做这些事之后。在对克劳利做了这些事之后。

“你好。”亚当友好地笑着。“我要去加的夫参加一个研讨会，顺路过来看看。最近怎么样？”

克劳利想发火。他真的想。但他就是无法积攒出怒气；他已经厌倦了发怒，厌倦了一切。厌倦了那些在此之后来临的安慰。

“你想干什么？”克劳利没有理会亚当的问题，直截了当地问道。

亚当的笑容凝固了。“我只是想过来坐坐。有什么问题吗？”

 _有。_ 克劳利想说。 _你杀了我最好的朋友。最后所有我认识的人都会变老，死去，然后我会孤独地度过我悲惨的余生。_ 但相反，他说：“没有。”

“那好，”亚当说，高兴起来了。发现克劳利似乎不打算邀请自己进来后，亚当不安地在门槛前挪了挪步子。“你想——呃——出去走走吗？”

“好。”克劳利说。他听了听，把亚茨拉斐尔为他织的格子呢围巾从门边挂钩上取下来，绕到了脖子上。

亚当往边上迈了迈，克劳利走入了温暖的夏日。围巾完全是不合时宜的，但前恶魔如今已经离不开它了。

克劳利带头，走向他常去的村子里的小路。

“你看起来有点……难过。”亚当有些不确定地说，走在克劳利旁边。

前恶魔努力咽下苦笑。“嗯，是呀。我也想知道为什么。”

亚当皱着眉头，转过头来看着他。“亚茨拉斐尔怎么样？”他问道，仿佛这是世界上最自然不过的问题。

克劳利感到自己的喉咙一阵发紧。一阵怒火烧过。“死了。”他干脆地说。“反正你不在乎。你当时没有在乎过；估计你现在也不会在乎。”

亚当歪了歪头，看上去很困惑。“我那时很在乎，现在也一样。我感受到了他的过世。还有你重返天堂的事。”

克劳利假笑了一下。“所以你干嘛要问他怎么样？”他问道。“专门哪壶不开提哪壶？”

亚当沉默了一会儿。“变成天使感觉怎么样？”他问道。

“和恶魔一样糟糕。”克劳利直截了当地说，拐过大路，走向一条紧挨着田地的小径。“但我不是天使。”

“你的翅膀可不是这么说的。”亚当指出。克劳利并不怎么惊讶地发现敌基督可以看到它们，尽管其余人，包括他自己，都看不见。

“嗯，但这不是我的错。”克劳利厉声说，从一根伸出的树枝下钻了过去。

亚当看起来有些疑惑。“那是谁的？”他问。“它们看起来有点……不好。”

“是呀，我猜是这样。”克劳利有些苦涩地说。他还没有换羽。他也不想独自一人这么做。

克劳利沉浸在独自换羽的可怕想法中——如果处理不当的话，有这么多事情可以出错——他没有注意到亚当把手放在了他的肩膀上。

克劳利踉踉跄跄地停了下来。一股力量涌过他的体内，从肩膀滑到他的翅膀上。前恶魔痛苦地抽着气，感受到羽毛根根直立。新生的羽刃刺穿了皮肤，伸展成了正常的尺寸。克劳利感到自己的翅膀突然变重了。长而结实的羽毛优雅地舒展着。

整个过程只持续了几秒钟。亚当移开了手，力量的涌动消失了。克劳利感受到了自己的双翅，十分平衡，羽翼丰满。

“我想你会需要这个的。”亚当平静地说，像是他没有让克劳利免于一个月的不适和痛苦。

克劳利眨了眨眼睛，直起身来，抖了抖翅膀。

亚当对他微微一笑，继续往前走。克劳利跟在他身后。

“呃，谢谢。”前恶魔说，有些犹豫。

“不用谢。”亚当说。

他们默默地走了一会儿。克劳利不确定地盯着地面，而亚当则望着周围的田野。

“为什么我能重返天堂？”过了好一会儿，克劳利问道。他自己依旧没能想明白，而亚当可能是唯一一个了解这些事情的人。这可能是他理解这件事的最后一个机会。“为什么茨拉必须要死？”

亚当眨了眨眼，看着他。“你不是因为亚茨拉斐尔的死亡而重返天堂的。”他说，声音很确定。

克劳利瞥了他一眼。“但我是在那时重新变成天使的。”他说。“就在那时。”

亚当抿了抿嘴，想着什么。“克劳利，你上一次看你自己的翅膀是什么时候？”他问道，“我是指，在你成为天使之前？”

克劳利想了想。因为他不想让亚茨拉斐尔回想起自己的堕落，所以他把自己的翅膀藏起来了，甚至没有梳理过它们。“呃，在到米德法斯之后。”克劳利承认道。“在我治好它们之后。”

亚当点了点头。

“为什么？”

敌基督盯着右边的田地看了一会儿。“你还记得你和亚茨拉斐尔吵了一架，他告诉了你作为人类的感受，然后你离开了的时候吗？”

克劳利对这段记忆感到一种熟悉的羞愧，同时还有一种刺痛的恼怒。显然亚当一直在利用自己的能力来偷窥他们，而不是帮助他们。“对。”

“你离开的时候，亚茨拉斐尔以为你永远走了，不会再回来了。你知道为什么吗？”

克劳利耸了耸肩，踢了一脚路上的石头。“因为我当时做了很多蠢事？”他问道。

“因为你是一个恶魔。”亚当纠正道。“一个恶魔没有理由回去。因为他没法从这件事里得到任何好处。”

克劳利又耸了耸肩，更加自责了。“所以？”

“ _所以_ ，一个 _恶魔_ 没有 _任何理由_ 回去。”亚当意味深长地重复道。“但你回去了。”

克劳利看着亚当，终于明白了敌基督的意思：“等等，你是说——”

“你敲响门的那一刻，”亚当说。“你的第一片羽毛变白了。”

克劳利震惊地盯着亚当，几乎无法继续行走。

“你不是因为亚茨拉斐尔的死亡才重返天堂的。”亚当解释道。“你是因为自己的改变才重返天堂的。你做了决定，而那些决定让你更接近于天堂。这是几年之中内心变化的累计。而最终，是你在他过世时对他的爱给这种变化画上了句点。”亚当微笑着。“可以说，你是慢悠悠向上溜达的。”

这次克劳利真的停了下来，无法让自己的脚再次移动。他不敢相信自己的耳朵。他们快到小池塘了，一个牧师打扮的男人正在码头的尽头垂钓。但克劳利紧盯着亚当。

“还有亚茨拉斐尔——我猜你也弄错了他堕落的原因。”敌基督继续说。“他不是因为救了你才堕落的；拯救无辜和寻找朋友从来都不是什么罪过。”亚当看着小池塘，金色的卷发扫过他的颧骨。“亚茨拉斐尔堕落是因为他杀了他的兄弟们，并表明他不想再和天堂有一点瓜葛了。在他们对你做了这种事情以后。他因为完全正确的理由做了错误的事情——一件非常人类的事。”

克劳利依旧处于震惊中，努力思考着亚当的话。但还有一件事情他不明白。“那——艾格尼斯的预言呢？”他无力地反驳道。“她说逆转堕落需感到真正的忏悔——这从未发生过。”

亚当对克劳利苦笑了一下。“你真的指望在一本老书里找到关于灵魂本质的答案吗？”

“但她还没错过。”

“艾格尼斯可以看到未来，这没错，但她同样也能看到一部分过去。”亚当安慰性地抬了抬手。“但这并不意味着她知道自己看到了什么。她看到了你的堕落，而‘灿烂的光辉’指的并不是亚茨拉斐尔燃烧的翅膀，而是那时坠下的夕阳。还有‘真正的忏悔’——有什么比眼泪，尤其是恶魔的眼泪，看起来更像忏悔呢？”

克劳利反复思考着这一点。“但她说一个‘不得永生的灵魂’堕落了。”他过了一会儿说。“我没有堕落成凡人；那是亚茨拉斐尔。”

亚当摇了摇头。“你混淆了灵魂和肉体。”他说。“天使和恶魔有永生的肉体，但没有永生的灵魂。这就是为什么你可以作为一个恶魔活上几千年，但圣水可以彻底杀死你；死后，什么也不会留下。”

“所以？”克劳利问道。他知道这一点。

“人类完全相反。他们的肉体会消亡，但他们的灵魂是不朽的。死后余生。”

克劳利眨了眨眼；他没有理解。

亚当耐心地叹了口气。“你的灵魂，克劳利。你觉得作为一个天使或者人类，究竟意味着什么？堕落，重返天堂——这都只是灵魂变化的反应。而亚茨拉斐尔是人类了，直到最后。你从来都没有接受过这一点，对吧？”

克劳利突然意识到一些非常明显的东西。他感到内心深处闪过了一丝希望的火苗。

“看看你的翅膀吧，克劳利。”亚当说。他现在在微笑。“你是一个天使。他们没法阻止你进入天堂。你觉得亚茨拉斐尔永生的灵魂去了哪里？”

克劳利突然忘记了呼吸。他只能盯着亚当，看着敌基督冲他微笑着，就像他在亚茨拉斐尔堕落的那一刻就知道了一切。可能他的确知道。 _这个混蛋_ 。

“它的确是不可言喻的。”亚当说。“但它也是经过深思熟虑的。”

一瞬间，两扇巨大的白色翅膀在他两侧展开。紧接着，克劳利，这个曾经的天使，曾经的恶魔，现在的天使，消失在了一道纯净的白光中。

亚当抬起头，看着克劳利在飞速穿过现实和虚空的交界处时发出的耀眼的白光。他去寻找那个对他来说比全世界都更贵重的，他的天使。

~~***~~

那个在码头上钓鱼的人转过身来，回头看向亚当。

“还好，他终于把事情弄清楚了。”吉尔伯特神父说，友好地朝亚当的方向点了点头。

“是呀。”亚当说，走到码头上。陈旧的木料在他脚下吱吱作响。“我很担心他。”

“你不是唯一一个。”牧师收起线，准备再试一次。“孩子们怎么样？”

“挺好的，挺好的。”亚当心不在焉地说，看着鱼线的前端快速掠过水面。“不过他们很难对付。希望不会变成下一个世界末日的开启者。”

吉尔伯特神父意味深长地看了亚当一眼。

“好，我会好好看着他们的。”亚当抗议道，抬起双手。“如果事情不对的话，欢迎你来照看他们。”

“嗯。”牧师说着，转向鱼竿，心不在焉地拉着它。“不过，很高兴他终于知道他的归宿了。”牧师过了一会儿后说，看向天空中的那一道闪光。

亚当点点头，望向平静的睡眠。“他真的不适合地狱。”敌基督说。“就像亚茨拉斐尔不适合天堂一样。”

“但也并不是地球。”吉尔伯特说，把鱼线收了回来。亚当看着他。“克劳利是为了另一种完全不同的东西而生的。亚茨拉斐尔也是。”

“是什么？”亚当问道。

“你还没想出来吗？”

亚当笑了：“我有我自己的理论。”

 **神父** 把鱼线甩回水面，慈祥地看了一眼他的孙子。“他们是为成为彼此的朋友而生的。”


	30. 尾声

过了极其痛苦的十分钟，克劳利终于找到了亚茨拉斐尔的踪迹。

在他横穿过天堂时，天使们奇怪地看着他，但他翅膀的颜色让他们没有上前。

他从一个看起来像拉斐尔的四翼天使边上躲开，听到了一阵窃窃私语说，这是克劳利，那个重返天堂的恶魔，他一定是被上帝本人选中了。守卫和过路的天使在他面前敬畏地分开。

克劳利心不在焉地想着，他应该去看看壮丽的天堂，去看看那片在他短暂的囚禁期间，还有几千年前，他堕落之前所看到的景色。

但他没有多看。他集中注意力寻找着那个独一无二的，他了如指掌的灵魂。

在最后的最后，克劳利终于找到了他。下一刻，他的双脚踩在了人行道上，翅膀在身后消失。

他依旧在天堂，但他也同时在街上。湛蓝的天空悬挂在上方，微风吹拂着他的发丝。

克劳利面对着一排熟悉的建筑。他转过身来，发现自己正站在亚茨拉斐尔苏活区的书店门口。一阵寒意流过他的脊背。

一切就和他记得的一样，但书店里亮着灯，灰尘比他们上次来时少了一些。

在书店的正前方，本应有禁止停车线的地方，停着一辆宾利。

克劳利踉踉跄跄地走了几步，伸出一只手按了按老爷车闪闪发光的黑色引擎盖。它在阳光下微微有些发暖。他的指尖无声地划过它光滑的表面。

接着克劳利转过身来，走到书店门口。他抬起一只手，停住了。他突然觉得有些不确定。

他动了。在前恶魔漫长的一生中，他第一次敲了敲书店的门。

克劳利的心提到了嗓子眼。他感到自己的眼睛又开始灼痛起来了，心里满是怀疑和希望，以及无法抑制的巨大喜悦。

他能够感受到亚茨拉斐尔的气场正在接近，无比熟悉。

然后门打开了，露出了那张克劳利愿意倾尽一切来再看一次的脸。

有这么一瞬间，他们只是看着彼此。天使又恢复了原来的样子，变成了那个还未留下时间的印记，还未被病痛折磨的他。亚茨拉斐尔穿着那件格子呢套头衫，里面是有些皱巴巴的白衬衫，袖子半卷着。他金色的卷发中，几缕发丝缠绕在一起。

然后亚茨拉斐尔笑了。克劳利从未见过他笑得这么灿烂过。在重返天堂的天使看来，他是世界上最美丽的东西。克劳利走上前去，张开双臂抱住了这个他失而复得的天使。

“茨拉。”克劳利低声说，把天使拉近了些。他的脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔满是格子纹的肩膀上。

“哦，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔回应道，声音哽咽，双手紧紧搂住他的朋友。

克劳利只想沉浸在亚茨拉斐尔的怀抱里，永远也不松开，但是他内心深处燃烧着一种急迫感。他得说一件非常重要的事——一件他很久以前就该说的事情。

“你是——”克劳利没能说完。他咽了口唾沫，紧紧抓住亚茨拉斐尔，把脸埋在他的衣领里，感受到天使柔软的金色卷发拂过自己的脸颊。“你是我的——我的朋友，茨拉。”前恶魔终于说出了口，感受到眼泪随着这个迟来的忏悔在眼眶中积聚。“在这个愚蠢的，沉闷的， _美妙的_ 世界里，你是我最好的朋友。”他声音哽咽，说不下去了。他把脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀里，感到眼泪滚落自己的脸颊。

克劳利觉得自己能够听到天使声音里的笑意。亚茨拉斐尔把他拉近了些，温声道：“我知道，亲爱的。我知道。”

长长的一段时间，克劳利只是站在那里，颤抖着，哭泣着，呼吸着亚茨拉斐尔的气场，想着他是多么不想离开，不想让天使离开自己的怀抱。

但接着亚茨拉斐尔松手了。克劳利强迫自己放开了手，看着他的朋友在一臂外对他笑了笑，手还放在他的肩上。“我不得不说，你花了很长时间。”

克劳利笑了，但他的手依旧紧紧抓着天使的手臂。他的脑子里满是： _亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔，哦，上帝，茨拉，他真的在这里，他没事，他很安全——_

“你——你还活着。”克劳利终于说出口了，带着他以前从未允许自己去体会的情绪。

亚茨拉斐尔对他笑了笑，声音里满是爱意：“恐怕并不是，亲爱的。”

克劳利又笑了，感到更多的眼泪流过他的脸颊：“你知道我想说什么，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，把手从克劳利的肩膀上移开，用拇指温柔地擦去克劳利脸上的湿意。“对。我觉得是这样。”天使说，转身把克劳利带进了书店，关上了身后的门。

“我当时也没想到。”亚茨拉斐尔承认道，声音有点干涩。“你想想我当时有多吃惊。前一刻我正在花园里死去，下一刻我就坐在后面的房间里，手里拿着一杯茶和一本好书。”

尽管这个话题很严肃，但克劳利还是笑了起来，完全控制不住自己的表情。不管发生了什么，亚茨拉斐尔就在他面前，极度真实，完完整整。在克劳利看来，这就是世界上最完美的事情。

“我花了一段时间才弄明白到底发生了什么。”亚茨拉斐尔声音依旧有些干涩。他带着克劳利穿过房间，在一张方桌边上停下了。“我什么都记起来了。所有我忘了的东西——都回来了。在我弄清楚我在哪里以后，我从这些书里面找到了一个咒语。我一直在看着你。”

当亚茨拉斐尔转身，看进克劳利的眼睛时，前恶魔感到自己的笑容颤抖起来。他发现天使的眼睛里充满了他无法想象的痛苦。

“我很抱歉，克劳利。”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音随着未留下的眼泪而哽咽。“我没意识到——没想到……我只能看着——我在圣诞节的时候哭了——”

克劳利不知道他是什么时候走过去的，但他抱住了亚茨拉斐尔。这次，天使在他肩膀上哭泣。

“你那些可怜的， _美丽的_ 羽毛——我看着你在教堂扯掉了它们，”亚茨拉斐尔抽泣着，双手紧抓着克劳利的西装外套，声音里满是痛苦。“我的心碎了。还有博茨瓦纳和这条愚蠢的围巾，”亚茨拉斐尔的手抚摸过前恶魔脖子上的这条羊毛围巾。“还有，我又忘了你。这是真的，克劳利。之后我试着去联系你，但是我失败了，我很抱歉。我真的非常，非常抱歉——”

“没事的，天使。”克劳利把亚茨拉斐尔抱得更紧了，想象着天使跟着他去了墓地，放下了那几根血迹斑斑的，残破的羽毛，或是看着他喝到昏睡过去，啜泣着，一遍又一遍地读着亚茨拉斐尔留给他的日记……

这让他想起了一件事。克劳利等待着，轻轻抚摸着他朋友的后背，直到亚茨拉斐尔大声吸了吸鼻子，手指放开了克劳利的外套，轻轻抚平了他的衣领。接着，前恶魔笑了笑，摸向自己的夹克口袋，拿出两张折好的纸和一根黑色的长羽毛。这根羽毛在这里放了很长时间，正压在他的心脏上。

克劳利展开了那页圣经，把羽毛递给亚茨拉斐尔。“我不知道你为什么这么喜欢它。它只是一直让你想起飞翔……不过，给你。”

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫地接过羽毛，抽了抽鼻子。然后他抬起头，满眼泪水。“ _亲爱的_ ，它并不是让我想起飞翔。”他说，把羽毛放在桌子上，就像它现在一文不值。亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，把一只手放在前恶魔的肩膀上，“它让我想起了你。”

克劳利感觉自己的脸颊泛红。他在亚茨拉斐尔将注意力转向第二张纸时松了一口气。

亚茨拉斐尔也脸红了，手指在克劳利的肩膀上动弹着。“我是认真的，你知道。”亚茨拉斐尔说，有些不好意思地擦去眼泪，笑了笑。“我只是从来没有当面说过。我在这方面不是很勇敢。”

“不。”克劳利坚定地说。亚茨拉斐尔是他见过最勇敢的人。

亚茨拉斐尔苦笑了一下，接受了这个赞誉。“那，我看到你现在又变成天使了。”他换了个话题，俯下身来，祝贺地拍了拍前恶魔的肩膀。“我知道你可以的。”

克劳利忍不住发出一个短促的笑声，拍了拍他朋友的手臂。“我不会说谢谢的， _天使_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔又红了脸，揉了揉他的胳膊。“嗯，我刚刚有点心不在焉。”他无力地反驳道。“作为人类生活真的很累。”

克劳利发出一种类似哽咽的声音，介于笑声和抽泣之间。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“太快了？”

克劳利先前探身，把额头贴在他朋友的肩膀上。前恶魔笑着，颤抖着，接受着亚茨拉斐尔的存在。天使正站在他面前，很完美，和之前一模一样。他知道一切都会没事的。“是呀，天使。太快了。”

“对不起，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔抱歉地说，抚摸着前恶魔的背。

克劳利花了一点时间让自己镇定下来，然后直起身来，用袖子擦了擦眼睛，不由自主地轻笑起来。

亚茨拉斐尔冲他抱歉地笑了笑。“你想看看其他地方吗？”他问道，向身后晃了晃头

“当然，天使。”克劳利笑着说。他不知道这个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的书店后面能有什么东西，但他愿意配合。

亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个神秘的笑容，转过身去，领着他深入书店。他在楼梯边停了下来，没有走上去，而是打开了边上的一扇克劳利确信以前并不存在的门。前恶魔好奇地跟着亚茨拉斐尔穿过了它。

克劳利眨了眨眼，惊奇地环顾四周。他站在米德法斯的小屋里，从一扇之前并不存在的，面对后花园的门里进来。

“两全聚美。”亚茨拉斐尔笑着，显得有些紧张。他指了指小屋。“天气总是很好，冰箱总是满的。书店里也从来没有顾客；这很棒。”

克劳利点点头，但没有听见亚茨拉斐尔的话。他的目光被吸引到壁炉旁的的书架上，天使的书和他活着时那样整整齐齐摆在上面。但克劳利只能看到那一排黑色的，细长的日记本。

克劳利颤抖着向前迈了一步。亚茨拉斐尔顺着他的目光看去。

天使的声音沉重而内疚。“我很抱歉我烧了他们。”他说，不安地挪动着脚。“我当时没想清楚——我看不懂它们。我无法把凡人的生活和六千年的记忆调和在一起。我本来 _是_ 打算把它们留给你的。”克劳利感受到天使拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“我希望你不要介意。”亚茨拉斐尔说，有些紧张。“我重新写了后面的那几本。记录着早些历史的那些。不过它们本来就不是很连贯。”

克劳利把目光转向亚茨拉斐尔。天使看上去有点尴尬。“我写的不是很好。”天使有些内疚地承认道。“我又大概加了十本左右，但现在它们更准确了。如果你想的话，欢迎你来看。我觉得伊甸园那段不错——”

亚茨拉斐尔没能说完。克劳利又把他拉入了一个紧紧的拥抱，压回了他的词句。“我很乐意，天使。”克劳利低声说。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。他有些不好意思地打断了和克劳利的对视，脸上有淡淡的红晕。“亲爱的，你想喝点茶吗？”他问道，指了指厨房。

克劳利也笑了：”当然。“

亚茨拉斐尔感激地向厨房走去。克劳利跟着他。

“哦，说起来，我找到了路德维希了。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，往他非常喜欢的那个过时的水壶里面倒水。

“路德维希？”克劳利重复道，环顾了一下厨房，惊讶地发现这和地球上的那个惊人地相似，甚至包括冰箱侧面的那条发丝一般的裂痕。

“二世。”亚茨拉斐尔把水壶放在铁架上，把火调大。“你还记得吗？我们在赌他去了上面还是下面。”

“巴格利亚国王，造了很多奇妙的城堡。”克劳利回忆道。他笑了笑，想起了他们当时的对话。“你说你找到他了？”

“就在这儿。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我赢了。他就在亚历山大·汉密尔顿旁边。他老是转来转去，大谈特谈一个叫林·马努埃尔·马兰达的人。”

克劳利强忍住笑，看着亚茨拉斐尔从橱柜里拿出两个茶杯，放在柜台上。天使看着他。“你打算待多久？”他小心翼翼地问道，听起来满怀希望又极其不确定。“我知道地球要有意思的多，但至少这里很安全。天使们没有来打扰我，不过我知道他们知道我在哪里……”

“嗯，我会回地球一趟，处理些事情。”克劳利轻松地说，靠在门框上。“我要去参加一场婚礼，还得有人告诉牛顿和安娜森玛预言的意思。但在那之后……”克劳利的声音越来越小，“只要你愿意，我就在这里。”

他们的目光相遇。亚茨拉斐尔的突然绽放出的喜悦让克劳利笑了起来。

“实际上，”前恶魔说，突然想起了什么，“我有一个好主意。”

克劳利转过身来，走回起居室，拿出手机。亚茨拉斐尔跟着他，把茶杯放在边上。

克劳利输入了一个号码，对亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼。“我去带点吃的，怎么样，天使？”他问道，穿过那道新出现的门，回到了伦敦的书店，似乎他觉得那边信号更好。亚茨拉斐尔跟着他。

手机响了几声。对面接了电话。

“门德尔森咖啡店。有什么我能为您做的吗？”一个熟悉的声音问道。

“嘿，哈珀。”克劳利说，看向亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，狡黠地笑着，用一只手梳理着自己的头发。“我是克劳利。”

亚茨拉斐尔看了他一眼，表示自己不知道他在干什么，但无论那是什么，他都愿意配合。前恶魔用另一只手竖起拇指。亚茨拉斐尔看上去像是想翻白眼，但最后只是冲他笑了一下。

“我在‘永恒的尽头’，还有一个老朋友。”克劳利对手机说。“这是那个‘提前的一小时’。”克劳利对亚茨拉斐尔咧嘴一笑，想着无论是在天堂，地狱或是地球上，他正身处于他最想去的地方。他和他的天使待在一起。他回家了。“我现在想要那个蛋糕。”


End file.
